Superwomen of Eva: American Dream
by orionpax09
Summary: Mari Illustrious Makinami. She used to think she knew her family history. Only to learn that neither her history or herself were so ordinary, after all... Chapters 1-5 overhauled. Chapter 7 new!
1. Uninvited Guests

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 1: Uninvited Guests

War was hell. There could be no mistake about that.

As the second World War progressed, spreading its horrors across much of Europe, the tender fields of grass, the peaceful cities had been savaged by death and destruction, rendering them as of ruined wastelands. Wastelands that were patrolled by humans wearing different uniforms, some supporting the cause for which they fought and some who wished they were as far as possible from the field of battle.

At the root of this war was an even deeper madness. The madness of one man who had spread his insanity across his native soil, finding allies amongst its nobles, and even in other countries. And under the flag raised by this tyrant, the diseases of intolerance, oppression, slavery, and murder had thrived like wildfire through dry brush. And in its wake arose an empire of cruelty whose shadow loomed over the whole of the Earth, with the promise to remake everything in its foul image.

Against this empire was created an alliance of other nations, of people determined to thwart the evil ambitions of tyrants, to safeguard their people from this great evil. And so, soldiers representing different armies clashed, sometimes on the battlefield, and sometimes behind the lines. Where the tides of war were changes, not by the roar of bombs and gunfire, but by a slender knife finding its way into the back of key individuals.

But for the soldiers fighting this war on the frontlines, they often didn't care about politics, or even why they fought. Many of them were drafted against their will, used to feed the meat grinder that was the battlefield.

These people were forced to endure the graveyard of the unburied dead. Of corpses exposed to the air over the length of days, if not longer. The knowledge that a moment's carelessness would all that would be needed to leave them amongst the dead as well. And in the endless periods of time in which boredom crept in, memories of better places and times, of loved ones waiting at home took over. Inspiring courage, sadness, and longing.

And there was something else as well. The war had recently taken a turn against the Nazis. And those who fought under their flag fought with fervor previously unseen, though it took different forms. Some fought to escape the ranks of their armies, either feeling that escape from the oppression of their regime was now possible, or simply heeding the instinct of a rat escaping a sinking ship.

Others fought harder to turn the war once again in their favor. And not only did they do so on the field of war. Some fought in the laboratories, generating new engines of destruction to be rolled out into the fields…

* * *

"Take cover!" Sergeant Kowalsky cried out, his ears filled with the sound of shells exploding around him. Smoke and dirt finding their way into his nose and mouth as he urged his men back. "Move it! Hurry!"

Though he wasn't sure if they heard him, Kowalsky did see them retreat. Fleeing for the relative safety of the nearby trenches, cutting both cloth and flesh upon the barbed wire that rimmed the filthy sanctuaries.

Gritting his teeth as he cradled his rifle, Kowalsky lost no time in following them. The thumping of his boots in the bloodied earth mixing with the pounding of his heart as he leapt into the trenches. Crashing down upon the men already there, the sergeant scrambled off of the men and readied himself. Aware of the soldiers tensing, lifting themselves up just enough to see, but hopefully not enough to _be _seen.

Wincing at the cries of the dying, Kowalsky watched as brave men were mowed down by the enemy. People who had been a little too slow to escape were slaughtered by the Nazi defensive line, a line consisting of men, tanks, and other forms of land-based artillery. The enemy forces before them determined to ward off the Allied forces, if only for a short time.

"Sarge!" someone cried out. Kowalsky looked and saw one of the other men scrabbling towards him. A quick check of his uniform and his equipment revealed him to his company's communications specialist, Private Hendricks. A man whose gift for gab had lent him a rather different name.

"What is it, Mouth?!" Kowalsky demanded. A bit tense and hostile, due to the imminent death that lay before him.

"I just got word from Able Company!" Mouth piped up, sweat and dirt staining his face. "They got cut off about fifty miles east of here! There's no way they're gonna be able to pull us out of here!"

"Aw, crap!" Kowalsky swore. He wanted to say more, to turn the air blue with cursing, but he didn't have the breath to spare just then. Shaking his head bitterly, the sergeant peeked up just a fraction. Just enough to stare at the path that led to their goal, and the krauts the stood before them. Kneeling back down, he glared at Mouth. "How long 'til they launch?!"

"At 1700 hours! Which means we've got less than an hour before the fat lady sings for the entire world, man!" Mouth reported, living up to his nickname in that one sentence.

"Dammit!" Kowalsky swore, shaking his head hatefully. Intelligence had recently learned of a Nazi super weapon. A missile more powerful than anything ever launched before, and capable of devastating entire cities, rendering them incapable of supporting life.

If the Nazis were free to launch, then the impact of such a missile would demoralize the Allied forces. Perhaps give the enemy enough leeway to regroup and counterattack. Unless Kowalsky and the rest of Easy Company found way to pull a miracle out of their helmets, then the war –

* * *

"Mari?" a heavy voice rang out. "Where are you?"

"Eep!" was the none-too-clever response that Mari emitted. Jumping halfway out of her skin, the magenta-haired girl then fell on her back, groaning at the puff of dust that resulted of her impact.

"Mari?" came the same masculine voice. This time with greater impatience. "Come on down! It's time for dinner!"

_Oh, right. Dinner. Forgot about that, _Mari thought sheepishly. Blinking away the dust that surrounded her, she looked about the attic of her home, and found the normally familiar surroundings blurred. Sitting back up, she looked blindly about, until she spotted something lying on the floor next to her. Gently reaching for it, she smiled at the feel of her glasses, and quickly put them back on her face.

"Um…I'll be right down, Dad!" Mari called out as she got to her feet and hurriedly dusted herself off.

"Where are you?" her father demanded. A beat passed before he spoke again, this time with considerable displeasure. "Mari Illustrious Makinami, if you've been hiding in the attic again -!"

"No, of course not!" Mari quickly lied, knowing deep trouble when she heard it. Like most twelve-year-olds, she was quite familiar with the name scale for trouble. First name meant trouble, first and last names meant even more trouble. All three names meant you were grounded for life. And maybe even longer.

Picking up the old diary that she had once again lost herself in, Mari hid it within the box that was its normal repose before she made her way to the stairs. Knowing that she had precious little time before her father decided to check on the door to the attic, and she was completely doomed.

Darting down the stairs as quietly and silently as she could manage, Mari emerged in the upstairs hallway, and quickly checked in both directions. No sign of her father, but there was no sense in being careless. Heading towards her bedroom, the bespectacled girl tore off her shirt and dumped it in her hamper before going to the closet in search of a fresh one. Hoping that she had time to doff her shorts as well, Mari hurriedly rummaged about in her closet, knowing from experience that the dust on her clothes would betray her as easily as anything else.

"Mari, where are you?!" her father demanded once more. His voice followed by heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I'm in my room!" Mari replied, deciding to forgo clean shorts as she threw on a fresh shirt. Dusting off her buttocks and hoping that was enough, she jumped on her bed and grabbed the portable video game on her headboard. When her father arrived at her door, she leaned up and gave him an apologetic look.

"Mari, what are you doing?!" her father demanded crossly, placing his hands at his hips as he stared down upon her. "I've been calling you for the past five minutes!"

"I'm sorry, Dad," Mari smiled as sweetly and sincerely as she knew how. Holding up the game, she made a show of turning it off before setting aside. "I…just reached a new level, that's all."

"Uh-huh," her father nodded. His expression that of patent disbelief.

"I mean…you know how I am when I…get into something," Mari continued. Pouring on the sweetness and sincerity like her life depended on it. Which it probably did.

Fortunately, this particular tidbit had a good deal of substance to it. Her father had long since become aware of how Mari got when something caught her interest, and that once she got involved in something, it was virtually impossible to drag her away from it with anything short of a tow truck. As a result, her father finally gave it up as a bad job.

"Come on. While you're playing games, dinner's getting cold," her father grumbled as he turned from her room.

"Which is why the microwave was invented," Mari tossed back helpfully. Her father just grunted his displeasure, giving her solid proof that the crisis had been averted.

* * *

Later that evening, after dinner and homework were both done, Mari went to the center of the upstairs hallway, as she always did. It was something that had become a tradition to her in the last few years of her young life. Having already donned her pajamas, Mari gave a sleepy yawn before focusing on one particular photograph. In it was her as a somewhat younger girl, a regular bundle of squiggle as her father would sometimes say. Just behind the younger Mari was an attractive, slender woman, who was hugging the girl with a tender smile. All the while her father was holding the woman, Mari's mother.

It was a good picture, Mari found herself thinking not for the first time. A perfect shot of one of the happier times of her life. But as she stood there, looking at it, she felt her eyes moistening somewhat. Because it was also the last picture to have been taken...while her family was still complete.

"Hey, Mom," Mari spoke quietly as she tried to stop herself from thinking to another point in her life. To the day when this kind, compassionate woman that had helped bring her into the world and given both her and her father so much love had been taken from them. To when her mother had gone out to do some grocery shopping, just to pick up a few things for dinner. She had given both husband and daughter a smile before leaving, promising to be back soon. And there had been no reason that she wouldn't; it was later in the afternoon, but there was still plenty of sunlight. The skies were clear, the roads were free of any natural hazards, and there weren't that many people out.

But one of those people had decided to get drunk fairly early in the day. Had decided to go driving despite being inebriated. And had ultimately...

"I know I...haven't talked to you much," Mari went on, trying to shove the pain that was still with her aside. "Not since I got back from Aunt Sharon's place." Giving a rueful snort, she eyed the picture for a moment before adding, "I'm sorry. You know how much Dad hates it when I start obsessing about the past. Even if that past includes you."

Frowning somewhat as she thought of her father, Mari paused to glance about, making doubly certain that her father wasn't anywhere in sight or in earshot. "Dad…he almost...caught me again. Looking at great-grandpa's journals." Giving a helpless shrug, she focused on the smiling face in the picture, a face from whom she had inherited many characteristics. "He didn't actually see me or anything, but...I think he knows what I've been up to. I...he really doesn't like me looking at that stuff. In fact, if it were for the fact that it was all yours...he'd have probably tried to throw it all out by now." Then she gave a confident smirk and assured the picture, "Not that I'd ever let that happen, Mom. You know what that stuff means to me."

Taking a deep breath, Mari thought back to a different, more pleasant part of her past. To when her mother would at her bedside, reading stories from those journals. Of her great-grandfather James and the battles that had taken place during the second World War. Stories of real people, real heroes, not the fantasies and fairy tales that so many children enjoyed for their bedtime stories. "He never did like it when you read those journals to me," Mari noted, recalling some of the more heated discussions that had resulted of this. Complaints that telling their little girl stories of war, death, and destruction would certainly give her nightmares and so on. "But personally, I…I don't think it's just about the past and all that. I think he just doesn't want to think about them. He misses you so much, and…I dunno. Maybe my looking through your old things...just makes it worse for him."

There was no answer, of course. Mari knew that this was just a picture. It couldn't answer her questions, it couldn't ask her how her day was or if she had made any new friends. It couldn't tuck her in for the night, or tell her all those wonderful stories she had so enjoyed. And yet, as the bespectacled girl looked fondly at the picture, time seemed to roll back. And all the wonderful things she had had in her mother seemed to be almost within reach.

"Still, I can't help it," Mari confessed. "Reading the old journals, looking through all of it…it reminds me of when you here. It…helps me. I mean, I don't know if it makes much sense, but…I need to have those things. I need…" Exhaling deeply, she shook her head before wiping her tearing eyes. "Oh, god. What I really need is you back, but…I know that can't happen. So…"

Forcing back the pain once more, Mari gazed at the picture intently. Wanting nothing more than to once again be the child held within her mother's arms. "I guess…I'm just trying to be brave here, that's all," Mari finally said. "And…knowing that people like me...they fought scary stuff like that, then maybe…I don't know. If they could do it, then...why can't I?"

Finally managing to get back to herself, Mari managed a wide smile once again. "Still, there's one thing I know for sure, Mom," she said to the picture. "I love you. And…good night."

Having said everything she needed to say, Mari gave the picture one last look, and walked to her room. And while sleep didn't come easy to her, it did eventually come.

* * *

"Well, the rain keeps on coming down," Mari sang as she made her through the halls of her middle school. Her voice all but drowned out by the sound of her fellow students talking amongst themselves, exchanging idle gossip and letting out sounds of relief that they were free from purgatory for the rest of the day. "It feels like a flood in my head...And that road keeps on calling me...Screaming to everything lying ahead..."

It certainly felt good to be getting out and away from the halls of boredom and drudgery that was considered mandatory and of utmost importance by the government. Felt good to be moving again, rather than listening to yet another lecture and sitting around on her butt for hours on end. _Honestly, I learn more about history in great-grandpa's journals than I do here!_ Mari couldn't help but think as she continued to sing, to a degree shutting out the insistent yammering around here. _You'd think that with all the developments that have been made, all the computers and the internet and everything, somebody would come up with something better than school by now!_

Shaking her head and thinking that, if it weren't for gym class, she would have utterly nothing to do while at school, Mari was startled from her thoughts and her song by a voice crying out, "Hey, Mari!" As the magenta-haired girl turned towards the source of the voice, someone collided with her from behind, sending her crashing to the ground face-first. "Oops!"

"Owww...!" Mari groaned, slowly picking herself up. Massaging her face as she assessed the damage, she growled, "Dammit...of all the - huh?!" Blinking a few times, she realized that the entire world was blurry around her. "My glasses...where -?!"

"Sorry about that!" came the voice once again as a blurry figure stepped up in front of Mari. The figure knelt down and held out her hand. "Here ya go, Mari!"

Having a good idea as to what was being offered, Mari smiled and reached out. To her considerable relief, her hand met with the familiar shape and texture of her glasses. "Aw, thanks! I - wait! Is that -?!" Cutting herself off before she could even finish her question, the ponytailed girl donned her glasses, and the figure before her came into focus. "Hi, Lizzie."

"Hiya!" Lizzie replied with a playful wave of her hand. "So, how's the 'illustrious' Mari Makinami doing today?"

This question immediately killed the smile Mari had been wearing. "Well, it was decent - for a school day. Until I wound up kissing the floor," the bespectacled girl grumbled as she got to her feet and started brushing herself off. "And would you please give it a rest with the 'illustrious' Mari Makinami? Please?"

"Yeah, Lizzie," muttered another girl from off to the side. "That bit got old a long time ago."

"Aw, c'mon, April!" Lizzie protested, looking over at the other girl as she came up to them. "It's classic!"

"For you, maybe," April countered in an even manner. "But I know if I had to put up with people doing it all the time..."

"Exactly. Besides, I spent about a month getting it from my cousins while I was on vacation, remember?" Mari added, wincing as she thought back to that less than wonderful time. "And that certainly sucked whatever funny that bit had left out of it."

Now Lizzie was the one making a face. "Ooh, right. You told us about that," the blonde muttered sheepishly. "I keep forgetting about those creeps."

"I wish I could say the same," Mari admitted with a rueful smile. "Anyway, let's get going. The less time I have to waste here, the better."

"Here, here!" Lizzie sounded, grinning in agreement. "Hey, let's drop by the mall and raid the food court! I'm starving!"

"Now _there's_ a surprise!" Mari smirked in a knowing manner. Lizzie possessed such an enormous appetite that she ate at virtually every opportunity, as well as a metabolism that insured that she remained supermodel thin. "What about you, April? You in the mood for a little mall-crawling?"

Pressing her lips together, April visibly considered the matter before shrugging. "Why not?" she finally decided with good humor. "Besides, I need to stock up on some stuff from the vitamin shop."

"Let me guess; more diet pills?" Lizzie gathered as the three girls started forward. "I don't know why you bother with all that junk. Trust me, you're not gonna spontaneously blimp out just from eating a few hamburgers!"

"Says the girl who can clean out an all-you-can-eat buffet and not gain a pound," April remarked, giving Lizzie's slender waist an envious look.

Chuckling at this, Mari decided to break in and say, "Okay, so we want to go to the mall, and we're still here at school. What's wrong with this picture?" Noting that her words had had the desired effect of getting her friends, the magenta-haired girl started forward and waved for the others to follow. "C'mon, let's get going already!"

"Here, here!" Lizzie grinned, quickly moving to follow, with April not far behind. Prompting Mari to smile that much more as the three of them set out towards their destination.

It wasn't long before the unlikely trio reached the mall, and while it wasn't the largest such structure Mari had ever been to, it was large enough to have a good selection for when she or her fellow students wanted to get in a bit afterschool shopping, and it was convenient enough to get to by bus, by bike, or even on foot. And it had a good-sized food court, the perfect place for a trio of not-quite teenage girls to kick back, relax, and shoot the breeze while enjoying a snack after a long day of being bored to tears.

"Say, Mari," Lizzie started around a mouthful of cheeseburger. The blonde having lost no time whatsoever in chowing down. "I am sorry about the whole 'Illustrious' bit. You know I was just playing with you, right?"

"I know," Mari replied good-naturedly before taking a bite of a slice of pizza.

"But...you know, there's something I've been wondering," Lizzie went on, pausing just long enough to swallow the mouthful of burger before continuing. "Why the heck would anybody call their kid 'Illustrious'?! I mean seriously! What kind of name is that?!"

"Uh, the kind I was given?" Mari answered helplessly. When the other two girls gave her confused looks, the magenta-haired girl shrugged helplessly. "Actually, I asked my Mom about that once myself. And..."

"And...?" April frowned as Mari trailed off, a frown that deepened that when she failed to continue. "Mari, if it's...personal, or..."

"No, sorry. I didn't...well..." Heaving a sigh, Mari forced a smile back on her face. She really didn't like it when she let herself get down about something. The loss of her mother had hurt her and her father badly, and that pain was still with her. She knew that, and as much as she didn't like it, she had managed to come to terms with it. And she also knew that being sad or crying or let herself dwell on how much she had been hurt would do nothing to make her feel better, or would it make things the way they had once been.

_Life's too short to waste it on tears,_ Mari thought, one of the many thoughts that had been inscribed in the journals. And with this thought, she reinforced the smile she wore. "Anyway, Mom once told me that she had been reading one of her old journals - you know, the old war journals she'd inherited from her parents? I did tell you about those, right?" Both April and Lizzie nodded. "Anyway, she'd been reading about my great-grandma Peggy, how she'd gotten married to my great-grandpa? It turns out that they were hitched on the ship she'd been serving on at the time; an aircraft carrier, the _HMS Illustrious._"

"Oh!" Lizzie gaped around another mouthful of hamburger. "So that's why...?

Nodding, Mari shrugged and went on to say, "Of course, Dad, he wasn't too thrilled about it, but...well, when Mom wanted something, she usually got it." Then she grinned and added, "Besides, she told me that she wanted to make sure I never forgot that I had an 'illustrious' family history! So…"

"So she lumbered you with it as a middle name?!" Lizzie exclaimed, taking another huge bit from her burger.

Mari couldn't help but smile at her friend. "If you think Illustrious is strange, you should have heard some of the names kids were given way back when!" she informed her friends. "Seriously, people would name them things like Prudence, Perseverance, Faith..."

"Seriously?!" Lizzie wondered in clear disbelief.

"I'm totally serious," Mari assured her friends.

Raising an eyebrow at Mari, April hesitated before saying, "You know...if it weren't for the fact that you know more about history than me and Lizzie put together, I'd be tempted to chalk this up as another of your jokes."

Again, Mari shrugged. "Anyway, it's not like I mind having 'Illustrious' in my name," she admitted with a wry smirk. "It might make me the butt of a few jokes, but it sure gets me attention!"

"No kidding!" Lizzie snickered. "I still remember when we first met, and how the teacher had us each come up to the head of the class and write out names down on the chalkboard. I thought he was gonna have a spiz-fit when he saw yours!"

Chuckling at the memory of this, despite the fact that she had not had the slightest bit of fun trying to convince the irate teacher that, yes indeed, Illustrious was in fact her middle name, Mari was brought back to the present when April cleared her throat. "Well, as much fun as this has all been...can we talk about something else?" the brunette quietly asked. "What about...your vacation? How was that?"

"Aside from the jerks, of course," Lizzie chimed in with a wry look.

"Hmm...pretty much the usual stuff," Mari eventually answered. "I try to ignore the fact that Eddy and Jake exist, I help out with some of the chores on the farm, and Aunt Sharon and Uncle Jonathan spend time with me and Dad, taking us around to the see the sights, and basically spoiling me rotten." The bespectacled girl chuckled before adding, "Always love that part."

"So do we. Especially when we get all the goodies you're always sniffing out during your shopping excursions," Lizzie smirked. "Not to mention all the pictures and videos!"

Smiling somewhat at that, April chimed in, "Sure beats my family vacation; yet another trip to my uncle's cabin."

"Yeah. Just you, your family...and half the mosquitoes on the planet!" Mari remarked with a roll of her eyes. "It's too bad you two can't come with us on our trip. I'd love to be able to show you all the sights."

"And we'd love for you to show us the sights, too!" Lizzie remarked.

Smiling at that notion, April then asked, "What about your cousins? They didn't do anything...too bad, did they?"

"You mean aside from using up perfectly good oxygen?" Mari asked with a wide smile. "Just their usual asshole tricks." Then she rolled her eyes and added, "I'm just glad that Uncle Jonathon finally got rid of that old outdoor stove of his. I was really getting sick of them stuffing me into it and going on about how they were gonna cook me."

While April was groaning sympathetically, Lizzie smirked. "It's about time!" she declared happily. "Why'd he keep that thing around, anyway? I thought you said he didn't use it!"

"He didn't. But the damn thing was huge! Getting rid of the thing would take more than just one person. And needless to say, a certain pair of jerks weren't willing to get rid of their favorite implement of torture," Mari explained. "He finally decided to hire some company to dispose of the thing." Then she ginned a sadistic grin and added, "Of course, that's going to be coming out of Ed and Jake's allowances."

"Ooh, so they got doubly punished!" Lizzie grinned before biting into her burger while April chuckled deep in her throat. "Serves the jerks right!"

Nodding to this, Mari then leaned in and grinned. "Of course, that's not gonna stop me from finding some way of paying those creeps back for all the 'fun' they've had with me."

Practically spitting out her burger in laughter, Lizzie instead managed to swallow it. "Well, not that isn't great, listening to your jokes and all, but I have to get going!" the blonde informed them. "Mr. Bascom has assigned this totally impossible essay for this weekend!"

"Ugh," Mari groaned sympathetically, painfully aware of Bascom's preferred method of teaching. He subscribed to the theory that weekends were exclusively for homework, and unless you were completely miserable, then you really weren't learning anything. "What a creep. Killing off a perfectly good weekend like that."

"You know it!" Lizzie groaned as she got to her feet. "Well, I better get going. I've got to see if there's some way I can disguise a load of bull as an essay that won't rate me an 'F'!"

"Good luck with that," April told their friend as she departed. "Bascom's a jerk, but he sees through bull like you won't believe."

"I know! Believe me, _I know!" _Lizzie spoke as she headed for the door.

As soon as their friend was gone, the remaining two girls exchanged looks. "Well, I better get going, too," Mari confessed wryly. "If I know Dad, he'll probably have a heart attack if I'm not home soon!"

"Right," April returned sympathetically. "Besides, Lizzie's not the only one who's got homework for the weekend."

"Ditto," Mari agreed as she picked up her backpack.

"Uh, one more thing," April piped up, causing Mari to pause. "Are you gonna be trying out for the baseball team again this year?"

"What, are you kidding me?!" Mari declared, astonished that April would even ask. "You _know _I am! It's about the only thing that makes school livable!"

"Just checking. I wanted to know if I should show up to root for you, that's all," April explained. "Guess I'll see you on Monday."

Smiling at this, Mari replied, "Catch ya later, April!"

As the two girls separated, Mari paused to stretch her legs a bit before heading towards the door. Fortunately, she lived close enough to the mall that it wouldn't take long for her to get home on foot. _Still...I probably should call Dad. Let him know why I'm running late,_ she thought as she walked through the corridors. Then she made a face and added, _Of course, it might have been better if I'd thought about that _before _we stopped in to eat..._

Taking a moment to deliver a swift mental kick to her posterior, Mari sighed and brought forth her cell phone. Quickly hitting the speed dial, she placed the phone to her ear and waited. Several rings were heard, until at last she got the automated message saying that the party she was trying to call wasn't responding, and that she should try again. _Huh. That's strange,_ Mari thought as she folded up her phone. _It's not like Dad to not answer...and I know he's home! So..._

Pressing her lips together, she eventually shrugged off her confusion. _Eh, it's probably no big deal,_ Mari eventually decided. _He's probably just taking a nap or something._ And with this thought, she set out for home, slowly breaking into song as she broke into an easy run.

* * *

When Mari reached her neighborhood, her singing had faded as she found herself increasingly in need of oxygen to continue her current pace. The sound of her heart beating, the feel of physical exertion and adrenaline, the sweet spring air elevating her spirits as she picked up speed. Taking in the familiar sights of the all-American city that was her home.

_And speaking of home...!_ Mari thought as she found herself less than a block away from her house. _I hope Dad really is taking a nap! The last thing I want right now is a lecture, or...huh?_

Slowing to a halt, Mari frowned, blinking and adjusting her glasses to make sure that she was seeing what she was seeing. For in the warm, familiar setting of her neighborhood, sitting in her driveway was a long, black car that she did not recognize. _I don't know anybody who owns a car like that. It sure isn't one of Dad's friends,_ she thought with a heavy frown. _So...what the...has something...?_

Then Mari frowned, pushing her questions to the side. Standing around wondering what was going on and letting her imagination run away, spinning up one worst-case scenario after another wouldn't tell her what that car was doing there, or anything else for that matter. So she broke into a run, making a dash for her home, until she had reached the driveway and was standing next to the unknown car. It was jet black, didn't have so much as a single scratch on the paint, and was of a make she didn't recognize. Then she checked the license plate, and saw that the car was from out of state.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Mari murmured to herself, well aware that they hadn't been expecting any company from out of town, and certainly not from the state the car had come from. This was looking less and less innocent by the minute. With the fact that her father didn't answer her phone earlier prompting her to furrow her brows and consider the matter. With her ultimately realizing that, at that point, there was little she could do except to keep moving forward.

Moving with more caution than she liked, Mari scanned her home. As was usual, all the curtains were drawn, a habit her father had maintained so that nobody could just peek inside and see what they were doing. And while this was normal enough, it also limited her options to pretty much going inside and hoping like crazy nothing was wrong. So she took a deep breath and proceeded up the stairs to her front door.

Pausing to check and memorize the license plate, just in case, she then made her way up the steps to the front door. On the alert for anything that might give her a clue as to what was going on, she brought out her keys. Then she frowned, and instead she decided to try the doorknob. To her dismay, the door came open without protest.

_Okay, it's official! Something is _definitely _wrong! _Mari knew, frowning intently as she eased the door open. One of her father's big rules was that the doors remained locked at all times. Friends come over, wild party, Third Impact wiping out all life on Earth, it didn't matter. The only time the door was to be unlocked was while it was immediately in use. This, plus a strange black car and her father's failure to answer the phone equaled trouble in Mari's mind.

Tensing for the worst, Mari slowly pushed the door, easing it open and doing her best to do so as silently and unnoticeably as possible, peering through the increasing space between door and doorframe and trying to spot anything or anyone that didn't belong. When she failed to see anything amiss, the magenta-haired girl gingerly proceeded inward, pausing just long enough to close and lock the door behind her before proceeding.

"Dad?" Mari started to call out, but brought her hands to her mouth before so much as a syllable escaped her lips. Like any girl her age, she had seen her share of movies depicting this very scenario, and if there was someone around who ought not be there, then her calling out to her father would only serve to tip off any intruders that they were no longer alone.

_If I'm wrong and I wind up scaring Dad, I can always apologize,_ Mari decided as she crept forward, making her way to the living room. _And if I'm right...then I better be ready to call for help, because I - oh, no!_

Her eyes going wide with shock, Mari stopped cold at the sight of her father, sprawled out on the couch. His arm and head hanging limply over the side, a pained expression on his face. "Dad!" she cried out in shock, rushing towards him without a second thought.

"Hold it!" came an unfamiliar voice, followed by a blur of motion that Mari saw out of the corner of her eye. Before she could do anything to respond, a pair of powerful arms snaked about her, pinning her arms to her chest and stopping her in place, with a hand firmly placed over her mouth.

"Sorry about that, little girl," came the voice as Mari struggled futilely against her captor, her attempts at profanity muffled as he bent down to look her in the face. "But we really can't have you causing any commotion. We don't want to disturb the neighbors, after all."

"Alan, please. Be a bit more gentle," came another voice. As Mari stood helpless, a bland, boring looking man dressed in typical Man in Black garments stepped into view, a gentle smile on his face as he looked at her. "Ms. Makinami, I presume?" The bespectacled girl growled deeply in her throat and thrashed about in her captor's arms a bit, prompting the intruder to smile sadly. "I wish to apologize for our intrusion."

_That's not the only thing you're gonna be apologizing for, shithead!_ Mari thought vehemently as she darted a glance at her prone father.

Following Mari's gaze, the short-haired man shrugged helplessly. "Don't worry, your father's going to be okay," he assured her. "I'm sorry, but...our orders were to avoid attracting any attention at all costs. When we...invited ourselves in, your father was...extremely difficult. So my...associate deemed it necessary to tranquilize him."

"Yeah, and I've got another dart with your name on it," the man restraining Mari intoned in a cold voice. "So if you keep squirming..."

"Alan, please. We're the intruders here, remember? You can't blame Ms. Makinami for being upset," the bland agent intoned in a disarming voice. Reaching into his jacket, he slowly brought out his wallet and let it flop open before Mari. "I'm Agent Philip Coulson, and my associate is Agent Alan Hager. We're with the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate." Returning his wallet to his jacket, Coulson studied the girl for a time before explain. "And as for why we're here...we have orders to bring you and your father to meet with our CO." Snarling deeply and wishing that it didn't come out so garbled, Mari redoubled her efforts. "I realize you must be very angry about this, but I promise you that, if you can just remain calm, we can handle this smoothly, and without any further incidents."

"And if you insist on being a brat, I'll just tranq you and we'll cart you away, anyway," Hager gruffly declared as Mari continued to squirm. "So either way, you're coming with us. So you might as well - _yeargh!"_

Hager's grip on Mari's face had slipped. Not much, but just enough to allow her the chance to bite his hand. And so she did, and as hard as she could. So hard that she could taste the blood spilling from Hager's hand. "Why, you little - _ow!"_ the creep cried out as his captive drove her heel down on his toes with as much force as she could. Stricken with pain, Hager's grip loosened just enough for Mari to take full advantage of it by driving her elbow squarely into his family jewels.

"Fuck off, assholes!" Mari snarled, flinging herself away from the collapsed agent, already intent on getting as much distance as she could from these people and calling the police.

But before she could take even a dozen steps, Mari felt two arms snake under her shoulders. "I really am sorry about this, Ms. Makinami," sounded Coulson's voice, still calm as ever as he lifted her up off her feet. Something that truly infuriated the girl. "But I do need you to settle down."

Growling as she was carried back into the living room, dangling helplessly in Coulson's arms, Mari snarled, "I'll settle your ass, you goddamn - _ow!"_

"Stupid brat!" came Hager's voice even as Mari looked down...and saw a large dart sticking out of her chest. "I told you to keep quiet, but no! You just _had_ to cause us trouble!" Already, the sedative was taking effect, fogging the girl's senses, causing the world to blur around her and her attacker's voice to be distorted as he hissed, "Aw, damn! I'm bleeding all over the place!"

Her mind badly garbled by the tranquilizer, Mari remained conscious just long enough to mutter, "Glad to hear it...shithead..." Then the world tilted at a ninety degree angle, and everything went black.

* * *

"Well...that could hardly have gone any worse," Coulson noted ruefully as he carefully lay the girl he held down on the floor.

"I _told_ you I should have just darted that brat as soon as she came in!" Hager growled as he tried to stop the bleeding. "Would've saved us a whole lot of trouble!"

"And I told you that that was a mistake. Just like threatening her was," Coulson reprimanded his fellow agent. "We need this girl's help. Her cooperation. We're not going to get that by pushing her around and threatening her."

"Hey, our job is just to get her to Dugan, remember?" Hager muttered sourly. "As far as I'm concerned, getting her to cooperate is _his_ job, not ours!"

"Maybe, but it's also not our job to make _his_ any harder." Then Coulson sighed, for there was no getting around the fact that the damage had been done. "Alright. Let's get them to the car. I'll call Major Dugan, let him know what happened. Get him to make sure that the local LEOs don't interfere."

"Right, right," Hager grumbled, still focused on his hand.

"And please, try to be a bit more careful about how we get them out of here," Coulson instructed his fellow agent. "There's a lot riding on this girl. If anybody finds out what we've learned about her...we might as well have signed her death warrant."

* * *

Author's Notes: After all this time, a new Superwoman of Eva joins the rest of the girls! Please, read and review! And maybe check out my other stories, please?

Now, I know I probably ought to have my head examined for starting up another SOE story with so many other works in progress, especially with the SOE2 series started. And I just know that Mike313 is going to have something to say to me, especially after the concerns I expressed when I learned just how many stories he was going to write on that one, but I've been considering involving Mari ever since I learned of her. And while I suppose I could ask another author to do her, this is something I really want to do myself.

Don't get me wrong, I love what Archdruid-Sephiroth and The Rei-Fan have done with their stories. Not only have they done an admirable job of fleshing out the video game girls, but they also came up with things I doubt I would have come up with myself. But I was recently inspired by an angle taken by Mike313 with "Dark Lady of Tokyo-3". A superwoman who doesn't fight the Angels nearly as much as she hangs around in the background, exploring the depths of Tokyo-3 and NERV. And that's something I want to do myself.

Besides, I recently saw some footage from one of the "Rebuild" movies, in which we see Mari doing battle against the 14th Angel. Now, I'm not going to spoil it for anyone, but she just flat-out kicks so much ass in that battle. And judging from what I've seen and heard about her, not only do I think I like her, but I think she might be the second best girl to wind up with Shinji (The first being Misato, of course).

With this overhaul, I decided to bring in elements from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Watching those movies and some of the other recent Marvel releases has really given me some major inspiration for making my stories even better, and also gave me some ideas for filling some of the plot holes in this story.

Well, now that that's taken care of, it's on to the omakes!

Omake 1

"Mari?" a heavy voice rang out. "Where are you?"

"Eep!" was the none-too-clever response that Mari emitted. Jumping halfway out of her skin, the magenta-haired girl then fell on her back, groaning at the puff of dust that resulted of her impact.

"Mari?" came the same masculine voice. This time with greater impatience. "Come on down! It's time for dinner!"

_Oh, right. Dinner. Forgot about that, _Mari thought sheepishly. Blinking away the dust that surrounded her, she looked about the attic of her home, and found the normally familiar surroundings blurred. Sitting back up, she looked blindly about, until she spotted something lying on the floor next to her. Gently reaching for it, she smiled at the feel of her glasses, and quickly put them back on her face.

"Um…I'll be right down, Dad!" Mari called out as she got to her feet and hurriedly dusted herself off.

"Where are you?" her father demanded. A beat passed before he spoke again, this time with considerable displeasure. "Mari Illustrious Makinami, if you've been reading those smutty books again -!"

"No, of course not!" Mari quickly lied as she hid away her great-grandmother Peggy's journal away, her cheeks still burning as she thought of some of the scintillating details her ancestor had recorded about her experiences with the various men she had met in her life.

_Seriously, though, how can Dad expect me not to read this stuff! It's even hotter than what they've got on HBO!_ Mari thought, still thinking of the contents of that journal. _Besides, I bet it'll come in really handy when it comes time to get me a boyfriend!_

Omake 2

Growling as she was carried back into the living room, dangling helplessly in Coulson's arms, Mari snarled, "I'll settle your ass, you goddamn - _ow!"_

"Stupid brat!" came Hager's voice even as Mari looked down...and saw a large dart sticking out of her chest. "I told you to keep quiet, but no! You just _had_ to cause us trouble!" Already, the sedative was taking effect, fogging the girl's senses, causing the world to blur around her and her attacker's voice to be distorted as he hissed, "Aw, damn! I'm bleeding all over the place!"

Her mind badly garbled by the tranquilizer, Mari felt her head roll to the side. "Oooh..." she groaned, her eyes dancing about in their sockets. "That it! No more...Mr. Nice Guy!"

As Coulson blinked uncertainly, Hager groaned despondently. "Aw, damn...not her, _too...!"_

"Would you all like to hear a song?" Mari asked, a dopey smile on her face. "Daisy, Daisy...give me your answer do! I'm...half crazy...all for the...love of you!"

"I don't believe this!" Hager muttered, smacking himself in the face. "First a recital of 'Swan Lake' from her old man, and now _this?!"_

"It could be worse," Coulson remarked as Mari continued to sing. "Remember what happened when we shot up that sniper in Budapest?"

An expression of horrified disgust crossing Hager's face, he moaned and pleaded, "Phil, _please!_ You _promised _not to talk about that ever again!"

"Help me...Obi-Wan Kenobi!" Mari went on, heedless of the two agents. "That's not a moon...it's a space station!"


	2. Truth and Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 2: Truth and Consequences

As consciousness encroached on Mari's mind, the first thing she became aware of was a splitting headache. The next thing that registered was a sense of nausea rippling through her insides, prompting her to groan heavily as she rolled about.

Then she became aware of something else. A voice. She couldn't make out the words, but she could tell that someone was talking. Groaning fitfully, she turned about onto her side and muttered, "Ugh...just five more minutes, please...?"

"I wish I could oblige you," came a distorted voice. "But I'm afraid that I need you to get up now."

Her thoughts addled, Mari groaned miserably. "Um, Dad...I don't feel good...can't you...just call me in sick, or...?"

"I'm afraid your father isn't here right now," the voice sounded again. The words like a bucket of water being splashed on Mari's conscious mind, snapping it to a greater awareness. "And I'm sorry you feel sick. It's a side effect of the tranquilizer Alan used. It'll pass in a few minutes."

_Tranquilizer...father...oh, shit!_ Instantly jolted to full awareness, Mari opened her eyes...and very nearly passed out. Her surroundings were blurry, but even though she wasn't wearing her glasses, she could still tell that this wasn't her room. The colors, the patterns of light, even the feel of the bed she was resting on, it was all wrong. "Wha- where -?!" she spat out, looking wildly about before focusing on a mostly-black figure that appeared to be human. "Who - my glasses, where -?!"

"Oh, yes. Of course; I almost forgot," the figure spoke, still using that same bland, boring voice. After shifting about somewhat, holding a hand just close enough for Mari to be able to identify them by their color. "Here you are."

Cognizant enough to recognize the voice now, Mari snatched her glasses away from the figure next to her and donned them. Already certain whom she was dealing with even before the world fell into perfect clarity. "You...!" she hissed as she looked into the smiling face of Agent Coulson, who was seated next to her bed. "You bastard, I'm gonna...!"

Already moving to rise to her feet, Mari glared pure hatred at her abductor...only to groan miserably as the world tilted around her, and her insides cried out in protest. "Easy does it, now," Coulson told, rising up to ease the girl back down on the bed. "I'm sorry about this. You were hit with tranquilizer dart, and -"

"I remember _that _part, jerk," Mariu growled, wishing that her body felt up to exacting the punishment she longed to inflict upon her abductors. "So where's the...shithead who shot me and Dad?"

"Alan? He's being disciplined," Coulson told her in a gentle manner. "I really do have to apologize for our treatment of both yourself and your father, Mari. You have to understand, we were given direct orders to bring you with us, no matter what."

For a moment, Mari was sorely tempted to tell Coulson where exactly he could shove his orders. But then she scowled and asked, "What about...Dad? Where is...he...?"

"Your father? He's already recovered from the tranquilizer," Coulson reported, still sporting that same smile. "In fact, he's with Major Dugan right now." As Mari narrowed her eyes suspiciously, the black-garbed agent added, "He's our immediate superior. Our commanding officer. The man we brought you here to meet."

"And why...does he want to meet us?" Mari demanded with as much menace as she could muster.

"Because...to be quite frank, Mari, because your country...and quite possibly the entire world...needs your help," Coulson told her in perfect deadpan.

Several seconds passed as Mari looked at her abductor...until at last several snickers slipped out of her nose while distorted smirks tugged at her lips. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me...!"

"I'm afraid I'm being quite serious here," Coulson assured her even as Mari's mirth escalated.

"The entire world...needs _my _help?!" Mari repeated to the tune of several guffaws. She didn't know if her hysterics were another side effect of being tranqed, or the sheer absurdity of her situation had finally gotten the best of her, but none of that stopped her from braying with laughter. "That's good! That's funny! Tell me another one!"

"I'm not joking," Coulson promptly assured her, ignoring Mari's continued hysterics.

"Oh, c'mon!" Mari snorted, some of her annoyance returning. "You break into my house, kidnap me and my father, and you say it's because you need me to save the world or something like that?!" Rolling her eyes dismissively, the magenta-haired girl added, "Seriously, this is like something out of a bad spy movie!"

"I suppose it is, now that you mention it," Coulson admitted with a slight curling of his lip. "But I'm not joking here, Mari. SHIELD does a lot of things, some of which I'm not too proud of, but playing stupid pranks isn't one of them."

"Yeah, I'll -!" Mari started, only to freeze in confusion as her mind focused on one of the words said. "Wait a minute...SHIELD? Did you just say _SHIELD?"_

A beat passed before Coulson nodded. "Yes, I did." Then he cocked his head to the side and elaborated with, "In fact, I think I mentioned that when we met at your house. But given the circumstances, I guess I can't blame you for not remembering that."

Her mirth fully subsiding and her curiosity getting the better of her, Mari culled her memories for that mentioning. "The Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate..." she murmured even as Coulson nodded. "But - hold on. I thought SHIELD stood for Strategic _Homeland_ Inter...a-and I thought that it was _disbanded!_ After Second Impact!"

"SHIELD _was_ disbanded...officially speaking, that is," Coulson explained with an understanding nod. "But the truth is, we were retasked by the United Nations. Instead of a national organization focusing on America's defense, we became an international peacekeeping group." Giving this a moment to sink in, he gave a weary shrug and added, "With all the chaos that resulted of Second Impact, someone was needed to keep what was left of the world from falling apart before it could even be rebuilt. As it happened, the UN decided that would be us."

"And, of course, they decided that you would have an easier time doing that if nobody thought that you still existed," Mari intoned, to which Coulson nodded. "I think I've seen this movie before."

"For that matter...I probably have, too," Coulson admitted.

Giving the agent a look, Mari pressed her lips together and considered what she had been told. "Okay...let's assume for the moment that all of this is true," she intoned, battling a bit of dizziness as she forced herself into a seated position. "First of all, you should know that I'm still pissed off at you and your buddy and whatever assholes sent you after us. Got that?"

"I got it. And I don't blame you," Coulson assured her.

Making a face and silently wishing that the agent would make it a bit easier for her to stay mad at him, Mari went on to say, "And you're telling me that your bosses had you drag me and my father - he _is _alright, isn't he?"

"Perfectly fine. I promise," Coulson assured her. "In fact, you'll be seeing him when you meet with Major Dugan."

"Okay," Mari nodded uncertainly. "So, you did all this because your boss says the country needs me for something?" Coulson nodded to this, making an affirmative sound. "Well...I hate to break it to you, but...you kinda grabbed the wrong girl. And the wrong father, for that matter."

"No, we didn't," Coulson told her.

"Yes, you did," Mari quickly countered. "Because there is no way I can help the country or the world with anything." Then she gave the agent a wry look and added, "I'm not even in high school. Heck, I'm not even old enough to _vote!"_

"I realize that," Coulson smiled in good humor.

"I'm not some super genius or child prodigy or anything like that," Mari went on, shrugging helplessly. "So...I hate to break it to you, but...you really did screw up big time. You grabbed the wrong girl, and that's that."

Nodding slightly, never once losing his smile, Coulson rose up from his seat. Watching from her bed, Mari observed the agent as he made his way over to a nearby table in what was obviously some kind of small clinic, where he picked up a manila folder. "Let's see...Mari Illustrious Makinami," he intoned as he opened up the folder. "Age twelve, born to Katsuo Makinami, born in the United States, and Rebecca Weston, originally a citizen of England. Is a legal citizen of both the United States and Great Britain, and regularly vacations to a farm owned by her aunt and uncle." As Coulson read this, Mari felt some of her unease return. "Fluent in English and Japanese. High aptitudes in gymnastics, sports, history, and science. Low aptitudes in writing and math."

Somewhat taken aback by the details about her life being given by this complete stranger, Mari did the only thing she could think of doing. "Yeah, well, I blame my teacher on that last one," she shot back irreverently. "Mrs. Clarke is so boring, she could put a volcano to sleep with one of her 'everything was better before Second Impact' speeches."

Snorting a tiny laugh at this, Coulson nodded before returning his attention to the file. "Medical records indicate that you are in excellent health," he noted, flipping over a page. "No known allergies, infrequently ill. And aside from being near-sighted, a perfect physical specimen." Lowering the file, the agent studied Mari for a time before remarking, "I'll admit, there's nothing in here about the potty mouth, but..."

"I generally save the potty mouth for people who have really pissed me off. Or for trash-talk while on the baseball field. You know, that sort of thing." Then Mari gave a heavy frown and glared at Coulson. "Okay, I get the idea. You did your homework before dropping by. I guess I should have seen that coming." Then she folded her arms across her chest and demanded, "So since you and probably your bosses are so sure that you grabbed the right girl, would you mind telling me exactly why I'm so interesting to you? And how the heck the government suddenly needs _my _help?"

"Well, I'd like to tell you, but I'm pretty sure that Major Dugan would rather be the one to tell you about that," Coulson informed her. "Still...I'm not sure why you're so surprised. After all...considering what a distinguished family tree you have..."

"Distinguished?" Mari broke in, now even more confused. "What are you talking about? In case you haven't noticed, I'm strictly pedigree mutt!"

Blinking a few times at this, Coulson sat there and studied the girl before him for a long time before finally shaking his head. "I don't believe it," he finally murmured with low amazement. "You don't know, do you?"

"Don't know what?" Mari wondered, not liking the sound of this.

"You _really _don't know," Coulson intoned, shaking his head in a dumbstruck manner. "You're his...and nobody ever told you that..."

"Nobody...I'm his what?" Mari demanded, impatience mixing with annoyance and a hint of fear. "Who's what? What are you saying?"

"I..." Coulson started, only to blink a few times before letting his gaze fall to the floor. "No. I...Major Dugan should really be the one to explain this." Heaving a deep sigh, the bland-looking agent forced himself to again meet Mari's gaze. "Are you feeling any better now? Can you stand up, or..."

Pausing to glare at Coulson, Mari gave very serious consideration towards demanding he tell her what exactly he wasn't saying. But as he continued to look at her with that bland expression, she frowned and decided that she would be wasting her time. _Besides, I'm not gonna see Dad if all I do is sit on my ass, having a staring contest!_ she decided, shifting about on the bed, gauging her stomach and her head for any signs of rebellion. When there was none, or at least not enough to dissuade her, she bounced up to her feet. "Yeah, I can stand," she decided, smirking as she placed her hands to her hips. "So, uh...lead the way?"

Smiling in return, Coulson nodded. "My pleasure, Ms. Makinami," he answered before making his way up to the door and opening it for her. Carefully making her way past the bland agent, Mari paused in the hallway she found herself in, looking in one direction, then the other, until Coulson joined her and gestured in one direction. "This way."

Nodding to this, Mari did her best to shove her fears to the side. The last thing she wanted was to give her imagination a chance to go into overdrive, working up nightmarish images to give her even more nightmare fodder. So as Coulson started off in the indicated direction, she frowned, giving serious consideration to singing, but then she decided against it. She still wasn't back to full speed after being tranquilized, and in any case, the place she found herself in stilled her voice. It was sterile, heartless place of hard metal and cold lighting. And with all the questions and confusion that was rattling about in her mind, she couldn't find it within herself to muster up a song.

So ultimately, Mari did the only thing she could do. She followed Coulson, and hoped for the best. All the while trying not to worry about all the ways this could go horribly wrong.

The two of them encountered a few other people as they made their way, all of whom were either dressed in black suits like Coulson's or garbed in uniforms that Mari didn't recognize. These people would glance at her, obviously wondering what a little girl was doing there, but ultimately continued about their own business. Allowing the unlikely twosome to continue until they reached a door that Coulson stopped in front of. Pausing at the sound of voices coming from the other side, he then pressed a button at the side of the door. "Major Dugan," the bland-looking agent began, still speaking in his usual quiet fashion. "Permission to enter, sir."

"Permission granted, lad," came a voice with a heavy Irish accent.

Nodding, Coulson took hold of the door handle and pulled it open. Just in time for a familiar voice to be heard saying, "- until hell freezes over! You're not taking my daughter, and that is -!"

"Dad!" Mari cried out, relief mixing with surprise at the outrage that was so clear in her father's voice. Something that was compounded when she saw Katsuo was seated at a decent-sized conference table, leveling a hateful glare at the other person seated there; a portly, heavily built man with red hair and mustache. He was wearing the same uniform that Mari had seen some of the other people wearing, and was topped off with a blue bowler hat.

The instant Mari's voice sounded, the fury that her father wore disappeared, and he swung his gaze towards her. "Mari!" he cried out, leaping from his seat and very nearly bowling over the two Men in Black who had been bracketing him. Practically throwing himself at his daughter, the elder Makinami fell to his knees as he wrapped his arms about her. "Oh, my god, you're alright! You're -!" Then Katsuo brought himself up short and pulled back to look at her. "Y-you _are _alright, aren't you? They didn't hurt or anything, did they?! They -?!"

"I'm _fine,_ Dad!" Mari smiled, placing her hand to her father's shoulder. Relief that he was alive and well and seemingly no worse for wear for his experience doing a great deal to chase away her own fears. "I still have a bit of a hangover from whatever happy juice that jerk shot me up with, but..." As Katsuo nodded shakily, the bespectacled girl watched as Coulson made his past the impromptu family reunion and walked up to Dugan, something that brought her back to the moment. "Dad...what's going on? Why are they doing this?"

Blinking a few times in the face of this question, Katsuo looked into his daughter's eyes, his joy and relief fading as shadows darkened his features. "It's nothing, Mari," he quickly told her. "It doesn't concern you."

"On the contrary, Mr. Makinami," came the Irish voice, prompting Mari to look over at the man with the bowler hat, who was even then looking intensely at the two of them. His own expression tense, holding a cast of sorrow. "We both know that this _does _concern Mari."

"Ms. Makinami," sounded Coulson, directing a glance at the Irishman. "This is Major Timothy Dugan. He's the one who had you brought here."

Turning just enough to shoot a poisonous glare at Dugan, Katsuo muttered, "So you're the one responsible for all of this, huh?"

"I wouldn't go quite that far, man, but...I don't deny that I'm on the payroll of those who ordered that you be brought here," Dugan reluctantly admitted. Then he turned towards the other Makinami. "Now, Mari...you wanted to know why we're doing this."

"I already know why you're doing this," Katsuo shot back in a low, dangerous voice before Mari could do more than open her mouth. "And I won't let it happen."

"Won't let _what _happen?!" Mari demanded, becoming increasingly perplexed and distressed, both by the deteriorating situation and the fact that something critical was being kept secret from her. "Dad, what is this? What aren't you telling me?!"

"It's nothing, Mari," Katsuo quickly returned. "Now, c'mon, let's get out of here, and -!"

"I'm afraid we can't let that happen, Mr. Makinami," Coulson told him apologetically. "You have to understand, our orders come from the highest -"

"Your orders could come from _God,_ for all I care!" Katsuo shot back. "You won't use my daughter, and that is final!"

"Use me for _what?!"_ Mari cried out with increasing exasperation.

"Nothing! And we're _leaving!"_ Katsuo declared, already rising to his feet...only to be brought up short when the two Men in Black that had been keeping an eye on him were once again flanking him. Drawing what looked like tasers out of their coats, and taking deliberate aim at the elder Makinami.

"I truly am sorry about all this," Dugan remarked as Mari looked about at the armed agents. "But...I'm afraid that we can't let you leave. Not just yet."

"And Mr. Makinami? I really would recommend that you not give us any trouble," Coulson stated, still speaking in that quiet, even voice of his. "That would be...a bad idea."

As Katsuo made a face of pure disgust at this drastic understatement, Mari continued to look about frantically at the Men in Black that surrounded them, all the while trying to make sense of this madness. Until at last an Irish voice cut through the silence that had fallen upon them. "Katsuo...I don't expect you to believe me, but the fact of the matter is, I do understand why you're being so protective of your daughter." Surprised by the solemn, respectful manner in which Dugan spoke, Mari turned to see him lean forward, his eyes reflecting old, painful memories. "It has to do with something that happened about seventy years ago, doesn't it? A secret that your wife, her father, and her grandmother have done everything they could to keep hidden from the rest of the world? A secret that a group of soldiers did everything in their power to protect?"

This last question jolted the elder Makinami, prompting him to look squarely at Dugan. "You...you even know about that?!"

"Yes. Because, like your dearly departed wife, I too have a direct link to that time. And to all the people involved," Dugan explained. "That's how I know why you and so many others have done so much to keep this all a secret."

"I see," Katsuo muttered, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Then I suppose I can guess how you people managed to find out about it in the first place."

Now it was Dugan who was visibly angered. "No. It wasn't me. But I certainly can't blame you for thinking that." Heaving a deep sigh, his mustache seeming to droop unhappily, the Irishman considered the two Makinamis for a long time in silence, before finally saying, "Look...if this were all up to me, then you and your daughter would be having another peaceful, quiet day at home. But the fact of the matter is that I don't have a lot choice in this matter. If I hadn't brought you in here, then the people I work for would have made damn sure that someone else had. And whether any of us like it or not, right here, in this room, Mari is going to find out about what happened back then. And why." Tapping the top of the table for a moment, Dugan considered the elder Makinami before saying, "I'll tell her myself, if I have to. But in all honesty, I think it would be better if it came from you. Don't you think so?"

All of sudden, all eyes were on Katsuo's, including Mari's. "Dad?" she piped up, looking him in the face. A look he met with a gaze of sadness and poorly concealed anger. "Dad, what is this all about?"

Katsuo said nothing. He simply stayed in place, shaking his head miserably. His hands clenched in frustration, his entire body quaking. And his lips pressed together so hard that Mari half-expected them to split apart and start bleeding from the pressure alone.

After a while, Dugan's voice was heard again. "I see," the Irishman muttered with an air of disappointment. "Mari...come here for a moment." Looking about when she realized that she was the focus, the bespectacled girl narrowed her eyes as Dugan gestured for her to approach. "There's something I want to show you."

Mari immediately froze with indecision, something that prompted her to look from Dugan to her father and back again. "It's alright. We don't want to hurt you," Coulson assured her, drawing her attention to his simple, unassuming smile. "But...there is a great deal that you need to be told about."

Furrowing her brows somewhat, Mari again looked up at her father, who was still shuddering with unspent emotion, looking very much like he was caught between the proverbial rock and a hard place. He was still shaking his head, although with a bit more intensity.

But he still wasn't saying anything. He still wasn't giving Mari the answers she wanted. Whatever secrets Katsuo was hiding, he seemed determined to keep them hidden.

Now Mari was getting more annoyed than confused. So much had happened that day, and all because of some secret that her father didn't want to tell her about. She had been attacked, drugged, kidnapped, and brought to some secret facility maintained by a government organization that supposedly didn't exist anymore. And she still didn't know why.

Pausing to direct one more look at her father, Mari frowned before stepping back from him. "No, Mari...!" he pleaded, starting towards her, only to have one of the Men in Black hold a taser up to his face.

Hesitating for just a moment, just long enough to make certain that her father wasn't in danger or about to do something that would leave him stunned and drooling all over the floor, Mari turned and started towards Dugan and Coulson. "Alright," she asked as she approached. "Now what's this all about?"

"Well, my dear," Dugan began, a tiny curl to his lip. "It starts with you having a seat, and taking a look at this picture here." Frowning somewhat, Mari hesitated just long enough to shrug before taking a seat at the table, allowing her to get a good view of a couple of file folders and other items that the Irishman had scattered before him. "There you go. Now, look here, lass." He then took a photograph and handed it over to her. "What do you make of this?"

As Mari took the photograph in hand, she studied it for a moment before her eyes went wide with surprise. "Hey...this is Captain America! And the Howling Commandos!"

"Right the first time!" Dugan declared as Mari took in the photo. "I'm not surprised that you recognize the dear Captain, but not too many other people recognize the folks in the background."

"Yeah, well, actually, my mom had a collection of old war journals. She used to show them to me all the time, and...well, there were some pictures in there as well," Mari explained as she studied the picture before her. Captain America was first and foremost in the shot, garbed in his famous costume and holding up his legendary shield with an air of pride, while the Commandos stood more-or-less at ease. A ragtag band if Mari had ever seen one, seemingly uncaring of how grubby they looked, save for one of them.

"So, then, Mari," Dugan prompted her with a grandfatherly smile. "What can you tell me about this lot of characters?"

"Let's see...that should be Nick Fury. At least, I _think_ it is," Mari frowned, considering one of the people there. "But...I thought he wore an eyepatch."

"Aye. When his injured eye got bad, he started wearing one," Dugan confirmed. "Go on."

"Uh...there's Bucky Barnes, and...oh, those are my great-grandparents over here!" Mari reported with an air of nostalgia, thinking of the pictures she had seen of these people while reading over the collection of journals. "James and Peggy Falsworth."

"Actually, that would be Peggy _Carter,"_ Dugan corrected her. "This was taken before the two of them were wed."

"Oh, right, right!" Mari nodded, still smiling as she studied the picture. "And, um...that's Izzy Cohen, and over there is Gabriel Jones, and that's...that's..." Trailing off with a frown, the bespectacled girl narrowed her eyes at one of the people in the picture. "Huh?" she got out, studying the thickly-built man at one end of the picture. A man with a familiar mustache and smile. "Wha...how...?"

Leaning over to take a look at the person in question, Dugan started chuckling. "Ah, yes. Him," he smirked, looking at a man who could very well have been his identical twin, save for the fact that the man in the picture was somewhat slimmer. "That would be my connection to all of this. My...link to the past, as it were."

"Is he a relative of yours?" Mari wondered, glancing between Dugan and the man in the picture. "Like...your grandfather or something like that?"

"Hmm...yes, you could say that," Dugan admitted. "Quite the resemblance, wouldn't you say?"

"I'll say." Then Mari smirked and noted, "You even have similar tastes in hats!" Now it was Dugan's turn to chuckle while Coulson smiled gently. "So...what does this have to do me?"

"A lot, actually." His smile fading, Dugan cocked his head to the side and studied the girl before him. "Now, as you just mentioned, these fine folks here were your great-grandparents." As the Major indicated both James and Peggy, Mari nodded. "But...well, the fact is...James Falsworth wasn't precisely your great-grandfather."

Startled by this statement, Mari pulled back a bit, confusion furrowing her brows. "What?"

"Or rather...he _was _your great-grandfather, in the sense that he was married to your great-grandmother. But..." Dugan hesitated, giving her a steady look. "He wasn't the one who put the bun that was your grandfather in Peggy's oven."

Blinking her surprise, Mari sputtered, "W-wait...what are you saying? What -?"

"Stop. Wait." Starting at this, Mari looked up to see her father holding out his hands in negation. Looking at his daughter with an expression of abject sorrow and defeat. "I...look, I..."

"I understand," Dugan nodded sympathetically. Then he looked towards the Men in Black flanking Katsuo, and waved for them to stand back. "It's alright, boys. Let him through."

The two Men in Black hesitated just for a moment, but ultimately acceded to Dugan's words and stepped backwards. No longer penned in by a pair of tasers, Katsuo started towards his daughter, looking almost as devastated as he had been on the day he had been informed of his wife's death. "Mari...before I say anything, you have to understand that...Rebecca, when she found out that she was...that she was pregnant with you, she told me that she had something she needed to tell me. Something she felt that you...that she wanted you to know one day. And...she wanted me to be able to tell you, in case...well in case...she..." Misery welling up in her father's eyes as it began tying her own insides in knots, Mari nodded for Katsuo to continue. "But before she told me, she made me swear never to tell anyone else. And made me promise that I wouldn't tell you about it until...well...until you were old enough to be able to handle it. To understand it all." Coming up alongside of Mari, he knelt down just enough to be able to cup her cheek and look her in the eyes. "She made me promise to do whatever I could...to keep you safe. To protect you...from people like them."

"Protect me?" Mari wondered, her mouth falling open in confusion as she glanced back at Dugan and Coulson. "Why?"

Katsuo opened his mouth, closed it, shaking his head as if in search of the right words, then let his gaze fall to the floor. "Before she married James Falsworth, Peggy Carter was...romantically involved with another man. Someone she had...intended to marry when the war was over." Several seconds worth of eternal silence wrapped about them before the elder Makinami forced himself to meet his daughter's gaze. "That man...was Steven Rogers."

Mari felt as if a bomb had been dropped squarely on her head. "St...Steven Rogers...?" she blankly repeated, her eyes bulging from their sockets as she stared at her father. "But - that's Captain America!"

"That's right, Mari," Dugan nodded somberly.

"Then...you're saying that..." Mari sputtered out, feeling as if all her strength was fading away. "My...great-grandfather...was really..._Captain America?"_

"That's exactly what we're saying," Coulson confirmed.

Looking around at the people surrounding her, Mari watched and waited for any sign that they were joking. That this was all some incredibly elaborate and completely stupid prank at her expense. But as time passed and all she saw was the incredibly serious expressions that they wore, the magenta-haired girl finally sank back in her seat, feeling like she had just been creamed by Sherman tank.

"Holy..._shit...!"_ Mari finally got out.

* * *

_She took that well,_ Philip Coulson couldn't help but think as he gazed at the twelve-year-old he had been forced to drag out of her home. A girl who had a glassy look to her eyes, and looked about as limp as a puppet whose strings had just been cut. _Probably better than most people would have._ Then he gave a wry curl of his lips and thought, _And it's not like I can blame her for feeling like this._

Captain America. Just thinking of this name sent Coulson's mind awhirl with boyhood dreams and fantasies about bygone days of heroes and villains. For like many people, he was well aware of the legendary Super Soldier. A man that had possessed a strong sense of justice and determination, and cursed with a body much too frail to act according to these noble qualities. A man that had been offered the chance to become a soldier, and had taken hold of this chance with both hands. And after many trials and tribulations, had become the world's first superhero.

When Coulson had been growing up, he had read all the stories about Captain America, how he had put his life on the line and had ultimately sacrificed his life to save the world from being crushed by Hitler and malevolent underlings, underlings such as the Red Skull and Baron Zemo. And he was aware of some of the views taken by other children when he had been growing up. Some saw him only as the recruiting poster boy he had been after the initial success of Super Soldier Serum, whose purpose was to simply lure potential soldiers into the meat grinder of war. Others had seen him as a stodgy, antiquated symbol of a system that didn't work, and never would. Still others thought of him as a pretentious showoff that had been given the best weapons and training while other, equally worthy troops were given the short end of the stick.

Then there were others, like Coulson himself. Who knew that anybody who would lay down his or her life on the front lines like that, fought to protect the lives and freedom of others could only be called one thing, that anybody who would sacrifice his life to stop a monster like the Red Skull could only be remembered as a hero. And any man that had gone to the incredible lengths that Captain America had gone to, taken the insane risks he had, simply out of sense of right, and had been so instrumental in the preservation of life and freedom around the world, could only be remembered as one thing.

A legend.

And now, Mari was being told that this man, this hero, this legend amongst men was her great-grandfather? That she was descended from Captain America?

_I know how I'd feel if I was her right now,_ Coulson thought with an air of something that could almost have been envy.

After a seeming eternity, Mari eventually stirred, and looked stupidly at her father. "Dad?" Mari tried again, staring intently at her father. "Is this…real?"

"It is," Katsuo confirmed. "I'm...I truly am sorry, Mari, but...your mother made me promise, and..."

As the elder Makinami let his hands flop down to his sides, Mari frowned, becoming more animated. "But...why?" she asked perplexedly. "Captain America, my - my great-grandfather?! Why - why keep that a secret?! Why would Mom - why would she -?!"

"It wasn't just you, Mari," Katsuo broke in, much to his daughter's surprise. "Your mother and grandfather...Rebecca, she...she told me that they went through this, too. That their parents had kept this secret from them as well."

"But _why?!_" Mari persisted, looking pleadingly at her father.

Seeming to wilt somewhat, Katsuo brought his hand to his forehead and brushed his hair back a bit. "There were...a lot of reasons," he started uncertainly. "You have to understand something; not everyone saw your great-grandfather as a hero, Mari. To many...Captain America was the enemy. The ultimate enemy. The very embodiment of everything that they wanted to destroy."

Nodding a bit shakily, Mari replied, "Yeah, I kinda figured that one out. With the Red Skull being Numero Uno on that list."

"Then you should know why someone like you, who carries his blood, would prove to be a tempting target," Katsuo explained to her. "Too many people live in the past, dwelling on old scores and grudges with people long dead. If they can't hurt someone who hurt them, sometimes they take out their rage on someone else. Someone close to that person. Their friends, family...and their descendants." Giving this a moment to sink in, the elder Makinami went on to say. "If everybody knew who you were, who your great-grandfather really was, then trust me, it would cause a lot more grief than good." His eyes narrowing, he then looked up at Coulson and Dugan and muttered, "Like right now, for instance."

"Which brings us to another reason why your great-grandfather's true identity was kept under wraps, lass," Dugan admitted. "Uh...if it's all the same to you, Katsuo, I'd rather be the one to explain this part of this mess."

"Fine. Seeing as you're the ones making the mess." Then Katsuo glared at the Major and added, "And until further notice...it's Mr. Makinami to you."

A beat passed before the Irishman nodded. "As you wish...Mr. Makinami," Dugan replied with a polite bow of his head. "Anyway, Mari...you have to understand something. At the time this all went down, things were damned complicated, and with a lot ugliness taking an already bad situation and making it that much worse. We were in danger of losing the war. Hydra, the Nazi science division, they had been cranking out weapons the likes of which we'd never seen before, and we...well, suffice it to say that we were losing more battles than we were winning. The allied forces needed a break, and they needed it badly."

"That break was Project: Rebirth," Coulson chimed in, having long since familiarized himself with the details surrounding Captain America's genesis. "It was the headed by Dr. Abraham Erskine and overseen by the Strategic Scientific Reserve."

"The Super Soldier Project," Mari nodded.

"Correct," Dugan nodded. "Now, as I'm sure you're aware, Dr. Erskine was assassinated almost immediately after his success with Captain America. And while we had developed the machinery needed to implement the Rebirth process, Dr. Erskine had kept the chemical composition of his formula a secret from the world. He had it all memorized, and that was the only copy of the formula in existence. He left behind no notes, and what formula he had synthesized had either been used up or destroyed during the assassination. Leaving us with just one Super Soldier when the Allies had been counting on creating an army of them."

"That made a lot of people in Washington very unhappy," Coulson noted.

"After Erskine's death, the SSR people took several blood samples from the Captain, hoping that they could use them to help recreate the formula used on him," Dugan continued. "But...well, while they were doing that, there was still a war going on. And despite the efforts of a certain politician who was as thick as manure and only half as useful, Captain America got himself on the front lines of that war."

"Uh, right," Mari nodded once again. "I read about that part."

"I don't doubt it," Dugan smiled. "Anyway, Peggy Carter, she was part of the SSR, and wound up spending a lot of time with the Captain, even before he became the Captain. And when they both found themselves out on the front lines with folks such as the Howling Commandos...well, they got closer. A lot closer." Then the Irishman's smile faded as he lowered his gaze to the table. "But things got ugly, and in a big hurry. Hydra kept turning out new and nastier death machines, word was spreading of some major plan the Red Skull had in the works, and we were losing good men and women out on the field like you can't believe." Narrowing his eyes as if he had seen these horrendous events himself, Dugan again focused on Mari. "The Captain took every loss seriously. But eventually, he suffered a very _personal_ loss...in the form of his friend and partner, Bucky." Giving a slow shake of his head, the Irishman sighed, glancing about the room before continuing. "He took it very hard, Mari. Of that you can be certain. And Captain Carter...Peggy...well, she had already fallen for him. So one night, after trying and failing to get drunk, Steve and she...they sought comfort in each other's arms. Trying to escape all the madness and pain, if only for a little while."

"I see," Mari replied. "I...I think I understand..."

As Coulson imagined her thoughts, likely those of her deceased mother, Dugan smiled sadly. "Anyway, as your father mentioned, Peggy and Steve, they had planned on getting married once the war was over. But, as we all know, things...really didn't work out that way." Giving a low snort, the Major frowned before continuing. "The Red Skull, he came within a hair of wiping us all out, and if it hadn't for Captain America's sacrifice, trust me, the Skull would have had his way. But...wars, they don't necessarily stop, even when they officially end."

"There was a great of trouble, even after Germany surrendered," Coulson agreed. "Rumors that Hitler was somehow still alive, dismantling the Nazi forces, searching for escaped Hydra troops..."

"Aye. There was a great deal of cleanup to do. And losing Captain America hadn't done the Allies' morale any favors, either," Dugan remarked. "And as Coulson mentioned, the folks up in Washington weren't too happy about losing the Super Soldier formula, as well as our only Super Soldier. They wanted to be ready the next time Hydra or some other idiots got it into their heads to cause some trouble."

"So...they wanted to recreate the formula," Mari gathered, to which Dugan nodded. "But...I thought you said that they had samples from Captain America."

"They did. But they weren't making a lot of progress with those samples. Without Erskine, the SSR was looking at years, possibly decades of research, of trial and error work trying to recreate it," Dugan explained. "Now, the head of the SSR, Colonel Chester Philips, he'd seen more than his share of fighting. With all his missions against the Axis forces and Hydra, seeing the concentration camps and dealing with all the malarkey about a 'superior race' that Hitler's followers bought into...suffice it to say, he was having more than his share of nightmares." Pausing to heave a weary breath, the Major gave an uneasy frown. "And it wasn't long after the war was over and he was hip deep in cleanup and everything else that he learned of Peggy's pregnancy."

Giving this a moment to sink in, Dugan studied Mari, as if considering how best to say what he had to say. "See, the Colonel, he had had a rocky relationship with Washington politicians. Now, he had little use for them, and he resented having to play nice with them, especially after the war. He also knew about Peggy and the Captain's relationship, so it wasn't hard for him to figure out that her pregnancy was his handiwork. And with all the pressure being put on him to give America more Super Soldiers, he got worried about what the bastards up top would do if they learned that Captain America had a living heir on the way."

"So...he thought that they would use the baby - my grandfather - to make more Super Soldiers?" Mari gathered.

"Pretty much. He figured that, even in the best case scenario, the boys in Washington would take the baby away as soon as he was born and start training him to be the next Captain America," Dugan somberly explained. "Now, Philips, he had come to respect your great-grandfather, and he wasn't the only one. The rest of the SSR team and the Howling Commandos, they'd have all followed him through the very depths of Hell itself, you can lay to that. And it didn't take long for them to realize the kind of shenanigans the government and quite a few other people would be up to, if it ever became known whose child Peggy was carrying. So they vowed to do whatever they could to keep that a secret."

"And...that's why my great-grandmother married James Falsworth?" Mari inquired in a quiet voice. "So people would think that grandpa was...his?"

"Aye, lass. Falsworth was a lord in his own right, with a fine home and the wherewithal to give Peggy a comfortable life and plenty of protection from prying eyes. And it's not like he found her unattractive, for that matter." Allowing himself a tiny smile at this, Dugan quickly sobered and shrugged. "And Peggy, well...I'll be honest with you. She was a practical woman, not one to live in the past, and she wanted to protect her child. But she spent her last day hoping that Captain America had somehow survived." A beat passed as the Major considered the girl before, again choosing his words. "As for the rest of that lot, Colonel Philips and his people went to work, censoring files and hiding key bits of information. Doing everything they could to bury the relationship between Peggy and Steve. And the Howling Commandos, they swore an oath, each and every one of them. To protect Captain America's child, as they had failed to protect the Captain himself." Focusing on Mari, Dugan hesitated before adding, "And for the better part of seven decades, your heritage was successfully kept a secret from all."

As Mari's gaze fell somewhat, the young girl seeming to sink beneath the weight of all that was being to revealed to her, the elder Makinami frowned dangerously. "You know, Rebecca...she told me this story herself," Katsuo began, eyeing Dugan as one would eye a potentially rabid dog. "Which brings me to the question I've been asking ever since your people showed up today; how did SHIELD learn about my daughter? About what's inside of her?"

"That's a fair question, man," Dugan admitted. "And...well, you'll have to forgive me, but...I'm afraid that bit of information is classified. But I will tell you this; I have always honored the vows made that day. And when I found that you were to be brought here...I volunteered to be the one to head up this operation. To explain everything to you." His eyes lowering somewhat, the Major gave Mari a kindly look. "I figured that...somebody owed it to you to give ye a proper explanation for everything that was happening. And given my connection to what happened then...I decided that person ought to be me."

It was obvious from the glare that Katsuo gave them that he didn't believe this explanation. And it was also obvious that Mari was still too stunned by everything to really focus on that. "So...that's what this is all about?" the girl started, still a bit off-kilter. "You're saying that you...want to use me...to recreate the Super Soldier serum?"

"Actually...no." Once again, both Makinamis were jolted with surprise as the Irishman went on to explain. "The fact of the matter is, Mari...we managed to replicate the serum...almost two years ago."

* * *

Mari had honestly thought she was beyond shock. She had sincerely believed that, after learning that she was actually the descendant of Captain America, that her own family had been keeping this a secret from her all her life, that there was nothing left that could surprise her.

She couldn't have been more wrong. And it quickly became clear that Mari's father was equally flabbergasted. "Huh?!" Katsuo sputtered out, his mouth hanging limply open. "You - you already - you have the - but -?!"

"That's right. In fact, we've managed to refine our serum considerably," Dugan went on, seeming to enjoy the dumbstruck expressions of both Makinamis. "Our boys in research have done quite the bang-up job on that one."

"But - hold on!" Mari got out, still trying to recover from having her mind very nearly crash in utter astonishment. "I thought - you didn't have anything! That Erskine - he didn't leave any notes!"

"That's right, Mari. No notes, and all the original blood samples from Captain America were lost quite some time ago. So when the people in charge learned about you, they decided that getting a sample of your blood was our best chance of recreating the serum." The Dugan frowned, his mustache sagging somewhat. "However, that didn't mean that they wanted to bring you in, just like that. It was decided that we'd acquire a blood sample from you...covertly."

"Covertly?" Mari blankly repeated.

As Mari tried to figure this out, her father jumped ahead of her and gasped, "You mean...you _stole _my daughter's _blood?!"_

"A small amount, yes," Dugan confessed with a note of shame. "And to be honest, it was deemed preferable to just stealing Mari whole."

"But - when -?!" Mari got out, just barely keeping up. "I - I'd have noticed if...if -!"

"A couple years ago, you had a substitute teacher at your school. In gym class," Coulson broke in, riveting Mari's attention. "Do you remember that?"

A beat passed as Mari considered this for a moment. "Uh...yeah...I - I think so." Then she shrugged and admitted, "I...I didn't really think about it, but..."

"And while that substitute teacher was there, you had a couple accidents," Coulson went on. "Got your nose bashed in by a volleyball, scraped your knee when you tripped and fell. That sort of thing."

"Yeah, I remember that. I -" Mari cut herself off when what felt like a giant lightbulb appeared over her head, causing her eyes to go wide with realization. "And every time that happened, that substitute made a point of cleaning my boo-boos and bandaging me up," she muttered, some sarcasm creeping into her words. "And getting some fresh blood samples while he was at it..."

As Katsuo made a face of patent disgust, Dugan nodded his confirmation. "That's right. That substitute teacher was one of our people. And...I don't deny that he...arranged several of your 'accidents' so he'd have more opportunities to gather fresh blood samples."

"So by the time he left, he had gotten enough blood for you to work with," Katsuo concluded with clear annoyance.

"I know, it was rather underhanded, but it seemed to be a far better option than just dragging Mari in here on a whim," Dugan explained as he again focused his eyes on her. "And no matter what any of us have to say on the matter...it worked. Thanks in part to the miracle that is modern technology, your blood turned out to be a serviceable roadmap for recreating the formula. And from there...making it even more potent."

Caught between a hint of pride and exponentially increasing confusion, Mari shook her head and got out, "But - wait! If you already have the formula...then what do you need me for?!"

"Because, while we have the Super Soldier serum...we also have a couple of rather nasty problems that are complicating matters pretty badly. Starting with one of the reasons we began developing the current serum in the first place." With that, Dugan opened one of the folders before him and slid it over to Mari. "Shortly after Second Impact occurred, a special research organization was created under the aegis of the United Nations called GEHIRN. It was based out in Tokyo-3, and was supposedly set up as a research center for advancing human evolution." The Irishman paused as Mari looked at the contents of the folder, and saw pictures of a massive city, as well as various schematics depicting a metallic pyramid, among other things. "Anyway, a few years back, it was retasked as a paramilitary organization, and renamed NERV."

"What?" Katsuo got out, clearly surprised by this sudden shift in topic. "Advancing human...you mean there are _more_ people working on this damned Super Soldier serum?!"

"No, no. NERV's not interested in the serum. At least, not that we're aware of," Dugan explained with a negating wave of his hand. "However, they presently have bases in several countries, including the United States. Top secret complexes where they are developing a new form of weapon. Something more powerful than anything ever seen before; the Evangelions."

"Evan...gelions?" Mari repeated blankly, almost tasting the word as it slowly tumbled off her tongue. "What're those?"

"Fighting machines, Mari. So far, NERV's managed to complete only two of these monsters, but they're already developing more of them. In fact, two of them are being built here, in this very country. Even as we speak," Dugan informed her, much to the bespectacled girl's surprise. "Also, the UN has established a specialized group called the Marduk Institute, whose sole purpose is the selecting of pilots for the Evangelions."

"Pilots?" Mari repeated, raising a questioning eyebrow. "You mean these things you've been talking about are…some kind of super tank or something like that?"

"Not exactly, but close enough," Dugan confirmed. "So far, only two people have been officially selected as pilots and recruited." Again, the Irishman opened a file folder and slid it over to Mari. "Here's some of the information we have on the pilots they have now. Take a look."

Heeding Dugan's word, Mari bent over and studied the files before her, frowning at the pictures attached to the files. The first file had the image of a girl with long, red hair, blue eyes, and a broad smile on her face, whose name was given as Asuka Langley-Sohryu. The second one was another girl, but this one had extremely pale skin, as well as burning red eyes and light blue hair named Rei Ayanami.

_Are those even her original colors?_ Mari found herself wondering with a raised eyebrow as she studied both pictures. Then she frowned, and leaned in closer to the files. _Hey...wait a sec..._

As Mari pondered the two pictures before her, she became aware of her father leaning over her shoulder. _"These _are the pilots?!" he demanded, his voice an incredulous mix of surprise and disgust. "But - th-they're _children!_ They're just little girls!"

"Aye, man. And according to our intelligence, Asuka there started training to be a pilot when she was only four years old." Jolted with horrified astonishment, both Makinamis looked up at Dugan as he continued, "I can't tell you much about the other girl. All our attempts to dig up her past have gotten us a whole lot of nothing."

"The Marduk Institute is only interested in people who were born after Second Impact," Coulson said by way of explanation. "No attempts have been made to recruit anyone born prior to then."

"And that brings us to our second problem," Dugan admitted, looking more than a little uncomfortable with the subject. "You see...while we've been successful in creating a new, more potent version of the Super Soldier serum, the result of our experiments with it have been...less than encouraging."

"What do you mean?" Mari wondered, not liking this sudden shift in topic. "What, doesn't it work?"

"Oh, it works. In the sense that it's pumped up our test subjects. We've had lab rats gnawing their way through solid-steel cages and tear-assing through the labs like you can't believe." Then Dugan sighed somberly before going on to admit, "However, it turns out that there's one more problem with the serum. A matter of incompatibility." When Mari furrowed her brows in confusion, the Irishman sighed and continued. "While the serum has proven to be extremely effective in terms of enhancing a test subject _physically,_ it's also had some rather nasty side effects."

"What kind of...side effects?" Katsuo wondered.

"Psychosis, ranging from paranoia to schizophrenia, as well as extreme violent tendencies," Coulson informed them. "The type and level of instability varies from one subject to the next, but..."

"But ultimately, all the test subjects had to be put down," Dugan explained with a solemn expression. "We've been trying to get around this problem ever since we recreated the formula. We've tried both our original serum and every variation we've made of it. We've tried large doses, small doses, multiple doses. It doesn't matter. Every test subject has gone bad on us, and we have no idea how to correct the problem."

"Then...is _that_ why I'm here?" Mari wondered, finally feeling as if this were making sense to her. "You want to examine me so you can figure out why the serum isn't working right?"

"That's...part of the reason, Mari," Dugan confirmed, a pensive frown tugging at his features. "But...I'm afraid we need more than that." A beat passed as the Irishman looked down at the files lying before Mari, at the pictures of the two girls. "As I already told you, the Marduk Institute is recruiting people born after Second Impact as Evangelion pilots. Children, such as yourself. And NERV has been granted considerable resources to do with as they please by the UN. They command the most powerful weapons on Earth, and they also have a great deal of support from some very powerful people. Dangerous people who have access to military forces all across the world, and the money to make all kinds of things happen. Both good…and _very_ bad." Then Dugan eyed the folder detailing Tokyo-3 and NERV's main branch. "Furthermore, the central NERV base in Japan is a vast, underground fortress, with direct access to heavy military weaponry, weapons of mass destruction, command of the local military forces, and their own secret police force."

As Dugan went on, Mari began to feel her skin turn to gooseflesh. A chill running up her spine as she began to realize what was being asked of her. "Now, there are those who are more than a bit worried about the amount of power that NERV's being given. So they want to be able to pull the plug on them, just in case they turn out to be up to something," the Irishman continued, Mari's concerns taking on a more definitive form. "We've tried getting people into that blasted fortress of theirs, and every one of those that have pulled it off have paid for it...with their lives. But...a pilot, someone that had been okayed by the Marduk...someone with the right training, whose physical abilities had been pushed beyond those of ordinary humans..."

Mari's mouth fell open in realization as Dugan trailed off. But before she could say anything, her father's voice was heard. "So that's it," Katsuo growled lowly, hatred dripping from his words. "It's not enough that you want to use my little girl as guinea pig for your damned serum! You also want to use her as a tool of war -!"

"Mr. Makinami..." Coulson gently began, only to be cut off when Dugan held up his hand. "Sir, I..."

"No, it's alright, Coulson," Dugan returned, his expression tinged with shame. When Coulson frowned and stepped back, the Irishman nodded. "You are...quite correct, I'm afraid. The whole reason we had you and Mari brought in is because...it's been decided that she's our best chance of getting inside of NERV."

Watching as her father glared pure hatred at the Irishman and Coulson, Mari contemplated what was happening. What was being asked - demanded of her. "Then...wait. You...you're gonna use this stuff on _me...?"_ she squeaked out nervously. "Even after -?!"

Cutting herself off as she thought of what she had been told, of the side effects of the serum they had created, Mari could only sit there as Dugan confirmed her fears. "Yes, Mari. My orders are to recruit you as our new agent. To put you through the Rebirth process, and get you trained up as an Evangelion pilot...all so that you can infiltrate NERV."

"But what if this stuff makes me go crazy?!" Mari cried out in protest. "Y-you just said that -!"

"I know what I said, Mari. And that's one of the reasons why we're doing this!" Her eyes going wide with shock, Mari could only sit there and watch as Dugan heaved a low sigh. "It's like I've told you; the people in research have determined that the reason the serum hasn't been working as it should is because it hasn't been compatible with any of the subjects we've used it on. But you're different, Mari." A beat passed as the Irishman frowned heavily. "Our scientists haven't been able to work their way around the compatibility issues, but...this serum was derived from your blood, lass. You already have some of the original formula inside of you. It's part and parcel of your DNA. As such, they've determined our formulas will be perfectly compatible with you."

"And, as we've already explained, you're in the same age group as the two girls chosen to be Eva pilots," Coulson added. "All of this considered, you're our best, possibly only chance to get someone inside of NERV Central."

Bringing his fist down upon the table, Katsuo sent Mari jumping from her seat. "Damn you..." he muttered, glancing over at the two Men in Black that were still stationed in the room. "Are you even planning giving her a choice in this?!"

"A choice? Sir, if it were up to me, neither of you would ever have been here," Dugan assured them. "Unfortunately, I have about as much choice in this as I do in whether or not the sun comes up in the morning or down in the evening." Then he frowned and added, "The only choice I ever had was whether I was the one to handle this...or to let someone else drag you in. Someone who would have handled this a heck of a lot worse."

"You're making my daughter a lab rat, a soldier, a spy, and a pilot of some kind of death machine!" Katsuo shrilled hatefully. "How could this _possibly_ be worse?!"

"It can, man. Believe it or not, it can be a good deal worse." Then Dugan returned his eyes to the younger Makinami, eyes that held a distinct sadness to them. "I'm going to give it you straight, Mari. The instant the eggheads made their report about you, some very powerful people in very high places decided that you were the perfect person to infiltrate NERV, for all the reasons I told you, and more. And they've told me on no uncertain terms that they want you working for us. One way…or the other."

Another surge of emotion went through Mari, only this one was heavily tinged with fear. "You mean…?"

"That's right, Mari. I've been given full clearance to do whatever it took to make you cooperate with us," Dugan confirmed, his expression grim. "Harassment, physical intimidation...you name it, they've given me the authorization to use it."

"So basically, we're damned if she goes along with you, and damned if she doesn't," Katsuo muttered with a hatred borne of helplessness. "Damn you. God _damn _you…!"

"I have no doubt he will, sir. For this, and other things as well," Dugan replied, the last of his anger, his defiance fading into nothingness. "I don't expect you to believe me. Not after what I've told you. And I know it doesn't count for much, in light of everything that's been done. But…this matter was out of my hands long before I was even told about it." Slowly easing himself into his seat, the proud Irishman seemed to age ten years right before Mari's eyes. "The fact is, we've already been bucking a lot of pressure from the higher-ups. If they had had _their _way, Mari would have already been recruited, and by far less gentle means."

Stunned into uncertainty, Mari could only sit where she was, watching helplessly as her father and Dugan exchanged glances. "So, what?" Katsuo wondered incredulously. "You want me to feel sorry for you?!"

"No. I just want you to understand what's going on." Wrinkling his nose disdainfully, Dugan hesitated before adding, "Why this is all happening...and why it's out of all our hands."

For several seconds, Mari stared at the Irishman in muted horror, unwilling to accept what she had just been told, but unable to deny it, either. "So...I don't have a choice...do I...?" she got out, practically choking on the words. "I...if I don't go ahead with this, then..."

"Then they'll send someone who'll force ya to cooperate with them. Yes...yes, I'm afraid so," Dugan confirmed. Then he allowed himself a tiny smile. "However...this goes both ways." Her confusion sounding in her throat, Mari frowned as the Irishmen went on to explain, "As I said, I've been authorized to do whatever it takes in order to get your cooperation. And while my bosses meant that I could twist as many arms as I need to...it also means that I can pull a few strings, and work things out in a different way."

Her face one big frown, Mari asked, "Which means...?"

"It means that I'm well within my power to make certain that you get as many breaks as I can. Starting with the Rebirth process." Looking a bit less sorry for himself, Dugan leaned in closer to the girl before him. "Instead of just one big dose, like what they did with Captain America, the plan is to give you a series of small treatments. A safety precaution, to make certain there are no ill effects from the process." Raising his finger to Mari, the Irishman went on to say, "If there's even the slightest sign that it isn't working the way it was supposed to…"

"Then…you'd stop?" Katsuo asked suspiciously as Mari considered this. "Just like that?"

"Perhaps. A lot depends on how things went, mind you. There's still my bosses to deal with," Dugan confessed. "But that's not the only thing open to us. For instance, since you'd essentially be working for the government, you'd enjoy a rather substantial income, as well other benefits..."

Katsuo gave a derisive sniff to this, while Mari gave a nervous smirk. "Right now, the only benefit I'm interested in...is you showing me to your bosses so I can shove my foot up their asses!"

A snort of laughter escaped Dugan's nose, followed by several badly muffled snickers. "Now _there's_ a tempting notion if there ever was one." A few seconds passed as the Irishman settled down, and with a heavy sigh, his joviality faded. "I know this is a rotten deal, Mari, no doubt about it. And I wouldn't blame you – either of you – for wanting to take a sledgehammer to me head and showing me what you think about it. But this all real, Mari. It's ugly as hell, but it _is _real. And...all I can do is do my best to go to bat for ya both. To make sure that nobody forgets that it's people they're dealing with, not lab rats or puppets or any of that malarkey."

"Like that will happen," Katsuo grumbled derisively.

"Dad...!" Mari began, only to be cut off when her father slashed his arm in the air.

"Look...you've been going on about NERV and the Evangelions, Dugan," Katsuo began, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the Irishman. "You tell us that you or your bosses or whoever want to use Mari to infiltrate some top secret organization and pilot some kind of super weapon that I've never heard of in my life!"

"Well, that _is_ why this sort of thing is called a 'top secret' weapon," Coulson remarked evenly. Not losing his cool even when Katsuo glared hatred at him.

"Now you say that this is necessary. That this...NERV might be up to something, and that you need to be ready to stop them." Bringing both hands down to the table, Katsuo leaned in dangerously close to Dugan and growled, "But as far as I'm concerned, pal, all this is is just a bunch of smoke and mirrors until I see something more than just some pictures and some files that anybody could have made up!"

"And what would the point of that be, Mr. Makinami?" Dugan wondered, his displeasure over the situation mixed with a hint of insult at Katsuo's implications. "We've got nothing to gain from lying to either of you."

"Escape maybe convincing us of this 'necessary sacrifice' shit that you're trying to pull on us," Katsuo countered without missing a beat. "To get Mari to just go along with everything you say, for the good of humanity!"

"Dad..." Mari began, still too overwhelmed to say anything further than that.

"No, Mari! He says that this NERV is under the control of the UN, and yet the UN can't control what they're doing?! He tells us about some fantastic new weapons they're supposed to be building, but he hasn't even bothered to show us what they look like?! Or why we're even building these things in the first place?!" Katsuo demanded, his voice gaining greater strength and heat with each word he said before he finally returned his focus to Dugan. "As far as I'm concerned, until you can prove otherwise, this NERV and these Evangelions are nothing more than just a big pack of lies cooked up to help convince my daughter to go along with this insanity!"

For a long while, Dugan just sat there, meeting Katsuo's gaze. The Irishman not saying anything, but certainly not backing down from the elder Makinami. Leaving Mari to watch and wonder what would happen next until Dugan finally nodded. "That's fair enough. And to be honest, I can't blame you for being suspicious about all this." Then he glanced over the bespectacled girl and asked, "What about you, Mari? You got any doubts that you'd like put to rest?"

A beat passed as Mari considered this question. "I...I'm just barely keeping up with this as it is...I..."

"I know. It's a lot to take in all at once," Coulson nodded thoughtfully.

"Indeed. And it is true that we haven't given you much in the way of reasons to trust a thing we say," Dugan admitted with a thoughtful expression. "So, then...you want proof of our word, huh? Well...I can arrange that."

"Really?" Katsuo frowned, not backing away, either. "How?"

"We may not be able to go waltzing into NERV Central, but as I've already explained, there are already NERV installations here in the United States, where they're putting together Evangelions," Dugan reminded them. "It'll take a bit of string-pulling, but...it might be possible to get ye both inside one of those places." Then he gave the younger Makinami a look and went on to say, "After all, seeing as we're planning on getting Mari onboard as a pilot candidate, then it only makes sense that she be given a chance to see what exactly we be asking her to pilot, now doesn't it?"

Making a face at this, Mari considered what was being said to her. "You really think you can do that? After everything you've said about NERV, and...?"

"NERV Central is the place with the highest security, Mari. The production facilities I'm thinking of...well, their security is no walk in the park, either, but if we can arrange a guided tour o' the place, then I see no reason why we wouldn't be able to see what we need to see," Dugan explained. "I'll have to make a few phone calls, and make the proper arrangements, but...yes, it's certainly doable." Then he gave the girl a kindly smile. "And while I'm doing all that...you two can go on home for a while. Have a chance to rest up from the busy day you just had."

Mari hadn't expected for Dugan to say this, and it was clear that her father was equally surprised. "Home?" he repeated, staring perplexedly at the Major. "You mean...you're just letting us go?"

"It was never my intention to hold you here, man. I brought you here to explain what was going on, and give you both the honest score on what my bosses have in mind for you," Dugan remarked, tipping the brim of his bowler hat back a bit. "And in any case, it will take a while to get everything together for the Rebirth process. Mari will need a complete physical examination, and...well, suffice it to say, this isn't the sort of thing that I can just put together overnight. Especially with all the paperwork I've still got to fill out." Looking towards the agent next to him, the Irishman asked, "Coulson, be a good lad and get Mari and Mr. Makinami back to their place, will you? I'm sure they're both looking forward to a peaceful dinner, and a good night's rest."

_A good night's rest?! After all of this?!_ Mari thought even as Coulson agreed to the request made. _After all this craziness, I'll be wide awake for at least a week!_

As Mari massaged her temples, feeling like her brain was on overload, Coulson told them, "If you're both ready, I'll show you the way out."

Getting to her feet, Mari glanced about the Men in Black that still stood guard at the other end of the room. "Uh..." she began somewhat nervously, "...are we...going to have to wear blindfolds or anything like that?"

"No, no. We have special transport vehicles for this sort of thing." Then Coulson shrugged and admitted, "We won't be able to let you see where we're going on the way back, of course. This is a secure installation, and SHIELD would prefer to keep it that way."

Not sure if she minded this, Mari was brought back to the moment when Dugan cleared his throat. "Before you go, you two, there is one other matter I'd like to mention to you," the Irishman started, all his former concerns and doubts forgotten as he looked at both Makinamis. "Please do us all a favor, and don't complicate things by trying to take any unexpected vacations. I'm afraid my bosses wouldn't look too kindly on that sort of thing."

"Do you think I really care what you or your bosses think?" Katsuo demanded in a weary voice. "Especially after everything else you've all done?"

"Not really. But...I think you should care about what they would do if you tried something like that," Dugan explained with a touch of anxiety to his voice. "When I've made arrangements for the tour, I'll send Coulson to pick ye both up."

"Major Dugan, I believe I speak for both myself and my daughter when I say that I would be more than happy to never see either of you again," Katsuo informed the Irishman, not bothering to conceal his disgust. "C'mon, Mari. Let's get out of this madhouse."

"Uh..." Mari hesitated, glancing back at Dugan before returning her attention to her father. "Oh, right! Coming!" And with that, she moved to follow both Coulson and her father. Her mind still awhirl with everything that she had been told.

* * *

Author's Notes: I know, kind of a rotten place for me to leave off, but this is where my muses gave out. Still, I hope you'll all read and review, anyway. And maybe check out my other stories as well?

By now, it must be pretty obvious who Mari's going to be in this fic. But I hope that there will still be plenty of surprises in store for you all.

With the overhaul of this story, I wanted to take some time to fill in some of the plotholes in this story, most of which had to do with Mari's heritage, how she can be a descendant of Captain America, and so on. In doing so, I'm taking come cues from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and well as some stuff from the classic Marvel comics.

I would like to take a moment to thank Marco A. Salazarm for his help in both prereading the overhauled chapters, and providing ideas for omakes. I hope to make my stories as good as they possibly can be, and to continue to improve as a writer.

And now that that's settled...onto the omakes!

Omake 1

"Hi, Orion," Mari asked, smiling a catlike smile as she ented the fanfic writer's office. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did," Orion confirmed, gesturing for her to seat herself before his desk. Pausing to glance out his windows at the Fourth Wall. "You see, Mari, with the proper overhaul of your SOE story, there's an issue that I've been wanting to address."

Raising an eyebrow at this, Mari asked, "Which is...?"

"Y'see, Mari, a lot of people have been wondering why on Earth I decided to give you the identity of Captain America in this fic," Orion explained, raising his feet and placing them on his desk. "Since it's been revealed that you have British heritage and so on, I've had a lot of people bugging me about that. And then there are those who make comment about how much you enjoy fighting in an Eva, and...well, I wanted your help to answer their questions."

"Uh-oh. Another round of alternate identity possibilities," Mari got out, making a face as she did so.. "I was afraid of that!"

"Hey, look on the bright side. At least you don't have to worry about what I have in mind for Asuka!" Orion grinned, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "Oh, am I looking forward to that! There are all kinds of Marvel heroes that are Blessed With Suck that I can dress that bitch up as! Hazmat, Big Bertha -!"

"Um, excuse me? Maybe you should stay focused?" Mari suggests. "I'm pretty sure everyone on the planet is aware of how you feel about Asuka! They don't need any reminding!"

"Hmm? Oh, right, right. Of course," Orion nodded absently, though he paused to look at a suspiciously large folder on his desk. "Anyway, there are several reasons I wanted to have someone take on the mantle of Captain America for the Superwomen and Eva. The first and foremost among them was that I wanted to celebrate the revelation that Steve Rogers is still alive and well in the Marvel Universe. And another part…well, let's just say that, judging from Mari's role in the Rebuild movies, that a Super Soldier is a perfect fit."

"Now, now, no spoilers!" Mari tells him, wagging her finger in Orion's face.

"I know, I know!" Orion protests, holding up his hands defensively. "Now in regards to Mari being British...let's take a moment to consider all the differences between 'Neon Genesis Evangelion' and 'Rebuild of Evangelion'. Both Yui and Asuka have different last names, and Asuka has a total personality makeover - a major improvement, in my opinion - Misato is aware of Lilith's existence...ah, the differences go on and on."

"Good point," Mari admitted.

"Furthermore, let's take a look at the manga 'Evangelion Anima', which is a continuation of sorts of the original series. A continuation in which Mari is adapted into...as the _American _Eva pilot," Orion noted with a hint of triumph. "Of course, that version of Mari isn't entirely human, what with being genetically engineered from various animal species and having cat ears." The fanfic writer than leaned forward and studied his audience. "But I ask you people; if Mari can be adapted as an American in an official, if not canonical, version of Evangelion, why can't I do the same?"

"I can't think of a reason," Mari admitted.

"And let's be honest here; Captain America is considered one of the big three leaders of the Marvel Universe. To not have an analog of him in SOE would be like not having a Batgirl or Supergirl in the SOE2 stories," Orion declared. "That being said...that's not to say I wasn't considering…alternatives…"

"Oh, no. Here it comes…" Mari groans, placing a hand over her eyes.

"Relax, Mari! This won't be too bad," Orion assured her. "Now, we know from seeing her in battle that Mari has some Blood Knight tendencies. So let's look at some of Marvel's Blood Knights. Starting off with one of the most famous of them all; the Punisher."

An instant later, Mari's school uniform is replaced by a black body suit with a skull image on the front. There's a utility belt around her waist, along with several guns. "Hmm...not much of a fashion statement," the bespectacled girl commented, pulling the guns from her holsters. "But I like the accessories!"

"Hey, don't point those at me!" Orion protests, ducking behind his desk.

"Sorry!" Mari grinned impishly before holstering her weapons.

"Now, as I'm sure you're all aware, the Punisher is a vigilante who's dedicated his life to killing all criminals. He kills them for vengeance, for justice, and because he likes it," Orion explained. "But even ignoring the fact that I'm not a big fan of Punisher, Cable, Solo, and other over-the-top gun-lovers who blow up everything that can be blown up, there are problems. Starting with the fact that the Punisher has no special powers and has all the subtlety of Unit 01 when it's berserking. Not the kind of person who would last long in Tokyo-3, or do well against the Angels. Or much of anything else, for that matter." Then Orion made a face and added, "Besides, considering how well known my opinion of Asuka is, I didn't want people nagging me not to have Mari her gun her down, just for laughs."

"Good point," Mari nodded as the black-and-white costume disappeared. "I do like the guns, though."

"Right," Orion nodded. "Now let's move on to another set of possibilities. Namely Wolverine and his Distaff Counterpart, X-23."

"Huh?" Mari started, only to gasp when she found herself wearing half of two different costumes. One her right side, she was wearing Wolverine's iconic costume, and had three claws coming out from between her knuckles. On her left, she was wearing one of X-23's rather skimpy outfits, with two claws sticking out of her hand, with a single claw coming out of her foot. "Hey! Orion, one hero at a time! Please!"

"Sorry, sorry, I'll get past this one quick," Orion assured her. "Now, both Wolverine and X-23 have adamantium claws, extremely acute senses, and healing factors that make them both extremely hard to kill. But I really can't seeing Mari working as either one. Wolverine's way too grim and has too big of a lone wolf streak for her to fit that role, and X-23 is way too angsty. I can't see either of them singing cheerfully on the way to a fight."

"And thank goodness for that," Mari muttered as both costumes faded away.

"Now there is a Marvel Blood Knight that I _can _see singing on the way to a fight, and that would be the mighty Hercules!" Orion declared, with Mari changing in a more dramatic form. This time, she wore a simple green skirt and sash, with bracers about her legs. But now she was at least twice as large, and had muscles that would be the envy of bodybuilders everywhere.

"Hmm...!" Mari smiled, doing an experimental flex. "Now _this _I like!"

"Hercules has gone toe-to-toe with some of the worst that the Marvel Universe has to offer, and loved every moment of it," Orion explained. "But at the same time, he's basically a brick hero in the class of the Hulk and the Thing. And seeing as we already have a brick in the form of She-Hulk in the SOE stories, I didn't see the point in bringing aboard another." Then he shrugged as Mari returned to normal, and said, "Which brings us to -"

_"Where is he?!" _came another voice. Starting at this, both Orion and Mari looked about to see the door to his office explode, revealing a horned biker whose body was composed of flames.

"Asuka?!" Mari cried out as the Ghost Rider stomped into Orion's office. "What are you doing here?!"

"Looking for him!" the Ghost Rider snarled, brandishing her chainsaw-sword. Her blazing eyes staring death at Orion. "I heard you were planning on putting me through one of those damned dress-up omakes like Mike did, huh?!"

"Huh?!" Orion gaped, staring in astonishment at the horned motorcyclist. "Hey, wait, how -?!"

"Well, if you think I'm gonna take any more crap from you, you're crazy!" the Ghost Rider roared, and without warning, she slided Orion's desk in two. "Say your prayers, cause you're _dead!"_

Not wasting a moment, Orion took off at a run, clearly looking for a quick way back over the fourth wall. While Ghost Rider chased after him, Mari could only listen to him cry out, _"I hate this bitch!"_

For a while, Mari could only sit there. Then, noticing all the people on the other side of the Fourth Wall looking at her, she shrugged. "Hey, don't look at me! He forgot to give me another set of superpowers!" Then the bespectacled girl placed her hands to her hips and smiled. "Besides, I never pass up on free entertainment!"

Omake 2

"And...that's why my great-grandmother married James Falsworth?" Mari inquired in a quiet voice. "So people would think that grandpa was...his?"

"Aye, lass. Falsworth was a lord in his own right, with a fine home and the wherewithal to give Peggy a comfortable life and plenty of protection from prying eyes. And it's not like he found her unattractive, for that matter." Allowing himself a tiny smile at this, Dugan quickly sobered and shrugged. "And Peggy, well...I'll be honest with you. She was a practical woman, not one to live in the past, and she wanted to protect her child. But she spent her last day hoping that Captain America had somehow survived." A beat passed as the Major considered the girl before, again choosing his words. "As for the rest of that lot, Colonel Philips and his people went to work, censoring files and hiding key bits of information. Doing everything they could to bury the relationship between Peggy and Steve. And the Howling Commandos, they swore an oath, each and every one of them. To protect Captain America's child, as they had failed to protect the Captain himself." Focusing on Mari, Dugan hesitated before adding, "And for the better part of seven decades, your heritage was successfully kept a secret from all."

"Hmm...hey, you know, there's something I've always wondered," Mari broke in with a curious smile. "Since Falsworth was a lord and all that, and great-grandma Peggy was his wife...does that make me a descendant of his house?"

Blinking a few times, Dugan looked at Coulson, who looked at Katsuo, who looked at Mari before ultimately shrugging. "Well...I guess so. I don't see any reason why not."

"Really?" Mari smirked before sitting back and folding her arms across her chest. "Well, in that case, you can all call me 'Dame Mari Illustrious Makinami'!"

Dugan, Coulson, and Katsuo just stared at the girl in stunned silence, drops of sweat rolling down their heads. "Mr. Makinami," Dugan groaned as he massaged his temples, "I think that was the wrong answer."

"You only _think_ it was the wrong answer?" Coulson remarked, somehow managing to keep a straight face.

"I _know _it was the wrong answer!" Katsuo moaned despondently.


	3. No Running Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 3: No Running Away

Night had long since fallen as Mari stared out the window of her room, sleep an elusive phantom that refused to show itself to the troubled girl. She didn't even bother trying to lie down in her bed, instead trying to distract herself from her inner turmoil, as well as attempt to make sense of to the madness that had ensnared her.

_Captain America...my great-grandfather. My _real _great-grandfather...!_ Mari found herself thinking not for the first time. Her heartbeat increasing as she thought of the legendary hero her mother had told her so many stories of the legendary Super Soldier and his battles against the many tyrants that had risen to power during the second World War under the cruel command of Adolf Hitler. Human monsters such as malevolent Red Skull, the scheming, treacherous Baron Zemo, the mad scientific genius Dr. Arnim Zola, and more. Many of Captain America's exploits were to be found within the pages of the journals Mari's mother had read to her, and had been favorite bedtime stories.

And now, Mari had learned that she was descended from that hero. That his power was to be found within her very cells. _And now...they're gonna use that power on me,_ she thought, her stomach twisting about at this. _They're gonna do to me what they did to Captain America...and hope it doesn't send me to the funny farm in the process..._

As this thought landed in her stomach and promptly began to burn, Mari lowered her eyes. She knew her great-grandfather had taken similar risks in order to become a soldier, that his sense of justice would not allow him to sit around and do nothing. And since the only way he could get the physical power he needed to fight in the war, and since wars weren't exactly conducive to a long lifespan, he had been more than willing to risk his life on the experimental and potentially dangerous Rebirth process.

_I don't know if I'd ever be willing to do that,_ Mari thought somberly, contemplating the real life heroes and the many sacrifices they had made. _Of course...it's not like anybody's asking me. I'm doing it whether I like it or not...!_

That was perhaps the most irksome aspect of the entire mess. The fact that Mari had no choice in what happened next. Her ability to choose her fate had been yanked away from her by a secret organization that shouldn't even exist anymore. _And it's pretty obvious they're not kidding about that part,_ she thought, scowling as she looked across the street at a black car that was parked opposite her home. A car that had appeared a short time after Coulson had delivered her and her father back home. _Not exactly subtle, are they?_

Letting out a heavy sigh, Mari looked away from the reminder of just how screwed up her life had become that day and studied the sky overhead. _What am I gonna do now...?_ she wondered unhappily. _I wonder...what Mom would have done. Or...what _he _would...huh?_

Looking up at a sound, one that she couldn't identify, Mari frowned and turned towards the door to her room. A beat passed before the sound repeated, a dull thud. Unsure what was happening, but at least hoping that it would at least distract her from her woes, she made her way to her door and cracked it open. Just enough to look outside...and for her eyes to widen at the sight of her father leaning against the wall at the center of the upstairs hallways, his forehead in direct contact with the wall as he slowly smacked his fist against it.

Pushing her door open, Mari stepped into the hallway. "Dad?" she got out, causing him to let out a muted gasp of surprise before turning to look at her. "What are...?"

"Mari," Katsuo began, heaving a deep sigh as he placed his right hand over his heart. "My god, you...you gave me a scare..."

"Sorry. I just...uh..." Her voice failing beneath both her father's obvious exhaustion and the fact that that day had also exacted a heavy toll on her, Mari shrugged as she considered what to do next. And ultimately did the only thing she could do; make light of the situation. "So, uh...what are you doing?" she wondered, forcing a tiny smile on her face. "I figured you'd be in overdrive, packing your stuff up for a long drive to Anywhere But Here."

Making a face, Katsuo replied, "Well, I was definitely thinking about it...until I noticed our little friends outside."

"Oh," Mari started, a bit surprised. "You noticed them? That black car?"

"Kind of hard not to," Katsuo grimly replied. "That SHIELD bastard drops us off, and then that car parks right across from our place? And just sits there for hours?"

Nodding to this, Mari gave wry curl of her lip. "SHIELD's budget must be pretty bad, I guess," she declared with a bit of humor. "All those satellites and whatever whizzing about in orbit, and their idea of keeping an eye on us is to send a pair of Men in Black to park out front?"

"They probably do have satellites and everything else spying on us this second, Mari," Katsuo assured her. "Our 'friends' outside are just there to remind us not to go anywhere."

Deciding this made good sense, Mari shrugged. "Ah, well. It's just as well," she decided, garnering a look from her father. "How long do you think you'll last on the run without a regular cup of coffee and a morning shower?" When all this feeble attempt at humor got from Katsuo was a weary groan, the magenta-haired girl decided that perhaps comedy was not the way to go. "So, uh..." she began again, trying a different tact. "What _are_ you doing?"

A beat passed before Katsuo issued a heavy sigh before looking up at a picture on the wall. A picture that Mari herself had found herself looking at on more than one occasion. "I was just...talking to her," he replied, his face sagging somewhat as he looked at the image of his wife, Mari's mother "I was…trying to tell her I was sorry."

Looking at the final picture taken when their family had been complete, she smiled slightly. "Yeah," she noted, studying her mother's smiling face. A face that reminded her of laughter, and helped her push her pain away, if only for a time. "I do that a lot myself."

"Mari, I…" Katsuo started, shaking his head as he turned to look at her. "I...I really am...sorry about all this." Giving a helpless shrug, he muttered out, "You...you have to believe me, I...I _was _going to tell you about...your great-grandfather. About what happened back then, but...I was waiting for the right time for it."

"What do you mean...right time?" Mari asked, wincing at this reminder of another of that day's shocks. That something like this had been kept secret from her all her life. "Why didn't you or Mom...I mean...I understand why you were worried and all that, but...why all the secrecy?"

"Because...Rebecca, she...that's what she lived with when she was growing up. And she wanted to be certain that you would understand just how vital it was that...that your great-grandfather's identity be kept a secret." Giving this a moment to sink in, Katsuo sagged a bit more. "And as for me...well...the truth is...I...I didn't want to tell you."

Taken aback by this admission, Mari stared slack-jawed at her father. "Why not?!"

"Because it doesn't matter," Katsuo explained, surprising Mari again. "Steven Rogers was a great man, and a great hero. No one can argue against that. But he's dead, and the war he fought ended a long time ago. It's all gone now. Nothing but painful memories that should just be left alone." Lowering his gaze a bit, the elder Makinami added, "The only thing telling you would have done was make your life more complicated. Which...is basically what happened, I guess."

"Well...I guess I can't argue with that," Mari was forced to admit. "But...Dad, this isn't your fault. And...who knows? Maybe it won't be all bad."

"Not all that bad?!" Katsuo repeated incredulously. "Mari, didn't you hear that - that pompous, self-righteous -!"

"I heard him, Dad. It was kind of hard for me not to," Mari broke in before her father could get really rolling. Briefly wondering how bad his blood pressure likely was after their trip to SHIELD, the bespectacled girl smiled. "But think about it. Say I manage to get through this thing. I bet I'll be able to get one hell of a deal one biography some day." Katsuo frowned as Mari gave him a cat-like smile, holding up her hands like they were the frame of a marquee. "The great-granddaughter of Captain America, carrying on his tradition. The news and talk shows will be all over me. And in the meantime, I bet I'll be able to squeeze one hell of a salary out of Dugan's bosses. Never mind the benefits package."

Raising an eyebrow at this, Katsuo sighed and gave a lopsided smile. "You're always trying to put a positive spin on things, aren't you?"

"I have to!" Mari returned instantly. "If I didn't know how to make lemonade and lemon meringue pie, life woulda buried me in lemons a long time ago!"

"It's not lemons I'm worried you'll get buried in, though." A poignant silence fell between them. A silence that was filled with things they both wanted to say, and yet couldn't quite find the words. "When I lost your mother…it nearly killed me, Mari," Katsuo eventually confessed. "And if they do this…and anything happened to you, I…"

"Dad, c'mon," Mari told him. "Look, Murphy was wrong, okay? Not _everything_ in life is going to go wrong, just because it can!"

"Yeah, well…all things considered, I'd say that it was pretty safe bet at this point," Katsuo told her sadly. "Besides, you're just a child. They have no right to…to do this to you."

"Well, it's not like it'll be the first time someone did something they didn't have the right to," Mari came back, not intending her words as a joke. When her father chuckled slightly despite this, she went with her first impulse, and followed up with an encore. "Besides...it's not like we can run away from this. And even if we could...running from trouble is one habit I definitely don't want to cultivate."

"I know," he conceded, smiling with deep pride as he gazed at Mari. "You've got too much of your mother in you. And _definitely _way too much of your great-grandfather." This time, it was her turn to smile as Katsuo threw up his hands. "Now, why couldn't you have taken more after me? I mean, I come from a long, proud line of cowards."

This time it was Mari's turn to snicker as she was reminded that she wasn't the only one in her family gifted with a sense of humor. "I know. Why do you think Mom always told me to come to you when I needed a wimp instead of a lioness."

"Oh, no. She said _that?"_ Katsuo groaned. When Mari nodded to this, he shook his head miserably. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. She…she was always so strong…" His eyes moistening as he studied the picture before them. "Just one of the reasons I fell in love with her."

"I know," Mari told him. Then she came up to him and spread out her arms, a signal that he responded to by bending down and embracing her, an embrace she happily returned. "We'll...we'll get through this, okay?"

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the one to tell you that," Katsuo pointed, tightening his embrace, the two of them hugging beneath the picture of a happier time.

* * *

"Wow, would you check that out?" Lizzie cried out, looking wildly about the various stores and kiosks littering the mall. "Have you _ever _seen such a crowd here on a weekday?! Every store here must be having a blowout sale or something!"

"I guess," Mari agreed, taking a deep chug of her soda as she observed the various mall patrons going about their duty by fueling the economy and making certain that not a single business there went bankrupt. Then she frowned before eyeing April. "So…would somebody remind me what _we're _doing here, anyway?"

"Well, why not?" Lizzie demanded, giving Mari a playful look. "The mall is the perfect place to be! Plenty of shops to check out, and if you can't find anything worth buying…!"

"Then there's always pizza," April commented, smiling as the other girl hefted up an enormous slice of pizza that seemed to be decorated with every topping ever conceived.

"Definitely. Besides, it's not like there's all that much else to do right now, is there?" Then Lizzie wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Unless you count homework and makeup papers, and who wants to do that stuff, anyway?"

Nodding to this, Mari then gave her friend a lopsided smile. "Blew your last exam, didn't you?"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" Lizzie protested vehemently. "That thing was totally impossible! There wasn't a single question there was even remotely doable! Not even _one!"_

"And, of course, you never bothered to study for it, did you?" Mari guessed, knowing how this routine played out.

"Well, yeah," Lizzie returned, never once losing her supermodel smile. "What's the point in studying for an exam that's totally impossible to pass, anyway?" Not bothering to mention that she knew at least three people who had somehow managed to pass this so-called impossible exam, including herself, Mari just rolled her eyes and continued to look out on the crowds. "So…how's life been treating you, huh?"

"Hmm?" Mari got out, cocking her head back so as to look at the other girl. "What do you mean?"

"C'mon, Mari!" Lizzie persisted, her smile faltering somewhat. "Something's been bugging you lately, hasn't it?"

Letting out a disgusted groan, Mari rolled her eyes back. "Ugh. It's that obvious, huh?"

"Obvious?" Lizzie repeated incredulously. "Mari, in the past week, you have barely managed a single joke or wisecrack per day, when your quota used to be something witty every other _hour!_" Letting this sink in, Lizzie took a moment to take a voracious bite out of her pizza. "I mean, half the school thinks your dad is kicking you out, and the other half thinks he's getting remarried!"

Nodding for a moment, Mari then answered, "Yeah, well, both halves are wrong. Maybe they should all try Door Number 3."

"And that would be your joke for the day," Lizzie noted helpfully. When Mari failed to do so much as giggle at this, the blonde groaned despairingly. "C'mon, what's up with you, anyway? Problems at home?"

Heaving a deep sigh, Mari realized that she hadn't been doing a particularly good job of keeping the fact that her life had just taken a rollercoaster ride that would make even the most devout of thrill-seekers cringe. About a week had passed since she had learned the truth of her family history, a week in which she had been less than successful in keeping up the sunny disposition she had forced in place for her father's sake than she wished. And as a result, she had been going through the motions of life, doing the things she usually did, all without really feeling anything as a result.

"Please, Mari, what is it?" April asked in a gentler tone. When the magenta-haired girl looked at her friend, she prompted, "Look…we just want to help, that's all."

_I know you do,_ Mari thought wearily. _And trust me, if I thought there was something you could do, I'd've flung myself to your feet and begged for mercy a long time ago._

"Look, it's not that big a deal," Mari lied through her teeth. Knowing that she had to give them some kind of explanation, she eventually shrugged. "Long story made short, Dad lied to me about something, and now I'm pissed with him."

"Lied to you? About what?" Lizzie wondered.

For a moment, Mari considered what to say, before eventually settling on, "Family stuff."

"Family stuff? That's all you can say?" Lizzie asked, raising an eyebrow at the non-answer.

"No, there's actually a lot more I could say," Mari admitted. Then, with absolute seriousness, she added, "But that's all I can say without you thinking that I'm a total lunatic."

Not having anything to say to that, Lizzie contented herself to gulp down the rest of her pizza before washing it down with a deep-throated chug of her soda. "Yeah, well, insane or not, you know you can talk to me whenever you want, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Mari lied. Then she made another attempt at a joke and added, "Of course, then the entire planet would know what's up with me, but…"

Wincing at this, Lizzie then gagged on her soda. Setting her drink down, the blonde looked evilly at Mari. "Hey, I'm not _that _bad, and you _know_ it! Despite what some people might say, I do know how to keep my mouth shut."

"Yeah, for all of two seconds," April broke in, rolling her eyes. When Lizzie shot her a wounded look, the brunette shrugged. "Hey, don't get mad at me if the truth hurts. Or have you forgotten why our surprise party for Irene backfired in our faces?"

"That wasn't my fault!" Lizzie protested vehemently. "How could I know that Brent and his buddies would show up?!"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because…you told them about the party?" April wondered, looking incredulously at their friend. "And not only did they show up, but they tossed a bunch of stink bombs into _my _living room! It took us months to clean out the smell, and we had to throw out the cake and refreshments!"

Before Lizzie could open her mouth to protest, Mari groaned wearily. "Oh, come on, you two. I'm not in the mood to hear about this _again…_"

"See? This is exactly what we're talking about!" Lizzie told her, the previous discussion already forgotten. "Usually when we'd talk about this, you'd at least say something about how the stink probably improved the cake, seeing as April's mom baked it!"

Before April could snap back any form of comeback, Mari shook her head wearily. "Well, maybe I'm just not in the mood for this," she declared as she stood from her seat. As her friend's looked worriedly at her, the bespectacled girl somehow managed a grateful smile to the both of them. "Look, I appreciate a pizza break at the mall as much as the next girl, but…"

When she couldn't even finish her sentence, the other girls looked at her worriedly, with April asking, "Mari…what's _happened_ to you?"

Sighing, Mari shook her head. "I'm sorry, but…I can't tell you," she told them. "If I did…somebody might try to kill you."

Lizzie and April just blinked a few times, then they looked at each other and then back at Mari. Just before Lizzie's cheeks bulged out from a restrained laugh, while April lowered her gaze, shaking her head as she snickered. "Now, _that _was a good one, Mari!" the blonde grinned, looking at her with genuine admiration. "Damn, and that deadpan delivery! Priceless!"

As Mari just stared at the blonde, April commented, "Well…I'm not as big a fan of gallows humor as Liz, but…a joke like that? I guess you're feeling better, after all."

A joke. That's what they thought her words were, Mari realized. Just another one of her jokes. _Well, why not?_ Mari wondered inwardly. _If I were in their shoes, I'd probably be either laughing my ass off or giving myself hints about the finer points of comedy._

Somehow forcing a lopsided grin onto her face, Mari added, "Well, I better get going. I've got a major math assignment tonight, and I still haven't found a dog willing to eat it." Satisfied when her friends once again were laughing, the magenta-haired girl managed a short laugh herself before she turned about and started away. She had stopped laughing before she even reached the mall doors.

When Mari's mother had still been with her, she had always told her that there were several ways of coping when something bad happened. You could either let eat away at you, moaning about how horrible and hopeless everything was. You could take it out on someone else and make their lives a living hell, all so you could feel better about yourself. Be the victimizer, rather than the victim. Or you could be smart, remind yourself that you weren't the only person who had awful things happen to them, make a joke of it, sing a song, do something other than mope around, and move on.

This didn't always work, of course. Mari knew that. There had been nothing to make light of when her mother had been killed. But ultimately, she had been able to move on to some degree. Talking with friends, talking with a counselor, chatting online with people who had suffered such losses themselves, all these things had helped her.

_But who do you talk to about something like this? It's not like I can write to one of those advice columns!_ Mari wondered incredulously. _I mean...seriously. 'Dear Abby, I just learned that I'm the descendant of Captain America, and top secret organization is going to force me to go through an experimental process that could drive me insane, pilot some kind of death machine I know nothing about, and spy on another top secret organization that would probably kill me if they ever found out. And I have no idea what to wear. Signed, Embarrassed.' Yeah, that'll work._

Shaking her head at the thought of doing something as ludicrous as that, Mari was snapped back to the waking world when a familiar voice sounded. "Good afternoon, Ms. Makinami."

Jumping a few feet into the air, Mari whirled about to look at the person addressing her, only for her mouth to fall open. "Huh - _Coulson?!"_ she spat out as the bland-looking SHIELD agent approaching, still smiling that muted smile of his. "Wh-what the - what are you -?!"

"I apologize for surprising you like this," Coulson told her in his usual polite manner. "Remember those...arrangements we were working on?" A beat passed before he added, "Everything's in place."

"In place? What -?" Then Mari sucked in a gasp as the meaning of Coulson's words hit home. "Wait...you mean that -?!"

"Please, not here," Coulson urged her, his voice quieter but no less penetrating in its ability to stop the girl's tongue and force it to the bottom of her mouth. "This is not the sort of thing you talk about in public." Realizing what she had been about to say, Mari immediately brought both hands to her mouth and clamped it shut. "Let's head out to the van. We can talk there."

Despite the fact that it was clear that the rest of her day was not going to be any fun at all, Mari nodded and fell in line behind Coulson as he headed towards one of the mall entrances. "So..." she started, trying to think of something to say that didn't involve things that would be considered classified or above. "Is Dad coming along for this, or...?"

"We already stopped by your house. Your father's waiting in the van," Coulson informed her, not breaking stride. "He had a brief argument with one of my associates, but...nothing came of it."

_Which hopefully means that there weren't any tranq guns involved this time,_ Mari thought, wincing at the memory of her initial encounter with Coulson as the unlikely duo exited the mall. _And if there were...!_

"There's the van," Coulson announced, pointing out a nearby vehicle that was parked at the curb.

Following Coulson's outstretched finger, Mari looked at van in question, and remarked, "And, of course, it's black."

Issuing a mild chuckle, Coulson continued towards the van with the girl following. When he reached the van, he opened up one of the sliding doors, and held it open for Mari, allowing her a good look at one of the people inside. "Dad!" she cried out, quickly bouncing up to the van and getting inside, where she was promptly treated to a hug. "How are you doing?"

"Well...I was having a pretty good day...up until ten minutes ago," Katsuo muttered, watching as Coulson joined them inside, closing the door behind him.

"I apologize, Mr. Makinami. But Major Dugan warned you that I would pick you when he had arranged for a tour of a NERV complex." When Mari frowned at the agent, Coulson explained, "The van is soundproofed. We can speak freely in here." Then looked up at the driver's seat, where a bald man sat at the wheel. "Oh, and...let me introduce you to Agent Sitwell."

At this, Sitwell turned to look at them, giving the two Makinamis a polite bow of his head. "Hello. Glad to finally meet."

"Uh, likewise," Mari replied, taking in the driver's garments. "Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything," Sitwell smiled in response.

"What is it with you spy guys and black suits?" Mari wondered, completely serious. "I mean, I can understand why you like black cars and vans. They don't stand out much, and they're not easy to see at night. But the suits? You might as well have 'spy' written on your foreheads!"

Sitwell's eyes went up at this, while Coulson just chuckled with honest amusement. "To be perfectly honest...I'm not sure," he admitted. "This is standard field clothing for civilian operations. It's been this way since we joined SHIELD."

"She does have a point, though," Sitwell admitted. "You don't see a lot of people in suits these days."

Nodding, Coulson shrugged. "They're very comfortable, though."

"Speak for yourself," Katsuo muttered with a clear sense of distaste. "I wouldn't be caught dead in one of those things."

"Well, to each their own," Coulson shrugged before settling down. "In any case, Ms. Makinami, the reason Major Dugan sent us to pick you and your father up is because he's managed to arrange a tour of one of the NERV complexes here in America."

Nodding to this, Mari shrugged, uncertain of what she could say, except for, "That...that didn't take long."

"SHIELD does have considerable resources," Coulson reminded her. "As I explained to you, the Marduk Institute is presently in search of pilots for the Evangelions. They've already approached some potential candidates." Mari nodded to this, prompting the SHIELD agent to continue. "Major Dugan, with the assistance of the UN, arranged a group tour of the base as an opportunity for pilot candidates and their legal guardians to see what exactly what they're being asked to pilot, as well as ask any questions they might have."

"What kind of person would actually think of making their own child a pilot of some kind of death machine?" Katsuo demanded in a sour fashion.

"NERV is offering considerable financial compensation for making children Eva pilots, Mr. Makinami," Coulson explained. "Some of these people don't have any choice, and others...they just don't care."

His expression making it clear what he thought of this, Katsuo then stated, "And you still haven't told us what these...these Evangelions are, or why they're being built to begin with!"

"And where is this NERV base, anyway?" Mari wondered.

"We'll be going to NERV's 1st Branch, which is located in the state of Massachusetts," Coulson informed them.

_"Massachusetts?!"_ Katsuo exclaimed with clear surprise.

"We have a plane ready to take us there. It won't take us too long," Coulson assured him. "And it'll give us a chance to brief you why exactly the Evangelions are being created. And as for what exactly they are..." A brief moment of deafening silence fell on them as the agent eyed them. Something akin to fear in his eyes as he told them. "Trust me, it'll be much easier for you to see for yourselves than for me to try and explain right now. What the Evangelions are...it's not something that would be easy for you to accept."

Blinking a few times at this, Mari frowned. "You know, I might have said that 'I'm ready for anything'," she began, getting a truly bad feeling about this. "But I get the feeling that I'd probably be wrong."

"Smart girl," Coulson decided. "Let's go, Sitwell. Major Dugan doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Right," Sitwell replied, sending the van into motion. With Mari's insides turning themselves in knots as she wondered what was going to happen next.

* * *

The trip that followed was astonishingly fast. After leaving the mall behind, it was a short, quiet trip to a military airstrip, where the two SHIELD agents led the Makinamis to a black airplane. Shortly thereafter, they were airborne an en route to the base located in Massachusetts.

"Whew. Plush," Mari commented as she studied the plane's interior. It looked very much like a fancy place that would be used by some well-to-do business man as a mobile place to take meetings, negotiate business agreements, and maybe have some personal fun with his or her significant other. "SHIELD's not exactly hurting for money, is it?"

"I'm glad to see that you're comfortable," Coulson declared as he strode past with some manila folders in hand. "We'll be arriving at the airfield in about half an hour. That gives me just enough time to brief on some of the specifics of NERV, and why the Evangelions are being developed." Taking a seat near the Makinamis, he handed them each a folder and placed a third open folder on a nearby table. "You'll have to accept that there are some things that you might not understand right away, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask them."

"Fine. But if you tell me the answer is top secret, I promise to be annoyed," Mari informed him with a straight face as she opened up her folder.

"There's a lot of material in those files, but I'll give you the basics right now," Coulson began. "As you know, about thirteen years ago, the explosion known as Second Impact caused a massive amount of destruction to our planet, resulting in the annihilation of half the human population, along with the destruction of many species of animal and plant life. The entire ecological structure of our planet was altered, and ever since then, the various nations of the world have been working to repair the damage as best as we can. Including massive research into cloning technologies and species repopulation programs."

"Right, I remember," Katsuo said with a slight shudder.

"I know it's something I won't forget," Coulson admitted, his smile failing somewhat. "According to the history books, Second Impact was the result of a meteorite striking Antarctica. But in reality, that was merely a cover story created under the supervision of the United Nations."

"A cover story? Created...by the United Nations?!" Katsuo frowned. "But - wait. If it wasn't a meteorite, then...what hit the planet?!"

"At the time Second Impact occurred, a scientific expedition had been sent to the South Pole," Coulson informed them. "This team, called the Katsuragi Expedition, was sent there with the express purpose of investigating and analyzing a dormant life form that had discovered in the ice."

"A dormant life form?" Katsuo wondered, raising an eyebrow to this.

"Yes. An entity of apparently alien origin," Coulson informed them, causing two pairs of eyebrows to be raised. "Now, we don't know the full details, but as a result of their actions, there was a massive release of energy from creature. And it was this energy release that caused the Second Impact."

These words plunged the two civilians into an astonished silence, silence that was finally broken by Katsuo. _"What?!"_

"You mean…an _alien _caused that?!" Mari demanded, her entire body sagging with shock. "But…how…what…?!"

"The Katsuragi Expedition discovered that this entity possessed an organ, somewhat like a human heart," Coulson went on, pointing to specific texts in the folder on the table. "But this heart was capable of producing more power than our entire arsenal of N2 bombs." Letting this sink in, Coulson pointed towards a picture in the open file, drawing the eyes of both Makinamis. It was a fuzzy, black and white photo with the image of a giant humanoid, whose entire body was glowing, save for its dark eyes and a circular core in its chest. "Dr. Ryota Katsuragi, the head of the expedition, referred to this organ as a Super Solenoid, or S2 organ."

"And…it was this thing that caused Second Impact?!" Mari asked, feeling numbed by the shock of these revelations.

"That's correct," Coulson confirmed with a nod. "And to make matters worse, the Katsuragi Expedition made other discoveries in the days leading up to Second Impact. They found various artifacts in the area surrounding the creature's location. Including evidence that this creature…was not alone in this world."

Her heart plummeting into her stomach, Mari looked at Coulson like he had just said the sky was falling. Which, to her mind, wasn't that bad of an analogy. "You mean…there are more things like that out there somewhere? Here?! _On Earth?!"_

"Why haven't you told anyone about this?!" Katsuo demanded wrathfully.

"We have, Mr. Makinami. In fact, it's because of these creatures, that NERV exists as it is. It's why the Evangelions are in production," Coulson explained to them. "However, given the results of Second Impact, it's the opinion of the United Nations, NERV, and SHIELD that letting the public at large know that there are possibly more creatures with the same destructive potential out there would be…ill-advised."

Snorting at this, Katsuo could only say, "Yeah, I'll bet."

"I wouldn't throw stones if I were you, Dad," Mari remarked. While Katsuo was fixing a killing glare at her, the magenta-haired girl returned her attention to the file. "Coulson...this thing here says that these things...that they're called Angels..."

"That's the official designation given them by NERV," Coulson confirmed even as Katsuo gave a questioning look. "And the creature that caused Second Impact is referred to as Adam, the 1st Angel."

"Angels? They're calling monsters that could potentially destroy the world _Angels?"_ Katsuo demanded incredulously.

"That's correct. And I have no idea why that is," Coulson admitted. "Listen, it won't be long before you land. So I suggest that you read those files very thoroughly. There's still a lot for you to learn before we land."

* * *

Coulson had not been joking. The files given to Mari and her father were exhaustive in detail, showing how the entity known as Adam had been discovered, reports from the Katsuragi Expedition, and many other things that left her head spinning. She had just barely finished reading through the entirety of the file and had been strongly considering going someplace quiet and having a heart attack when they were alerted that they were about to land.

Silent and overwhelmed, both the Makinamis were escorted off the plane. As they staggered onto the airbase, they were led by the two agents, who went up to a group of people in military uniforms led by Major Dugan. "Mari, Mr. Makinami," the Irishman smiled as the group approached. "Glad that our boys found you. It's not long until the grand tour." As Katsuo replied to this with a glare, Dugan turned towards the agents in question. "Good timing, you two. I trust you brought them up to speed on Second Impact and the Angels."

"The Makinamis have been fully briefed, Dum Dum," Sitwell reported. "Coulson took care of it."

"Good to know. And it's Major Dugan to you, bucko!" Dugan snorted in response. "Now, get ye gone, you two. Go get yourselves a cup of coffee or whatever your pleasure is. I'll be seeing you back at the base later." Both the agents nodded before quickly departing, leaving the Makinamis with the Major. "Sorry to have you dragged out here on such short notice, you two, but...I only got word that we were good for the tour not that long ago myself. Damned red tape..." Giving a shake of his, the Irishman gave them a look of concern. "I hope we didn't interrupt anything important."

"No. Just our lives," Katsuo grumbled.

"Dad..." Mari groaned, giving her father a look.

"Now, now, that's quite alright, Mari," Dugan told her, waving aside her concerns. "So...what did you think of the in-flight reading?"

"A real pager-turner," Mari muttered sourly. "Especially if you're into being sick to your stomach."

"Ach, I heard that," Dugan nodded, giving a knowing sigh. "That would certainly addle a man on for days. I know that's how I felt when I got the lowdown." Shrugging helplessly, the Irishman gestured towards a nearby car, looking every bit the gentlemen. "Well, then, me lady, shall we be off?"

"Sounds good. A lot better than just standing around here," Mari declared, quickly following Dugan as he started towards the car. With the elder Makinami grumbling somewhat, the two of them were soon securely buckled in place next to each other, with the Irishman sitting in the passenger's side of the car. "So, how long until we reach Bad Guy Central?"

"Oh, not long. It's just about ten minutes from here, give or take the weather," Dugan replied in good humor. "Now, I'm sure that you were told that ye won't be the only ones getting the big tour, right?"

"Yes, Coulson mentioned that there were others who thought that selling their children as pilots was a good idea," Katsuo snarked.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge, man. You and I both know just how hard things have been since Second Impact went down. And not everybody has the blessing of a steady job and a roof over their heads," Dugan remarked. "And whether you like it or not, I would strongly suggest that you both keep your peace when we get where we're going. This tour is for people who are interested in having their kids be pilots. That's your cover, and you don't want to risk blowing it by attracting the wrong kind of attention."

As Katsuo frowned, his expression making it clear that he had gotten the Major's point, even if he didn't like it, Mari gave the Irishman a look. "Say, tell me something. Why'd that Sitwell guy call you stupid back there?" she wondered. "And why didn't you bust his balls for it?"

"He didn't call me stupid, Mari. He called me Dum Dum," Dugan told her, like that made it okay. When Mari furrowed her brows in confusion, the Irishmen tipped his hat back before saying, "It's a nickname I picked up back in my field service years. But make no doubt about it, only close friends get to call me that. Sitwell might be a good agent, but he ain't earned that particular right."

"I see," Mari nodded, just before a mischievous grin split her face. "So, Major Dum Dum…."

"Oh, now don't you start with _that, _young lady!" Dugan protested, smiling too broadly for his ire to be taken seriously. While Mari was cracking up, the Irishman shook his head and finger before her warningly. "I get enough o' that sort of malarkey at work as it is! I don't be needing it from you as well!"

"I'm sorry," Mari confessed in all honesty. For a moment, she was tempted to remark as to what an easy opening that nickname made, but even as she thought this, she recalled how her own name of Illustrious was a similarly large opening for other teases. So she forced her remaining laughter aside and asked, "But…how'd you pick up nickname like that, anyway?"

"Now _that,_ young lady, is a long story best told over a nice, hot meal," Dugan replied easily. "Something we'll have to arrange as soon as our guided tour is over and done with."

"And that can't happen soon enough," Katsuo declared. Something Mari wasn't in a position to argue with.

* * *

The drive to NERV's 1st Branch was an uneventful one, giving Mari plenty of time to take in the scenery, as well as try and get some more information about the Evangelions. But these efforts were largely wasted, her questions deflected by Dugan who told her that she would be getting her answers soon enough.

"You have to understand, Mari...the Evangelions are completely unlike anything we've seen before. They're straight out of a blasted science-fiction nightmare," Dugan eventually said by way of explanation. "I don't think I could even explain them well enough for you to understand just what kind of monsters they are." Giving them both a rueful look, he added, "Besides, those people at NERV, they could probably explain those things better than I can."

"As well as why they're after children to pilot them?" Katsuo remarked. "I...that's what I really don't understand. Why _children?!"_

"A damn good question. And one you'll have the chance to ask soon enough," Dugan remarked, turning towards the front. "There's our destination up ahead."

Without a thought, Mari looked up ahead, narrowing her eyes as she took in what had to be their destination. Only to be almost disappointed when what she saw looked like a large military base of some kind. "It doesn't look like much," her father muttered, putting her thoughts into words. "Are you sure this is the right place."

"I'm sure. And don't be so quick to judge, man," Dugan chided him. "You don't keep a secret base a secret by having all the bells and whistles out in plain sight, now do you?" Unable to argue against that, Katsuo frowned as the Irishman continued. "As far as the world at large is concerned, this is little more than your average military complex. The really important stuff, such as the production facilities for Evangelion Unit 03, those are all located below ground."

His expression making it clear that he would believe it when he saw it, Katsuo sat back as they drove up to the gate. "Halt!" the guard exclaimed, moving to block their passage, his hand held up with the palm facing them. "State your name and business!"

"Ease down, lad. It's alright," Dugan replied, already rolling down his window. As the guard moved to look in the passenger's side window, he brought forth a flashlight and shined it in the Irishman's face. "Major Timothy Dugan, at your service," he told the guard, tipping his hat before holding out some papers to him. "As for why I'm here, I pulled escort duty for one of the pilot candidates, as you can see."

Frowning as he studied the paperwork, the guard than shined his flashlight in Mari's face, causing her to wince as the light focused through her glasses. "I see," he muttered, nodding to himself as he looked back to the paperwork. "Well, everything seems to be in order, Major Dugan. You may proceed."

"Thank you kindly, lad," Dugan smiled charmingly as the guard pulled away. By the time he had rolled up, the guard had pressed a control of some kind, causing the gate to slide open. "Well, that takes care of that part," the Irishman muttered as the car started forward again. Then in a hushed voice, he added, "But don't forget, once we're inside the base, be careful of what you say. As far as NERV is concerned, Mari is a prospective pilot being given a quick peek at what they're building in there. So let's not do anything to make them think otherwise."

Both Mari and Katsuo nodded to this, the car proceeded until it reached a large, business-like building. As she took it in, the first thing the magenta-haired girl noticed was that they weren't alone; as Dugan had indicated, there were already about four other children of her age present, each of them with a single adult, and two of them had some kind military official with them as well.

"Not as many as I thought there'd be," Katsuo noted, taking in the small group.

"This isn't the only tour they've given, man," Dugan commented as the car came to a halt. Not wasting a moment, the Irishman exited the car and and gestured for them to follow. "Well, c'mon, now. Can't keep our hosts waiting, can we?"

Giving a sharp nod, Mari quickly followed the Irishman out, her father close behind. As the two of them exited the truck, they quickly looked about, now able to get a better look at their surroundings. And while there was still nothing overly special about the base they were on in terms of appearance, there was definitely a good deal of activity. Vehicles and personnel were moving about here and there with a definite sense of purpose, and urgency.

"Oh, great. Another candidate," Mari heard someone mutter. Turning about, she saw one of the adults, a mother, she assumed, press her hand on the shoulder of the boy she was with. "Like we need more competition..."

Processing this little statement, Mari then swung her gaze towards the others present. The boy with the woman looked at Mari with narrowed eyes, as if he resented the fact that there was someone else vying for the role of Eva pilot. Another child, a girl with short hair, clung tightly to the man she was with, like she didn't want to be anywhere near anyone else. As for the remaining children and their keepers, their expressions were inscrutable, as if they didn't care one way or the other.

"There's quite a bit of competition for the role of Eva pilot, Mari," Dugan remarked as he came up alongside her. "Don't let it bother you." Looking up at the Major with a bit of confusion, the bespectacled girl noted a pleased smile curling his lips and mustache alike. "Here we go."

The sound of movement caught Mari's ear, prompting her to look about and see an electronic door sliding open, revealing two people. One was a trim woman with red hair and piercing red eyes wearing what looked like a simplistic uniform of some kind. The other was a lanky man with long, brown hair, beady eyes, and a frown so thorough that it looked like it was grafted in place.

"Ah, it looks like our welcoming party has arrived," Dugan smiled broadly, watching as the two people approached. His words laden with sugar to help mask the sour tone of his voice. "And it looks like they sent out the top brass to greet us, too. Ain't that thoughtful of them, now?"

While Mari was thinking quite the opposite, the two people approached their group with a brisk pace and a glacial air. "Greetings, all of you," the redheaded female announced, looking about at the small group of apparent civilians and military escorts. "I wish to welcome you all to NERV's 1st Branch. I am Captain Houston, your guide this evening."

As the military escorts and adults acknowledged Houston's words, Dugan offered her a disarming smile. "Aye, and a pleasure it is to meet you, lass. And who might your friend be?"

"This is Dr. Marcus," Houston replied, Houston looking over at her companion. "He's in charge of our technical division. And he'll be answering all of your questions regarding the technical aspects of our operations."

"All questions which I _can _answer," Dr. Marcus quickly corrected the Captain. "Bear in mind, all of you, that there is a great deal regarding NERV's daily operations that remain classified."

Smiling at this, Captain Houston shrugged. "Don't mind him. He just hates to be dragged away from his work," she explained in a knowing fashion. "Now, all of you are here for the same reason. You have all been made aware of the potential threat of the Angels, and the need to be ready to defend ourselves when and if they return. And while we have the ultimate weapon to defend ourselves in the Evangelions, they are useless without someone to pilot them. And as such, we are looking for prospective pilots, the best, the brightest, and the bravest, for the Evangelions being built here in the United States of America. And that person...may well be one of you."

"And...it may not," Dr. Marcus commented as he scanned the youthful faces, Mari's included.

Giving the doctor a look, Houston indulged in a quick roll of her eyes before returning her focus to the group. "Let's get this tour started. Just remember to stay close and don't wander away from the group," she carefully instructed them. "It's pretty easy to get turned around in here."

As Mari and the others gathered nodded, Houston headed back inside, with Marcus and everyone else quick to follow. As the group proceeded into the seemingly innocuous military base, she and possibly a few others got the first clue that Dugan had been correct this place was anything but innocuous. The Captain and Doctor made their way through the hallways of the building before reaching an escalator. This was confusing, though not especially surprising. Until Mari reached the head of the escalator...and saw that it was roughly six or seven stories in length.

"Oh, shit..." Mari heard her father intone. As if finally realizing that this was perhaps not a trick of Dugan's as he had once suspected.

"I know what you mean," came another voice, one Mari didn't recognize. Looking about, she saw one of the parents smile sympathetically. "They told me this was big, but...this..."

"Uh...yeah...um..." Katsuo returned, looking rather sheepish at having given voice to his feelings. Then he watched as the rest of the group slowly followed the NERV personnel and shrugged. "Well...we better get going."

The woman nodded, and they quickly moved to keep up. And from Mari's perspective, it was a good thing they did, for as soon as they reached the bottom of the escalator, they were greeted by a labyrinthine network of largely unmarked and seemingly indistinguishable hallways that looked to be impossible to navigate without a GPS. And yet, despite this, both Houston and Marcus made their way through it with practiced ease.

_Assuming they actually know where they're going,_ Mari thought, watching as the others looked this way and that as they continued through the complex. Taking another escalator and than an elevator down even further into the depths of the Earth. _And just how much further are we going? What, is the next elevator gonna take us all the way to NERV Central in Japan?!_

As others in the group also expressed surprise at just how far down the NERV complex ran, Houston and Marcus led them to a door that looked somewhat larger than the others seen, and came to a stop. "In here is what you've all come to see. The production facilities that is the heart of NERV's 1st Branch, and Evangelion Unit 03," the doctor announced in a superior fashion. "The ultimate creation of humanity."

"Before we go in, I want to remind you all that this is considered above top secret," Houston announced, fixing each and every one of them with a piercing glare. "Each and every one of you has signed a non-disclosure agreement with NERV, barring you from telling anyone about what NERV's existence, the situation with the Angels, and Project: E. So remember that to violate this agreement would be a grave error on your parts."

"You can relax, lass. I'm sure everybody here has more than enough sense than to run around, blabbing about this. You wouldn't be considering them for pilot candidates if they couldn't keep their mouths shut," Dugan declared, sounding almost amused. "Now why don't you go on and show them all what this is all about, huh? None of us is getting any younger, you know."

Suppressing a chortle at the Irishman's whit, Mari was even more hard-pressed not to laugh when Houston scowled in Dugan's direction. "Very well," the Captain grumbled as she turned about. "Follow me, and stay close. There are people working in there, and I don't want you to disturb them."

A few hushed mutterings from the group were heard as Houston and Marcus started forward, the doors sliding open for them. Mari and the others were quick to follow. As they proceeded, the bespectacled girl glanced this way and that, finding herself in something right out of a sci-fi movie. Though she was having trouble seeing very far with all the people around here, she could tell that they were in a very large chamber, large enough for her house and several others to fit inside. She also could see large banks of electronic equipment and heavy machinery this way and that, as well as the people working with them. They wore uniforms not unlike Houston's, though colored differently, and they were working feverishly, holding up clipboards and exchanging incomprehensible techno-babble.

"Oh, wow...!" came a youthful voice, prompting Mari to turn and see one of the other candidates looking up with an expression of astonishment on his face. As she watched, a couple other faces looked in the same direction, each of them shifting to a different expression of awe, shock, or a mixture of the two. "Is that -?!"

"Yes," Houston smiled even as Mari shifted about, trying to get around the adults present so she could see for herself what they were looking at. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to present to you the pride of NERV's 1st Branch."

Muttering beneath her breath as she shifted this way and that, Mari finally managed to slide past the people in front of her enough to be able to see what they were talking about. But when she finally looked up past all the people and machinery there, her face fell in astonished horror, her entire body practically liquefying in shock and awe.

It was huge. Immense beyond her mind's ability to even conceive of. A massive figure that was at the center of many workers and machines, all busying themselves away in their efforts to make it whole. Much of its body covered in ebon armor, but with quite a bit of its inner-workings and mechanics still exposed. It was roughly humanoid, but with a large pylon towering above each shoulder. The armored face of the thing was the color of shadows, and with two slitted eyes looking out at the world.

And then Mari saw something else. Something that all but shattered her self-control. For at the center of this monster's chest, where the armor had yet to be put in place, was a massive orb. An orb, coupled with the structure of the giant's body, caused Mari to flash back to before. Of the picture of the thing she had been told had killed much of the world.

"The most powerful weapon ever conceived by humanity. The ultimate triumph of technology, and the first of its kind to be created here in America," Houston explained, seeming to enjoy the tension in her guests. "The synthetic life form known as Evangelion Unit 03."

_Adam!_ Mari shrieked within her own mind. _That thing is ADAM!_

* * *

_Well, Dugan, I'll give you this much,_ Katsuo muttered inwardly, his insides twisting about like a nest of snakes. _NERV and this Evangelion is a lot more than just a bunch of smoke and mirrors._

On one level, Katsuo decided that he probably shouldn't have been so surprised. Despite his utter disdain and ire for what SHIELD was doing, even he could tell that Dugan was unhappy about what he was doing. But at the same time, the Irishman was a military man, a spy. Lies and half-truths were a spy's trade, and so he would have expected Dugan to say and do whatever he felt he had to do in order to get Mari's cooperation, rather than be put in the position of having to force it out of her. If only because it would undoubtedly be preferable to have their guinea pig cooperating with them than to do everything in her power to screw them over.

But while he would expect SHIELD to go to considerable lengths in order to get what they wanted, Katsuo simply couldn't see them building this entire complex and the monster that was being built there all for their sake. Besides, the way the people there were reacting to it...it all seemed too real to him. Too convincing.

And then there was Unit 03 itself. It was a long way from being complete, that was obvious. Katsuo could see technicians laboring about different sections of the dark giant. He was even aware of the fact that part of one leg was missing, and the giant was completely reliant on its gantry to provide it with support. But he was unable to process these things. All he could truly focus on was just how impossibly _huge _the monster was, and the power it seemed to radiate.

And he was not the only one being affected by the Evangelion's presence. Mari was standing dumbstruck, obviously unable to dispel her concerns with a joke, or make some witty comment to break the tension. The other members of the tour group was issuing whispers of awe and even fear, with the children echoing these things to some degree or another.

"It _is _quite impressive, isn't it." Starting at this question which wasn't a question at all, Katsuo and the others turned to see Dr. Marcus standing nearby with a look of obvious pride. "Without a doubt, the Evangelion is the ultimate masterpiece of our species."

"I'll say!" came an exuberant voice from one of the children. "Wow! An honest-to-goodness giant robot!"

Chuckling at this, Houston looked at the speaker and replied, "While I like your enthusiasm, the Evangelion isn't simply a giant robot. It's a synthetic life form, far more capable and dependable than any simple robot could ever be."

"Really?" Came Mari's voice. Glancing down at her, Katsuo felt a hint of relief when he saw the look on her face, the wry smile that indicated that a joke or a wisecrack of some kind was on the way. "So, why don't you tell us what exactly this thing is capable of, huh? Besides looking ugly enough to turn Medusa to stone?"

"What?!" Dr. Marcus spat out, looking at Mari in ill-disguised horror. As if he couldn't believe that someone would dare insult the monster they were in the process of bringing to life.

As some of the others either chuckled or rolled their eyes or both came another voice. Looking in its direction, Mari continued. "Now, I'm sure that the Big Ugly is super-destructive, like any giant robot should be," she smirked irreverently. "What I want to know is, what kind of special features I can expect to be thrown in once it's all done?"

"Young lady, you underestimate the Eva," Dr. Marcus sneered, his voice becoming harsher on the ears. "It is, without a doubt, humanity's most incredible accomplishment. The ultimate triumph of technology."

"Yeah, but does it have a working stereo?" Mari quipped. Grinning brightly as the long-haired scientist's face screwed up like he had just been bathing in lemons, she added to the moment. "Come on! What's this thing gonna be packing? GPS? DVD player? Weapons of mass destruction? What?"

"All information regarding the specific armaments and equipment for the Evas is classified information, and is to be disseminated only on a need-to-know basis," Houston informed Mari with a look of thinly masked annoyance. "Are there any other questions?"

"Uh, yeah!" came an eager voice, this one belonging to one of the boys. "How do you pilot it? Do you use a Waldo System or something like that?"

"Waldo?" Captain Houston repeated blankly, annoyance being mixed with confusion. "What the -?"

"It's a form of remote manipulator," Dr. Marcus cut in, taking on a tone of pedantic superiority. "It works by monitoring the movements of the pilot and causing the machine to emulate those exact movements." Letting this sink in, the doctor turned towards the boy that had asked the question. "And to answer your question, no. The Eva is not dependant on anything so…primitive." Clearly warming to the subject, the scientist paced closer to him, his eyes always upon the biomechanical monster he was helping to create. "Instead, the Entry Plug reads the pilot's mental activity, translating the neuro-input into executable commands that the Eva's own nervous system can process."

"You mean you just think to it?" asked one of the girls.

"More or less," the scientist nodded. "True, certain weapon's functions are entirely dependent upon manual controls, but for the most part, the Eva functions as an extension of the pilot's body. Its biofeedback even enables the pilot to feel everything that happens to the Eva as if it were happening to you." Then Marcus looked about at the group. "Any other questions?"

A beat passed before Katsuo held up his hand. "I have one for you," he announced, pausing to glance at Mari. At the little girl he had tried and failed to protect. "Why children?"

This question caught Houston by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"When we were...approached..." Katsuo began, tilting his head in Dugan's direction, "...we were told that the Marduk Institute is only interested in exceptional children as pilots. The best, as you said." Turning his focus towards the doctor, the elder Makinami than asked, "But I want to know why."

Blinking a few times, Dr. Marcus frowned before replying, "Well, surely...you do not object to our endeavors? The Evangelions are...essential."

"I didn't say they weren't," Katsuo countered in an even manner. "What I asked was why are you using children?" A beat passed as the doctor looked blankly at the elder Makinami, who decided to elaborate a bit. "When we were...approached, I was told that the people doing the recruiting were only interested in children. And when I asked why, I was told that it would be best to ask you people while we were on this tour. So now, I'm asking you; why are you only interested in recruiting _children?"_

"That's a fair question," Houston broke, startling Katsuo into looking away from the doctor. "The fact of the matter is that we have no choice but to recruit children. Doctor?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Of course." Wondering if this was kind of game of bait and switch, Katsuo looked back to Dr. Marcus as he cleared his throat. "You see, as has already been explained to you, an Evangelion is a synthetic life form. It is designed to respond directly to human brainwaves, and to function as an extension of the pilot's own body. Otherwise, there is no way that something as large as this would be able to function properly in a combat situation." The scientist frowned warily before saying, "However, there is one flaw in the technology. One we have not yet been able to work around; Second Impact."

There was a hushed muttering from the group at the mention of this notorious event. "As you are all undoubtedly aware, there was a tremendous energy release when Second Impact occurred," Dr. Marcus continued. "The entire world and every being living in it at that time was contaminated by that energy. And though it does not interfere with our daily lives, it also renders the synchronization systems for the Evangelions unusable to those affected."

"And that is why we are recruiting children," Houston picked up, looking unhappily at Katsuo. "Because the fact is that only those who were born after Second Impact are capable of wielding our only defense against the Angels." A beat passed as the Captain studied the elder Makinami. "Does that answer your question?"

_Not in the slightest,_ Katsuo thought, knowing that there was more going on than was being said.

"I...suppose it will have to," was what Katsuo actually said.

Nodding to this, Houston returned her attention to the others present. "Now...are there any other questions?"

_I've got plenty of questions left, bitch,_ Katsuo thought, his eyes shifting towards the Irishman that had brought them there. _But not for you..._

* * *

The tour went on for a while longer as other questions were asked, but eventually, Houston and Marcus had given as many answers as they could that weren't classified. And with the other members of the tour group as satisfied as possible, they were escorted back up to the surface and led back out to where they had entered the NERV base, where the group splintered.

"Quite the show, huh?" Dugan commented as the three of them distanced themselves from the others, heading towards the car that had brought them there.

"Yeah...if you're into mad scientist movies," Mari remarked with a sense of distaste. "So...now what?"

"Now?" Dugan wondered, giving her a friendly curl of his lip. Taking a deep breath, the pot-bellied Irishman wrapped his arm gently about Mari, and drew her into a gentle hug. "Now, we're going to be heading back to base. Where we can have that nice, hot meal I promised the both of you. Among other things." Then he looked deeply at the both of them, his smile diminishing somewhat. "After all, I'm sure you've got a few more questions that you'll be wanting answered, now don't you?"

"Now _there's _an understatement," Mari confirmed with a nod. "So, how about we get going?"

"Whatever you say, lass," Dugan smiled before turning his gaze towards Katsuo. "How about you, sir?"

His lips pressed tightly together, Katsuo asked wearily, "I suppose it's too much to hope that you'd be willing to just let us go back home right now and forget the entire thing?"

"I'm sorry to say, but…no, sir," Dugan confessed with an air of genuine regret. "But there are quite a few things that need to be settled, and to be honest, that's something best done back at the base."

Studying the Irishmen, who had basically said 'I'd rather not talk anymore while we're still anywhere near Bad Guy Central' in spy-ese, Mari looked up at her father and shrugged. Katsuo responded with a weary groan and a withering gaze that seemed to ask what they could have done to deserve this. Shortly thereafter, they were being driven away from the NERV facility, and the monstrous beast that lay within its depths.

* * *

Before long, they had arrived back at the airbase, and were given an escort to a conference room that had been prepared in advance. And much to Mari's relief, a warm, almost home-cooked meal of pork chops and mashed potatoes was waiting for their enjoyment.

"Well, now," Dugan spoke as soon as the food was gone but not forgotten. "Since we're finished feeding our wee faces, how about we get down to business?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Mari agreed, leaning over the table like a hawk ready to strike. "Now, I'm pretty sure that you know what business I want to get to first?"

"Hmph. I'd have to be daft to the point of dementia if I couldn't figure _that _one out," Dugan snorted. Sucking in a deep breath, the Irishman studied both of his guests, who were seated opposite him. "Well, you've already been told _why _the Evas are being built. To defend against Adam's kids when they finally show up." Both Makinamis quickly nodded to this, at which Dugan frowned, clearly not looking forward to what he was about to say. "However, there is another question that you might not know to ask. Namely, _how _the Evas are created."

Neither Makinami was prepared for the thrust of this particular question. "How?" Katsuo got out.

"What do you mean?" Mari wondered, her face twisting with befuddlement.

"When we were at NERV, you both got some pretty good looks at Unit 03. Enough to see some good-sized patches in its armor, right?" Dugan asked. When he was answered by a set of affirmative noises, the Major then asked, "Now tell me; what did you see _beneath _its armor?"

"Beneath it?" Mari asked, growing even more confused. Looking at her father, who returned her puzzled look with one of his own, Mari then shrugged. "Well…I saw some a bunch of machines, and…"

"And…?" Dugan pressed, anticipation hanging from every word.

Her lips pressing into a deep frown, Mari hesitantly added, "And…I might be crazy, or it might be I just need new glasses, but…I could have sworn I saw…muscles on that thing. I mean, like _human _muscles."

Nodding, Dugan shifted his gaze to Katsuo. "And you, sir? Would you agree with her?"

"Well, that's what it looked like to me," Katsuo admitted grudgingly. "But…that's impossible, right?"

Snorting at this, Dugan slowly shook his head. "Nay, you two. It's not impossible," he told them. "And there's nothing wrong with your mind _or _your glasses, Mari. Unit 03, like the other Evas, is made up of a mixture of organic and mechanical parts. It's not so much a giant robot as a giant _cyborg. _A synthetic form of life, just like the folks at NERV said."

As one, the faces of Makinamis twisted into identical expressions of shock. "But…that's _impossible!_" Katsuo declared, shaking his head in denial of what he was being told.

"On the contrary, my good man, it's very possible," Dugan countered, speaking firmly, yet gently. "And while we don't have the exact details on how NERV does it, we know the general process for producing an Evangelion. By cloning cells in a massive vat of chemicals that serves to nurture the developing Eva, and as it grows, install the mechanical components at the appropriate points in its development."

"Cloning cells?" Mari wondered. But even as she said those words, something clicked in the back of her mind. When that happened, her jaw clattered to the table, and her heart skipped several beats. "Y-you mean that -?!"

"Aye, Mari. It's as you've guessed," Dugan nodded somberly. "Unit 03, like the three Evas before it, and all the ones NERV is planning to build in the future, was cloned from Adam, the 1st Angel."

While Mari was once again being stricken of her ability to speak, Katsuo was shooting up from his seat. "_What?! _Are they _insane?!"_ the elder Makinami demanded, thumping his fist on the table. "You mean they're actually making monsters _identical _to the thing that caused Second Impact?!"

"Not identical, sir, but close enough to it," Dugan explained, gesturing for Katsuo to sit back down. When he finally did so, the Major went on. "Y'see, the Evas are all fitted with armor and internal systems that regulate and control their movements. Also, the scientists working on Project: E haven't yet figured out how to successfully replicate and integrate them with an S2 organ, so they're almost completely dependent on external power."

"External power?" Mari repeated incredulously, unsure if she had heard Dugan right. "You mean…these things need _extension cords?!"_

"For the time, yes. But don't let that fool you, Mari," Dugan told her gravely. "NERV is working day and night to find a way to produce S2 organs for all the Evas. And even without them, an Eva's power supply is good for five minutes of combat. Which gives it more than enough power to wipe out an entire city, if the pilot got into his or her head to do that. And that's not even the worst of it."

"You mean there's _more?!" _Katsuo demanded incredulously.

"Plenty more, I'm afraid," Dugan confirmed. "Y'see, we've been able to get enough inside information to learn that there have been instances of an Eva rebelling against its pilot. Of going completely mad, and trying to destroy anything it could lay its hands on until its power gave out." While Katsuo was looking ill at the thought of such a thing, the Major frowned. "But the bottom line is this; NERV is already in control of three fully-functional, cybernetic versions of the thing that wiped out ninety percent of all life on this planet thirteen years ago, and within two years, three more Evangelions, perhaps even more, will be completely operational. Possibly even fitted with S2 organs. And under the control of a single organization that has been given enough money to run entire countries, and carte blanche to operate however they see fit by the UN itself."

Her mind numbed by this notion, Mari just sat there, shaking her head as she examined the scenario given her from various angles. "That's got to be the worst idea I've ever heard in my entire life!" she finally declared, feeling a bit sick to her stomach from the thought of it. "Quick, contact the Guiness Book of World Records! Let them know that there's a new title holder for 'The Ultimate Bad Idea'!"

"Why in heaven's name would the UN do something like _that?!_" Katsuo demanded, his own jaw currently decorating the table. "Give NERV so much power?!"

"Because when and if Adam's kin show up, we need something that can stop them," Dugan told them in a solemn tone. "And unfortunately, according to everything we've learned about Adam, the only thing that can stand against an Angel…is another Angel." Shifting his gaze from one Makinami to another, the Major then looked long and hard at Mari. The girl returned his gaze, unable to break away as he told her, "However, as you can guess, there's a good deal that smells about all this. And that, Mari…is why we want to be sure we'll be able to pull the plug on NERV, if the need arises."

Still entranced by Dugan's gaze, Mari found herself unable to move. She just sat there and replied, "And that's why you need me..."

"Aye," Dugan nodded somberly. "We need someone who can move amongst the Eva pilots without suspicion, hopefully be selected as a pilot candidate herself. Someone who knows Japan, where the central headquarters of NERV is located. But we need something even more than that. If this person is going to have a chance of successfully infiltrating NERV and bringing back useful information to us, than that person is going to need every possible edge that we can give her. Including the strength, speed, and endurance that the Rebirth process can give her, as well as the best weapons and training our nation can provide her with."

"In other words...me," Mari got out. The very reality of her situation sending her heart pounding that much more with each passing second.

"That's right," Dugan agreed sadly. "I'm sorry about this, Mari. And I wish there was some other way around this, but...unfortunately, there isn't. NERV's been given a lot of power, ostensibly to protect us all from the Angels, and they've got some very powerful friends in very high places, but there are still plenty others that are worried about what they'll be doing with the Evas once the Angels are dealt with."

"Or if they don't show up at all," Katsuo pointed out. "I...there's no guarantee that they will, is there?"

"Not that I'm aware of, no," Dugan admitted. "But the stakes are too high and there are too many people convinced that these things will be showing for us to take any chances."

With this declaration, Mari frowned, unable to make a joke or sing a song or do anything to distract her thoughts from the situation that she found herself in. A situation that had just taken on an even greater, more fearful reality that day. The world really and truly was in danger. If not from NERV, than certainly from these so-called Angels.

One Angel had very nearly killed the planet, wiping out half of all that lived on Earth in an instant. And if more came...

"Dugan...let's say you're right. That NERV plans on doing something nasty with things like that Eva we saw," Mari asked worriedly. "What could they do with them?"

"What could they do?" Dugan repeated, to which the girl nodded. "Mari, I'm going to be frank with you. We have little to no idea as to the full capabilities of the Evas, much less the Angels. But I will tell you this; I saw a demonstration of the prototype, Eva Unit 00. And I know for a fact that that thing is fully capable of laying waste to entire cities, all on its own. And we presently have nothing, no weapon or defense, that would stop it until it either ran out of power or the pilot decided to stop." Though somewhat drained of emotion, the Irishman's face became far more intense. "The power of the 1st Angel left the world swimming in death. And soon, one organization will command creatures bred from its very flesh. Creatures that might as well be gods." Helpless to do anything but watch and listen, Mari saw every emotion that humans were capable of write themselves across Dugan's face, with one being far more prominent than any other.

"Now, I saw more than my share of action before someone decided to stick me behind a desk," Dugan stated, his eyes shining at Mari with deadly seriousness. "But when I saw the monster called Unit 00 in action, I could have sworn that that thing had crawled up from the depths of Hell itself."

Listening to these words, Mari thought back to before. When she saw the incomplete form of Unit 03 towering above her. Large sections of its body yet to be installed, sections of it armor missing, and yet the thing still emitted a feeling of terrible power. Like it could rise up and crush someone without warning. Without reason. Without remorse.

_Forget horns and a tail, _Mari finally decided. _The Devil looks like an Evangelion. No ifs, ands, or buts about it._

"Mari," Dugan spoke once more. Returning her gaze to the Irishman, the bespectacled girl saw his face hardening. The emotions he had displayed creeping back between the fine lines marking his features, with only a touch of sorrow remaining visible to her. "You don't have to say anything now. If you like, I could have you sent back home right this moment. I could tell my bosses that …you wanted more time to think about what you've been told."

Blinking rapidly, Mari just looked at the Irishman, and smiled. "Will that change what'll happen if I try to run away or say no?"

Sighing deeply, Dugan shook his head slowly. "No," he admitted. "But…I thought I should at least offer you that much."

"Yeah, well…procrastinating isn't something I waste a lot of time on. I don't see any reason to start now," Mari returned, smiling her gratitude.

"Mari…" Katsuo murmured, his face twisting with grief.

Returning his gaze, Mari smiled, her eyes tearing from the sheer amount of emotion pressing about her. "I'm sorry, Dad, but…this isn't going to go away," she told him. Heaving a deep breath, Mari found that she could no longer look at her father. She just couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze any longer. Instead, she looked over to the man who was presently stewing in a pool of guilt, a pool of his own creation. "So…when do I have to do this? Right now, or…"

"No," Dugan somberly informed her. "It will be at least a few weeks before the doctors have everything set up to start the process. Then there's getting the right people together to start your training. And...well, you get the idea."

Nodding, Mari replied, "Well…I guess you'll know where to find me when you're ready." Dugan just nodded to this, his mustache sagging. "Can we…go home now?"

"Aye, lass. I'll have Coulson take you both back home right away." Mari just nodded to this, as Dugan added, "And...I should warn you that...our people will be conducting some physical exams before the actual procedure takes place. We need to take every precaution...if we're going to make certain nothing goes wrong."

"Yeah. Can't have your designated spy going nuts on you before she can even go on her first mission," Katsuo bitterly muttered.

"Dad...!" Mari protested, giving her father a disappointed look.

"It's alright, Mari. I'd be lying if I said that there aren't quite a few people whose only concern was making certain you're up for the job," Dugan nodded somberly. "But...I'll tell you this much, lass. I'll be doing everything I can to make sure you're treated right. As long as I'm around here...you'll always have at least one ally."

Nodding to this, Mari managed a tiny, sad smile before holding out her hand to the Irishman. "Thanks, Dugan."

Managing a sad smile of his own, Dugan took Mari's hand in his own. "You can call me Dum Dum." Then, snorting somewhat, he added, "Just not..._Major _Dum Dum. Alright?"

Giving a wry curl of her lips, Mari narrowed her eyes somewhat. "Well...if you can avoid calling me the _Illustrious_ Mari Makinami...then I guess I can manage that."

A forced, strained chuckle escaped Dugan's lips at this. "You got yourself a deal, lass."

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, another chapter down, who knows how many more to go. Please, read and review. And hopefully check out some of my other stories?

For this chapter and the tour, it occurred to me that we really don't know much about the recruitment process for Eva pilots. And I had to figure that, especially with Evangelions being built and based in different countries, we would see NERV working to track down possible recruits. So I figured that for the overhaul, it would work perfectly to have Mari as part of a tour to see Unit 03 and ask some questions.

And now that that's said...it's time for a few laughs.

Omake

"Ow, ow, ow, _owwww...!"_ Orion groaned wearily as he sat as his new desk, wincing in pain as he tried to get his bandaged body to move the way he wanted to.

"Are you _sure_ you're alright?" Mari wondered as she sat before him, giving him a look of concern. "I mean...Asuka did a pretty good job of messing you up, remember?"

"I remember...the same way I remember a certain girl doing a whole lot of nothing about it!" Orion grumbled, giving Mari a nasty look.

"What could I have done?! I didn't have powers at the time, remember? They were canceled out as soon as you started with the omake!" Mari shot back. "Besides, you can't blame Asuka for being mad. You yourself said you were planning on going to town on her with one of these omakes!"

"Yeah, well...if she thinks I was planning on going to town on her before, just wait until she sees what I have in mind for her now!" Orion grumbled, thankful beyond belief that he had been able to find She-Hulk Misato before the vindictive redhead could finish her work. "Ugh...like I really needed more setbacks in my work..."

"Are you sure you're up to getting back to work?" Mari wondered. "It wouldn't kill you to take it easy for another day or so."

"No. No way. I'm getting back in the saddle, no matter what," Orion declared. "And on that note, it's time for more possible heroes I could have made Mari, but ultimately did not. And we're going to focus on heroes from England, Mari's apparent birthplace in the Rebuild universe. Starting with Captain Britain."

With this, Mari found herself in a bodysuit with a stylized Union Jack emblazoned upon it. "Annnd here we go again..."

"Now Captain Britain is pretty much your basic flying brick. He flies, he's superstrong, and can take a heck of a lot of punishment in battle," Orion explained. "His powers have changed over the years, but they would still make Mari a formidable force against the Angels."

"Hmm...not bad. Not bad," Mari commented, taking in her current look.

"But one of my first and foremost reasons for not choosing him is because, at least at one point, Captain Britain suffered from a very serious limitation; he could only be at full power while he was in Britain," Orion explained with a shrug. "And even if I didn't go that route...well, I'm going to be blunt here. In my own opinion, Captain Britain is not only obscure, but his abilities and his backstory really aren't anything to write home about. Not much to really fuel a story. So he was out."

"Just as well, too," Mari remarked as she returned to normal.

"Now we move onto a girl that was a more likely possibility; Captain Britain's sister, Psylocke," Orion said as Mari changed into an extremely revealing purple costume.

"Hey, now _this _is a bit more like it!" Mari decided with a smirk. Then she bounced a bit in her chair, her breasts bouncing with her. "And hey! It doesn't pinch my chest!"

"Uh, yeah. I noticed," Orion noted, clearing his throat and trying not to look to closely at the prominent breasts. "Psylocke's origin is about as complicated as can get. A mutant with psionic powers, she was eventually transplanted into a new body and made into a ninja. She can use her telepathic powers to create psi-blades with devastating effect, and she's a martial arts mistress who can swing a katana with the best of them. And like some other heroes, her powers have varied over the years, giving me some options to make her into a hero that could give the Angels a bad time."

"Sounds cool," Mari decided, only to frown. "So...why didn't you?"

"First and foremost, Psylocke's origins are complex. Born a mutant, transferred into another body, the ninja training...I could spend at least half a dozen chapters covering that alone!" Orion protested. "And even if I could create an effective story that encapsulates all of that into a simple package, I can't imagine Mari coming out as the girl we know her to be." Then he cracked a grin and added, "Besides, Mari, you're many things, but stealthy as a ninja, you are not."

"Tell me about it," Mari concurred.

"Well, that does it for now. And as for the rest of you, stay tuned for the next chapter, and more superhero possibilities that - _ow!"_ Orion groaned, grimacing in pain as he moved the wrong way. "Oh, I swear I'm gonna get that thrice-cursed bitch for this...!"

"And while you're thinking of ways of doing that, I'm gonna go find Shinji and see about jumping his bones," Mari smirked, glancing over the outfit she still wore. "Or at least giving him a nosebleed!"


	4. Transitions Over Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 4: Transitions Over Time

As Mari looked about the expansive chamber she and her father were being escorted through, she shuddered slightly before wrapping her arms about herself. "How are you holding up?" Katsuo wondered, taking note of her discomfort.

"I'm okay," Mari returned instantly, once again shivering. "Except that somebody's got the AC cranked."

Managing a mild chuckle, Katsuo continued to watch as Mari shivered. Chilled by both the cool air of the room, and that she was naked save for her glasses and a skimpy medical gown that was loosely knotted up in back. Even her feet were bare, leaving her that much more chilled with step she took on the cold metal floor.

But as Mari wanted to deny it, the cool air within this facility wasn't the only thing giving her the chills. For the day she had been anticipating and dreading all at once had finally come.

She was about to be subjected to the first in a series of treatments that were part of Project: Rebirth.

In the weeks that had passed since Mari had been exposed to the biomechanical clone of Adam that was known as Unit 03, one of the monsters that was under NERV's command. In those weeks, she had done her best to keep up a brave front, to not give away any hint that she knew secrets that none of her friends were privy to. to try and distract herself from the fact that she would be eventually put through the Rebirth process, which would effectively spell the end of her normal life even if it didn't drive her to madness. Something that had not been helped by her father's constant worrying and blaming himself for her predicament, or by Coulson dropping by every now and again to surreptitiously spirit her away for yet another medical examination.

_Ugh...I still can't believe those doctors...!_ Mari grumbled inwardly, thinking back to her most recent examination. How she had been forced to strip down to the buff with an entire team of doctors poking and prodding at her for over an hour, as well as running her through several fancy machines that she barely even recognized. MRIs, EKGs, and a whole host of other examinations that she couldn't even remember the names of had all been used to map out her precise physical condition. The doctors determined to make certain that not even the slightest detail was overlooked. _Because the slightest detail could be the difference between success...and me going completely crazy..._

Trying not to shudder at this horrendous thought, at the terrifying possibilities that were a part of this procedure, her fears and worries were mounting up, eroding Mari's self-control and prompting her to warily look about her surroundings, a familiar voice snapped her from her grim thoughts. "Hello, there. Mari, Mr. Makinami," came a crisp, Irish-accented voice, causing a sigh of relief to escape the girl's lips. "I hope the trip here wasn't too rough on ye."

"Dum Dum!" Mari grinned, gratified beyond her ability to speak to see the voice's owner approaching. The only familiar face, save for her father's, to be found in this ominous facility.

"Sorry I wasn't able to greet you when you first got here, lass," Dugan told her with sincere apologies. "Things have been pretty hectic here, what with making sure that everything was in readiness." Glancing between the two Makinamis, the Irishman then asked, "Any problems getting here?"

Some of the tension washing away from her, Mari sighed and irreverently replied, "Well, the trip here could have been better." Then she frowned slightly and asked, "By the way, why didn't you send Coulson to pick us up like you usually do?"

Smiling in his typically good-natured manner, Dugan replied, "Sorry about that, Mari. I had to pull Coulson for the security detail here. We might not be expecting any shenanigans here, but it never hurts to cover all your bases. And while he might be the quiet type, he's still one of the best agents I've got," Then he frowned and asked, "Why? Was there a problem with Agent Richter?"

"You mean, aside from him being an asshole who seems to think that a red light means 'hit the accelerator and the horn'?" Katsuo muttered sourly.

Dugan grimaced sympathetically. "Ach, sorry about that one. I instructed him to bring you here as quickly as possible, and to give you a comfortable ride," the Irishman said by way of explanation. "Looks like he only managed one of the two, though."

"Yeah. You could definitely say that," Mari muttered sourly. Then she again looked about her surroundings, at the doctors and technicians that were visibly moving about, checking and doublechecking clipboards and equipment, speaking in hushed voices. All of them preparing for what was about to happen. "So...this is it, huh?"

Nodding sadly, Dugan replied, "Yes, I'm afraid so, Mari." As bespectacled girl lowered her eyes, her feet shifting nervously on the metal floor. "Scared?"

Meeting the Irishman's gaze, Mari forced a weak smile onto her face. "Dum Dum, I'm about to be turned into a living guinea pig for a serum that could drive me insane, all so I can spy on a secret organization and pilot a death machine that was cloned from the thing that caused Second Impact. So no, I'm not scared." With a sigh, she wrapped her arms about herself and added, "I'm so terrified I feel like I'm about to pass out...!"

"Huh. Well, I can't say I blame you for that," Dugan assured her. "The truth is, I can't imagine any sane man, woman, or child wouldn't be the least bit frightened right about now." Then the Irishman bent down a bit so as to look Mari in the face. "But before we get started, Mari, I...I'd like for you to talk to the people who will actually be running this show. The doctors in charge of the Rebirth process."

"Why?" Katsuo wondered, giving the Irishman a look.

"I figured that she has the right to know exactly what we're going to be doing here today. As well as the precautions we're going to be taking," Dugan explained as he stood up straight, still focused on Mari. "I want you to know beyond any shadow of a doubt that we're going to do everything in our power to make certain you come out of this alright."

Nodding, Mari then glanced up at her father, half-expecting for him to ridicule this statement in some way. Remind Dugan once again just how much he disapproved of what they were doing. But to her surprise, Katsuo grimly nodded. "Alright," he muttered warily. Then he shrugged unhappily and admitted, "I have to admit, I wouldn't mind a little reassurance right now myself."

"Fair enough," Dugan replied with a nod of his own. "This way, then." Gesturing for them to follow him, the Major turned and started along the length of the complex. Allowing Mari the chance to better survey her surroundings.

The chamber they were in was basically a large, circular space, with several layers of people, computers, and other equipment surrounding a central area. The design was a sparse and utilitarian in the extreme, as if the bare minimum in terms of resources had been used in the creation of this place. Even the catwalks that made up the second floor rattled somewhat, having been made of metal grating. And in the center of it all, in the very direction they were heading, was a large, transparent cylinder raised up above the floor. Surrounding this object was an awesome array of computers and doctors on both the first and second floors, and held within it…was a raised, angled table.

Already getting a very bad feeling as to the purpose of this chamber, Mari once again forced aside all her fears and trepidations as best as she could. Though she shifted a bit closer to her father as they approached a man and woman dressed in labcoats, much like the rest of the people there.

"Sallis, Ross!" Dugan announced, prompting the two to turn about and face him. "I've got some folks you'd want to meet." As the two scientists looked at the Makinamis, the Irishman handled the introductions proper. "Mari, Mr. Makinami, I'd like to introduce you to the people who'll be running the Rebirth Process. This is Dr. Theodore Sallis, a meta-physiologist, and the man personally responsible for recreating the Super Soldier serum."

"So...you're Mari, huh?" Dr. Sallis started before breaking out in a broad smile. "I have to admit, I've been looking forward to this. Meeting you, that is." As Katsuo gave the somewhat worn-looking brunette a look, he shrugged and explained, "What I mean is...I've been working with blood samples and medical examinations and so on, and...well, after two years of that, I've been...wanting to meet the girl that was making this all possible, I..."

"That's enough, Ted. I'm sure they all get the idea," the other scientist assured him before focusing on the Makinamis. "I'm Dr. Elizabeth Ross."

"Dr. Ross is our head of biochemistry, and an expert in controlled mutation within human tissue," Dugan explained, gesturing at the attractive blonde.

"I will admit to having some experience in the matter," Dr. Ross commented with good humor. Then she focused on the girl that was the focus of that day's events. "How are you doing, Mari?"

"Me? I'm okay…except for a slight case of the chills," Mari commented, once again wrapping her arms about herself, giving a slight shake for added effect. When both scientists tittered, the bespectacled girl felt a bit more comforted. "So…can we get this over with already?" she asked, glancing about her surroundings once again. Getting a bad case of butterflies in her stomach as she did so. "Because the longer I stand around waiting...the more freaked out I get about what we're about to do!"

"I understand," Dr. Ross assured her with a broad smile. "But don't you worry. Everything is going to be just fine, you'll see!"

"And how do you know that?" Katsuo demanded, an edge of irritation showing in his voice. "Do you have a crystal ball, showing you for sure that nothing is going to go wrong here?"

There was a dangerous pause as Dugan and the two doctors looked at Katsuo. A pause that was broken when Ross smiled broadly and held up her finger. "Oh, wait. Don't tell me. Let me guess. You're the father, right?"

"You figured that out all on your own, huh?" Katsuo muttered in return, shaking his head despondently. "You really _are_ a genius."

"Mr. Makinami, please. I understand that you're concerned about all this. Believe me, I do," Dr. Ross broke in, looking comfortingly at the both of them. "But you have to understand. Every possible precaution has been taken, regarding Mari's wellbeing."

"That's right. In fact, that's why Betty here was brought on board to begin with," Dr. Sallis informed them. "She's the leading expert on human mutations, and is well-versed in the negative side-effects that can result from them. Of all the people in the world, she's the best equipped to make sure they don't happen to begin with, and to head them off if they do." Then he gave the two of them a cocky look and added, "Of course, there really isn't that much that can go wrong to begin with."

"Now, Ted…" Dr. Ross started, looking somewhat aggrieved.

"No, really!" Dr. Sallis countered with a bit more force. "I'm sure you've been told about all the problems we've have with the serum so far, but that can't happen here! This serum was created from Mari's own blood! So when you think about it, it's already a part of her!"

"Somehow, I'm not reassured," Katsuo muttered grumpily.

"I understand. But you have to believe me, we've already conducted several tests with tissue samples we've taken from Mari during her examinations," Dr. Ross explained. "We've already exposed them to the Rebirth process - on a small scale, of course - and we've seen no signs of the incompatibility issues we've had in our other tests subjects." With a self-assured smile, the blonde added, "And with all due respect, I _do_ have quite a bit of experience in this matter. I'd know if there were any problems in those tests."

"That's correct, you two," Dugan assured them. "Dr. Ross has made a complete study of Mari's physiology, our serums, and all our previous experiments. And while we might not know how to correct our compatibility issues just yet, she's seen more than her share of experiments gone bad, and knows the risks. And she knows what to look for here." Giving the blonde doctor a playful look, the Irishman added. "If anything looks even slightly out of kilter, she's the one to spot it, and figure out how to get around it."

"He's right, you know," Dr. Sallis concurred. "I've worked with Betty here for quite some time. I'd stake my life on her good judgment."

If anything, Katsuo was even less impressed by this statement. "But it's not _your _life that's at stake here. Is it?"

"Dad, _please..."_ Mari groaned, knowing full well where this was going.

"That's alright, Mari. And you _are_ correct, Mr. Makinami. It isn't our lives at stake here," Dr. Ross admitted. "But...here. Let us explain how the Rebirth process will proceed."

"Okay," Mari nodded shakily. The cold of the floor and her nerves not doing her any favors.

Nodding to this, Dr. Sallis cleared his throat before speaking. "First of all, the treatment we're giving you will be administered in three parts. The first part will be a primer you will be taking orally. It consists of a combination of nutrient concentrates, among other things. This is essentially to prime your body for the process, so there's no chance of injury or trauma," Then he pointed up at the chamber at the center, along with the angled table. "It will also help the body to catalyze and metabolize the Super Soldier serum itself, which will be administered via a series of injections into your major muscle groups, causing immediate cellular change and development. And finally, to stimulate and fuel that development, your body will be saturated with Vita-Rays."

"Vita-Rays?" Katsuo repeated blankly. "That sounds like something out of a bad comic book."

Chuckling at this, Dr. Sallis admitted, "I suppose you're right. But that's what Dr. Erskine called them. And it's basically what they are; a form of biological nutrient that can be broadcast as a form of energy."

"It's not unheard of," Dr. Ross pointed out. "For example, our bodies produce Vitamin D as a result of absorbing sunlight."

"Yes, except that Vita-Rays produce a much more pronounced affect," Dr. Sallis continued. "They stabilize the serum in the body, fueling the Rebirth process and allowing the serum to do its job properly."

"Okay," Mari frowned, again glancing at the chamber and the table within. Deciding that it looked like something Dr. Frankenstein would be comfortable working with, she suppressed a shudder and asked, "And...just how much am I gonna...change from this? I mean..."

As Mari trailed off uncertainly, Dr. Ross knelt down to look her in the eyes. "Don't worry. We're going to be giving you a very low dosage to start out with," she reassured the girl. "And as soon as this over, we'll examine you for any possible side effects."

"That's right, Mari. We're not going to leave anything to chance," Dugan vowed. "It's like I told you; we're going to be putting you through the Rebirth process a bit at a time. And we're going to take plenty of time between treatments to check you out and make sure that nothing's gone screwy." Then he gave her a knowing look and added, "And that's not the only reason. We're also going to be comparing the results we get with you with our other test subjects."

"We're hoping that, by comparing how your body reacts to the Rebirth process to the other subjects, it'll show us exactly how to adapt the formula to make it compatible with other people," Dr. Ross said by way of explanation.

"So with any luck, by the time comes when we need to send you out on your assignment, we'll be able to provide you some extra backup," Dugan added with a reassuring curl of his lip and mustache. "The kind packing superhuman muscle."

Blinking in surprise as she considered this, the possibility that she wouldn't have to beard the lion in its den alone, Mari was brought back to the moment when Dr. Sallis chimed in with, "Besides, it would be pretty hard to keep this all a secret if we put you through the full treatment in one day."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katsuo wondered with a frown.

"Just what he said, Mr. Makinami." As both Makinamis gave Dugan a querying look, the Irishman went on to explain, "On the day Steve Rogers was to be put through the Rebirth process, he came into the lab standing at five feet, two inches, and weighed about ninety pounds." Giving them a chance to process this bit of information, the Irishman leaned in towards Mari and added, "By the time they were done with him, he had grown a foot taller, and was up to 240 pounds. With most of it being solid muscle."

Her eyes bulging as she processed this, Mari breathed, "Holy _shit...!"_

"That...would be pretty noticeable," Katsuo admitted with a strange look on his face.

"Precisely. By giving her smaller doses over a long period of a time, we're hoping what we're doing to Mari won't be too noticeable," Dugan told them. "With any luck, all anybody will think is that she's going through a growth spurt."

Pressing her lips together, Mari considered what was being said, and found that she couldn't argue against the logic being presented to her. But as she did so, she found herself picturing the Rebirth process in action, trying to imagine such a frail specimen of a man as was being described going through such a remarkable transformation. And then she tried to picture herself going that route as well. Of being utterly transformed by the process, taken and made into something amazing. Not driven to madness, but instead being given the kind of power that was the stuff of dreams. The kind of thing that professional athletes and bodybuilders trained for a lifetime to achieve.

Deciding that this didn't sound so bad, Mari was snapped from such thoughts when Dr. Sallis asked, "So...are we ready to proceed?"

A fresh rush of fear running down her spine, Mari was spared from having to respond when Dugan replied, "Uh, not just yet, Doctors. There are a couple other matters I'd like to discuss with them before we go ahead with this." Both Sallis and Ross nodded, and were about to turn away when the Major held out his hand to them. "Wait. Didn't you tell me that that - primer of yours - that we'd have to wait a bit after Mari took before you could start?"

"That's right," Dr. Sallis nodded. "We'd need to wait half an hour for it to fully circulate through her system and be absorbed."

"Half an hour, uh?" Giving a lopsided frown as he considered the matter, Dugan eventually nodded. "That should be more than enough time for us to cover everything." Turning towards the Makinami girl, he curled the corner of his lip and asked, "What do you say, Mari? We could give you the primer now, and while we're waiting for it to do its thing, we can go over a few matters before give you the rest of the treatment. Sound like a plan to you?"

A beat passed before Mari shrugged. "Sure. Sounds good, I guess." Then she made a face and added, "And like I said; the longer I stand around here, thinking about it, the more freaked I get!"

"Then let's get going then, and give you something to distract you from your worries." Turning towards the two scientists, he said, "Fetch that primer of yours, Sallis. Ross, see to it that the Rebirth chamber is fully prepped and ready for action."

"On it," Dr. Ross replied as Dr. Sallis nodded, both of them setting about their duties.

As soon as the two scientists were going about their appointed tasks, Dugan said, "And while they're busy, there's someone else I'm gonna have come down here." When Mari made a quizzical sound in her throat, the Irishman added, "Coulson asked me to call him down here before they started the process. He wanted to be here...to wish you luck." With a shrug, Dugan added, "And all things considered...having another friendly face around couldn't hurt."

Pausing at this, Mari blinked a few times before smiling. "You won't get any arguments from me about that."

* * *

To say that the next few minutes were less than fun for Mari would have been a gross understatement. As soon as Dr. Sallis arrived with the primer, she somehow forced herself to gag down the muddy concoction. Once she was done making faces and commenting that the foul elixir would not be finding its way into a vitamin shop anytime soon, she was escorted into the Rebirth chamber. And while her father stood by her side, continuing to hold her hand, she waited and watched the people around her going about their duties, until at last another familiar face appeared.

"Hey, Coulson!" Mari beamed as the bland-looking agent made his way into the Rebirth chamber.

"Hello, Mari. Mr. Makinami," Coulson replied as he came to stand in the chamber with them. Then he focused on Dugan and reported, "Sorry to take so long, sir. I had get another agent to relieve me."

"That's alright, man. It's only been a few minutes," Dugan assured him with a nod. Then he turned towards Mari, "Now, like I said before, there are a few things I'd like to tell you while we're waiting." When Mari nodded to this, the Irishman proceeded. "First of all, I've got some news for you."

"Good news, or bad?" Mari wondered with a narrowed eye. "Because I think now would be a _really_ bad time for some bad news."

"Well, the nature of the news depends entirely on your own perspective," Dugan confessed. "As for what the news is...we've just managed to get hold of your ticket into NERV Central."

"Then it _is _bad news," Katsuo muttered in a snarky manner.

"What ticket are you talking about?" Mari wondered, ignoring her father's commentary.

"I'm talking about an Evangelion, lass," Dugan informed her with the look of a professional prankster. "I won't be boring you with the exact details, as it would take pretty much all day to explain it all, but the bottom line is that SHIELD has managed to get its hands on an Evangelion for you to pilot."

"Really?!" Mari started, her mouth and eyes popping open in astonishment. "But - just like that?!"

"It actually wasn't all that hard, surprisingly enough," Dugan admitted with a self-depreciating shrug. "The Eva in question, Unit 05, was all set to be scrapped after plans for a NERV installation to be run as a joint operation by Europe and Russia fell through." As Mari frowned her confusion, the Irishman went on to explain. "The installation was intended to be a research center. The plan was, in case we were ever able to capture an Angel, that Angel would be shipped to this place for study, analysis, and probably dissection. But in the event that such a captive Angel ever got loose, they'd need something to keep it from getting out of the base. And that was to be Unit 05."

"Okay, so they scrapped the base," Mari nodded, not quite understanding what was being told. "But why scrap the Eva as well?"

"Because Unit 05 isn't a production model like Units 02, 03, and 04," Dugan explained. "It was designed expressly to function within the confines of the base. As it is now, it'd be completely useless anywhere else." Her mouth falling open in horrified astonishment, Mari was about to protest when the Irishman held up his hand to her. "I stress, as it is _now_. We're going to be doing some significant remodeling to that particular beast. By the time we're done with it, the folks over at NERV Central will be drooling pretty heavily over it, not to mention pulling a heck of a lot of strings in order to have it _and_ its pilot transferred over to Japan."

"That pilot will be you, of course," Coulson noted.

"Of course," Mari wryly replied. "So...is there anything else?"

"Just a few other matters," Dugan informed her. "After we're done with this treatment - once the eggheads give you the all clear, mind you - we're going to start in with your training." As Mari nodded to this, the Irishman went on to say, "We've worked out proper covers for most of it; martial arts classes, summer school courses. And then there will be the actual training to pilot an Eva...shouldn't be too hard to arrange."

"You will have to keep it all secret. Including that you're training with an Eva," Coulson pointed out. "We can't let anybody know what's going on."

"I know, I know, I've seen enough spy movies," Mari replied with a wry look. One that didn't quite cover up how she actually felt about this. About the idea of having to lie to the few friends she had...

As Mari considered this, pictured herself having an entire portion of her life that she would have to keep a secret from Lizzie and Alice, as well as her aunt and uncle, Dr. Ross made her way up into the Rebirth chamber, carrying a black case. "Excuse me," she murmured gently. As the Makinamis eyed the blonde doctor, she smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, but we have to get Mari ready for the procedure. It won't be much longer before the primer has been fully absorbed. If we wait too long..."

"We get the idea, Doctor. Thanks for the warning." Turning towards the bespectacled girl, Dugan bent down and gave her an affectionate pat on the shoulder. "It's time."

"Okay," Mari nodded nervously. Then she looked back at the angle table that was just behind her. "So, I...I just get on that thing, huh?"

"That's right," Dr. Ross confirmed.

With a heavy sigh of resignation, Mari made her way up to the table, which looked even more ominous up close than it had from a distance. A series of clamps and straps lined the edges of the table, adding to the air that it belonged in a mad scientist movie, with her being the specimen for experimentation. As this image made her insides twist about, the girl forced herself to lie down upon the table, her feet braced against footrests on the bottom.

"Here we go," Dr. Ross intoned, smiling as she went to work. "The straps are here to secure you, to keep you from harming yourself in case you have a strong reaction to the serum."

"Thanks. I feel a lot better now," Mari intoned with a bit of sarcasm as Dr. Ross proceeded to strap her in place.

"Is everything in readiness, Dr. Ross?" Dugan wondered as the blonde went about her work.

"We're as ready as we'll ever be," Dr. Ross reported as she secured the first strap. "As for Dr. Sallis...well, he has every confidence that this will work."

_Now if only I could say the same!_ Mari thought as the doctor secured the second strap. For a moment, she considered asking Dr. Ross if she truly was certain that this would work as planned, but ultimately, she decided against it. She had already told them that she felt they were as ready as possible, which was likely the best answer she could give. Rehashing those answers or dwelling on the questions wasn't going to make Mari feel any better about this.

She honestly doubted anything could at this point.

A short time later, Dr. Ross had finished strapping Mari in place, and began working with all the clamps the lined the table. "These are the injection units," the blonde explained as she placed one of the clamps about the girl's upper arms. "When the process starts, these will inject the Super Soldier serum into all your major muscle groups."

"Annnd hurt like crazy, I'll bet," Mari frowned unhappily.

"I can't say that it won't," Dr. Ross conceded as she continued to work. Before long, there were clamps applied to Mari's arms, legs, abdomen, and chest. "Just you know, there are injectors built into the padding on your back."

"Oh. Great," Mari groaned, looking back as best as she could. "So...where's this famous serum you went to all this trouble for?"

With a smile, Dr. Ross bent down and picked up the case she had come in with. "Right here," she replied, popping the case open, revealing several test tubes filled with a blue liquid.

As Mari looked on, watching as the doctor went to work, sliding the tubes into different receptacles on the table, Dugan made a noise in his throat. "There's one more thing I should tell you about this serum, Mari. Something I understand was once said by Dr. Erskine himself." Starting at the mention of the scientist for whom the serum was his legacy, she looked squarely at the Irishman. "The way I heard it said, this formula amplifies everything within you, girl. Both the good...and the bad," Dugan sagely intoned. "So whatever happens, Mari, no matter what strength you get or anything else, promise me that you'll never lose respect for power. How it can help people...and how it can hurt them, too. And that you'll always remember something I learned as a young man."

"What's that?" Mari wondered.

"That it's all too easy for someone, particularly in a high position of power, to view war as little more than ratios and results. To throw as many people into the meat grinder as they have to in order to win," Dugan explained to her. "But the truth is, lass, in war, we all lose. We lose loved ones, friends, families. And that those numbers that some people don't care about aren't just numbers. They're people, each with their own hopes and dreams."

"I...okay. I...I promise, but...Dum Dum, I...I don't understand," Mari replied, her brows furrowed in confusion. "I mean...I _know_ soldiers are people, and..."

"I know you do. What I'm asking...is that you not _forget_." As Mari continued to frown her confusion, he gave her a lopsided smile. "Don't worry about it now; someday...I'm sure you'll understand." Then Dugan looked over at Dr. Ross. "Well, Doctor...is it time?"

"Almost. I suggest that you all clear out of here." As Mari looked about, she saw Dr. Ross sliding the last ampoule of the serum into place. "The primer should almost be at full effect now. We need to begin the treatment soon."

"Right then. Best be going now, lads." With this, Dugan stood up straight and gave Mari a proper military salute. "Be seeing you in a minute, lass. Bet on it."

"Best of luck to you, Mari," Coulson chimed in, smiling broadly.

As Mari nodded, she felt someone's hand about her own. Looking about, she saw her father standing next to her, worlds of fear and concern hovering within his eyes. "How're you holding up?"

Heaving a deep breath, Mari gave serious consideration to telling him that, aside from her insides shifting about and the fact that she felt like the guinea pig in a mad scientist movie, she was just fine. But the expression her father wore made it clear that this wasn't the time for levity. So she settled for telling him, "I've been better."

Snorting somewhat, Katsuo shook his head wearily. "You're amazing, you know that?" he told her earnestly. "My little girl…you're a lot braver than I am. Putting up with this madness…I'm sure your great-grandfather would be proud of you."

"Yeah, well..." Mari muttered, her insides' reaction to the primer growing more pronounced. "If this what he went through to become Captain America, then he deserved a medal just for putting up with this crap…"

Even as Katsuo gave a muted chuckle to this, Dr. Ross approached the two of them. "Excuse me," she murmured gently. As the Makinamis eyed the blonde doctor, she smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, but we have to begin the treatment now. If we wait too much longer, the primer will begin to lose potency."

"I see," Katsuo muttered tersely, his lips pressed tightly together. "Mari…"

"It's okay, Dad," Mari assured him. "Besides...we'll have plenty of time to talk...when this is over..."

A beat passed before Katsuo managed a nod and a sniffle. "Come on. You can't stay with her for this," Dr. Ross informed Katsuo. "I can't be sure what effect the Vita-Rays will have on anybody without the serum in their system, but I don't think I want to know."

Sighing reluctantly, Katsuo finally nodded his understanding. He then looked Mari directly in the eyes, tightening his grip on her hand. "I'll be right outside, you hear me?" he told her firmly. "If you…I mean…"

"I know, Dad. Thanks," Mari smiled weakly, tightening her own grip on his hand.

"You better take her glasses off," Dr. Ross informed them gingerly. When Katsuo looked questioningly at the doctor, she added, "Just to be on the safe side."

Frowning intently, knowing there was a lot that the scientist left unsaid, Katsuo eventually nodded before looking at his daughter. Mari just smiled and nodded her compliance. "Sorry," the elder Makinami finally said before carefully reaching for her glasses. As he slowly lifted them from her face, the world around Mari blurred, preventing her from making out her father's fearful expression as the insistent Dr. Ross led him out of the Rebirth chamber. Then there was mechanical hiss as the door slid closed, sealing Mari within the chamber.

Alone.

Somewhat blearily, Mari looked about the transparent chamber, her nearsighted eyes vaguely processing what was going on outside, her father taking up station just outside the chamber. She couldn't hear much aside from her own breathing, her own heart pounding within her chest. "Testing, testing," came Dr. Sallis' voice echoing in the chamber. "Mari, can you hear me?"

"Uh, yeah," Mari returned, looking blindly about.

"We're about to begin serum infusion," Dr. Sallis announced, prompting Mari to suck in a breath as she quickly braced herself. "In five, four, three, two, one...now!"

An instant later, Mari let out a hushed gasp as she felt several needles penetrating her skin, drilling into her muscles. Before she could do so much as try to squirm, there was a muted rush of liquid, prompting her to look about just in time for her nearsighted eyes to take in one of the ampoule's cargo of blue liquid being drained away to be pumped inside of her.

_Oh...oh crap...!_ Mari thought, closing her eyes automatically as she felt her heart pounding that much more. Her very flesh and blood shifting about in response to the serum being pumped inside of her.

"Prepare for Vita-Ray bombardment!" Dr. Sallis announced, snapping Mari's mind back to the present. "Raising reflector!"

Unable to make sense of what was being said, Mari looked towards the blur she knew to be her father. Only for her mouth to pop open in shock when she saw something sliding up before the transparent material enclosing her. She could no longer see her father or anything else; all she could see was some kind of strange distortion her nearsighted eyes couldn't even begin to interpret. Then she heard a mechanical whirring accompanied by metal sliding against metal. Looking about, she could see just well enough to discover that something was emerging from the floor and ceiling.

"Commencing bombardment!" Dr. Sallis declared. And instant later...Mari's entire world went completely white.

_"Ahhhhhhh!"_ Mari cried out, instinctively closing her eyes as they were seared by the intense light. But even that wasn't enough to blot out the overwhelming brilliance that surrounded her.

Nor could it shield her from the way her body reacted to the Vita-Rays.

Mari let out a sharp gasp as she realized something else was happening. That as she had been told, the Vita-Rays that were now saturating her body were interacting with both the primer and the Super Soldier serum. The three parts of the Rebirth process were combining together, and Mari felt like her entire body was exploding. It was as if someone had shoved a lightning rod into her mouth just in time for a bolt to strike. Her nerves felt like they were on fire, her skin felt like it was being rubbed raw, her blood churned and boiled, her muscles swelled and felt like they were about to pop right out of her body. Everything from her head down to the tips of her toes was suddenly wracked with convulsions, shaking wildly as sheer power crackled through her veins. Her lungs heaved breath after desperate breath, all the while her heart thundered in her chest like an out-of-control freight train.

And to her astonishment, Mari found herself crying out in both agony...and ecstasy.

She felt as if every nerve, every blood vessel, every section of living tissue within her was now swollen with power. Her heart going from being so docile to thudding tremendously in her ears, the girl felt every muscle she possessed throbbing with energy, as if they were growing with every single convulsion that wracked her slender frame. Sweat poured forth from her body, soaking her gown as she writhed as a result of the forces being unleashed within her.

It was a total rush, beyond anything Mari had ever experienced before. It was as if she had only been half alive up until this point, and was only now waking up. Her hands automatically balled into fists, her nails digging into her own flesh as her convulsions causing her to fly up off the table and against the straps that held her in place.

Even as she reveled in what was happening to her, Mari heard a dull pounding somewhere off in the distance. Heard her father shrieking her name, even as Dugan shouted at him, tried to restrain him.

Then another wave of power shot through her entire frame, hammering through her muscles like a dynamo, and Mari forgot all about her father. She forgot about everything. All she cared about, all she really knew, was that she was truly being reborn in this place. That she was losing control of herself, and she was loving every moment of it. It was an experience that any thrill-seeker would have killed for. Her body wasn't responding to her commands, and she didn't care. Her father and a few scientists were completely freaking out, and she didn't care. All she knew was the moment, and she didn't want it to end.

Her mind was so utterly inundated with sensory overload, Mari had no real sense of time passing, or what was happening to her. At some point, she was vaguely aware of her body convulsing so forcefully that she tore free of the straps holding her down, and catapulted herself down to the floor. And a short time later, she became aware of the light fading away, at which the convulsions quickly faded, and her mind slowly began to clear.

_Oh, man…_ Mari thought as she continued to lay there, her body strangely numbed, tired and energized at the same time. Every nerve crackling with excitement and power as she heaved breath after wearied breath.

While she continued to shift about on her back, slowly recovering from what she had been subjected to, she heard a hiss of air. _"Mari!"_ came the voice of her father. She groggily turned her head in the voice's direction, and saw her father rushing in alongside Dugan, Coulson, Dr. Sallis and Dr. Ross. Katsuo basically shoving his way to his daughter, who looked dazedly at her father. Seeing so clearly the fear and concern he wore as he fell to his knees beside her.

_Wait a minute…what the…? _Mari wondered dazedly as she looked up at her father. Blinking rapidly as every detail of his face came in clearly to her, without even the slightest amount of the distortion she had grown accustomed to over her life. Her mouth popping open, Mari swiveled her eyes and took in the other people who were hovering around her. And though she didn't see them quite as clearly as she did her father, their images were far clearer than they had any right to be without her glasses.

_My…my eyes…!_ Mari thought in amazement, a ragged chuckle escaping her lips. _The process…oh, wow…!_

Even as this realization hit home, someone grabbed Mari by the shoulders and lifted her partly off the floor. "Mari!" her father's familiar voice cried out, a voice that made it clear that he was better than halfway to full-blown hysteria. "Mari!" he tried again, punctuating his words by giving his daughter a firm shaking. _"Mari!_ Are you alright?! Are you -?!"

"Hey, Dad…" Mari gasped out, a giddy smile plastering itself on her face as she sat somewhat unbalanced in his hands.

Katsuo looked ready to say something else, but before he could, another face shoved its way into Mari's own. "How do you feel, Mari?" Dr. Sallis wondered as the subject of his attention turned dazedly towards him. "What was it like in there? Do you feel any different? Anything at all?"

Vaguely aware of her father saying something completely unrepeatable to the inquisitive scientist, Mari just grinned and laughed before grabbing hold of Katsuo's forearm. The elder Makinami gasped in pain while his daughter leaned into Dr. Sallis' face. "I feel...awesome," she grinned wickedly, punctuating this statement with a giddy, almost drunken laugh. She released another burst of laughter, blatantly unaware of the looks being leveled at her as she looked into the faces of everyone there and asked, "So…when do I get the next round?"

Several seconds passed as the people arrayed before her looked questioningly at Mari. Katsuo sucked in a fearful breath while Dugan frowned grimly. The medics accompanying them exchanged puzzled looks while Dr. Sallis grinned in celebration. As for Dr. Ross, she bit down on her lip, as if to stop herself from saying whatever it was she was thinking. After several moments, she managed a smile and answered, "Not just yet. We have all those tests to run first. Remember?"

Groaning in dismay, Mari gave the blonde doctor an unhappy look. "Spoilsport," was all she would say as the people around her helped her back to her feet.

* * *

**_Two years later, in Japan…_**

As Misato Katsuragi sat with her head in her hands, chewing on a straw, the only thing she could think was that she would rather be just about anyplace but where she was. Would rather be wearing anything than the itchy, overly-starched formal uniform she was stuck wearing. And would certainly rather do just about anything but listening to Ritsuko Akagi and some stuffed-shirt engage in a glorified pissing contest.

"The robot is equipped with a nuclear reactor," Ritsuko asked, microphone in hand as she stared daggers at the speaker on stage. "Is that right?"

"Correct," the speaker agreed cheerfully. "This is Jet Alone's most distinguished feature. It guarantees 150 days of continuous operating power."

"I see," Ritsuko returned. "Speaking from a safety perspective, isn't it dangerous to incorporate a nuclear reactor in a land-based weapon designed for hand-to-hand combat?"

"We think it's more practical than a weapon that won't work for more than five minutes," the speaker countered smugly.

Chewing her straw more forcefully, Misato took a moment to curse Commander Ikari and Sub Commander Fuyutsuki for doing this to her. For deciding that they couldn't be bothered to accompany Ritsuko to the debut of NERV's only potential competition in terms of destroying Angels and gobbling up government money. And deciding that they would rather foist this duty off on Misato, so she could be the one to have bored to tears with it so they wouldn't be dragged away from doing whatever the heck they did on their off hours.

Wincing internally at another exchange between the two of them, Misato found herself wishing she could bash their heads together and settle their dispute that way. "Could you cut it out?" she wondered, chewing the straw with greater force. "I've seen children more mature than you two."

Oblivious to Misato's words and the irony to them, the speaker smirked at the NERV representatives. "Say whatever you will, Dr. Akagi, but the fact remains that NERV has taken a bad situation and made it even worse. The UN has already had to approve an enormous supplement to your existing budget, and because of that, 20,000 people in a dozen countries are starving to death. How ironic, when you consider that Evas are supposed to be _protecting _humanity." Listening to the guffaws of the other people there, the speaker leaned in and smirked. "It must be so nice your organization, being so completely above the law."

"I'm well aware of the financial difficulties posed by the war with the Angels," Ritsuko muttered, a vein bulging from her forehead. "But the fact remains that the Evas possess the only power capable of defeating them."

The speaker nodded in a knowing fashion. "Ah, of course. You mean the AT-Field." Jolted by these words, Misato looked up in astonishment at the speaker. "Well, that is simply a matter of time and research."

_What the hell?! _Misato shrieked inwardly even as NERV's hecklers laughed and a few more veins appeared on Ritsuko's forehead. _How…how the hell did they…just what is Section 2 doing?! Taking remedial classes on how to breathe?!_ Looking away and grinding the straw in her teeth, Misato watched as her friend trembled with rage even as the speaker informed them that their days were numbered.

_I swear, the Commander's gonna pay for sticking me with this! Just after I get through with this asshole! _Misato growled, certain that this day couldn't possibly get any worse…

* * *

**_Later, in America…_**

"C'mon, Mari! You can do it!" Lizzie shouted, hands cupped around her mouth as she stood from the bleachers. Somehow managing to make the rest of the crowd and their various cheers and curses seem rather quiet by comparison. "Get in there and blast that sucker clear outta here! Whoo!"

Grinning at her one-girl cheering squad, Mari took a moment to look out at the crowd, giving them and Lizzie a thumbs-up before approaching the plate. There she was, decked out in her baseball uniform, ready to go to bat for the honor of her school.

_Ah, baseball. Gotta love it, _Mari thought, taking a deep, heady sniff. The grass, the dirt, the sweat hanging in the air, the fear, anticipation and excitement flowing freely off of every player there, all of it blended together into an intoxicating bouquet that had the fourteen-year-old's heart pounding that much more eagerly. Adding to the fact that the pitcher looked like she was silently praying for mercy, and the moment was complete.

This wasn't the big game. It wasn't a major event by school standards; just a friendly little game of baseball between their middle school and another. But that didn't mean that Mari had any intention of giving the opposition any mercy. At least, no more than she absolutely had to.

Especially when the score was ten to seven in the other team's favor, and the bases were loaded. And _especially _considering the fact that Mari hated to lose.

Slowly waving her bat over her shoulder in anticipation, Mari narrowed her eyes behind her glasses, scrutinizing every movement the pitcher made. The entire field seeming to grow just a bit hushed as the seconds crawled by, everybody on and off the field waiting and wondering when the ball would be thrown, whether Mari would be able to hit it, and what would happen after that.

Of course, the waiting part was the one part that Mari couldn't stand. _C'mon, hurry up! _she hissed inwardly, never once looking away from the pitcher._ Just pitch the ball already! I've already smashed every pitch you've sent my way, and this one won't be any different!_

As if in response to this thought, the pitcher gave one last look about the field, then snapped into position. Mari just grinned that much more fiercely; to her eyes, the entire world seemed to slow to a crawl. The pitcher, the spectators, and most importantly, the ball, all these things seemed to be barely moving at all as she tensed for the moment of truth. Her grip almost crushing the bat, Mari drew it back just a bit further even as she watched the ball approach. It was a perfect pitch, right within the strike zone, and was moving at such a speed that it should have been a nearly perfect strike.

Mari just smiled. Nearly perfect didn't win the ball game. As soon as the target moved into just the right position, she lashed out with her bat and was rewarded with the sharp crack of impact. She let out a triumphant cry as she watched the ball fly up into the sky like it had been launched on a rocket. Shouts of glee and dismay erupted from the crowds even as Mari began running the bases, her teammates already in motion while the opposition's outfielders scrambled about, trying to catch the ball before it gravity did.

But Mari wasn't watching that. She had basically forgotten about the ball as soon as it had left her bat. Now her focus was on her feet pounding on the ground, then first base, then more ground. On the air trembling with the excitement and action of everyone around. And more than anything else, the exultation of the moment, like sweet nectar dripping into her lips. Until at last she came along the home stretch, the rest of her team having already paid their own tribute to home plate. Leaving Mari nothing to do but jump slightly into the air, and come back down squarely upon her goal.

"Safe! Safe!" the umpire cried out even as Mari stumbled off of the plate, the rest of the girls already jumping up and down, pumping their fists and grabbing hold of each other. The rest of the team came down to join them, all of them losing themselves in the thrill of victory. In the rush that Mari herself was enjoying.

"You did it!" came another voice, just before a set of arms wrapped themselves about Mari's shoulders. Hissing surprise, she looked over her shoulder and saw Lizzie firmly glomping onto her person. "Wow, that was amazing!"

"Well, it's nice to see you, too!" Mari returned, not at all minding her friend's enthusiasm, or her embrace.

"I mean, wow! Seriously, Mari! Did you see the look on the pitcher's face when you smashed that sucker?!" Lizzie grinned. She then pulled away from her friend and moved like she was swinging a bat herself. "One shot and _bam!_ It's outta here! Just like that!" A vicious grin practically splitting her face, the blonde added, "When the pitcher saw that thing flying up, up, and away, I thought she was going to crawl under the pitching mound and die!"

Mari laughed giddily at this. Until she saw something that cut her laughter short. "Yeah, well, she might get some help with that one," she noted as she looked over at the pitcher's mound and saw the pitcher that had tried in vain to shut Mari down. A girl that was now being made to suffer for her inability to do so by her coach, who was giving her a royal chewing out from her coach that basically consisted of telling her how worthless she was around a barrage of curses, swears, and insults regarding her lineage, skills as a player, and breeding habits.

"Whew. That's harsh!" Lizzie grumbled, shaking her head in dismay. The coach in question was a heavyset jerk with mounds of flab sagging about his face and extremities, and a gut that was about the size of a beach ball. And his face was currently burning an angry red that caused the pitcher to flinch back just a bit more with every caustic word he spoke. "Seriously! You'd think it was the end of the world with the way he was going on!"

Mari didn't say anything to this. She just stood there, taking in the abusiveness being showered up the girl she had just taken such pleasure in outperforming. "Yeah," she finally muttered, unable to come up with anything clever or funny to say to this, her stomach slowly knotting itself up. "I'm glad Mr. Kowalsky isn't like that."

Lizzie bobbed her head in agreement. "I swear, jerks like him probably pop out of the scum on the shower room floor," she decided. The blonde shifted her eyes towards Mari, who was frowning unhappily. "What is it?"

"Hmm?" Mari started, whipping about as if just becoming aware of Lizzie's presence. As soon as she confronted with the blonde's concerned expression, she quickly put on a nonchalant smile and shrugged. "Oh, nothing. Just…y'know…"

"Hey, come on, Mari! Don't tell me you're letting yourself get down about something like that!" Lizzie protested. The both of them once again glanced at the pitcher, who was currently staring at her own feet while her coach moved on to tell the rest of his team just how useless they were as well. "I mean, okay! The guy is being an absolute jerk, but it's not your fault he's a sore loser! You won fair 'n' square!" Then the blonde tossed her friend a cocky grin and added, "What, you think you should have tossed the game so you wouldn't bruise his precious ego? You win some, you lose some, right? And if you can't handle that…!"

"I know that, Liz, okay?" Mari protested, rolling her eyes for good measure. Then she gave another glance at the coach in question before adding, "But that doesn't change the fact that I'd like to help him lose his nuts!"

Snickering at this declaration, Lizzie gave her friend a healthy pat on the back. "Now that's the Mari I know and love," she declared, shoving her back to the rest of her team. "Now, c'mon! We gotta go celebrate your sending that ball into orbit!"

Mari managed a chuckle at this, though her heart wasn't really in it. Not only had the thrill of victory been sent down the tubes by what had just happened, not only had the rush that had resulted from the way she had won the game fizzled, but the fact was that Lizzie was wrong.

They hadn't won the game fairly.

* * *

While Mari's mood was lost in her own thoughts, as well as a rapidly growing sense of guilt, she had no idea that she was being watched. That two sets were on her, looking at her through night vision lenses.

"Target has been located," came the voice of one her watchers. "When do we move in?"

"When we have a clear target. Remember, we can't risk detection," came the other watcher. He then tweaked the device on his head, so that he was talking to the rest of his unit. "Everyone! Target has been sighted! Hone in on my signal, and be ready to engage!"

"Yes, sir!" a chorus of voices answered.

Pleased by the quickness of the response, the second watcher grinned as Mari started away from the baseball field. Flicking off the safety on his machine gun, his anticipation clear even beneath his helmet, he muttered eagerly, "It's time we shut this bitch down."

* * *

As Mari made her way home that night, she couldn't help but think of all the things that had changed for her over the past two years. At one point, she found herself staring down at her hand, clenching and unclenching it, feeling the ready power that was now hers.

Since she had begun the Rebirth process, Mari's body had been honed into a fighting machine beyond even her wildest beliefs. She had been granted strength, speed, endurance, enhanced sensory perception and increased resistance to injury and sickness. And more. Even more than she could have even imagined. The version of the Super Soldier serum she had been exposed to proving to be even more potent than the one that had transformed her great-grandfather into the human fighting machine that was known as Captain America.

And even as the scientists of the project had worked to remake her into the ultimate fighting machine, she had been honing the skills that she would need in order to be an effective spy and soldier. And while Mari didn't mind these changes to her lifestyle, actually enjoying her more physical or extraordinary forms of training, there was no doubt that her transformation had impacted her life. Sometimes in ways that were extremely difficult to deal with, not to mention cover up.

With each treatment Mari had been subjected to, her musculature had became a good deal more pronounced. To the point that her body was now well toned and the envy of all the girls on her team. She was taller than most of the kids at school, and even though she wasn't sure if was a side effect of the process or not, her breasts had also begun to bulge, until they had caught the eyes of just about every boy she knew. Her senses had also been substantially augmented; her vision was now keen to the point that she could read a road sign that was five miles away. She could pick out a single conversation in a crowded restaurant filled with chatty customers, and her sense of smell was so sharp that she could even track a person by their scent alone.

But the more her abilities grew, the more important it had become for Mari to be able to conceal them. She now wore special glasses that were designed to reduce her visual acuity to that of normal people. And while she certainly enjoyed her new figure and the attention it garnered her, there was another downside to her transformation. One that left her wrestling with guilt as she walked home that night.

Mari had always been a very physical person. Every time her gym coach would present his class with some challenge, like the rope climb or dodge ball, Mari would grin eagerly. Even things that made her peers groan in dismay had her overjoyed at the prospect of a new challenge. At her heart pounding in excitement, at feeling so totally alive.

But just as the Rebirth process had taken away her normal life, it had also taken much of the joy she had once taken out of these things. The rope climb was no longer a challenge; it was a pathetic joke that was about as simple as crossing the street. Dodge ball posed all the difficulty of adding two plus two. Even sports such a baseball, which she once lived for, lacked any amount of real challenge.

_I can't even really cut loose when I'm playing! If I ever did that, I'd blow my cover in a second! _Mari grumbled inwardly, thinking about the orders handed down to her. To not do anything while living her civilian life to betray her transformation, and that meant concealing her full strength. Added to this was the fact that, when you got right down to it, she was playing with an unfair advantage, and her enjoyment of the great American pastime, along with every sport, took a major hit.

_Of course, if I really had such a strict moral code, then I'd have stopped playing a long time ago, _Mari thought bitterly, already knowing that she wouldn't do something like that. Not only would such a deviation from her normal way of life draw the kind of attention her superiors frowned upon, but even with all the changes she had been through, she still loved the event, the competition, the thrill of victory and the roar of the crowd. It was such a part of her normal life that, even after the changes, the training and everything she had been through, she couldn't imagine giving it up.

Heaving a deep sigh, Mari shook her head sourly as she looked down to watch her feet take her along her aimless trek. The guilt she felt after watching the losing team's coach ream them out for being completely worthless still with her.

Until she heard something from behind. A sound so soft that no normal human could detect it.

Pausing, Mari pricked her ears. She didn't turn to look around, she didn't move. She just stood there, eyes narrowed, waiting for the sound to repeat. A sound like sudden movement.

Several seconds went by, but there was no repetition of that sound, or any other, for that matter. _C'mon, Mari, get a grip, _she told herself, shaking her head. _Not every sound in the world means there's someone following you._

With that admonition, Mari started forward again. This time, however, she kept herself on full alert. The training she had been put through combining with senses that had been honed to perfection. Until her ears pricked again, the sound of air rushing causing her heart to start pounding that much harder. _There it is again, _Mari thought, her breath quickening. Deciding not to waste any time, she lifted her glasses away from her face, and moved like she was cleaning off some manner of debris. As she did so, she moved the special glasses off to the side, just enough so that the reflective coating to their sides would give her the equivalent of eyes in the back of her head.

She didn't have to fuss with her glasses for long. Within seconds of taking them off, Mari saw a dark figure moving behind her. The motion was furtive, difficult to see in the reflection, but definite proof that, not only was someone following her, but that someone didn't want to be seen.

_Well, I'll be, _Mari grinned dangerously. Her dour mood form before already forgotten. _Looks like I'm going to have a chance to bust this funk I'm in!_

Doing her best to appear casual, Mari replaced her glasses and started forward again, carefully looking for the perfect place to take this. If her pursuer was what she thought it was, then he or she wouldn't do anything until they had some privacy. Someplace nice, dark, and most importantly, isolated from outside interference.

Discretely quickening her pace, Mari soon found a suitably isolated alley that would suit the needs of the situation perfectly. With a hopeful smile, she turned down the dark, dank space between two large buildings. To her immense gratification, there was no one else there. No one to see her, no one to help her. And most importantly, no one to get in her way.

Unable to help herself, Mari started humming beneath her breath as she continued forward. An aimless little tune she didn't remember the words to, she continued down the alley. Wondering when her little shadow would make his move. If ever.

That was when Mari received her second surprise of the evening; a short distance ahead, where the alley broke into a cross street, at least half a dozen figures in black body armor and helmets appeared before her. Figures that were already drawing automatic weapons. While she was taking this in, a series of footsteps sounded from behind her. A glance over her shoulder was all she needed to find out that a similar contingent was situated behind her.

As she returned her attention to the group in front of her, Mari grinned infectiously. _YES! _ she thought, lifting her glasses off her face. The instant she did so, the world around her fell into greater focus, becoming that much brighter. Not only could she see her aggressors perfectly, but she could them despite the dark. _Someone out there loves me!_

Grinning so broadly she almost split her face in half, Mari hesitated just long enough to stuff her glasses into her pockets before leaping off to the side. An instant later, a barrage of gunfire was heard, followed by the sound of expended ammunition hitting concrete. But not even a single round connected with Mari, who had leapt at one of the buildings. Angling herself so as to hit her target feet first, she then rebounded even higher into the air.

"Let's kick this up a notch!" she cried out in delight, already anticipating what was about to happen. Her heart pounding more and more, Mari focused on the power that was inside of her. She concentrated on it, calling to it, telling it to tear through the restraints that she was forced to keep on it in order to keep it and herself in check. Allowed it to come forth, and remake her as it would.

And remake her, it did.

In an instant, her heart began pounding so hard, so furiously, that Mari could scarcely hear anything over it. Blood began racing through her veins, forcing them to expand as the power granted her came forth, her muscles throbbing and pulsating beneath her baseball uniform, growing larger with each hurried pulsation of her heart. In the span of moments, the power within caused her burgeoning form to press hard against her uniform before the simple fabric gave way before her. Her shoulders and biceps tore free of the cloth, her pants split along the legs, and her already ample chest exploded the front of her shirt, just barely contained by her bra.

"Oh, fuck! I _love _this part!" Mari cried out, exulting in the power that was now freely flowing through her. Her transformation had required mere moments, but in those moments she had begun her descent, and was now coming back down to the ground, landing nimbly and flinging herself towards the first group of assailants, all the while both groups continued to fire.

Not even a single shot landed. Moving at a speed that not even the finest Olympic sprinter could hope to match, Mari zigged and zagged like a madwoman, her enhanced senses making it child's play to see the way the barrage of ammunition was moving towards her, and her augmented body allowed her to bob and weave just enough to avoid every single shot. But she knew that she couldn't avoid every single round forever, especially since she wasn't as capable of tracking the firepower being levied against her from behind. Which meant that she would have to take out the first attackers quickly before someone got lucky.

Coiling her legs beneath her, Mari grinned as she split her pants a bit more and leapt into skyward. Her jump carrying her over ten feet up, the fledgling Super Soldier did a flip in mid-air, the entire world around her seeming to move in slow motion as she brought her legs together just in time to aim them straight at the chest of one of her foes.

Coming down on her adversary, Mari grinned at the solid impact. Body armor or not, that simply had to have cracked a few ribs at least. And the solid think of her victim crashing to the ground placed her right in the middle of this group of attackers. Not losing momentum, Mari took note of the people to her sides. Looking to her right, she instantly fired off a punch to the next creep's jaw. He cried out in agony as he was sent flying into the wall beyond, his impact leaving a crater before he crumpled to the ground, out cold.

Before she could even think of celebrating, Mari felt an arm snake around her neck, just as another hand holding a knife appeared in her peripheral vision. Big mistake. Ignoring the arm restraining her, she grabbed hold of the knife arm with all her strength. Her attacker groaned in pain, his grip on her immediately slacking as his buddies decided to pitch in and help. The three other members of this group raised their weapons, their fingers tensed upon the triggers.

Even as her eyes locked on the stubby machine guns were raised up against her, Mari grabbed hold of the arm that still held her prisoner. Her body tensing with superhuman strength, she used her grip on her assailant to lift him up and sent him flying into the remaining members of this group. She threw with such force that all four of them skidded across the ground, tumbling about until they finally lay still.

"Yes!" Mari hissed out. Tempted to pump her arms in victory. But she hadn't forgotten about the other group present, or their own weapons. She knew the battle wasn't over just yet.

Just as this thought registered, a hailstorm of gunfire echoed through the alley. Grinning wildly as the beating of her heart sounded in her ears, Mari dashed to the side, snatching up one of the machine guns as she dashed towards the shelter of the nearest dumpster. Leaping into its shadow, the fledging superwoman tumbled to the ground, where she quickly took stock of her situation. A few seconds was all it took for her to be satisfied that not a single round of fire had succeeded in connecting with her, something that had her smiling.

_So far, it's six down, six to go!_ Mari thought jubilantly even as she cocked her pilfered weapon. Looking from the safety of her improvised shelter, she spied where five of those six still lay. _Now all I have to do is make sure that none of those creeps catch a second wind!_

Without hesitation, Mari took aim at her downed victims, and pulled the trigger. The machine shook in her grip as it peppered the downed attackers, gouts of red spurting up with each impact. As soon as she was done, she considered the situation. It was pretty safe to say that those goons wouldn't be a problem, and the other one she hadn't been able to target had hit the wall pretty hard. Between that and the fact that she couldn't make sure he was out of the running without exposing herself to further gunfire made her decide to focus on dealing with the others before anything else.

_Which leaves me with one little problem, _Mari knew, the silence that now held sway within in the alley deceptive in the extreme. _How do I get to those creeps without getting all shot up in the process?_

Deciding to get a better idea of what she was up against, Mari quickly brought forth her glasses and held them out just past the protection offered by the dumpster. Looking into the reflective surface, she watched as the remainder of her opponents carefully approached, weapons held at the ready. _Let's see now…_ Mari muttered inwardly, counting off the number of figures to be seen, until she tallied off a grand total of seven. _Hmm. More than I thought…or maybe I didn't beat that one creep down hard enough, _she decided, thinking of their body armor. _Now…how do I kick their asses?_

Mari quickly decided against another frontal charge. She had gotten lucky when she had surprised that first bunch, and she knew that part of the reason for her foes' lack of good aim was the fact that her attackers didn't want to wind up shooting themselves in the process. And just sitting around, waiting for them to get into position would not only give them the advantage, but wouldn't be nearly as much fun for her.

_So…what to do…?_ Mari wondered as she replaced her glasses. Leaning back against the dumpster as she put them back on her face, she frowned in thought…just before grinning in feral delight.

Leaping to her feet, Mari edged to the corner of the dumpster. "Hey, boys!" she called out as she grabbed hold of the dumpster, the metal groaning in protest as her fingers dug into the side. "Get ready for a surprise!" And with those words, Mari started pushing the dumpster down the alley, hugging the left wall. Soon she had built up to a steady run, her trigger finger itching with anticipation.

As Mari had expected, her assailants jumped to the other side of the alley in order to avoid the approaching dumpster. And the instant they did, she pelted them with gunfire, crying out in delight as her shots resulted in spurts of red billowing up from all over the forms of her enemies. Cries of delight that were cut short when the machine gun finally clicked on empty.

Startled by this development, Mari lost control of the dumpster just long enough for it to veer to her left, crashing into the wall. She then to slammed headfirst into the dumpster itself, and was momentarily stunned by the impact. As she tried to clear her head, she spotted another of her attackers coming around the dumpster. Not sparing a moment, she swung the gun in her hand, catching her enemy on the chin, driving him back just a step or two. But it was enough as she tossed away the now useless weapon.

"You're nuts, bitch!" the staggered gunman cried out in pain even as another one appeared.

"Wrong, pal! _Your _nuts!" Mari declared, leaping in at her attacker, grabbing right for the aforementioned part of his anatomy. Squeezing hard enough so as her grip was felt even through the attacker's protective armor, Mari heard him cry out in pain as she twisted him about as the other creep brought his gun to bear. She was just in time, for the instant her current dance partner was between the two of them, she felt his body shaking beneath a shower of gunfire. Which left Mari with just one thing to do. Grabbing hold of her human shield's gun hand, she brought up his machine gun and pulled the trigger. A burst of gunfire exploded across her target, who staggered backwards beneath the barrage. Then she wrenched the gun from her victim's hand, and ended the battle.

Giggling in satisfaction, Mari stood aside and let him fall to the ground. Only to be brought to her senses as another round of gunfire cracked the air, followed by a sharp pain in her front. With a surprised gasp, Mari looked down at her chest, where half a dozen streaks of red were running down her body. Her triumph turning to irritation, she looked up at the armored creep who was still standing in front of her. Paying no heed to the greater number of red stains on his own body.

Grunting her annoyance, Mari placed her free hand on her hip as she eyed the person who had pelted her bare chest with paintball rounds. "You _do_ realize you're supposed to be dead, shithead?"

"So are you, bitch," the gunner retorted. A nasty grin on his voice.

Snorting her disdain, Mari rolled her eyes. "Oh, _please!_" she sneered, raising her gun…just before pointing it over her shoulder and firing. The instant it discharged, she heard it connect with something behind her. Her grin returning as her attacker hissed in defeat, Mari turned and looked to see the goon she had heard trying to sneak up behind her. Who was even now looking down in dismay at the five red paint marks staining marking him as dead.

"Nice try, pal. I totally have to give you an 'A' for effort," Mari smiled before jerking her thumb at the other gunman. "But I'm pretty sure that using a dead man as a decoy counts as a foul."

"Hmph! _You're_ the idiot who let herself be decoyed," came the disgusted voice of the so-called dead man. "Goddamn bitch..."

"Hmph. And people call _me _a potty mouth," Mari grumbled with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head. "Alright. Since nobody else is shooting at me, I'm going to assume we're done trying to beat the crap outta each other for the day," she started playfully. "So how long until somebody comes to pick up you graduates from the Imperial Stormtrooper Marksmanship Academy and tell me what I did wrong this time?"

Even as she spoke these words, Mari heard the engine of some large vehicle moving closer. She then smiled as a large shipping truck complete with trailer rolled up to the entrance to the alley. And grinned even more when one of the doors opened, and revealed a portly figure on the other side.

"Alright, men. Good job here," Dugan muttered, jerking his thumb at the truck. "Now why don't you all do a better job by pulling yourself together and getting yerselves inside? We're on a schedule, you know!"

"Dum Dum!" Mari grinned in delight even as her defeated opponents dragged themselves up to their feet and started towards the truck.

Slowly shaking his head as he watched the troops slowly stagger to the truck, some of them requiring aide just to walk, Dugan commented, "Well, Problem Child...it looks like you haven't lost your touch, now has it?"

"Sure haven't. By the way, thanks for the workout. I needed a distraction," Mari told the Irishman, smiling at the nickname she had picked up during her time in training. "And one of these days, you're gonna have to tell me how you manage to pull off these sneak attacks without the police showing up to bust them up. I mean, just how many surprise drills have you pulled on me this year? Ten? Twelve? And not even a security guard shows up to check and see why all these automatic weapons and missiles are going off in his neighborhood?"

"Oh, there's no big secret to that, Mari. Just a matter of friends in high places and state-of-the-art technology keeping the lid on things. That's all," Dugan smiled, tipping his hat to her. "But enough of that, lass. Any trouble with this lot?"

"Well, they put a good fight, that's for sure," Mari told him before giving him a mock pout. "Just one question; why didn't you send some more? You know my record is forty guys, including snipers _and _a helicopter!"

"I'm sorry about that, Mari. But in case you haven't noticed, you aren't exactly gentle with your playmates, now are you?" Dugan noted, watching as his troops staggered towards the truck. "And I see we're gonna have to get you a new baseball outfit. Again."

Grinning wickedly, Mari paused to strike a pose and flex her biceps, her grin broadening as her outfit tore a bit more before the lumps of steel that popped out to say hello. "Hey, I've tried holding back in the past, Dum Dum! And all that got me was a paintball to my butt!" Pausing at this, she then retrieved her glasses and put them back in place. "Still, I wish I knew...how the heck is this even possible? How can I go from...well, sorta normal to totally ripped like that?"

"It's like I told you before, Mari. You'd have to ask Dr. Sallis about that, and even then, I'm not sure he's capable of putting the answer into something resembling the King's English," Dugan admitted. "All I can tell you is that one of the things he and the rest of his crew was working on was a way for someone to hide the gains they got from the process so they could pass themselves off as your average person." Shaking his head in amazement, the Irishman added, "And while I can't understand a word of the techno babble he spouts...I certainly can't argue against the results."

"Neither can I," Mari grinned, admiring her figure that much more. "Makes me wish I could go around like this all the time. There are all kinds of jerks I'd like to show off this body to!"

His smile fading at this, Dugan gave the girl a stern look. "Now, Mari..."

"I know, I know, I'm not supposed to blow my cover!" Mari replied, waving her arms in surrender. "Still...it's pretty fun to think about." As Dugan gave a shake of his head and looked up at the sky, as if asking 'why me?', the fledgling superwoman realized that it might be a good idea to cut the comedy. "So, uh...what brings you out here this time? Usually, you just send Coulson to oversee this little tests of yours."

"Coulson's presently rounding up your father, Mari," Dugan announced, causing her to let out a gasp of surprise. "And as for tonight...this wasn't just another test."

"You're...picking up Dad?!" Mari got out, taking a step back. Already knowing that this did not imply good things. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"You could definitely say that," Dugan nodded, a world of meaning in those words. "C'mon. I've got a van coming for us."

"On the way? On the way _where?"_ Mari demanded. When Dugan frowned even more deeply, the magenta-haired girl began getting worried. "Dugan, what is it? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, something happened, all right," Dugan agreed. "Mari…it looks like you'll have to leave for Japan sooner than we expected."

As these words were struck home, Mari's face slowly sagged with confusion. "Leave?" she repeated, staring incredulously at this man she considered as her mentor. "Wh-what do you mean? Leave _when?!"_

"Within a month's time, at the latest," Dugan told her flatly, sending Mari's jaw plummeting. While she was struggling to comprehend this, the Major went on, "It seems NERV's upped the stakes. And in a big way."

* * *

As much as Katsuo hated the situation he and his daughter had been forced to endure since they had become embroiled in SHIELD's machinations, the one thing that made it even remotely tolerable was Dugan's openness. The Irishman had promised to give both him and Mari as fair a shake as he could, and he had been true to his word. To Katsuo's knowledge, Dugan had done his best to be open with them both, involving the elder Makinami in briefings, keeping him updated in her training, and always making sure that he could be there when it was time for Mari's treatments.

And while Katsuo had been displeased to once again have Coulson appearing at his front door, he did appreciate the fact that Dugan was again making the effort to make sure nothing was kept from either Makinami as he explained the situation that had gone down in Japan.

"This is Jet Alone, the test prototype for a fully mechanical combat robot," Dugan spoke gruffly as he sat at a meeting table, not unlike the one where the Makinamis had first met him. The Irishman and Coulson were seated on side of the table, with Mari and Katsuo seated opposite. And at the far end of the table was a large television screen built into the wall, which was presently displaying the image of an immense metal figure. "It was designed and built by Japan Heavy Chemical Cooperative."

"It looks more like a mechanical Hunchback of Notre Dame," Mari commented, something that Katsuo privately agreed with. Unlike the monstrous Unit 03 he had seen, the metal titan on the screen looked positively ridiculous. The head was built into the body itself, its arms hung like limp streamers from its sides, and the legs were out of proportion to its body.

"Perhaps, but it's not as pricy as an Eva, and was built as a proof of concept, more than for its practicality in battle," Dugan informed them. He then went on to describe the particulars of Jet Alone's design, including its AI controls and nuclear reactor. "The UN has had its eye on the Jet Alone project ever since the Angels showed up again…and NERV's coffers became bottomless."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Katsuo grumbled, thinking of the changes that had happened in recent times. Word of the Angels and their ferocity had reached America's shores, though the truth behind Second Impact had not been made public. But with NERV entering the limelight of the world, so had the reality of the taxes that were being funneled into their accounts, something that did not make many people happy. Especially those who weren't too concerned about monsters that were attacking a country on the other side of the planet.

"In any case, the first test of Jet Alone occurred today. With the promise that, if it was successful, the Japanese government and perhaps even the UN would invest in it as a viable alternative to the Evangelions," Dugan went on.

"Uh-oh," Mari grimaced. "And that's just the sort of thing NERV wouldn't like. Why do I get the feeling that things didn't exactly go according to plan?"

Nodding grimly, Dugan motioned the remote control in his hand. "You're right. As soon as Jet Alone started up, the blasted thing went crazy," he announced as the image on the screen changed to a video that looked like it had been taken from up in the sky. It showed the huge robot running in such a fashion that it looked even more ridiculous, especially with the huge cooling rods sticking up and out from its back. "Now, the press hasn't gotten wind of this just yet, but here's the gist. The damned thing had only taken a couple steps when its computer began refusing all commands from base. It stepped on the bunker where the demonstration was being observed, and started rushing towards Atsugi City with its power plant building up towards critical mass."

His eyes and mouth popping wide open, Katsuo gasped, "Omigod…you're saying that thing was gonna nuke _an entire city?!"_

"It sure came damned close to it," Dugan confirmed unhappily. "However, someone at NERV didn't let it get that far."

"NERV?" Mari repeated blankly as Dugan pressed another button on his remote. The recording advance, now showing a massive, purple figure rushing across the desert, apparently holding something in its hand.

"NERV's Operations Director, a Captain Misato Katsuragi, ordered Unit 01 to be deployed to intercept and stop Jet Alone before it reached civilization," Dugan explained tersely. "She then went inside the damned thing herself…and _somehow_ managed to stop the reactor before it reached terminal."

It took a moment for Katsuo to grasp the meaning behind Dugan's words. "So...you think NERV sabotaged Jet Alone, then?"

"Well, we don't know much in the way of details right now, but it's certainly makes sense," Dugan growled beneath his breath. "Not only does NERV's only competition go down the drain, but they even have one of their officers risking life and limb to save the day. Quite the opportunity to look saintly, wouldn't you agree?" As both Makinamis nodded their understanding, the Irishman continued. "Well, in any case, when the big boys in Washington heard about this little stunt, they decided that it was time to put a bug up NERV's rear. And in a big hurry."

"So…that's why they're sending me in early?" Mari squeaked out. "But Dum Dum, I…!"

"Mari, I know! We were hoping for a bit more time to get your prepped before we sent you in, but we just don't have the time anymore," Dugan told her, his eyes lowering to the floor of the van. "Now, look. The head of NERV Central has already expressed interest in having Unit 05 and it's pilot brought over there. They've had some close calls over there, so it's safe to assume that they want all the firepower they can get over there. And while we've been making a show of resisting it...well, we're going to be making arrangements for you to be transferred over to Japan. And while we're doing that, we're going to be getting you up to speed, and ready to ship out."

As soon as these words were said, Mari looked as if several slabs of concrete had come to settle squarely on her shoulders. As Katsuo looked at his daughter, clad now in a jumpsuit, he saw not the muscle-bound Super Soldier that he knew she could become at will. He didn't see the great-granddaughter of Captain America.

He saw his little girl. The same little girl that his departed wife had been holding the day she had been brought into this world. A little girl that Katsuo had tried and failed to protect from being exploited.

"Tell me something," Katsuo demanded, giving Dugan a look. "Once Mari gets to Japan...what will happen to her?"

"What do you mean?" Coulson wondered.

"Where will she stay?" Katsuo elaborated, giving the SHIELD men a pointed look. "Who's going to take care of her?"

"Dad...!" Mari began, giving him a look of protest.

"Now, now, Mari, relax. It's a fair question," Dugan assured her. "The fact is, that's part of the reason I wanted your father here for this. I figured he'd have some questions he'd like answered before we moved ahead with this."

"You figured right," Katsuo informed him. "Now then, what will happen to Mari once she reaches Japan?"

"Well...once Mari's on her way, I'll be heading to Japan as well. To make arrangements for proper living quarters, as well as a guardian to keep an eye on her," Dugan explained. "And if you're wondering about security, we're already setting up a support team to ship out with her."

"A support team?" Mari repeated quizzically.

"Aye, lass. You'll be needing some backup there. And while we haven't had any luck in adapting the serum to other people just yet, you still won't be going it alone," Dugan assured her. "You'll have a security team and maintenance crew to take care of your equipment, as well as keep an eye out for you, in case you wind up in a spot of trouble."

"Equip-? Oh, of course. I'm going in as a _spy_, right?" Mari asked, smiling sardonically. "And what self-respecting spy doesn't have spy gadgets?"

"None that I'm aware of," Coulson remarked, looking a bit smug. "And spy gadgets won't be the only thing we'll be giving you."

"Aye, but that can wait for the moment." Then Dugan focused on Katsuo and continued. "So to answer your question, we will be seeing to Mari's daily needs."

While he appreciated this answer, Katsuo wasn't entirely convinced or satisfied. "And just how long will Mari be in Japan?"

A beat passed as Dugan considered this matter. "That's...harder to answer, I'm afraid," he admitted. "While we've seen three Angels so far, there's no telling how many more are on the way. And then there's the matter of finding out if NERV's up to something they shouldn't be." After a moment of considering the matter, Dugan finally shrugged. "The bottom line is...I don't know. Why?"

It was an honest answer, and a fair one. At least as close to one as Katsuo could expect under the circumstances. And it also caused him to make a decision. A difficult decision, but ultimately, it was the only one he could make. "Then...you won't need to get Mari a guardian," he told the SHIELD agents in a resolute manner. "Because I'm going with her."

The only expression of surprise this got from Dugan or Coulson was slightly widened eyes. But Mari, who had the worst poker face since her mother, reacted much more strongly. "Wha- no, Dad!" she protested, rising from her seat. "Y-you don't have to do that!"

"Yes. Yes, I _do,_" Katsuo sternly responded. "You might be a Super Soldier now, Mari, but you're still my daughter. And there might not be a lot I can do to help you...but I can at least be there for you when you need me."

"But...Dad, please!" Mari pleaded to him. "You've got a life here in America, and -!"

"And so do you, Mari!" Katsuo retorted. "Your school, your friends, everything you have here…you shouldn't have to leave it all behind!"

"Yeah, I know that! But that doesn't mean _you_ have to do it as well!" Pausing for a quick breather, Mari hesitated before trying again. "Look…Dad…I appreciate what you're trying to do here. I really do," she told him earnestly, taking a few ginger steps closer. "But…Dad…if you did go…what could you do? You can't do my job for me, and…if NERV ever found out what I was doing, it wouldn't just be my ass on the line out there! They could come after you as well!"

"I'm perfectly aware of that, Mari," Katsuo assured her.

"Are you?!" Mari tried again, spreading her hands out to her sides. "What's to stop NERV from sending a platoon of goons after you and putting a gun to your head to get at me?! You might as well step into NERV HQ and say, 'Hi! Please use me as bait in your traps'!" Katsuo didn't say anything to this. He just stood there, watching as his daughter started looking more and more annoyed. Something that only served to spur her ire onwards. "Dad, please! I don't want you getting hurt because of me!"

"And I don't want to get hurt either, Mari. Don't forget that _I'm_ the coward in this family," Katsuo reminded her. Then he frowned, his expression stern and caring at the same time. "But you know something? There's something that scares me more than all the thugs NERV could ever send at me. And you know what that is?" When Mari didn't answer right away, he thought back to a day years ago, when his heart had all but completely shattered. "The thought of living alone for months, knowing my little girl was off facing something I couldn't protect her from. Waiting day after day for a messenger or a letter in the mail, telling me that you were gone."

As the two Makinamis glared at each other, with Katsuo certain that his daughter was already trying to come up with a new argument to dissuade him, an unexpected voice chimed in. "You know, Mari," Dugan sounded, drawing both their attentions, "I think your father has the right idea here."

Struck speechless by this statement, Katsuo could look in astonishment at the Irishman. But as was usual, Mari was not so easily silenced. "_What?!_ Dum Dum, have you lost it?!" she demanded incredulously. "My dad wants to with me to Japan! To a warzone with monsters that would make _Godzilla_ run home to his mommy! And you're not even going to _try_ and talk him out of it?!"

"I'm afraid not, Mari. And do you want to know why?" When Mari didn't immediately respond, Dugan gave her a forceful look. "Because I think your father coming along with you might be the best possible situation for everyone involved."

"And how the heck do you figure _that?!"_ Mari countered. "How could having a _potential hostage_ with me be a good idea?"

"For starters, girl, it'll help you avoid suspicion." When Mari raised a questioning eyebrow, Dugan elaborated with, "Think about it. You get sent off to Japan while your father just sits around here, doing nothing but twiddling his thumbs? Maybe it's just me, but that strikes me as the kind of thing that would raise a few eyebrows. Especially given that he does all his work online, and can do that anywhere."

For a moment, Katsuo frowned, a bit surprised that Dugan knew about how he worked. But then he remembered the kind of people he was dealing with, and decided that he should be more surprised if the Irishman wasn't aware of how he earned his living. "And having him stay here wouldn't be enough to protect him if NERV got wind of what you're doing," Dugan continued in all seriousness. "Take it from me, lass; with the kind of resources NERV has access to, just sticking around here wouldn't be enough to keep him safe from them."

As both Makinamis processed this, Katsuo found himself thinking of the NERV installations that were located in America, the resources they had access to. As well as the fact that they had sabotaged a nuclear death machine just to get what they wanted. "Nice, Dum Dum. Way to make a girl feel better," Mari grumbled sourly, sounding much like Katsuo felt about this. "Remind me never to ask you for sympathy if I ever get my arm blown off."

"Now, now, Mari! Don't be so snippy! When you think about it, you couldn't ask for a better arrangement!" Dugan told in her a mock-scolding voice. "Don't be forgetting that we're sending a support team with you, lass. We'll have everything in place so that they'll be close to where you'll be living. At least with you father along, they'll be able to keep a close eye on him as well."

"It makes sense," Coulson admitted. "Having your father nearby would add to your cover, and make it easier for us to keep people nearby for his protection."

"Besides...I think it would be a good idea to have _family_ with you, lass," Dugan stated emphatically, much to both Makinamis' surprise. "Mari...it's criminal enough what we're doing to you here. At least this way you won't be without your father." Grunting her frustration, Mari was surprised when the Irishman spoke in a more solemn. "And in the times to come, I'd be willing to bet that you'll be needing his support more than you realize. And that kind of support is best conveyed in person, not over a phone or by webcam or any of that malarkey." Giving a soft, sad smile, Dugan gave her a coy look. "After all...it's not like you can hug someone online. Or brush away their tears, or check in on them when they're asleep at night."

Her features hardening at this, Mari gave Dugan a hard, long look. "And if something _does_ happen...?"

"Then we'll just have to make certain that it doesn't come to that," Dugan responded earnestly. A heavy silence fell on them, one that lasted until the Irishman briskly clapped his hands together. "And now that that's settled...there's something I'd like to show you, Mari."

"Huh - wha-?!" Mari sputtered out, thrown by the sudden shift in topic. "What do you mean? What -?!"

"As you said, what kind of spy doesn't have spy gadgets?" Coulson reminded her, already rising to his feet. "As it happens, we have some equipment we want you to start practicing with before you head out to Japan."

"Right. Coulson, be a good man and take Mari to the hanger. Show her some of the stuff we've been working on for her," Dugan instructed him. "I'll be along just as soon as I have a word with her father. There are a few things I want to make clear to him, that's all."

"Of course," Coulson nodded before making his way to the door. "This way, Mari," he told her, waving for her to follow. "I'm sure whatever it Dugan has to say won't take long."

Mari was hesitant at first, looking from Coulson to Katsuo to Dugan, then back to Katsuo once again, a heavy frown tugging her lips. But eventually, reluctance marking her entire body, the young Super Soldier turned and made her way over to the bland SHIELD agent, who opened the door for her.

Once both of them had left, with Coulson closing the door behind him, Katsuo turned towards the SHIELD Major. "You look surprised, man."

Slowly nodding to this, Katsuo replied, "I guess I am. I'd...I'd have thought that you wouldn't want me to go with her."

"Yeah, well...don't be so surprised," Dugan told him even as he rose from his seat. "The reasons I've gave for supporting you going along, they were all true enough. I think it would be better for everybody involved if you were to head out with Mari." The Irishman made his way over towards Katsuo, coming to stand before the elder Makinami. "She did have point, though. Tokyo-3 isn't a very safe place these days."

"Hmph. Neither is anywhere else, according to you," Katsuo reminded him. "Just one of the reasons I didn't want Mari to have anything to do with you people."

A beat passed before Dugan nodded. "That's fair enough," he was forced to concede. "But...well, those weren't the only reasons why I agreed to your decision." A bit surprised by this, Katsuo eyed the Irishman for a time, who gave a sad little smile. "You're not the only family man here, Mr. Makinami. And you're certainly not the only one here...who's lost somebody they loved."

Taken aback by both Dugan's words and the emotion which they carried, Katsuo just stood there for a time, looking at him, before finally sighing. "I see."

"Yeah...I think you do." After a brief time, Dugan took the emotion that he was wearing on his face and shoved it behind a mask of Irish toughness. "But I warn you, this will be a rough road for the both of you."

"I knew _that _the instant you had us both dragged in here in the first place," Katsuo shot back.

"And then there's the matter of your house," Dugan reminded him. "What do you intend to do? Sell it?"

"Not. On. Your. Life," Katsuo shot back, shuddering at the thought of giving up his home permanently. "I'll probably just...rent it out while we're gone. Or something like that."

"You don't have a lot of time before you two will have to head out," Dugan pointed out. "Telling your neighbors about your moving and why you're doing it, getting everything all packed up...that's going to take time."

Giving Dugan a nasty look, Katsuo retorted, "You're the one with all the big-time SHIELD connections. Why don't you help out?"

"Me?!" Dugan exclaimed in mock horror. "Do you have any idea just how much paperwork it's gonna take to authorize all of that?!"

"No. But I do know that it's not going to be you out there on the front line, risking her neck against giant monsters and a top secret organization. It's not you who's being pulled from his home and everything else he knows," Katsuo countered. "If you're not the one doing the job, then you might as well do something to make doing that job easier." Then he gave a light snort. "Besides...how bad can a little paperwork be?"

"You haven't seen the mountains they breed here at SHIELD, man," Dugan replied, making a face as he led the way out of the meeting room. "All that red tape and trying to navigate it...given the choice, I'd rather be out in the field again!"

"Given the choice, I'd rather you were out in the field again, too," Katsuo declared as the two of them moved to follow Mari and Coulson. With the elder Makinami already wondering what kind of equipment they had prepared for his daughter.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, I'm not too sure about this chapter. To be honest, I think I put too much in too little space. Still, I thought it would be a good idea to try picking up the pace a little, especially in light of people's comments of late. Still, I hope you'll read and review. And maybe check out my other stories as well?

Some of you might be wondering about my plans to overhaul Unit 05 for additional combat power. That comes from (finally!) having access to the English Dub for that scene from Rebuild in which they discuss how quickly Unit 05 was completed, and that it hadn't been properly synched and so on. Furthermore, it was only designed to function within Bethany Base. So since I intend for it to be used a bit more prominently in this story, it only makes sense that it get a serious upgrade to rid it of its Crippling Overspecialization.

In regards to Mari's transformation, it occurred to me that it might be easier for her to keep her cover if she and her Captain America persona had different builds. I know, it's kind of a cheap way out, but I was kind of inspired by Black Cat in "Spider-Man: The Animated Series", whose powers were derived from an updated Super Soldier formula, and could transform in such a way.

Besides, clothing damage makes for fun fan service. And who doesn't love that?

I'd also like to take a moment to thank Archdruid-Sephiroth for allowing me to use the idea of having Mari's glasses limit her visual acuity to normal levels. It's one of those ideas I wish I had thought of myself.

Ryousanki, I have got some very much major plans in store for this story. Including some extra special tweaks involving a big idea I recently had. Hope you enjoy.

Arthur Hanson, yeah, I know what you mean about how different Rebuild is going to be. I've even heard some theories about Mari's true identity that's got me totally bugged. But that's one of the beauties of fanfiction; the ability to rewrite reality, so to speak.

Mike313, I wasn't trying to have Mari keep her head too well. I was trying to portray her as coping with humor. Besides, I've seen some people cope with some pretty bizarre things. Still, I am trying to keep things in perspective, so to speak.

Okay, that's done. Time for some fun!

Omake 1

"Ah...that's a bit better," Orion groaned as he sat back at his desk, a heating pad lining the back of his chair, soothing the multitude of bruises and other injuries he was still suffering from. "Glad to see you all again, Superwomen fans. And I'm proud to present the third and final round of superhero possibilities I considered for Mari, only to subsequently discard them."

"No offense, but am I ever glad this is the last of these things for me," Mari remarked. "It might be fun for the viewers, but it's no fun for me!"

"Ignoring that..." Orion grumbled, clearing his throat. "Anyway, let's look at some other possibilities that I might have gone with for Mari. Starting with...the Sentry."

A moment later, Mari was garbed in a gold costume with a black cape and belt. Upon the belt was a golden letter 'S'. "Um..." the bespectacled girl muttered, looking at herself. "This looks kinda familiar..."

"The Sentry gained his powers from a more advanced version of the Super Soldier serum, and as a result has powers well beyond the human norm," Orion explained. "He can fly to the sun and back in minutes, he can also fly _through _the sun without any ill-effect. He can trade blows with the Hulk, he can project energy blasts from his hands and eyes, and has superhuman senses."

"Seriously, this costume looks _really _familiar," Mari remarked with some biting sarcasm. "Doesn't DC already have somebody with an 'S' on his suit?"

"Which brings me to one of the reasons why Sentry was out," Orion continued, not missing a beat. "Sentry's abilities and his costume are so close to Superman's that it's ridiculous. I really didn't like the idea of employing a copy of Superman for the Marvel-based Superwomen of Eva stories. And that's the _least _of my reasons for not going with that power set."

"You mean there's _another _reason?!" Mari demanded.

"Yes, and it's a really nasty one, and it's name is the Void," Orion explained in a grim voice. "The Void is basically a projection of all the evil in the Sentry, and for every act of good done by the Sentry, the Void will do something equally evil. For example, if Sentry saves a million lives, Void will then take a million lives."

"Ouch. Talk about being blessed with some major league suck," Mari groaned as the costume she wore faded away.

"Exactly. Not the kind of thing that would lend itself well to the world of Evangelion." Then Orion made a face and added, "Well, it _would,_ but not in a good way."

"Translation, it would be the end of the world before Gendo could even start Third Impact," Mari muttered sourly.

"Pretty much. So let's move on to our next possibility." With that, Mari found herself clad in a green-and-yellow bodysuit, as well as a brown jacket. "And that would be Rogue of the X-Men."

"Hmm..." Mari remarked, considering herself. "Well, as costume's go, this is a pretty good fit. I can't say much for the colors, but...huh?" Looking up at her hair, she added, "What's with this patch of white?"

"That's just Rogue's natural color scheme. Go with it," Orion instructed her. "Rogue is a mutant with the ability to absorb energy from any living thing she touches. So naturally, the powers she has vary, depending on what she's touched in the past, the permanence of the absorption, that sort of thing. But not only can she absorb energy; she can also absorb the knowledge, skills, and even specific anatomical features from her victims. For example, if she draws power from a human with natural wings, Rogue will sprout wings of her own."

"Which must be pretty harsh on her wardrobe," Mari noted.

"But that's not the only problem Rogue tends to have," Orion pointed out. "In most cases, Rogue's energy absorbing powers have no off switch. Meaning that she has to avoid skin contact with the rest of the world unless she wants to risk putting everyone she touches into a coma!"

"Ugh...!" Mari groaned unhappily. "That'll kill a girl's love life in a real hurry...!"

"Exactly. The potential for disaster was way too high for me to go that route. And I don't want to even think about what would happen if you were to make skin contact with an Eva or an Angel under those circumstances," Orion shuddered. "So Rogue was out. Leaving us with one final possibility I'd like to cover."

"And that would be...?" Mari wondered as Rogue's costume faded away.

"Thundra, warrior woman from an alternate future!" Orion declared as Mari's body swelled up, becoming taller and more muscular. Becoming garbed in a rather revealing outfit of red with gold trim. Golden lightning bolts lined her pants, leading into golden boots, and a large chain was wrapped about her right forearm.

"Hmm...not a bad look!" Mari decided, flexing her biceps and smiling appreciatively.

"Thundra is a Femizon from a future dominated by women, and has the muscle needed to go toe-to-toe with heavyweights like the Thing, She-Hulk, and Titania," Orion explained. "A natural warrior and a strong ally to those she considered a friend, she's also a skilled combatant with extensive fighting training."

"Sounds cool," Mari nodded before narrowing her eyes. "And, of course, I'm sure you had a perfectly good reason for not giving me this role."

"Indeed, I did. And that reason is Misato/She-Hulk," Orion explained. "We already have a super strong, super indestructible female on the team, and I really didn't see the need to replicate that power set with another lady."

"That makes sense, I suppose," Mari shrugged.

"And then there's...Thundra's attitude," Orion explained enigmatically. "Thundra is from a time and world in which females are considered utterly and thoroughly superior to men, and she has little use for males. Now this, coupled with some of the views regarding Mari and Asuka..."

"Hey! Are you talking about me?" came Asuka's voice. Looking over towards the door of Orion's office, both Mari and Orion watched as she poked her head in. "I swear, if you're scheming another one of those humiliating omakes -!"

"No, no! Nothing of the sort! But...to be honest, I'm glad to see you, Asuka!" Orion grinned wickedly before reaching into his desk and pulling out a remote control. Pointing it at that redhead, he pressed a button. "Ha! Take that!"

"Take _what?_ What are you -?!" Asuka started, only to gasp in surprise as she looked down at herself. "Hey - what the - I can't power up! I can't turn into Ghost Rider!"

"I know. What, you think I wouldn't have learned my lesson after that last beating you gave me?" Orion asked mockingly. "Besides...I think you have more important things to worry about...right, Mari?"

"Ohhh...aren't you a cute little thing...!" Mari in Thundra's guise purred, her eyes twinkling as she looked at Asuka.

"What are you -?!" Asuka started, only to freeze in horror as the transformed Mari rose from her seat, grinning lustfully. "Oh...oh, no...you stay the hell away from me!"

"Aw, don't be so shy!" Mari grinned as she started towards the panic-stricken redhead. "I wanna party! And you look like the perfect girl to party down with!" With that, the futuristic Amazon darted towards Asuka with her hands outstretched. Prompting the redhead to gasp and flee as quickly as her feet could carry her.

As the two girls departed, Orion just sat there, grinning evilly. "Yeah, I know what you're all thinking out there. I truly am a sadistic bastard for doing something like this." Then he shrugged and smiled, "Well...either that, or you're thanking me for providing some serious fuel for your imaginations!"

Omake 2

Unable to make sense of what was being said, Mari looked towards the blur she knew to be her father. Only for her mouth to pop open in shock when she saw something sliding up before the transparent material enclosing her. She could no longer see her father or anything else; all she could see was some kind of strange distortion her nearsighted eyes couldn't even begin to interpret. Then she heard a mechanical whirring accompanied by metal sliding against metal. Looking about, she could see just well enough to discover that something was emerging from the floor and ceiling.

"Commencing bombardment!" Dr. Sallis declared. And instant later...Mari's entire world went completely white.

_"Ahhhhhhh!"_ Mari cried out, instinctively closing her eyes as they were seared by the intense light. But even that wasn't enough to blot out the overwhelming brilliance that surrounded her.

Nor could it shield her from the way her body reacted to the Vita-Rays.

Mari let out a sharp gasp as she realized something else was happening. That as she had been told, the Vita-Rays that were now saturating her body were interacting with both the primer and the Super Soldier serum. The three parts of the Rebirth process were combining together, and Mari felt like her entire body was exploding. It was as if someone had shoved a lightning rod into her mouth just in time for a bolt to strike. Her nerves felt like they were on fire, her skin felt like it was being rubbed raw, her blood churned and boiled, her muscles swelled and felt like they were about to pop right out of her body. Everything from her head down to the tips of her toes was suddenly wracked with convulsions, shaking wildly as sheer power crackled through her veins. Her lungs heaved breath after desperate breath, all the while her heart thundered in her chest like an out-of-control freight train.

* * *

"So far, so good," Dr. Ross muttered as she observed the readings coming in from the Rebirth chamber. "Vital signs are looking normal."

"Well, of course they're normal," Dr. Sallis gently chided her. "Mari's cellular structure and this new serum go together perfectly! They were made for each other!"

"It certainly looks that way. I -" Then Dr. Ross paused as she considered her colleague's words. "Wait a minute..._new_ serum?! _What_ new serum?! I thought we were using Formula CA-78!"

"Well...that _was _the original plan," Dr. Sallis admitted. "But...well, we never going to get anywhere with all these worrywarts holding us back. So I decided to implement my newest formula; Formula TA-90!"

Her mouth popping open in horror, Dr. Ross shrilled, "You gave her an _unauthorized, experimental formula?! Are you -?!"_

Before she could finish her question, an alarm began to blare. "Oh, no...!" Dr. Ross gasped as she returned her focus to her console, her eyes widening at the sight of Mari's vital signs skyrocketing uncontrollably. "Abort the procedure! Emergency abort! _Shut down everything befo-!"_

A loud, crashing sound cut Dr. Ross off before she could finish her alarmed outburst. Looking about, she and everyone else saw Mari smashing her way through the plexiglass surrounding the Rebirth chamber. As they looked on in horror, the saw the girl fly through the air before landing a short distance away from where Dr. Ross stood.

"Mari?" Dr. Ross gasped out, too afraid to move. Something that became more pronounced when Mari looked up, a twisted, bestial smile on her face, with her eyes glowing green.

_"RRRAAARRGGHH!"_ Mari roared before the girl began to change. Her skin shifted to a grey-green, her bones cracking violently as her muscled swelled horrifically beneath skin that was becoming more like scales. Swelling up horrendously, the girl quickly burst out of the medical gown she had been wearing, her legs shifting about dramatically. Her feet became somewhat reptilian as spurs of bone jutted out of her heels and elbows, and her back became heavily over-muscled, spikes erupting from her spinal column and poking through her skin.

"Omigod!" Katsuo shrieked in consummate horror. "My little girl...y-you turned her into...an _Abomination!"_

"Damn right, they did!" Mari agreed with a monstrous grin of pure malevolence. "Now..._give me something to fight!"_

As virtually everyone else in the complex ran in pure horror from their creation, Dr. Ross simply groaned in weary resignation. "Oh, no. Not _again...!"_

(Author's Note: This omake will make a good deal more sense for those of you who have seen the 2008 film, "The Incredible Hulk")


	5. Shipping Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 5: Shipping Out

As Mari followed Coulson through the SHIELD facility, she couldn't help but be concerned about the situation she was now in. And felt herself reacting to what was happening in conflicting ways.

_I always knew I'd have to leave for Japan sooner or later,_ Mari thought, thinking back to when she had begun her training. Fully aware that the purpose of it all was so that she would be ready to head out to Japan when the time came, and that that time _would_ come. And while she hadn't liked it, she knew that she had to accept it. So she had done her best to enjoy her life in America, her friends, and her father for as long a she could before she was forced to leave. _But...Dad...coming with me...?_

On one level, not having to say goodbye to her father was something Mari was grateful for. But at the same time, she couldn't help but be concerned about all the ways this could go wrong. _I can't blame him for feeling this way...and I know he'd be worried about me if he stayed here…but he'd _still_ be worried if he comes along! And then I'd have to listen to him complain about all the shit that I'm going to be doing over there, _she couldn't help but think, already picturing her father giving her lectures on keeping safe when she was supposed to be breaking into NERV facilities or carrying out whatever assignments SHIELD had for her. _And if I ever came home shot up, or with a broken leg, or…_

As Mari tried to shove aside these grim possibilities, she felt a hand rub her should in a comforting manner. "I am sorry about this," Coulson informed her as she looked up to meet his gaze. "I know you didn't ask for any of this."

"I know. I…well, I'm _not _okay. But...I guess I will be..." Mari got out, waving away the agent's. Then, forcing a cat-like smile on her face, she asked, "So…what kind of gadgets are we talking about here? Shoe phone, exploding pen, rocket-powered hairdryer?"

"Nothing like that, I'm afraid," Coulson told her, still using that bland voice of his. "We've got something a bit more...dramatic in mind."

"Uh...is that a good thing?" Mari wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll let you decide that for yourself," Coulson decided as they approached another door. "Actually, we're almost there now." Making his way up to the door, he paused besides some kind of terminal at the side and bent forward. A moment later, a crimson beam appeared and swept across one of his eyes. This was followed shortly by the sound of a lock unlocking, after which he turned back towards Mari. "Care to do the honors?"

"Uh, sure!" Mari got out as she went up to the door. Taking firm hold of the handle, she pulled the door open...and immediately froze in confusion.

Beyond the door was a very large chamber, filled with what looked like cargo containers of some kind. There were also several jets of a kind that Mari had never seen before, as well as small trucks, transport vehicles, and other odds and ends that she couldn't make sense of. But she couldn't see anything beyond that. Certainly nothing that could be described as being 'dramatic'.

"So, uh...where is it?" Mari wondered, looking this way and that. "Over there? Or by those crates?"

Giving a soft chuckle that probably wouldn't have been detected by anyone with normal hearing, Coulson responded with, "Actually...it's right in front of you."

Her mouth popping open in surprise, Mari eyed the area in front of her. Which was pretty much the only section of the entire space that didn't have a jet, truck, or anything else to clutter it up. "What's right in front of me?" she wondered, getting more confused and not just a little annoyed. "Coulson?"

"So...you can't sense it at all, then?" Coulson wondered, giving Mari a look. "Good. I'm sure the R&D people will be very happy to hear that."

"Sense _what?! _What are you -?!" Mari demanded, only to cut herself off when she heard the door behind them open once again. Turning about, she saw Dugan and her father enter after them, with the Irishman smiling as he approached. "Dum Dum...?"

"What's going on here?" Dugan wondered as he and Katsuo approached. "Coulson, why haven't you shown Mari the goods just yet?"

"I thought I should wait for you, sir," Coulson replied congenially. "I felt that you should both be here for the big unveiling."

"Why, how thoughtful of you." Then Dugan glanced over at Mari and noted, "But judging from the lass's expression, I'd say that we've kept her waiting long enough. Wouldn't you?"

Looking over at Mari as well, Coulson paused before nodding. "I would, sir." Then the agent reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a remote control. Aiming it towards the empty space, he announced, "Just look right over there."

"Over at what?!" Mari demanded with increasing annoyance. "Dum Dum, Coulson, what are you -?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Mari saw Coulson pressing a button. And to her astonishment, the air before her shifted and rippled like a television. And caused her eyes to bulge clear out of their sockets. "- you - y-yikes!" she started as the distortion cleared, revealing a jet about the size of two RV's. It was more stubby version of the classic v-wing design, with a circular central body, and appearing from the top were two long cannons that blended smoothly into the jet's aerodynamics.

Struck completely silent by the jet's sudden appearance, Mari could only stand there and look at it as Dugan circled about her, laughing brightly. "An all-purpose, all-terrain mobile command center and fighting vehicle capable of entering and exploring the most dangerous, inhospitable regions of the planet, whether on land, sea, or air, readily adaptable to a wide variety of field and combat situations. And fitted with the most advanced weapons, stealth, and analytical equipment available."

"Holy…_shit!" _Mari breathed in awe as she took in the amazing ship's lines. Caught between wanting to jump up and run her hands across the hull of this incredible vehicle, and awe that left her completely frozen.

"Mari Illustrious Makinami, allow me to present you with the cutting edge of American engineering and technology," Dugan went on, clearly very pleased with himself. "The _American Dream._"

Shaken out of her stupor by this, Mari looked over at her mentor. "The _American Dream?_"

"Aye. I named her myself," Dugan informed her. Then a worried frown spread across his face. "I hope you don't mind, but…"

"No, of course not!" Mari broke in quickly before returning her full attention to the majestic craft before her. "After all…she certainly _is_ dreamy!" Clasping her hands together, she eyed Dugan with serious enthusiasm. "So when do I get to take her out for a test drive?"

"Wait a second," Katsuo frowned perplexedly, drawing everyone's attention. "Are you saying...you're _giving_ this thing...to _Mari?"_

"Well...not precisely _giving_ it to her. It _is _SHIELD property," Dugan replied with a trace of hesitation. "But we _are _assigning the _Dream_ to Mari as her mode of transportation."

"Why?" Katsuo wondered uncertainly, as if he smelled a rat and wasn't sure where the odor was coming from. "If you're just sending her in as a spy, then why -?"

"Because, Mr. Makinami, we can't be precisely certain what kind of situations Mari will be dealing with once she gets over to Japan." Then Dugan's mustache drooped somewhat as he admitted, "But while there's a lot I can't really talk to you about, I can tell you that she will need the kind of mobility and support equipment the _Dream _can provide."

"But she doesn't even have a _driver's license!"_ Katsuo protested, gesturing at what could very described as a tank with wings. "A-and you want to train her how to pilot _that?!_ In just a _month?!"_

"I know. Like I said, we were hoping that we would have more time before we had to send her in," Dugan reminded the elder Makinami. "Besides, don't forget that Mari's become quite the quick study. I'm sure she can at least get the basics down."

Smiling at this, knowing just how much Dugan had understated the matter, Mari focused on the lines and curves of the powerful looking craft. "So, what exactly can this baby do?"

"I'm afraid that will have to wait for the time being, Mari," Dugan admitted, much to her dismay. "There's a lot about the _Dream's _systems that are presently classified. No offense intended, Mr. Makinami."

"Then why show this to me at all?" Katsuo wondered with an edge of sarcasm. "What, aren't you afraid that I'll be kidnapped by NERV and tortured into telling them everything I know?"

Not at all amused by Katsuo's apparent attempt at humor, Dugan replied, "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about that. But that's one of the reasons why I felt it best you go along with Mari; so her support crew can keep an eye on you, to make sure that sort of thing doesn't happen." Then he scowled and added, "Besides, if NERV ever got suspicious enough to pull a snatch and grab like that, then...the best thing to do would be to pull out. Immediately."

"The _American Dream _was designed to be fast, undetectable, and virtually indestructible in a combat situation. Nothing the JSSDF has even comes close to it," Coulson assured them both. "If necessary, it will also be your way out of Japan. And keeping that a secret from you..."

"Wouldn't be a very good idea. Good point," Katsuo was forced to admit.

"And now that _that's _settled, there's something else I need to show you, Mari," Dugan announced. "Our boys have developed a special suit for you to use when sneaking around, doing out dirty work."

"A suit?" Mari repeated blankly. "What kind of suit?"

"The kind that's designed to help you get in and get out of places without anybody noticing you," Dugan told her. "And to keep you alive if anybody _does_."

"I hope you like it," Coulson chimed in, looking a bit nervous. "I had a little...design input." Before Mari could wonder what this was supposed to mean, the agent pressed another button on the remote control. There was a mechanical hiss as a section of the _American Dream_ slid open, prompting her and the others to watch as what was obviously a mannequin was lowered to the floor, wearing a very colorful garment.

"What the...?" Mari started as the small group approached the mannequin. Her eyes bulging as she took in the design of the suit before her, as well as the object that was presently propped up against its legs. "Is...are you..this is...?!"

Chuckling lightly, Dugan remarked, "Sounds like our little girl is at a loss for words."

"Can't say I blame her for that," Coulson commented, the two SHIELD men watching as Mari approached the mannequin, and more importantly, the suit it wore. A large white star with blue trim marked the chest, with the blue trim from the lower points of the star extending around to the back of the suit, where they ran into a similar star on the back. A fair amount of the upper torso was colored red, with gold trim about the base of the neck and the shoulders. The shoulders and neck of the suit were colored blue, and the arms were white. The waist was marked with red and white stripes, and the thighs were blue. There was a gold utility belt with several large pockets and two holsters, complete with guns, as well as two crimson pouches on the sides of the thighs. The suit had red boots with large knee pads with pronounced circles with stars marking them, and gauntlets of a similar design. And this was all topped off with a blue helmet fitted with a red-tinted visor. The visor was mounted to the helmet via circular mounts with simple wing-shapes on them, and the brow of the helmet was marked with the letter 'A', and was topped off with a mane of blonde hair. And propped up against its legs was...

"But...this shield...!" Mari gasped, bending down to reach for the large, discus-shaped shield. A shield marked with a blue circle at the center, with bands of red and white circling it and a white star inside of it. "It's...it's...!"

"A fair replica of the shield once carried by your great-grandfather, Mari," Dugan confirmed. "The alloy is based on the early research done by Dr. Myron MacLain, so it should almost be as durable as the Captain's own shield."

"But - wait. Why would SHIELD want to make a new version of Captain America's -?!" Katsuo started, only to cut himself off when his eyes went wide with astonishment. "Dugan...does this mean -?!"

"It means that certain people with a much higher pay grade than mine have been wanting to make a new Captain America for quite some time now," Dugan confirmed, causing Mari to whip about and look at the Irishman in astonishment. "And since we were able to get our Super Soldier project up and running again, they decided that now would be a good time to manufacture certain...accessories that go along with that name."

"Captain America was the world's first superhero. A living symbol of our country," Coulson added, his eyes sparkling somewhat as he spoke. "And with everything that's happening...it's been decided that people could use heroes."

"But..._me?"_ Mari gaped, glancing between the SHIELD people in stunned astonishment. "You want a girl who's part _Japanese_ and part _British_ to be Captain _America?!"_

"You _are _an American citizen, Mari," Coulson pointed out.

"But...this is _Captain America_ we're talking about!" Mari continued to protest. "I - I mean - I don't mind what you're asking me to do - well, not _too _much, anyway - but - I'm just a regular girl - or was! Uh, anyway, I - I can't be _Captain America!"_ A beat passed before Dugan responded...by chuckling deep in his throat. "Uh, Dum Dum...?" Mari began, giving the Irishman a look. "Would you mind cluing me in on the joke here?"

"Oh, there's no joke here, Mari. I was just...remembering something that your great-grandfather said. During a confrontation with the Red Skull." Puzzled by this, the magenta-haired girl watched as Dugan made his way up to her. "You see...the Skull, he had been created by an earlier version of the serum that had been used on Steve Rogers. And a lot of us figured that he was jealous of your great-grandfather, because of the he had turned out because of the serum. So at one point, the Skull had managed to capture Steve, and he asked him why had he been chosen to become a Super Soldier. Why he, of all the possible soldiers out there, made him so much more special than all the others." Bending down just enough to look Mari in the eye, the Irishman asked, "And do you know what your great-grandfather is said to have told the Skull? Hmm?"

Shaking her head, Mari asked, "What?"

Giving another chuckle, Dugan answered, "He said, 'Nothing. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn'." When Mari's mouth popped open, the Irishman chuckled once more. "Mari, I'm not asking you to be the same person your great-grandfather was. I'm just asking you to be you. And to do your best. And somehow...I'm sure that'll be enough."

"But..._me...?"_ Mari got out, again glancing at the suit and shield being presented to her.

"If the people up top have their way, then _somebody's _going to be filling your great-grandfather's boots, lass. Sooner or later, it's gonna happen," Dugan informed her. "And I don't know about you...but I'd rather that someone be someone I've learned to trust. Someone I know respects that name as something other than a quick and easy path to fame and recognition." Glancing over his shoulder at Katsuo, the Irishman asked, "Wouldn't you agree, sir?"

Pressing his lips together, Katsuo glanced from the two of them to the battlesuit. "Personally?" he began, making his closer to them. "I don't care what reasons your bosses have for doing this. I don't like this suit."

Taken aback by this declaration, Mari sputtered for a moment before demanding, "Wh-why not?"

"Look at it, Mari! All those bright colors! You'll stand out like a circus clown!" Katuso protested, gesturing at the suit's brilliant red, white, blue coloring, as well as its gold trim and utility belt. "Why couldn't you have made this thing black? And - and why does this thing have blonde hair?"

"Ah, that," Dugan nodded upon recovery. "To answer your questions, sir, it really wouldn't matter what color the suit is. It's fitted with the latest generation of metamaterials and electronic camouflage."

"Basically, when it's systems are active, the suit is invisible to traditional electronic surveillance, including infrared, ultraviolent, even radar and sonar," Coulson explained as he raised his remote control. "And as for people seeing it...just watch."

Watch they did. All eyes were on the suit as Coulson pressed a couple of buttons. The first one caused a set of plates to slide out of the helmet and cover the lower of the mannequin's face, while the visor pulled in taut against both the faceplate and the brow of the helmet. The second button caused the suit to become distorted...before vanishing almost completely.

"Wh-what in the -?!" Katsuo sputtered out.

"Cool!" Mari enthused, glancing this way and that. Only able to see a slight distortion to mark the suit's position. "It's got its own built-in cloaking device! And - hey! Even the _shield _disappeared!"

"Precisely. It don't matter what color the suit is when it can become invisible whenever you want it to, right, lass?" Dugan declared as Coulson pressed another button, causing both suit and shield to reappear. "And the shield was designed to react to the suit's systems, becoming invisible as long as it's in contact with it." Giving this a moment to sink in, the Irishman looked over at Katsuo. "And as for why we fitted this thing with a wig...we're hoping it'll help give Mari's identity a bit of extra cover."

"Don't forget, when Mari changes into her...Super Soldier form, I suppose would be the best way of putting it...she doesn't just increase her physical strength and speed. Her body structure changes substantially, something that will be plainly visible, even through the suit," Coulson explained. "That, coupled with the wig, should help convince anybody who sees her that Mari and the current Captain America are two very different girls."

As Katsuo frowned, visibly considering the matter, Dugan made his way over to the suit. "Now, I know we resorted to a lot skullduggery in order to get you where you are now, Mari," he told her earnestly. "And if I said I was comfortable with what we've done, then I'd be struck by a thunderbolt the size of Manhattan for my lying tongue. But I do have to say this; you're a strong and brave lass, Mari, and one I'm proud to have as a friend." While Mari looking on, the Irishman picked up the shield and held it out to her. "And anybody who'd go through the things you've had to deal with without uttering so much as complaint or backing down even once...can handle anything NERV can throw at her. No doubts there."

"Dum Dum..." Mari sputtered out, still barley able to believe this was actually happening.

"Mari, we need someone out there we can trust. Not just with the fate of our country, but quite possibly that of the entire world," Dugan went on, holding out the shield like a king offering a knight a sword. "And I truly do believe that your great-grandfather would be as proud of you as I am myself. And like myself, he couldn't think of anyone better to carry on his legacy." With that, he held the shield closer to the fledgling Super Soldier. "So what do you say…Captain America?"

Stiffening at these words, at this name being applied to her, Mari froze uncertainly. Captain America was the stuff of legends, a hero beyond her wildest dreams. That she was now being asked to take up her great-grandfather's very name and identity left her utterly speechless. Blinking rapidly as she slowly swung her eyes about, looking from Dugan's confident expression to Coulson's easy smile to her own father's look of concern and pride, Mari's gaze eventually settled upon the shield in Dugan's hands. A shield that was a symbol of an ideal, an ideal that so many people had fought to the death defending.

Without even thinking of it, Mari gingerly reached out towards the shield, her trembling fingers eventually finding the cool metal surface and wrapping about it. Finding a weight far greater than that of the shield itself as she took it from Dugan and held it up before her.

For almost a minute, Mari just stood there, studying the metal disk. The shield was large in proportion to her body, and felt incredibly strong and enduring in her hands. Finally, she lowered the shield somewhat, wondering what to say. She was momentarily tempted to make a joke, but the moment seemed wrong for that. Instead, she told the Major, "Dum Dum…are you sure about this? I mean…spying on NERV is one thing…but this…?"

"I'm sure, and so are plenty of people above me. You can lay to that," Dugan told her earnestly. "Mark me words, you've got what it takes. Both here…" the Major began, flexing a bicep and placing his free hand upon it. Then he moved that hand to his heart and concluded, "…and here. So what do you say?"

Frowning some more, Mari once again studied the shield in her hands. Then, with a tenderness that one might not have expect, she to the symbol of freedom in one hand and slowly eased her right arm through the straps at the back, taking hold of one of them. The weight of the shield feeling so right in her hand. She then slowly raised the shield overhead, holding it up to the light of the hangar, turning it so that the light bounced off of it in different directions.

Marveling at how so simple an object could be so beautiful.

Gulping somewhat at the weight that was no settling upon her shoulders, Mari forced a smile on her face. "Well...if I'm really gonna be...Captain America...then...I guess the first thing I should do...is learn how to use this thing," she decided, taking hold of the shield by the rim. "Uh...mind if I take a shot at it?"

"Go right ahead, lass. Just give us a chance to get out of the way!" Dugan told her, tipping his hat as he stood and took a few cautious steps that placed him behind her. "And, uh...be careful where you aim that thing, alright? The last thing I need is to be filling out _more_ paperwork!"

"Okay, okay!" Mari replied, her heart pounding heavily as she took a few steps away from the others, looking for a suitably easy target to throw at. Then she glanced over at the wall, and decided that was the best possible target.

_Just like an overgrown Frisbee,_ Mari decided, curling and uncurling her throwing arm as she took aim at the wall. _Seriously...how hard could it be?_ And with that in mind, she cut loose, throwing the shield with a decent amount of strength.

To her surprise, the shield promptly began to curve off-course. Her eyes popping open, Mari watched as the brightly colored discus struck a pile of crates, knocking the top one off as it ricocheted up into the air. Groaning in dismay, the new superwoman watched as the shield flew up towards one of the lights hanging above, and as if acting according to the whim of some sadistic deity, sliced through the cables supporting it like they were butter.

_"Ack!"_ Mari cried out, jumping backwards several feet. Just in time to watch as the light the shield had just cut loose came crashing down right where she had been standing moments of ago. Wincing at both the sound and the sight of her utter failure, she jumped once more when she heard metal crashing into metal, prompting her to look about and see the shield bouncing off another wall before coming down to the floor.

Silently thanking god that her disastrous attempt at imitating her great-grandfather hadn't caused any further destruction, Mari looked at the three adults present, all of whom were wearing expressions of chagrin. Feeling a drop of sweat rolling down the back of her head, she smiled and gave a helpless shrug. "O-kaaay...so maybe that won't be the _first _thing I do..."

"Don't let it throw you, lass. I have it on good authority that your great-granddad didn't get it right the very first time he tried that stunt, either," Dugan consoled her, despite wincing as he glanced at the ruined light. "In the meantime, we've got more immediate problems to deal with. You've got to get ready to head out, get some more training in..."

"And we still have to say our goodbyes," Katsuo pointed out sternly. "As well as explain why we're moving."

"Aye, that, too," Dugan agreed somberly. "So you get to work on that, and I'll get Mari some more training videos, and..." Then he looked down at the shattered light fixture, and groaned, "...start on some paperwork..."

* * *

"Dalton, do us all a favor," Mr. Bascom spoke, looking at the boy he had called up to the chalkboard like he was a roach that was scurrying about the kitchen floor. "Stop wasting everybody's time and at least try to write down something intelligent." When Dalton looked back nervously, the teacher gave him a nasty smirk to top it all off. "I think we're all aware by now that you didn't bother studying last night. Because if you had, you would have known the name of the General in question. Wouldn't you?"

As Dalton squirmed beneath his teacher's gaze, sweat rolling down the sides of his head, Mari couldn't help but shake her head in sympathy. _Of course, Bascom the Bastard picks the one guy who's been sick the past two days to answer every other question, _she thought, almost wishing she still needed corrective lenses to see clearly. Because then all she could have just taken off her glasses and then she wouldn't have to watch this travesty of justice continue to unfold.

"Very well. Since you can't even be bothered to at least _try _to answer the question, how about you sit down while I try to find someone who can?" Mr. Bascom smiled nastily. Drowning in his own embarrassment, Dalton set down the piece of chalk and retreated back to his seat in disgrace while the teacher searched the classroom for his next victim. "Now, can anyone here tell me exactly which General is credited for…?"

Even as Bascom was sounding off about his lengthy requirements, Mari was automatically raising her hand. The only person there who was raising her hand, despite the unlikely prospect of Bascom actually choosing someone who knew the question.

"Very well. Jeffrey? Come up here," Bascom decided, grinning while his chosen prey groaned in dismay.

_Sure, pick him. Jeff can barely remember his _own _name, let alone General Sherman! _Mari grumbled inwardly. Painfully aware that Bascom was more interested in terrorizing his students, rather than educating them. _One of these days, I swear I'm gonna shove a pineapple up Bascom's ass. See how funny he thinks _that _is!_

Fortunately for Mari's low tolerance for watching torture and Jeffrey's inability to endure it, salvation sounded in the form of the school bell ringing. In an instant, everyone in the class was getting to their feet, even as Bascom's face fell at his fun being cut short. "Now, wait just a moment!" he started, his students no longer paying attention to him. "Your assignment for tonight is study pages 117 to 156! And I want written reports on them in by…!"

_Forget it, creep! _Mari thought, casting a malicious look back at her teacher as she moved with the crowd escaping his private torture chamber. _I'm not gonna be hanging around long enough to make doing that stupid thing worth it! Not that you even read our stuff to begin with!_

Putting Bascom and his tyranny out of her mind, Mari began navigating the crushing mass of human flesh flooding the hallways, all the while dealing with a couple of the downsides of being a Super Soldier. Just as her eyes had been elevated to their peak, so had her ears and nose. Allowing them to catch every single voice that reverberated through the hallways, as well as the various stenches carried by the more aromatic students and teachers.

Wincing in discomfort, Mari stepped around a kid that was about a foot taller than her before he squished her foot. Clamping down on the sensory overload, she hurried to her locker, grabbed her belongings as quickly as she could, and soon escaped from the confines of their school.

The instant she was outside in the open air, Mari sighed in relief, grinning at the sun hanging brightly overhead. The sounds and smells that were virtually overwhelming in the poor ventilated hallways fading into the background in wide open spaces she was now enjoying. Already recapturing the joy of life that being stuck in school all day tended to drive out of her.

_All I need right now is about a dozen or so of Dum Dum's Red Shirts to pound on, and everything would be perfect, _Mari grinned, cracking her knuckles at the thought. Then she took another deep breath, savoring the sweet scent of the air around her, and sighed reluctantly. _Alright, Mari, time to focus. Put those ears and your nose to some use, for a change._

Taking another deep breath, Mari turned back to face the plain, box-shaped building that was her school, and slowly turned her head about. Her ears pricking at every sound they caught, her nostrils flaring as she sampled the many different scents swirling into them. Combining natural ability with all her training in her search for two particular people.

Finally, Mari detected one of the voices she was listening for. " – anyways, April, watcha got planned for tonight? Anything interesting?"

"Oh, I wish," came the other voice she wanted to hear. "But I _have _to get some work done on this science project or Ms. O'Connell is gonna kill me."

_Bingo!_ Mari thought, experiencing both the pleasant rush that came from victory, even small ones like this, along with a small bit of sadness. For despite the fact that she was doing something that was very necessary, that didn't make it any easier for her.

Knowing there was no point in putting it off until it was too late, Mari broke into a run. Tracking her friends by both sound and scent, the magenta-haired girl quickly caught sight of them. Chatting amongst themselves as usual, going on about boys and shopping and homework. Just plain old-fashioned normal life.

"Hey, you two!" Mari broke in as she came up behind them. Grinning just a bit more when the two girls jumped into the air and turned to look at her.

"Holy crap! Mari!" April started, giving her friend an annoyed look while Lizzie just swung her head about giggling. Taking a moment to spear the blonde with a glare as well, April then asked, "What are you doing, sneaking up on us like that?!"

"Well, I was planning on asking you two if you'd like to stop someplace for something to eat, but…if you're going to be all snippy like that, then…" Mari returned, all wounded pout. An effect that was shattered when she gave her friends her usual devil-may-care grin, resulting in a laugh from Lizzie and disgusted groan from April. Holding up her hands in surrender, Mari rolled her eyes and said, "Okay, okay! But…look, I just got something I wanted to talk to you two about. Is something wrong with that?"

"What do you mean?" April returned, frowning intently. "Mari, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"Hmm…that actually depends on your definition of wrong," Mari finally stated. Jerking her thumb off towards the distance, she added, "Come on. I'll explain it over a couple double cheeseburgers. My treat."

"That works," Lizzie nodded happily. Stepping towards Mari, she glanced over her shoulder at April. "You coming?"

Grunting her displeasure, April shook her head disdainfully at the two of them. "Do I have a choice with the two of you ganging up on me?" she demanded grumpily. The other two girls just chuckled at this before starting towards the local BurgerCastle with her just behind them, muttering all the way.

A short time later, the three girls were carrying bags of food away from the restaurant, with Mari leading them to a small, grassy play area that came complete with a couple benches for outdoor dining. Though April and Lizzie expressed surprise when Mari didn't want to eat in the restaurant itself, her decision wasn't unusual enough for either of them to protest, and the three of them were soon seated, with Lizzie digging into one of her burgers while April started poking at her salad.

"So, I see you decided to wear that school uniform you got from your aunt and uncle again, huh?" Lizzie noted as she took a large bite of her burger.

Smiling at this bit of normal life, Mari couldn't help but shrug as she glanced down at her outfit. "Well, why not?" she asked, looking at the simple shirt with puffed out shoulders and shield with the letter 'J' emblazoned on it, as well as the tie, plaid skirt, and pantyhose stockings she wore. "It's the uniform from the school Aunt Sharon teaches at. I like it." A beat passed before she added, "The uniform, that is. Not the school."

"I'll bet," Lizzie remarked, swallowing her burger. "The boys have been looking at you all over the place since you started wearing it."

"Hmph. Somehow, I don't think it's the _uniform_ that's getting the boys' attention," April remarked, eyeing Mari's chest.

"Good point," Lizzie conceded. "Ever since you started shooting up, everybody's been looking at you Mari. With most of the girls looking at you in _envy!"_

Well aware of just how good puberty, genetics, and/or the Super Soldier serum had been to her in that regard, Mari glanced down at assets that were considerably larger than those of her peers. "Well...it's not _all_ gravy," she told them in a sheepish fashion. "Do you think it's easy, finding bras that actually _fit?"_

"If that's the price I'd have to pay for not being totally _invisible_ whenever you're around, then who cares?" Lizzie remarked with an envious smirk.

Giving a muted chuckle at the blonde's remark, April gave a weary sigh. "Okay...now that we've spent some time, shooting the breeze," she began as Mari took a sip of her soda. "So...would you mind telling us what this is all about?"

Pausing in mid-sip, Mari frowned before setting aside her drink. Looking from one face to another, she spent several seconds considering how to broach the matter. "Uh, well…it's like this," she began warily. "You…you've heard of NERV, right?"

"NERV?" Lizzie mumbled out around a mouthful of burger. "You mean that organization with the ugly giant robots? That's fighting those monsters in Japan?"

"Uh, yeah, them," Mari nodded quickly.

"What about those jerks?" April wondered pointedly. "Mari, what is it?"

"Hmm…you see…it's like this," Mari tried again. Once again grateful that her cover story was a simple one, for she didn't think she could manage a major lie at that moment. "About two years ago, some people from some government agency or whatever…they came to my place. They'd done…well, a survey of potential pilots for the Evangelions. And…"

"And…?" April prompted, motioning for Mari continue.

"What happened then, Mari?" Lizzie asked, about to take another bite out of her burger. Before her teeth could connect, her jaw fell to the table, a utterly dumbstruck look shading her face. "Wha…no way…!"

"Yes, way," Mari nodded.

"Yes, way _what?!_" April demanded, looking from one girl to the other. "Mari, what is it? What are you trying to say?"

Before Mari could say another word, Lizzie stood up and looked down at her like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Mari…are you trying to say that…they wanted _you _to be a _pilot?!_"

"Huh?" April got out. As she sat back to look at Lizzie, she sat still for moment. After a few moments, a snort of laughter escaped her lips before she shook her head derisively. "Oh, now _that's _a good one, Mari! Very funny! You, an Eva pilot? Get serious!"

"I _am _being serious," Mari told them emphatically.

Once again speechless, April looked at Mari for a time. "But…Mari, that's crazy! We're only in middle school, and you're asking us to believe that NERV would want a girl like us to pilot a multi-million dollar death machine for them?!"

"I know. I said the same thing about two years ago," Mari returned in all seriousness. Leaning forward with her arms folded before her, she looked as calmly as she could at the only people she considered as real friends. "Look, I…I can't tell you the whole story, but…the short version is that they were looking for potential pilots, and my name was on some list they had. They brought me to one of their bases, ran a few tests on me, and…"

"Wait, Mari!" April started, holding out her hands before her. "Are you…you're not joking, are you?"

"Uh, no, I think we can pretty safely say that," Mari confirmed with a quick nod.

"Whoa…" Lizzie got out, slowly sitting back down. "And…they picked you? _For real?!"_

"Yeah," Mari nodded again, giving her a rueful smile. "In fact, I just got word they've picked out an Eva for me."

"What…but…" April sputtered out, her words breaking down into completely unintelligible noises as she tried to wrap her brain around what was being said. "But…but, Mari, that's _impossible?!_ Why the _hell _would _NERV _want a _fourteen-year-old girl _to pilot an _Eva?!"_

"Now, that part I'm not too sure about," Mari admitted, glad to take refuge in the truth. "The scientists…well, they said something about the Evas not working for anyone born before Second Impact. And when I asked them why that was, they told me that that was classified." Looking at the disbelieving faces of her friends, she felt her resolve falter somewhat. Holding up her hands helplessly, she added, "To be honest, I don't think they understand it that well themselves."

The other two girls just sat there for a time, looking at their friend. "Whoa," Lizzie got out, shaking her head slowly at her friend. "Then…you're _actually_ going to be _piloting_ one of those things?"

"That's right," Mari confirmed with somber smile. "The fact is, I've been in training for being a pilot for a while now, and…"

"Which is why you've been so busy lately," April got out, having put the pieces together. "But…if that's true, then…why are you only telling us _now?"_

"Because I only got clearance to talk about this with anyone else yesterday," Mari quickly answered. Giving this a moment to sink in, studying her friends' reaction to it, she then let the sadness she was feeling show in her face. "And…there's something else."

"What is it?" April asked warily.

"You see…I just got some new orders from my commander," Mari told them. "It looks like the situation in Japan is getting worse, so...they've decided to send them some more pilots to help out over there."

If anything, her friends looked even more dumbstruck than they did before. "Mari…are you saying…that you're going to be _moving to Japan?"_ Lizzie demanded, her entire body sinking beneath this revelation.

"Well...not for keeps," Mari replied in all honesty.

"So...when are you leaving?" April wondered.

"If my bosses stick to the timetable they've given me...I've got about a month before I have to head out," Mari reported, her insides twisting about at this admission.

"A _month?!_ That's _it?!"_ Lizzie demanded. "One month and you're -!"

"I know, _I know!"_ Mari protested, sitting up a bit straighter. "Look, I'm sorry, but I was given direct orders _not _to talk about this to _anyone!_ And by some people with plenty of Creeps in Black to make sure that I toe the line here!"

Her face souring like it had been dosed with lemon juice, April placed her hands to her hips while Lizzie asked, "But if they're being such big jerks with you, Mari, why'd you even agree to join up? It's not like those Angels or whatever they call them are _our_ problem!"

"Good point," April concurred. "The Angels have only been seen in Japan, for crying out loud! Why should we care what happens over there?"

"Uh, because there are people in danger of being eaten by monsters that would make Godzilla run for his mommy?" Mari hazarded somewhat irritably. "And besides, just because the Angels have only been seen there doesn't mean it's going to stay that way! They could decide to come this way, too, you know!"

"Maybe…but that still doesn't explain why you decided to join NERV in the first place," April told her, leaving Mari to roll her eyes. "There hasn't been single Angel here, we're not at war with anyone, and the only thing NERV has done for us is send our taxes through the roof! And even if an Angel _does _show up here, you know that they're going to make you go and kill yourself trying to fight it! So why'd you agree?!"

Placing her hand to her brow, Mari gave her friends a pained look. "Believe me, it wasn't my first choice. Or second or third, for that matter," she told them in full honesty. "My Dad wanted nothing more than to send the jerks they sent us right out the door!" Averting her eyes from her friends and still their own gazes upon her, Mari shook her head slowly before continuing. "But…he was having trouble with his job. Money was getting tight, and…so they offered me a deal."

"A deal?" Lizzie frowned.

Letting out a disgusted groan, April speared Mari with a look. "Oh, I get it. You climb in one of those oversized money pits, and they send some extra cash your way. Is that about the size of it?"

Feeling her friend's words like they were a dagger in her gut, Mari shook her head wearily. "April, _please!_ It's just a _job, _okay? I'm only trying to help my Dad!" When her friend continued to sit there, clearly unsatisfied, the magenta-haired girl frowned and thought, _Along with our country, the entire world, not to mention you two! So can't you show me just a _little_ support?!_

As if she was somehow reading Mari's thoughts, Lizzie's countenance took on a tinge of shame. "Uh, sorry, Mari," the blonde commented, setting aside her unfinished burger. "It's…well, you know how things have been since all those new tax laws got passed, right?"

Before she could even think about it, Mari nodded. She knew. Even if she wasn't currently plugged into the government, she would have known. The instant the Angels appeared in the world, every country had been thrown into a panic by the idea that something like that might come stomping about in their own neck of the woods, and had eventually agreed to shell out extra money to pay for massive Evangelions in order to defend themselves. However, with the months passing and the only three Angels to have appeared all showing up in Japan, much of the immediate fear felt in America diminished, and was replaced by annoyance. Annoyance that was spurred on the by the severity of the economic drain caused by funding the different NERV bases, and its many consequences. Consequences such as losses of income, losses of jobs, and losses of homes.

"Yeah, I know," Mari nodded somberly. "But…what else could I do? Just say no?"

Pressing her lips tightly together, April shifted about uneasily. "I know," she finally muttered. Raising an eyebrow at Mari, she asked, "So...just out of curiosity...how much are you getting paid for this?"

"Ugh. I'd…rather not tell you that part," Mari admitted bashfully. With a bit of her usual wit, she added, "If finding out I'm working for NERV pissed you off, then hearing how much a pilot gets paid for doing nothing but waiting for an Angel to show up will make you hate me for _life!_"

"That much, huh?" April grimaced. Rolling her eyes skyward, she grumbled, "Great. Now I'm starting to wish those creeps had shown up on _my _doorstep instead of _yours!_" When the other girls chuckled at her concession, the brunette growled irritably before silencing them both with a look. "Okay, okay! You don't have to gloat!"

"Who's gloating?" Lizzie wondered, all smiles now that April was no longer upset. "So…how long are you going to be in Japan, anyway?"

"I don't know," Mari shrugged helplessly. "As long as my bosses want me there, I guess." Tilting her head this way and that, she tried to come up with a more concrete answer. "Either until the Angels are gone or I piss off the Japanese government so much that they _mail_ me back."

"Well, considering it's that this is _you_ we're talking about, then either way, you shouldn't be there _too_ long!" Lizzie grinned, laughing at her own wit. Laughter that Mari gladly joined in while April shook her head at them both.

"Aw, hell. I guess we don't have much choice but to...make the most of this month, right?" April grumbled good-naturedly. "Just do me a favor and don't get yourself killed, alright? I _hate_ wearing black."

"Deal!" Mari grinned, leaning forward to clap her friends on the back.

"And now that _that's _settled, I propose a toast!" Lizzie declared. Standing up ramrod straight, she held out her drink and said, "To our very own Eva pilot! May she always kick ass in battle!"

"Hear, hear!" Mari and April chimed in, raising their drinks to meet Lizzie's. The three friends continuing to eat, drink, and talk with each other. Making plans for the future, and celebrating their past together.

* * *

"Dad, are you _sure _you don't need any help getting packed?" came Mari's voice from the living room.

"No, I'm fine," Katsuo replied as he rummaged about his closet, tossing articles of clothing onto his bed.

"You sure?" Mari wondered, a hint of tease to her words. "You know, I could help. It's not like I'm doing anything except for -"

"Except for watching those training videos Dugan got you," Katsuo countered, thinking of all the work that had to be done before Mari would be ready for the field.

"Which you _hate,_" Mari readily countered.

"I never said that I didn't," Katsuo admitted as he took a bundle of clothing and more-or-less shoved them into one of his suitcases. "But I hate the idea of you winding up dead a whole lot more. And if those videos are the difference between you living and dying, then -!"

"Okay, okay! I get the idea!" Mari protested from the other room. "Just do me a favor and buy a couple of those vacuum bags for packing stuff! It's bad enough when you're just packing for a trip to England!"

Wincing at this reminder, and pausing to look down at the mess he was making of his wardrobe, Katsuo sighed in dismay. _I hate this. I really, _really _hate this...!_ he fumed not for the first time as he paused to remove his clothing from the suitcase and try and put it back in so that sleeves and pant legs wouldn't be sticking out the sides. _This whole mess stinks...!_

And it wasn't just the obvious reasons that Katsuo was upset about this. Not just the onerous duties that was being forced upon shoulders far too young to bear them, or Mari being forced to leave her home and life behind for battle and possibly death. It was the matter of her being given the name that had once belonged to her great-grandfather.

_It doesn't make sense. Why would they decide to make her Captain America?_ Katsuo wondered, not for the first time. _She's going to be a spy, not a soldier fighting out in the open! Why do this?!_

No matter how many times Katsuo asked this question, he couldn't conceive of an answer that made any sense. Steve Rogers being given the role of Captain America had made a kind of sense in the war. His actions and physical prowess had made him a rallying figure, the perfect thing to help jam the recruiting offices with potential soldiers to feed that abominable war, as well as something to give hope to the people actively fighting on the frontlines. A symbol for everyone to get behind.

But while Mari would be fighting a war against the Angels, she wouldn't be doing it as Captain America. That suit and shield and everything that went with them were ostensibly to be used for spying, and spies didn't go around in brightly colored costumes that gave away precisely where they had come from. And the fact that she was actually descended from the original Captain America, with a new, female version of the iconic hero operating in Japan at the same time Mari Illustrious Makinami would be there struck Katsuo as simply asking for trouble.

_I know Dugan said her cover was secure. That her lineage remained secret from everyone outside of SHIELD...but is it?_ Katsuo couldn't help but fret. _And why would he push for something like this? Is it because of what he said? That SHIELD was planning on making a new Captain America right along, and he wanted that person to be Mari?_

As much as he distrusted SHIELD, Katsuo found himself thinking that both Dugan and Coulson were at least being upfront with him. The Irishman wasn't someone who came off as a liar, convincing or otherwise, and the bland SHIELD agent didn't seem to be the kind that would betray them. But at the same time, they were just two people, and SHIELD was an organization in which they, while figures of some authority, were not the ultimate power. Which led to the possibility that there was something else behind this decision.

_But what could it be?_ Katsuo couldn't help but wonder. _Why would they risk their own spy's identity like this? Are they that sure that NERV won't learn who she really is, or...?_

The sound of the doorbell ringing interrupted Katsuo's musings. "I'll get it!" Mari called out, her voice followed by the sound of her jumping to her feet and dashing off to the door.

Giving another sigh at how energetic Mari was, Katsuo shook his head. _She never lets anything get her down,_ he thought enviously. _Just like her mother..._

As Katsuo tried to neatly fold his shirt, Mari's voice was heard again. "Coulson! Come in!" she called out in a joyful manner. "You want some coffee, or -?"

"Thanks, no," Coulson returned even as Katsuo sighed and abandoned his badly folded clothing. For while he couldn't really harbor any real ill will against the SHIELD agent, his presence had come to mean bad things in the elder Makinami's mind. "Where's your father?"

"Coming," Katsuo replied, making his way out of his room. Heading downstairs to the living room, he soon joined his daughter and the SHIELD agent. "So, uh...what brings you here this time? Has NERV declared war on the US, or -?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that," Coulson assured him with a congenial smile. "I just dropped by to...see how you were doing, and keep you updated."

"How are we doing?" Mari repeated with a whimsical smile. "Well, I'm all packed and ready to go...those movers you hooked us up with will be here soon, so...it shouldn't be long before all our stuff is either on its way or in storage."

"My brother- and sister-in-law agreed to take care of a lot of our things. As long as we can get them to England, they'll make sure they're all taken care of," Katsuo said by way of explanation.

"That won't be a problem," Coulson assured him. "What about you, Mari? Have you been watching your training videos?"

"Of course!" Mari beamed happily. "I've memorized the schematics for all of NERV's armaments and the layout for Tokyo-3, and...oh, I just finished learning muay tai and jiu jutsu!"

"Really?" Coulson commented, not even remotely surprised. "That was fast."

"Well, you can chalk that up to Dr. Sallis and his formula," Mari admitted with a casual shrug. "I swear, it's so easy. All I have to do is watch someone doing something, and I can do it, too! It's like - like -!" She paused to snap her fingers, adding, "Like that! It's _amazing!"_

_And not just a little scary,_ Katsuo thought, knowing how true Mari's boasts were. With the augmented physical power she had gained as a result of the Rebirth process, she had also gained the ability to perfectly emulate any physical skill she saw anyone else demonstrating, allowing her to master a wide variety of martial arts in a fraction of the time it would take normally. _Still...who knows what kind of side effects that kind of thing might have on her. What if she's overwriting her own memories with all these new skills, or -?_

"And you haven't noticed any side effects?" Coulson wondered, almost seeming to read Katsuo's mind.

"Nope. Not a thing." Then, in a wistful voice, Mari asked, "Uh, speaking of those training videos...any luck tracking down any movies with Captain America throwing his shield...?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid." When Mari groaned in disappointment, Coulson reminded her, "Don't forget, this all took place back in the forties. Wartime movies were a much rarer thing back then, and a lot of them have deteriorated over the past decades."

"I know, I know," Mari grumbled sullenly. "But, seriously...all that stuff that he did with that shield? I'm telling you, it's nowhere near as easy as you would think! I can't even get it to fly _straight!"_

"Don't worry about it, Mari," Katsuo consoled her. "Besides, you can't believe everything you read." When his daughter gave him a questioning look, the elder Makinami explained, "Did you ever stop to think that a lot of the things you heard Captain America doing with that shield were probably...well, at least exaggerated? Just a bit?" When this perfectly reasonable suggestion was met with two incredulous looks, Katsuo shrugged helplessly. "I'm just saying..."

"I know, I know. And I don't expect to be able to do all that fancy stuff you hear about," Mari admitted. then she made a face and added, "But I _do_ want to at least be able to throw the thing and _not_ look like an idiot!"

Chuckling beneath his breath, Coulson went on to say, "Also, I have some new orders from Major Dugan." When both Makinamis turned his way, the SHIELD agent added, "I'm afraid that the two of you will have to leave for Japan separately."

"What?" Katsuo spat out, not liking the sound of this. "Why?"

"We need Mari to make a side trip on the way to Japan," Coulson informed them before focusing on the young Super Soldier. "We have a special mission that we need you to take care of."

"A...a mission?" Mari gasped, her eyes rounding with delight as a cat-like smile curled her lips. "An _actual _mission?! For _me?!_ _Already?!_"

"That's right," Coulson confirmed with an even smile.

"What sort of mission?" Katsuo wondered with a narrowed eye.

When Coulson met Katsuo's gaze, his tiny smile immediately faded into nothingness. "My apologies, Mr. Makinami," the bland-looking agent began. "But the specifics of this mission are on a "Need To Know" basis only. It's classified." He gave a tiny shrug before admitting, "Even I don't know what the mission is."

Now it was Mari's smile that faded, and Katsuo couldn't blame her. _So, it finally begins..._ he thought sourly. _The game of secrets and lies, of being kept out of the loop. Of my daughter facing danger...and me never knowing what kind of danger it will be..._

"All I can tell you, Mari, is that Major Dugan will be giving you a briefing in private. As soon as you're under way," Coulson explained. "And as for how you're going to be meeting him,,,"

"Yes?" Mari wondered, leaning in eagerly. All the while Katsuo felt his insides churning. Wondering when and if this madness that was already eating away at their lives would ever end.

* * *

The day when it was finally time for Mari and her father to leave for Japan arrived with almost shocking speed. With Lizzie, April, and a few of Katsuo's friends seeing them off, they boarded the bus to the airport, taking with them what luggage they could manage to carry with them via airplane. The rest of their belongings had already been taken care of, and their empty home would be kept safe for their return both by SHIELD's arrangements and her father's friends.

As soon as the Makinamis arrived at the airport, they were greeted by the already familiar Men in Black. Unfortunately, Coulson was not among them, but they did have their travel plans. And it was there that father and daughter said goodbye to each other, and Mari began her journey to her unknown date with destiny. Her heart pounding just a bit harder, she was discreetly escorted through the airport to a private jet belonging to one company or another. Mari didn't pay much attention to that particular detail; as her flight was taxiing up towards the runway, all she had eyes for was the plane her father was on as it took to the air.

This stage of her trip didn't last long. The jet took her as far as a nearby military base, where she was guided to a long-range transport plane. Even as Mari took in the details of the massive craft, her eyes were drawn to a familiar figure that was standing at the entry ramp, his mustache curled with delight. "Why, hello there, Mari," Dugan smiled as she came up to him. "Enjoy the flight?"

"Ha! Some flight!" Mari returned with a roll of her eyes. "No in-flight movie, no beverage cart! Not even a bag of roasted peanuts!" Placing her hands to her hips, she cocked her head and gave her mentor a derisive grin. "And by the way, where did you find that girl who's currently hanging from my Dad's arm?"

"Ach, what's the matter, lass?" Dugan wondered as she came up to the ramp. "Don't think she looked like you?"

"No, she _did _look like me! _Exactly _like _me! That's _what creeped me out!" Mari informed him. Still shuddering at the thought of the exact duplicate of herself that Dugan had somehow conjured up to take her place for the trip to Japan. "Now, I know everyone is supposed to have a twin somewhere in the universe! So where did you manage to find mine? On the other side of a mirror?!"

Laughing at her incredulity, Dugan shook his head and said, "I'm afraid that just another one of our little secrets, Mari. And a magician never gives away any of those." He chuckled even more when she grunted in annoyance, then stepped into the plane and gestured for her to follow. "Now, come along, lass! Your gear and the _American Dream_ are already aboard, and there's quite a bit of material we need to get covered before we get where we need to go!"

"Yeah, I'll bet!" Mari grumbled good-naturedly as she followed the tubby Irishman into the plane itself.

Marching down the short hall, Dugan slid open a door and led them into a room that would have fit in nicely as a lounge for some major corporation. Craning her head to scan her new surroundings, Mari let out a low whistle at the all-leather sofas, as well as the small, efficient kitchen area and the smooth, computerized table that was at the center. "Make yourself comfortable, lass," Dugan told her, sitting down next to what looked like a control panel from _Star Trek._ "I'll tell the pilot we're ready to take off."

"Okay," Mari nodded even as the Irishman pressed a button and began speaking into the device. Using her view of the plane's exterior as a reference, she then eyed the sofa that was facing towards the front, and thus would be the best place to sit while they were taking off. Once satisfied of her choice, she sat down and found that the sofas were every bit as comfortable as they looked.

" - then, lad. Whenever you're ready," Dugan finished. Clicking off the intercom, he looked up at Mari and said, "We're all good to go, lass. Just sit tight for a minute and then we'll be airborne."

Nodding her understanding, Mari did as she was told. "Too bad there aren't any windows in here," she commented as she looked about the room. "I'm not a big fan of being cooped up."

"Ach, security precludes such luxuries on this flight, lass," Dugan explained with an air of amusement. "But we do have beverage service and something a lot heartier than peanuts to tide you over on this little trip. And we might even have time for a movie before we get where we're going."

"And where exactly _are _we going, Dum Dum? I -!" Mari began, only to be cut off by the distant sound of the plane's engines firing up. Then movement trembled throughout the craft and translated itself into her body.

"We're heading for a rendezvous with the Pacific Fleet, Mari," Dugan explained while the plane picked up speed, angling up into the sky. "As for why, it's so you can take care of that little job we've got for you."

"You mean…my mission," Mari prompted, the very mentioning of that word making her heart leap with anticipation. "And that is…?"

"Now, hang on, lass! First things first," Dugan told her, holding up his hand as she stood from his seat. "Before I get into that, I need to give you some background on where'll you be going, as well as the people you're going to be dealing with at NERV. Can't have you going in there cold, now can I?" Heading over to the kitchen area, he added, "So, care for a soda? Maybe some orange juice, perhaps?"

"A soda will be fine, Dum Dum," Mari answered, knowing how this worked. In the time she had spent training under him, she had learned that Dugan preferred to make meetings as comfortable as possible. And that meant plenty of food and drink to be enjoyed while discussing the matter at hand.

_Which probably explains his figure, _Mari thought impishly, making note of her mentor's gut as he approached, carrying a can of soda and a cup of coffee. Sparing just enough time to hand the magenta-haired girl her beverage, Dugan then went back to his seat and started working the control panel. Seconds later, a holographic display appeared above the table, which looked to be some kind of personnel file. With it was the picture of man wearing tinted glasses and a short beard.

"This fellow here is the head of NERV Central. Commander Gendo Ikari," Dugan announced, taking a sip of his coffee. "He was born Gendo Rokubungi, but changed his name when he married his deceased wife, a Dr. Yui Ikari."

"Wait a minute. _He _was the one who changed his name? Not the other way around?" Mari commented, swirling her finger about in the air. When Dugan nodded, she let out a low whistle of appreciation. "He must have had a very serious thing for her."

"It's possible, though our people think it's likely he was playing about with a few other ladies before she died," Dugan commented with a look of patented disdain. "I'll get back to the good doctor soon enough, but as for the Commander himself, everything about his history is more than a little shady. Connections to all kinds of people in high places, with more than a few of them living on the other side of the law. And here's the kicker." The display with Gendo's file disappeared, and was replaced with a picture of a group of people dressed in heavy clothes. After a moment's searching, Mari was able to identify a younger version of Gendo standing amongst them. "This a picture of the Katsuragi Expedition, the people who discovered the 1st Angel. It was taken the day before Second Impact occurred."

"What? He was there?" Mari gaped, raising an eyebrow at her mentor.

"Aye. He was there to take a report from them," Dugan told her, his features contorting with distaste. "Here's the thing now. When he left, he made a point of bringing with him all of their research and all the artifacts they had dug up to that point. And cleared out of there the very day before Second Impact blew all of Antarctica to glory."

"So…what are you saying?" Mari wondered, not liking the sound of this. "That he...he _knew _what was about to happen?"

"Possibly. Either he knew or suspected. We're not too sure about that part," Dugan admitted. "But either way, you'd better keep an eye on him. Because I have no doubt _he'll_ be keeping an eye on _you_." Letting this sink in, the Irishman pressed another control. The next file that appeared held the picture of an old man. "This here is Sub Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki. Not much to him, except that he used to be college professor. In fact, this is the man who instructed both Gendo and Yui Ikari."

"Really?" Mari returned as she studied the old man. "So what's his deal?"

"His deal is that for about two years after Second Impact happened, he was sniffing around NERV. Or rather, GEHIRN, as it used to be called. Then one day, he went down into the Geofront, presumably to confront the Ikaris," Dugan told her. "We don't know what happened after that, but what we do know is this. After that day, Fuyutsuki quit his job as professor, and was given a post at Gendo's side."

"Translation, the creep got to the old man, and got to him good," Mari commented, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"That would seem to sum it up," Dugan concurred, hitting another button. The old professor's face was replaced by a woman in a lab coat with a mole beneath her left eye. "This here be Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, the current Head Scientist of NERV. There's nothing obvious in her file, but our boys think she's having pillow talk with the Commander."

"Ugh!" Mari groaned in disgust, shuddering at the face she had seen earlier. "So, what? Did she sleep her way to the top, or does she just have bad taste in men?"

"If it's bad taste, it's likely to be hereditary," Dugan told her coyly, to which Mari made a questioning sound in her throat. "According to our info, her mother and predecessor, Dr. Naoko Akagi, was one of the women the Commander was catting around with." When Mari groaned in disgust, the Irishman pressed a button, and went to a different image. This time it was picture of a white outline drawn over machines of some kind. "That came to an end when the elder Akagi was found dead on the MAGI supercomputers she herself had created. Now, her death was declared a suicide. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't, but we're not ruling anything out just yet."

Groaning with disgust, Mari grumbled, "Great. This is sounding more like a soap opera every minute."

"Just wait, Mari. We haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet," Dugan assured her before switching to another image. This time, the picture of a friendly-looking woman with purple hair appeared. "This here be Captain Misato Katsuragi, NERV's Operations Director."

"Right, right, you told me about her," Mari nodded. "She's the one who stopped the Jet Alone robot."

"Aye, lass, but there's a great deal more to her than that," Dugan told her. "For the lady you're looking at is the only survivor of the Katsuragi Expedition."

"What?" Mari demanded, staring hard at the picture. After a few seconds, she winced and smacked herself in the forehead. "Aw, damn! Katsuragi?! You mean she's -?!"

"She's his daughter, Mari," Dugan told her. "After the initial blast, her father managed to get her to a survival capsule. That's the only reason she made it when Second Impact occurred." Letting this sink in, the Irishmen brought up another image. This one of Misato as a frail girl no older than Mari herself. Strapped to a hospital gurney, her face expressionless, yet conveying horrors unimagined. "She saw hell itself, lass, and spent the next three years a mute. Completely unresponsive to anyone or anything while the doctors tried to put her mind back together." Feeling her heart sink into her toes, Mari just sat there while her mentor leaned forward. "To make matters worse, every relation she had died in Second Impact. And the people her oversaw her rehabilitation…they were all on NERV's payroll."

"So she had NERV messing with her head on top of everything else," Mari muttered unhappily. "Great. So not only does she have a plenty of reasons to hate the Angels, but she's also beholden to NERV for helping her get back her life. Just perfect."

"Perfect for NERV, anyway," Dugan agreed grimly. "And given how high up in the chain of command she is and her role in the Jet Alone fiasco, not to mention the kind of demons she's bound to have rattling about in her head, our experts are certain that she must be in on this all the way up to her eyebrows. To make matters worse, they feel she's potentially unstable, highly self-destructive, and would do anything to get back at the Angels for what happened to her."

"Including kamikaze missions for anyone unlucky enough to work for her," Mari intuited, shaking her at the thought. "Sounds like a real charmer. My dad's gonna throw a spiz-fit when he finds out what my future boss is like."

"Right. I'd be careful about her, Mari. You're liable to be dealing with a time bomb just waiting for someone to come along and set her off. And when she goes, she's likely to take as many people as she can along for the ride," Dugan stated warily. "Now, onto the next subject. You might remember her" With that, he brought up the image of a girl who appeared to be Mari's age. "This is Rei Ayanami, 1st Child of NERV and designated pilot of Evangelion Unit 00."

"Right, right. You showed me a picture of her when you first brought me," Mari nodded thoughtfully. "And...you said you didn't have anything on her."

"That's right. No date of birth, no parents, no relations of any kind. Her file is completely blank. No public schooling until two years ago, and before then, her movements were restricted to the interior of the Geofront. And that's not that half of it." Another picture appeared, this one of a horribly rundown building. "About two years ago, Rei's guardian arranged for her to be moved to an apartment in this building. In an old part of Tokyo-3, leftover from when it was Hakone."

Her face falling in horror, Mari gasped, "She…she lives in _that _thing?! What kind of monster would _do _that to her?!" She stared at the Irishman, who stared back. His very gaze causing realization to well up in the magenta-haired girl. "Aw, damn! You mean she's got Commander Creep running her life?!"

"Aye, lass. That's about the size of it," Dugan admitted reluctantly. "Now, take at this." He then brought up another set of images. One was of Rei, the other a woman wearing a lab coat. "The lady on the right is the late Dr. Yui Ikari, one of the major players in designing the Evangelions."

"Commander Creep's wife?" Mari got out, unsure where this was going. Then she narrowed her eyes at the two pictures, only to gasp in realization. "Good grief! Except for the hair and eyes, they could be sisters!"

"Exactly," Dugan nodded. "While researching the 1st Child, trying to learn more about her, our boy's ran a comparative analysis on her facial structure. And aside for the different colorings, she's a perfect match for the late Dr. Ikari. Which raised a few eyebrows back at base, let me tell you."

"What do you mean?" Mari frowned, knowing she was missing something and not liking it in the least. "It seems obvious that she has to be Rei's mother!"

"Except for the fact that Yui only had _one _child, lass. And that was a _boy,_" Dugan told her, even his mustache frowning. "True, that doesn't rule out cloning, or half a dozen other possibilities. But without a sample of her DNA, all we've got about Rei's origin is a bunch of theories." Snorting loudly, the Irishman took another sip of his coffee. "Needless to say, we're going to be wanting your help with that somewhere down the road."

"Right. So getting a DNA sample off of her is on my 'to-do' list. Preferably without her knowing about it," Mari nodded.

"Correct, Mari. Especially the part about making sure she don't know about it," Dugan informed her as he brought up another image. This one was of a boy who had the saddest eyes Mari had ever seen in her entire life. Like every possible joy in life had been slowly pressed out of him. "Now this be Shinji Ikari, the 3rd Child and designated pilot of Unit 01."

"Ikari? As in Gendo and Yui Ikari?" Mari got out, already getting a bad feeling about this. Dugan nodding to this, she leaned in closer and took a better look at Shinji's face. "So this is their kid, huh? Lucky for him he takes after his mother."

"That'd be about the only luck this lad has ever known in his life," Dugan informed her. Frowning at this, Mari returned her focus to her mentor, sadness spilling into his features. "After his mother's death ten years ago, his father sent him away to live with one of his teachers. And while we don't know everything about his life, we've dug up a few things that send up plenty of red flags in my mind." Fussing with the controls, Dugan brought up another image. This one of a pretty girl Mari's junior. "Shiori Hanzaki, age ten. She shared a class with Shinji four years ago, and the two seemed to get along well. Then her parents were given a job at a NERV facility in another town, and she was forced to move." Another push of the button brought up a picture of boy. "Kenta Izuka, age eleven. Spent some time hanging out with Shinji after class once, and was run over by a truck." Another picture appeared, another boy. "Tai Mizuhara, age nine. Helped Shinji after school with his homework a couple times. A few days later, he just disappeared. No body, no traces, nothing." Cocking his head to one side, Dugan eyed Mari seriously. "I could go on, but I'm sure you get the idea by now, lass."

"Yeah. Maybe I should I call Hollywood and tell them we've found them the next Darth Vader," Mari grimaced, instantly putting it together. "So Commander Creep's been pulling some strings to make sure that Shinji was alone and _stayed _that way. But _why?!"_

"We don't know, lass. But we do know this," Dugan began gravely. "Shinji was brought to Tokyo-3 just minutes ahead of the 3rd Angel stomping its way up to the city. And without any training at all, synched with that blasted monstrosity, got above a ratio of 40, and tore the Angel apart. Beat it up so badly that it blew itself up, trying to get him."

These words emptying her mind with sheer astonishment, Mari stared at her mentor, her mouth opening and closing as she struggled to find something to say. "What…?" she got out at last, the word falling clumsily off her tongue. Another few seconds were required for her to bring her mind back into order. "But – Dum Dum! I've been training with Eva simulators and the instructors since the beginning! And it took me _months _to get my synch technique down! And you're telling me that he got it above 40 _on his first try?!"_

"That's exactly what I'm saying, lass. And believe me, we're plenty suspicious about all of that," Dugan assured her. "And there's something else, too. When young Mr. Ikari moved to Tokyo-3, he was immediately placed in the care of a new guardian; Captain Katsuragi."

"Oh, no…" Mari grimaced, her stomach twisting at knots at this bit of news. "They stuck him with a possible sociopath?!" Dugan just nodded to this, leaving her hanging her head miserably. "Great. The poor guy must be in hell right now."

"A hell of his father's making, lass. And we need to figure out why," Dugan muttered gravely. "Now, the next two you'll be seeing are with the Pacific Fleet right now. First one you might remember as well; the 2nd Child, Asuka Langley-Sohryu, designated pilot of Unit 02." He then brought up the picture of a smiling redhead with a set of A-10 nerve clips above her two pigtails. "Not much mystery to her. Her mother, Kyoko Zeppelin-Sohryu, was one of the scientists involved with the creation of the Evas before a contact experiment with Unit 02 drove her off her nut. She spent the rest of her life in an insane asylum before finally hanging herself." A groan of purest sympathy escaped Mari's lips at this. "And to make matters worse, Asuka was the one who found her dead. She was four years old at the time."

"Aw, _damn_…" Mari swore, the knots in her stomach getting knottier all the time.

"Aye, lass. It's a tragedy, no doubts there," Dugan concurred. "But Asuka, she's been training to pilot the longest. She started shortly after her mother's death, and scored high in every battle test and simulation she's ever been involved in. And given that her Eva is the first of the production models, our experts feel that she is quite likely the best chance Japan has got against the Angels."

"Sure sounds like it," Mari agreed. Then she gave her mentor a meaningful smile. "At least until Unit 05 is ready to party." Then she frowned somewhat and asked, "Speaking of which...how's that coming? Getting my Eva to Japan?"

"Smoothly. Gendo and NERV Central now owe the United States government some spectacularly huge favors, and Unit 05 will soon be on its merry way to Japan," Dugan assured her. "Now, uh...can we get back to business?"

"Oh! Right!" Mari got out with wry look. "Sorry!"

"Quite alright, lass," Dugan replied good-naturedly before bringing up the image of a man with stubble on his chin and his hair done up in a ponytail. "Now here's the wildcard in our little game. Ryoji Kaji."

"Wildcard?" Mari wondered.

"Right. Y'see, officially, our Mr. Kaji is under the employ of the United Nations," Dugan told her. "But he's also got ties to the Japanese government, NERV, and a few other folks. In short, he's a double-agent whose true loyalties we can't be too sure about." His lips tightening into a dangerous frown, the Irishman added, "Also, I have it on good authority that he and Captain Katsuragi was a serious item back in their college days. A _very _serious item, if you get my meaning."

"So he was banging her. Thrillsville," Mari grumbled, liking this less and less. "Anything else I should know about him?"

"Yes, and that's where your mission comes in, lass," Dugan told her. Her attention instantly grabbed, Mari sat up straighter as Dugan brought up an image of a series of older sea ships. "This is the Pacific Fleet, Mari. It is currently on route from Germany to Japan, carrying both our Mr. Kaji and the 2nd Child, along with Evangelion Unit 02 for delivery to NERV." He brought up another image, this of what looked like a cargo boat. "This here is the _Othello, _on which Unit 02 is being carried." A push of the button brought up a picture of a carrier. "And this is the _Over the Rainbow, _where Ms. Sohryu and Mr. Kaji are staying for the trip."

"Right, I get the idea," Mari nodded with growing impatience. "Now, what do you want me to do here, Dum Dum?"

"It's quite simple, actually. Our information says that our Mr. Kaji is carrying something of importance with him on this trip. We don't know what it is, but we do know that Commander Ikari has quite a bit of interest in making sure it gets to NERV intact," Dugan explained, bringing up a picture of a jet airplane. "NERV has arranged for this bird, a Yak 38 Custom, and a pilot to be placed onboard the _Over the Rainbow,_ to be used at Mr. Kaji's discretion."

"A Yak 38 Custom, huh?" Mari noted, studying the craft. "Hmm, it's not very big. Just enough space for a pilot and one passenger. So whatever it is he's carrying can't be too huge."

"Right. And while we don't know what it is, we have an idea how he's carrying it," Dugan told her, bringing up another picture. This one was of Kaji that was clearly taken from a distance, showing him boarding the carrier. In it, Asuka was clinging to his right arm, and his left hand was held a large suitcase. "See the case he's carrying? Well, that particular design is used in the transport of sensitive or potentially hazardous materials."

"So either the whatever-it-is he's carrying is in there, or it's just a decoy," Mari intuited.

"Correct, and that brings me to your mission," Dugan nodded, once again working the controls. But instead of another picture, a holographic tactical map appeared, showing two indicators, one blue, the other red. "The blue mark is where we are, and the red indicates the current position of the Pacific Fleet." Nodding, Mari watched as the display moved forward, with both blue and red markers moving closer to Japan and each other. "Now, tomorrow morning, once we're within range of the fleet, you're to fly the _American Dream _down there and take her underwater. Be sure to stay out of visual range of the fleet; the _Dream's_ stealth systems may keep her out of sight, but we don't want anybody spotting the wake you'll be making when you plunge into the ocean." Again, the display progressed, showing a white marker diving into the water. "You are to then navigate up close and personal to the _Over the Rainbow, _and while making sure you stay out of sight, you're to board the ship and track down Mr. Kaji's package."

"And then what do you want me to?" Mari wondered, intertwining her fingers and cracking her knuckles. "Bring it home with me or just blow the sucker up?"

"Neither, Mari. Just use your battle suit's recorders to analyze the contents of the package, nothing more," Dugan told her. When she groaned in disappointment, he waved it aside. "We don't want Mr. Kaji or anyone else to know someone else is interested in him. This op has to be carried out completely on the QT; is that understood?" As Mari sat back, folding her arms across her chest, the Irishman once again worked his controls. "Next, we need you to go from the _Over the Rainbow _to the _Othello,_ where Unit 02 is. We need you to make a modification to its Entry Plug."

"A modification?" Mari repeated blankly.

"Aye, lass. We need you to replace the primary transmission node within the Plug." Dugan explained, bringing up a diagram of the device in question. "This node handles the transmissions between the Eva and the outside world. Which means everything pertaining to the pilot's and the Eva's condition, along with all sensitive communications, are run through this node. And we want you to replace it with another one. Now, this node will be identical in appearance and function to the one you're going to be yanking out, _except_ our model will also be beaming out everything it sends and receives on a tight beam transmission that can only be picked up by a select number of communications units."

"And by that, you mean ones that belong to us," Mari grumbled disinterestedly.

"Aye. In fact, the _American Dream _is fitted with one herself," Dugan informed her. "Anyway, once you've made the switch, you're to make sure that both Unit 02 _and _the case look exactly the way they did when ye found them, get back aboard the _Dream, _and start towards Japan. Once you're out of radio range of the fleet, you're to contact me for further instructions. But do not, I repeat, _do not _break radio silence before then for any reason! Ye got that, Mari?"

"Yeah, Dum Dum," Mari frowned, looking away from her mentor. "Got it loud and clear."

Chuckling over her obvious disinterest, Dugan rose up and marched towards his charge. "Now, I know this isn't exactly the kind of mission you've been champin' at the bit for, Mari. But you knew going into this that you'd be doing some spying for us. And part of a spy's duties is to _not _attract attention." When she failed to answer, the Irishman added, "And just because a job is quiet doesn't make it any less important."

"I know, I know," Mari grunted, shaking her head as she processed the logic of his words. "It's just…I don't know. I've been training for _combat_, Dum Dum! And this…!"

"Isn't the sort of thing that gets your heart pumping. I know, lass. But it's still important. And to be honest, I think it's a good sort of mission to cut your teeth on. Easy in, easy out, minimal guards. Shouldn't give you too much trouble," Dugan told her. Then he leaned down closer and smiled deviously. "Just think of it as practicing restraint, Mari. After all, not every mission calls for your patented approach of 'when in doubt, blow everything up'!"

Her expression souring, Mari looked hard at the Irishman. "You're still mad about that one training exercise, aren't you?"

"Mad? Nooo, of course not," Dugan told her with a heavy Irish drawl. "But I certainly haven't forgotten the mountains of paperwork that piled up on my desk because of that fiasco! Never mind the clean up and containment, and trying to spin doctor it into something for the press!"

"Great. You blow up one lousy mega-mall, and they never let you forget," Mari groaned, shaking her head as well. "Seriously! The place was gonna be torn down, anyway! It's not like it's any big deal!"

"Perhaps, but unfortunately, my superiors simply don't see it that way, Mari," Dugan told her, shrugging in a 'what-can-you?' fashion. "Anyway, we won't be reaching the fleet until tomorrow, so why don't you take the time to relax a bit. Besides, it'll give you a chance to go over this."

Looking up, Mari saw Dugan hold up a flash drive. "What's that?"

"Records of every battle NERV has been involved in, including the Jet Alone mess," Dugan told her, holding the drive up a bit higher. "In here is every blasted bit of data we've been able to get hold of regarding the Evas in battle, all the footage we've been able to gather, whether on our own, or that given to us by the UN. I want you to go over every bit of it before you launch tomorrow, Mari."

Narrowing her eyes at the tiny device, Mari found herself sorely tempted to say no. She had been studying the Evas since the beginning, and had long since become very familiar with the capabilities of each and every one of them, from the outdated Unit 00 to the top-of-the-line production models to the uniquely redesigned Unit 05 that was hers to command. Between this, the suddenness with which everything was happening, and a first assignment that felt more like an annoyance than anything else, and the notion of giving Dugan a piece of her mind became an appealing one.

But before that notion could become a full-blown idea, Mari thought back to the journals kept by her family, the journals that told stories of people who had done their duty. And sometimes that meant things that they probably would rather not do. She thought of her great-grandfather, who had time and time again laid his life on the line to protect the free world. A hero whose title was now being carried by Mari herself.

_The original Captain America never turned down a mission, just because he thought it was stupid or boring,_ Mari scolded herself. _And there is no way in hell that this one will, either._

With this in mind, Mari held out her hand. "Good girl," Dugan beamed, gently placing the drive in her hand. "Listen, I've got some work to take care of. Have to make sure everything is in order for the rendezvous tomorrow."

"I understand," Mari nodded gently. "Don't worry about me, Dum Dum. I'm sure I can keep myself busy."

"I'm sure you can," Dugan smiled, raising his hand in salute. "I'll be back later, Mari. Take care."

"You too," Mari returned as the Irishman turned to leave. Once he had exited the room, the door closed behind him, she held up the flash drive and studied it for a few minutes. "Aw, what the heck. I guess it can't hurt," she finally decided. "Know your enemies and allies and all that." Moving over to the control panel Dugan had been using, she smiled to herself. "Besides, who knows? Maybe this assignment will be more interesting than it sounds."

Even as she thought this, Mari inserted the drive. Unaware of the massive being that was making its way towards the same rendezvous with destiny as she was…

* * *

Author's Notes: Anyone want to bet that Mari's first assignment is going to be more interesting than she thinks? Please, read and review! And maybe check out my stories while you're at it?

Now, I realize this is mainly a setup chapter, but there was a lot I wanted to get taken care of, such as the situation with Mari's friends and father, and getting some idea of the reaction people had to the Angels. I also thought it would be a good idea to show Dugan briefing Mari in regards to the people at NERV. Something like that was just so fitting for a military situation, and it gives us a good idea as to the kind of preconceptions Mari has going into Tokyo-3. I just couldn't resist.

In regards to Mari's Epic Failure to accurately throw her shield, that was something of an acknowledgement to the class comics, in which very few people outside of Steve Rogers can pull off the kind of stunts we see him do with his Mighty Shield. About the only people we see doing the things he does are Hawkeye and Taskmaster.

And speaking of Taskmaster, the ability I gave Mari of learning physical skills by watching others do them is pretty much his entire shtick. And given that his powers are also the result of being exposed to a variant of the Super Soldier process, it made sense that Mari got that ability. Especially since I needed to have her trained up in a relatively short period of time, all while having to pretend to be living a normal life and learning to pilot an Eva. But don't worry, I won't be saddling her with the downside of Taskmaster's abilities as well. No memory loss for her.

Blood of the Holy Dragon, thank you for your kind words. Things will definitely be interesting when Mari meets Shinji. I'm sure those of you who've seen the second Rebuild movie will know what I mean (wink, wink!). I am sorry I haven't been posting as regularly as I like, however, but I've been taking classes lately and that has taken a lot of time away from me.

animefan29, I hope this fills in the gaps about what's been going on since Mari was recruited.

Quathis, normal is definitely a relative condition.

bissek, I agree that Mari's battle style has a lot in common with Asuka, but I definitely like her attitude a lot better. Still, I will admit, Asuka Shinikami is a lot more tolerable than Asuka Sohryu.

Mike313, I'm glad you like Mari's costume and the boost in pacing. As for the truth behind Mari's origin, whatever it is, I'm sure it will be wild.

Now that that's done, onto the omakes!

Omake 1

"Very well. Since you can't even be bothered to at least _try _to answer the question, how about you sit down while I try to find someone who can?" Mr. Bascom smiled nastily. Drowning in his own embarrassment, Dalton set down the piece of chalk and retreated back to his seat in disgrace while the teacher searched the classroom for his next victim. "Now, can anyone here tell me exactly which General is credited for…?"

Even as Bascom was sounding off about his lengthy requirements, Mari was automatically raising her hand. The only person there who was raising her hand, despite the unlikely prospect of Bascom actually choosing someone who knew the question.

"Very well. Jeffrey? Come up here," Bascom decided, grinning while his chosen prey groaned in dismay.

_Sure, pick him. Jeff can barely remember his _own _name, let alone General Sherman! _Mari grumbled inwardly. Painfully aware that Bascom was more interested in terrorizing his students, rather than educating them. _One of these days, I swear I'm gonna shove a _pineapple_ up Bascom's ass. See how funny he thinks _that _is!_

Fortunately for Mari's low tolerance for watching torture and Jeffrey's inability to endure it, salvation sounded in the form of the school bell ringing. In an instant, everyone in the class was getting to their feet, even as Bascom's face fell at his fun being cut short. "Now, wait just a moment!" he started, his students no longer paying attention to him. "Your assignment for tonight is study pages 117 to 156! And I want written reports on them in by…!"

"Hold it right there!" Mari spoke up, drawing a killing glare from her teacher. "Before you go on, there's something I wanted to tell you."

"And that is?" Bascom wondered, his voice making it clear just what he thought of being interrupted.

"Just that I'm going to be out of town for a while. Kind of a family vacation," Mari explained, holding her hands to her sides. "Of course, that means that I won't be able to do this assignment of yours."

His face wrinkling with disgust, Bascom retorted, "I see. That's…too bad, Mari."

"Yeah, ain't it?" Shaking her head with decidedly false sweetness, Mari grinned at her teacher. "But before I leave, there's something I've been wanting to do for the longest time."

"And that would be?" Bascom wondered as Mari walked up to him.

"Just _this!"_ Before Bascom could do anything, Mari fired off a crushing knee to his groin. Her teacher collapsed to his knees, groaning helplessly as Mari quickly spun him about, clasping her hands together, her index and middle fingers sticking out.

"Bascom, you are quite possibly the biggest asshole I have ever met in my entire life. So I thought you'd be the perfect person to try this little trick on!" Mari declared. She then charged forward, ramming her fingers up her teacher's posterior. "Take this! _A Thousand Years of Death!"_

The result of Mari's strike was instantaneous. Shrieking in agony, Bascom launched through the windows and into the air, clutching his ass as he sailed over the horizon, a trail of smoke marking his passage.

Smiling at her handiwork, Mari then became aware that someone was watching her. Turning to look, she saw everyone in her class staring at her, their mouths hanging in amazement. "Aw, c'mon!" she replied with a wry smile. "It's not like you haven't been tempted to do something like that yourselves!"

* * *

"I know _I _sure have!" a certain fanfiction writer on the other side of the fourth wall commented, grinning happily.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.)

Omake 2

As Mari tried to shove aside these grim possibilities, she felt a hand rub her should in a comforting manner. "I am sorry about this," Coulson informed her as she looked up to meet his gaze. "I know you didn't ask for any of this."

"I know. I…well, I'm _not _okay. But...I guess I will be..." Mari got out, waving away the agent's. Then, forcing a cat-like smile on her face, she asked, "So…what kind of gadgets are we talking about here? Shoe phone, exploding pen, rocket-powered hairdryer?"

"Hmm...well, we _do _have a few items along those lines," Coulson told her, giving her a playful look. "Would you like to give them a look?"

"Sure!" Mari smiled eagerly. Wondering what the best minds in SHIELD had come up with for her.

* * *

"What...the...hell...?" Mari groaned heavily as she surveyed the items before her. "What is _this_ stuff supposed to be?!"

"Your spy gadgets," Coulson informed her. "What did you expect?"

"Something that doesn't like something you'd use to accessorize a freakin' _Barbie doll!"_ Mari declared as she glared at cutesy-poo items that were virtually all pink and looked more like toys than something that she would ever use. "And the names - Stuntan Lotion!? Super-Sticky Mega-Mousse?! Boomerang Buzzsaw Barrette?! Electroshock Powderpuffs?!" Grimacing in disgust, she gave her friend a look before demanding, "Who the hell came up with this junk?!"

A drop of sweat rolling down the side of his head, Coulson hesitantly responded, "Well...to be honest...this equipment is actually surplus from another agency." Mari's mouth popped open in astonished horror, to which he added, "It went out of business after Second Impact, and SHIELD was given all their resources." Then he smiled reassuringly and added, "But I wouldn't be too concerned, Mari. WHOOP gear might be a bit outdated, but it's all quite functional."

"Are you _kidding me?!"_ Mari shrieked in patent horror. "You're sending me out to save the world, and you're giving me outdated, girly-girl junk that you got at some other spy agency's 'Going Out Of Business' sale?!"

Several more drops of sweat appeared on Coulson's head. "Uh...actually...yes."

At this, Mari scowled dangerously before picking up one of the devices in question. "My. The Windtunnel 3000 Tornado Blast Hair Dryer," she growled, reading the label on said gadget. "Mind if I try it out?"

"Of course not. Go right -" Coulson started. Only for his words to jam in his throat when Mari, not even bothering to look at him, aimed the obnoxiously pink device right in his face. "No - wait! Mari! Don't, I -!"

Mari pulled the trigger, releasing a tornado blast mixed with infra-red heat squarely at Coulson, sending him flying straight into a wall. Pausing to glance over at him, she gave him a cat-like smile before saying, "Well...you were right about one thing. It certainly works."

"So I noticed..." Coulson groaned, still stuck to the wall.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Totally Spies, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.)

Omake 3

"And now that _that's _settled, there's something else I need to show you, Mari," Dugan announced. "Our boys have developed a special suit for you to use when sneaking around, doing out dirty work."

"A suit?" Mari repeated blankly. "What kind of suit?"

"The kind that's designed to help you get in and get out of places without anybody noticing you," Dugan told her. "And to keep you alive if anybody _does_."

"I hope you like it," Coulson chimed in, looking a bit nervous. "I had a little...design input." Before Mari could wonder what this was supposed to mean, the agent pressed another button on the remote control. There was a mechanical hiss as a section of the _American Dream_ slid open, prompting her and the others to watch as what was obviously a mannequin was lowered to the floor, wearing a very colorful garment.

"What the...?" Mari started as the small group approached the mannequin. Her eyes bulging in patent horror. "I'm supposed to _wear this thing?!"_

"What in the -?!" Dugan started, looking every bit as astonished at the sight of the suit being displayed. Which was virtually a clone of the costume Captain America had first warn in World War II, complete with wings sticking out from the sides of the head, buccaneer boots and gloves, and a triangular shield. "Coulson, what is going on here, man?!"

"Well...it's like I said," Coulson replied with a nervous shrug. "I had some...design input with the costume."

A vein bulging from his forehead as he studied the Captain America fanboy, Dugan muttered, "And what, pray tell, were you _smoking at that time?!"_


	6. Milk Run Gone Sour

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 6: Milk Run Gone Sour

"You better get a move on, Problem Child," Dugan prodded from just outside the changing room his young charge currently occupied. "We don't have much time here."

"I know, Dum Dum," Mari returned easily. The chiding tone of her mentor's voice insufficient to wipe away the dangerous smile she wore as she slowly shed her civilian garb. Her heart pounding so hard that she half-expected to see it explode out of her chest at any second.

It had been about fifteen minutes since Dugan had rousted her out of her cot to let her know that they were about half an hour away from the Pacific Fleet, only to find her still awake. She hadn't bothered to tell him that she had barely slept at all, and had instead lain awake, her every thought dedicated to the mission that awaited her. And while there was a part of her that was still unhappy about the type of mission she had been tasked with, this had slowly been overpowered by another part. A part that had left her virtually skipping with joy as she been taken to the changing room, the knowledge that the moment all of her training and practice had led up to was almost at hand.

_This is it…my first mission,_ Mari couldn't help but think as she stripped, exercising just enough caution to avoid tearing her discarded clothes. The fact that this mission wasn't exactly what she had been hoping for momentarily forgotten as she looked to where her battle suit hung, ready and waiting for action. _My first mission…as the _new_ Captain America._

As she studied the red, white, and blue outfit, Mari's emotions were torn in different directions. On the one hand, she found herself still barely able to believe that she was about to do it. That she was about to take up the mantle of her great-grandfather. The very thought she had been entrusted with his legacy remained an intoxicating one, as well as a bit frightening.

Yet, as she placed her hands on the smooth armored surface of her costume, Mari felt a wave of uneasiness as well. While she wasn't a person who gave a lot of thought to the many things that could go wrong in any given situation before plowing in, she still couldn't help but be a bit wary. She wasn't cosplaying as a superhero, this wasn't another simulation where the worst that could happen was a scolding from her superiors and maybe some property damage. This was an actual mission, and while her life wouldn't be at risk, there was no doubt the stakes had gone up a notch. There would be no room for errors this time.

_C'mon, Mari. Just relax! _she told herself, annoyed with her slight hesitation. _This is gonna be a piece of cake! You've got the most advanced technology the world has to offer, you've been training for years, and from what Dum Dum said, this mission is gonna be a milk run! Easy in and easy out! You could probably do it in your sleep by now!_ Then she gave herself a wry look, and added, _Heck, the biggest danger I'll probably face is the possibility of falling asleep on the job!_

"Mari…" Dugan spoke, his voice somehow painting the image of a raised eyebrow and a scolding glance in the magenta-haired girl's mind.

Trying very hard not to laugh at her mentor's warning tone of voice, Mari returned, "I'm just going over my equipment, Dum Dum." This said, she decided to give this comment more substance by opening up the battle suit's hip packs, as well as the utility belt and the various hidden weapons and compartments within the suit itself. Making certain that the various tools of the trade she had been training with were secure and in place, and sighing over the fact that she wouldn't have an excuse to use them on this mission.

Once satisfied that everything was in place, Mari paused to take a deep breath, focusing on the power within. A power that responded by causing her musculature to bulge, causing her to swoon in euphoria. _Aw, damn...I don't think I'll ever get tired of doing that!_ she couldn't help but think, all while hoping that she had suppressed the resultant moan well enough that her mentor didn't hear. She wasn't in the mood for any further scoldings as she began putting on her battle suit.

Actually donning the suit took some time, simply because of the many clasps, seals, and hidden tricks built into it. All to insure that her body was completely protected, and to make it extremely difficult for someone else to peel the suit off of the wearer. Then came her least favorite part; having to bind up her pigtails and stuff them beneath the cap of her suit, which was topped off by an armored plate and an integrated wig of free-flowing blonde hair. Something that tended to itch a great deal, and grew more irritating the longer she wore it.

But even as these annoyances once again rattled about in her mind, Mari remembered that this wig was there to protect something other than her body. It was one of the key features in her battle suit that was designed to help protect her anonymity. And with her father already in Japan, practically in NERV's lap, anonymity was something that she would have to maintain at all costs.

After what felt like forever, Mari slid her gauntlets on and clicked the utility belt and hip packs securely in place. As soon as this was done, she paused to gaze at the shield that lay beside her. The simple object that was the symbol of so much. Freedom, courage, even her own family's legacy. All of these and more were represented by the shield that she effortlessly took in her hands and slid about her left forearm, and were every bit as enduring as it was. Then she turned to face herself in the mirror, and studied the figure looking out at her.

_I wonder…did Steve Rogers feel this way when he was setting out for his first mission? _Mari wondered, barely able to recognize herself beneath the thick layers of armor she now wore. _Did he ever worry about his family, or what might go wrong during a mission?_ A gentle knock on the door intruded on her thoughts, just before Dugan gave another impatient muttering. _Did he ever have to put up with this kind of stuff with his superiors?_

Grinning impishly, Mari looked at herself and struck a minor pose, showing a bit of swagger and liking it. She was sorely tempted to try a few more stances, but then decided against it. She was on the job now. It was time to get serious. So she quickly bundled up her regular clothes in a satchel before exiting the changing room. Standing at attention before her mentor, she announced, "I'm good to go, Dum Dum."

"Then we better get moving," Dugan nodded, giving Mari an appreciative smile. "Come on. The _American Dream_ should be prepped and ready for launch."

Smiling broadly, Mari quickly fell in line behind the Irishman as he turned and started down the length of the transport plane. Before long, the two of them arrived at an expansive cargo area where about a dozen technicians moved about, working and discussing things amongst themselves. And in the center of it all, hanging from a gantry above a set of bomb bay doors, was the _American Dream _itself. Every bit as incredible as the first time Mari had set eyes on it.

Moving up and taking hold of the handrails, Mari just stood there and admired the technologically advanced craft. Admiring the lines, the wings that were closed against the hull, the way its armor glinted in the low light. Watching and listening to the activity before her, giving the room a life of its own, a life that moved through her as well. Barely listening as Dugan exchanged words with one of the techs, she felt her heart pounding that much harder in anticipation, until she was brought back to the moment by the faint sound of metal gronaing in protest. Looking down in confusion, she realized with a start that the sound had been that of the rail was twisting in her hands.

Wincing in embarrassment, Mari was given another surprise when Dugan came up beside her. "Alright, then. Before you head out, there's a few items I'd like to go over with you," the Irishman stated, his all-business tone making it clear that she should pay attention. "First of all, I've just gotten word that a detachment from NERV is currently heading to rendezvous with the Pacific fleet, presumably to take charge of Unit 02." Standing up straighter, Mari looked Dugan straight in the eye. "We don't know who's aboard, but we do know they're bringing the power cables and basic support equipment for it."

"What?" Mari frowned. Then she gave the matter some thought, at which her heart started beating a bit faster. "Are they expecting trouble?"

"That, or somebody is covering their bets," Dugan nodded. "Either way, this makes it that much more important that you get your job done and get the heck out of there as quickly as you can." Raising an eyebrow at her, he added, "I don't want any extra paperwork on this one. You got that?"

Chuckling at her mentor's aggrieved mannerisms, Mari replied, "Yeah, I know. Easy in, easy out, and easy on the paperwork. Got it. Anything else?"

"Just be sure to take it slow out there, and try not to push things too hard," Dugan told her, placing his hand on her shoulder as he started towards the ramp that led to the _Dream's _cockpit. "And don't forget that, even if this lady's armor and frame are made out of adamantium, her inner workings and support equipment aren't." Then he gave her a wry curling of his mustache that she knew so well. "I'm saying this because, if there's anybody on the planet who has a chance of breaking any part of her, it's you."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Mari decided with a cat-like smile. "Anything else?"

"Just be sure that you keep your suit's stealth systems and sensors active at all times," Dugan told her. "The vibranium mesh and cores in your suit draw ambient energy from your environment, so you don't have to worry about draining the batteries. Got that?"

"I got it, I got it!" Mari replied told him laughingly. "I haven't spent all this time studying this equipment for nothing! I know what I'm doing here!"

"Yes, well, you'll have to forgive an old Irishman for being cautious," Dugan smiled. When this succeeded in garnering a laugh from her, he went on, "Now, remember, once you're done with this caper and get back in the _Dream_, set course for Japan and contact me here as soon as you're clear of the Pacific Fleet. We still need to handle your insertion into Tokyo-3, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," Mari nodded as they reached the ramp. "So, is there anything else?"

Dugan turned about and looked at her, frowning slightly as if considering his next words. "No. Nothing, I suppose…except good luck out there," he finally murmured. He then stood straight and snapped a salute. "The _American Dream _is at your command...Captain America."

Captain America. It took a moment for Mari realize that Dugan was referring to her by this name. And even as she wondered if she would ever get used to that name or the legacy that went with it, she smiled before returning the gesture in kind. "Thank you, Major Dugan."

The two of them relaxed somewhat, facing each other for a second or so longer before the new Captain America started up the ramp and entered the ship. Still smiling, she took in the ship's interior, which was done in light blues and whites. The _American Dream _had been designed to support its occupant for long periods of time in the field; the area just behind the cockpit was equipped with a small but efficient kitchen area, as well as a table and a pullout bed. Towards the stern were compartments for equipment storage, as well as doors leading to the chambers where its three support vehicles were housed.

Feeling a great swell of pride at the magnificent ship that was at her command, the new Captain stowed her civilian garb in one of the lockers before moving up to the cockpit area. Unlike a traditional fighter jet, the _American Dream's_ command station composed of three separate panels with the command chair centered so that it could quickly rotate to face any of them quickly. As she strapped herself into her seat, she pressed the control that locked the chair in place facing forward, placing the ship's primary flight and combat controls before her.

"_American Dream, _come in, please," came an unfamiliar voice over the ship's com system. "This is the launch crew to the _American Dream. _Please respond, over."

Her body responding before she had a chance to think about it, the new Captain answered the call, which was patched directly into her suit. "This is the _American Dream _to the launch crew. Go ahead."

"We are presently at T-minus five minutes and counting for launch," the launch crew member told her. "We're monitoring weather and ATC check. So far, everything is clear."

"Good. Keep me updated," Captain America nodded. "I'm commencing pre-flight systems check now." Not waiting for anyone to answer, she began working the various controls before her.

_I swear, Kevin would go completely nuts if he could see this! _the new Captain America thought as she worked the computer panels before her, the image of one of her classmates springing to mind. _This place is like every geek's fantasy come to life, complete with a Star Trek finish!_

'Arc reactor functioning at 99.2% optimum efficiency. Life support systems online. Oxygen tanks fully charged,' the computer informed her, using a young, polite voice. 'Amphibious drive active and functional in all modes. All sensory systems online. Shield generators on standby mode. Cloak generators on standby mode. Grappling guns ready.' The new Captain continued with this systems check, determined to do this by the book, if for no other reason than to not have anyone nagging her later on. She went through every system, saving her personal favorite for last. 'All weapons fully functional.'

"Good! Everything is ready to party!"the new Captain thought, suffering a wave of impulsive glee at thought of just how big a stick she was carrying. A wave that she did her best to stifle, or at least put out of her mind long enough to report her status to the launch crew. "Damn, this is so exciting...!" she enthused as the ship's engine came to life. "Man, listen to that hum...!"

Feeling the amphibious craft throb with power, the fledgling Super Soldier focused on the timer marking just how many minutes were left until she launched. Minutes the fledgling Super Soldier spent thinking of her future. Not just the immediate mission, but of other things. The city she was now officially living in, the people she would meeting and working with, and most of all…

_I hope Dad got there okay, _the new Captain thought. _And Dugan's people better help him get everything set up the furniture. I swear, he's completely helpless when it comes to packing, or getting things organized, or…_ Shaking her head wearily, the fledgling Super Soldier forced her thoughts to the present. There was nothing she could do about her father until they were reunited. There was no sense in worrying about him, especially when she had a situation of her own to think about.

"Attention. T-minus thirty seconds to launch," announced the launch advisor. "Initiating launch sequence." With these words, yellow warning lights spun to life outside the _American Dream._ Mechanical groans were heard as the gantry shifted, moving the fighting machine closer to the bomb bay doors, which were already swinging open.

Her hands tensing about the control yokes, the armored Super Soldier studied the expressions of the people standing before her. There was pride, concern, anticipation seen in all of them. All except the face of Major Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan, who was now standing facing the cockpit. A look of confidence mixed with a bit of concern as he looked at her, a look she responded to with a quick thumbs up.

"Bringing cloak online," the new Captain announced as she hit the proper controls. At this, retro-reflection units and other instruments of stealth buried in the hull came online, rendering the _American Dream_ virtually invisible, save for a tiny ripple at its edges.

_Wish me luck, Mom…_ was the last thing the new Captain America had a chance to think before the countdown reached its end. The holding clamps of the gantry then let go, allowing gravity to take hold of the _American Dream._

The instant she was in freefall, the sound of the wind rushing filling the ship, the girl within the star-spangled armor felt her heartbeat skyrocket. _"Yaaa-haa-haa!"_ she cried out in delight, not caring who heard her. Keeping a firm grip on the controls, she guided the _American Dream's _descent. Keeping aware of the gauges and keeping track of the angle, altitude, and rate of descent, she focused on the ocean that was rising up to greet her.

Finally, with seconds before impact, the new Captain pressed one of the controls before her before pulling back as hard as she could on the control yokes. A slight mechanical whir was heard as the _American Dream_ spread her wings, followed by the engines firing at full power. A slight tremor ran through the ship as it fought off the pull of gravity, leveling off only a few feet before splashing down into the ocean.

"Whew! Now _that _was a rush!" the star-spangled adventuress declared, grinning broadly at the exhilaration, the adrenaline and rapture suffusing her. "And to think; some people think a cup of _coffee_ is the best way to start the day…" Shaking her head and grinning at her own wit, she soon regained herself enough to get back down to business. "Computer, activate tactical. And bring up our position relative to the Pacific Fleet's."

'Affirmative,' the computer answered. The display then switched to a simple computer map, showing both latitude and longitude, as well two indicators. The outline of the _American Dream _shone in white, while the Pacific Fleet was colored red.

"Okay," the fledgling Captain murmured as she studied the computer representation before her. "Maintain current speed and set course for the Pacific Fleet."

'Affirmative,' the computer answered. 'Estimated time of arrival; ten minutes and thirty-seven seconds. Would you like to engage the autopilot?'

"Nah. I'd rather keep it on manual," the new Super Soldier returned. "Have to be ready to go for a dive, and besides…it'll give me something to do." When the computer failed to say anything to this, she sat back, controls in hand, and began to sing. Hoping that the pulse-pounding dive she had just taken wouldn't be the only excitement she saw on this trip.

* * *

On the transport, Major Dugan stood and watched as the bomb bay doors slowly closed. All traces of good humor and comfort gone from him as he thought of the young girl he had just sent forth.

"Good luck to ya, Mari…" Dugan muttered beneath his breath. His sentence punctuated by the slight clanging of the doors closing shut. "Good luck to us all…"

As the Irishman stood there, pondering the many things that had led up to this moment and the trust that he had won, he became aware of someone approaching him from behind. "Major Dugan, sir." Turning about, Dugan saw one of his lieutenants standing just behind him. "The Colonel is on the line for you."

Ignoring the temptation to sigh, Dugan straightened himself up and nodded his acknowledgement. "Thank ye, lad," the Major replied. "Well, I best not be keeping him waiting." Moving around the lieutenant, already certain that this was a request for the current status and little more, Dugan started towards the room he had taken as his for this flight. Only to raise an eyebrow when he realized that his subordinate was following him. "Was there something else, lad?"

His features coloring somewhat with embarrassment, the lieutenant answered, "Well…not exactly, sir." Averting his eyes, he frowned before trying again. "It's just…"

"Just what?" Dugan grumbled somewhat impatiently. When the lieutenant didn't answer right away, the Major cast him a look of patent annoyance before adding, "Look, man, either out with it, or let me go about my business already."

This acidic comment was just the thing needed to snap the lieutenant out of his momentary stupor. Upon regaining his faculties, the subordinate straightened himself out and asked, "Sir…those modifications you had us make to the _American Dream's _systems_…_well…why did we -?"

"Because they were ordered by the Colonel," Dugan broke in emphatically, invoking the voice of authority as he stared hard at his underling. "And that's all you need to know." Staring hard at the lieutenant, the Major stood there just long enough to be certain that his point had been made. When he was finally satisfied of this, he straightened his bowler hat before turning about. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Not giving the lieutenant a chance to say anything else, Dugan started forward again. The echoes of his footsteps filling the transport's corridors, even drowning out the engine somewhat. But it didn't drown out the fears and concerns that were plaguing him. Things that echoed the lieutenant's own questions.

_It's times like this I truly hate this line o' work,_ Dugan thought, the many years and many command decisions he had made with him at that moment. Regrets and sorrows and torments he could sometimes forget, not even think about for days or weeks or even months at a time, but could never truly escape, could never let slip from his shoulders.

Taking a deep breath, Dugan tried to reconcile himself. Reminded himself that orders were orders, that Colonel Fury's concerns were legitimate, and that Mari would most likely never even know about what he had done. But ultimately, they did nothing to disguise the ugly truth that lived in his mind.

_I'm sorry, Mari,_ Dugan muttered inwardly._ I only hope that you never find out about this…_

* * *

"One step at a time, there's no need to rush," the new Captain sang lowly as she guided the _American Dream_ closer to the Pacific Fleet. The racing of her pulse and the post-rush euphoria having faded into something resembling peace and contentment as she watched a school of fish swim past, completely uncaring of the metallic intruder in their waters.

So far, everything had gone perfectly smoothly. The _American Dream _handled perfectly, and the transition from flight to cruising through the ocean had barely required any thought at all. Leaving the Super Soldier with little to do but sing a few songs to pass the time, and observe the various forms of oceanic wildlife as they went about their business.

"It's like learning to fly, or falling in love…" she went on, pausing only when a very large fish darted especially close to her craft, almost knocking against the cockpit as it swam by. Laughing at this, she commented, "Sorry, pal. I don't take requests." Chuckling as the fish swam about its business, she sighed as she looked about her surroundings. Her song failing to lighten the grim mood inspired by the sight of the many buildings and roads on the ocean floor, decayed almost to the point of collapse. One of the many casualties of Second Impact.

Like other children her age, the Super Solider had studied Second Impact in history class, read about it and even seen video clips taken during both the event itself and the horrendous aftermath. She had listened to the people who had lived through it go on about how horrible it had been, and how close everything had come to falling into utter collapse. But it was only now that she was seeing this testament to a time before she had been born, that she felt she could actually understand the true horror of what had happened. Of the massive tidal waves that had crushed the life out of this place, even as its citizens stood helpless to do nothing but watch and die before the terror of Adam's power.

While she was looking down at the shattered city, picturing such horror in her thoughts, the star-spangled superwoman jumped when the computer signaled for her attention. 'Alert. T-minus one minute until rendezvous with Pacific Fleet.'

Nodding at this reminder she had set for herself, the new Captain quickly checked a smaller display, with a tactical image of their respective positions. "Right," she muttered, her grip tightening on the yokes as she pressed onward. Her eyes narrowing with hawk-like intensity as she searched for her target.

It wasn't long before her objective came into sight, at which she whistled in appreciation. The fleet consisted of five aircraft carriers and four battleships, all of them dating from just before Second Impact. In the center of the group of ships was a cargo vessel, which had to be the _Othello._ For moment, she was tempted to proceed with that portion of her mission first, but then ultimately shook her head.

_Even with the maps and details Dum Dum gave me, it might take some time to track down Kaji's room and his little bag of secrets, _the new Captain decided. _Besides, even if this job isn't my idea of fun, I'm still gonna do it right. _

"Computer, switch to automatic pilot," the Super Soldier ordered. "And route all GPS data regarding the Pacific Fleet to my battle suit."

'Affirmative. Automatic pilot engaged. Data uplink established,' the computer reported even as the control yokes began moving of their own accord, maintaining position relative to the rest of the fleet. Satisfied, the new Captain unstrapped her restraints and rose from her seat before moving towards the back of the _American Dream_. Taking a moment to look in her hip packs and confirm that she had everything she needed, she then went to one of the equipment lockers. With a mental command, she caused the plates of her faceguard to slide into place and her visor to retract so as to seal herself off from the ocean water. Removing her shield and setting it aside for the moment, she then took the diving gear that had been designed to link up to her battle suit, and locked the rebreather in place upon her faceguard. Once this was done and she was ready for the water, she retrieved her shield and made her to the _American Dream's _small airlock, where the _Aqua-Raider_ was kept.

Taking a moment to study the lines of the small craft, the new Captain moved to the front of it, running her hand on its surface. The small craft was primarily blue with silver trim, and was shaped like a motorcycle, but with two turbines where the rear wheel would have been. As she sat astride the _Aqua-Raider_, she took shield and snapped it in place at the front of the craft. Then she took hold of one of the handlebars while she reached down to the floor and pulled the lever that activated the airlock. While the Super Soldier was already regulating her breathing, the main airlock door sealed tight even as water began pouring in. Once the airlock was filled, the outer doors slid open, and the open ocean beckoned.

Once the fledgling superwoman was clear of the ship, she went to work. With a thought, she activated the battle suit's neuro-controls and accessed the _American Dream's_ GPS data. The identification codes for the ship's around her was shown on her visor, marking each of them with their names as she looked up at the ships from the water.

_Thank god the Pacific Fleet is as dependant on GPS as the rest of the world is, _the new Captain thought as she caught sight of the _Over the Rainbow, _its name glowing before her eyes_. _A wicked grin as she throttled the _Aqua-Raider_, angling it up towards the waiting carrier. _It sure saves me a lot of time and trouble._

In less than a minute, the star-spangled warrior had guided the _Aqua-Raider_ up to the carrier's side, well below the surface and far enough from the propellers so that they wouldn't cause any trouble. Angling the _Aqua-Raider_ so that its bottom was facing the carrier's hull, she flipped one of the controls, and activated a set of magnets. With a sudden lurch, both cycle and rider were drawn towards the hull and securely anchored to it.

_Right. Now to crash this party, _the new Captain thought. Pausing just long enough to retrieve her shield, she pushed herself away from the _Aqua-Raider_ and swam up to the surface, activating her suit's own cloak generators, rendering her and the rest of her gear almost perfectly invisible before she broke water. Looking up at the _Over the Rainbow _through the rivulets of water running down her visor, she carefully swam up as close to the side of the carrier as she could before reaching into her utility belt and brought forth a small grappling gun. She then fitted a small, powerful electromagnet into the barrel…only to pause when the sound of the air being cut apart reached her ears.

"What the…?" she muttered aloud, looking for the source of the sound. She quickly spotted it; a MiG 55-D Transport Helicopter was approaching the carrier. The new Captain then curled her lip deviously and muttered, "That must be the NERV party. Talk about perfect timing." Realizing that all nearby eyes and ears would probably be occupied by the approaching ship, she aimed her grappler just below the level of the deck and fired. A muffled whoosh was heard as the magnetic grapple flew through the air, trailing a thin cable behind it. Thumbing a control on the grappler, she was slowly pulled out of the water as it retracted the line. Using her carefully honed athleticism, she quickly positioned her legs to hop up along the side of the ship, aiding in her own ascent.

In less than a minute's time, the invisible superwoman was scrambling over the side of the ship, all sounds of her arrival muffled by the landing helicopter. As she got to her feet, somewhat dismayed by the seawater she had trailed in after her but aware there was nothing she could do about it, she quickly shook herself off as best as she could before focusing her attention on the helicopter. And more importantly, the people that were already getting off.

_Why, hello there, Captain Nutcase. Thanks for helping cover my entry, _the new Captain thought as she watched a woman with purple hair stepping out onto the deck. To her surprise, three children were quick in following her, and her even greater surprise, she recognized one of them. Shinji Ikari, the 3rd Child of NERV. Who had already been to battle against the Angels…and been through hell, because of his father.

_So that's Shinji Ikari, _the superwoman thought, cocking her head as she studied him. Almost laughing at how nervous he seemed as the other two boys jostled about, like he wanted to be anyplace but there. _He's actually kinda cute in person... _With this thought in mind, she turned about and headed towards one of the entrances to the carrier proper. Already accessing the needed maps to get where she needed to go.

* * *

As he sat back in his room, a pair of binoculars in hand, Ryoji Kaji smiled with a sense of satisfaction as he watched the incoming Transport Helicopter. "Hmm…hello there, Katsuragi," he murmured, tasting the name like it was a favorite wine. Memories of his college years dancing in his thoughts as he lowered the binoculars.

"Damn…it sure has been a while," Kaji thought as he stood from his seat, glancing at the briefcase he had been charged with safely transporting to NERV HQ. Just one of the many burdens he had been charged with bearing, all in the name of the quest he had set upon himself. "I wonder how she's been doing since we last got together?"

Sighing in quiet longing, the unshaven man soon decided that he would be remiss if he didn't greet his former significant other and the famous 3rd Child as well. So with a goofy grin on his face, he rose up and went to another suitcase. Taking hold of the handle, he thumbed a small control, too small to really be noticed unless you were looking very carefully at it, and then made his way to the door.

True, his special cargo safe was his top priority, and Kaji had no doubts that Ikari would hang him out to dry if he failed to keep it safe. But it was his experience that the first and best way to do so was to avoid drawing attention to it. And dragging the special suitcase all over the ship, refusing to part with it under any circumstances, was the just the sort of thing that would make people sit up and take notice.

_Besides, the UN arranged for these private quarters. The Admiral's under orders not to let anybody snoop around in here, and my little security system should take care of anything else, _Kaji knew as he left the room and started towards the bridge, knowing that would be the first place Misato would go. _And I sure have missed the smell of Katsuragi's lavender per…_

Kaji's thoughts and smile faded as something prickled in the back of his mind. Something was wrong there. _Very _wrong.

Turning about, Kaji looked down the corridor, his eyes narrowed suspiciously as he scanned the cramped space. Nobody was there. No spies, no assassins, not even the normal crew members he had seen roaming about here and there since boarding the old carrier. But this did nothing to reassure him; if anything, it left him more suspicious.

_That's strange, _Kaji thought, his browed furrowed with wariness. _I know it's impossible, but…for a moment, I could have _sworn _that somebody was watching me…_ The unshaven man stood there for a while longer, looking about and still seeing nothing, before finally giving a low snort and starting forward again. _Ah, I was probably just imagining things._

Shaking his head at his own nervousness and wondering if he was just getting a little too cooped up for his own good, Kaji continued towards the bridge. The image of the woman he had had the pleasure of deflowering dancing in his mind, and distracting him from the tiny ripple in the air that was hiding in the shadows.

* * *

_Damn, that was close…_ the invisible superwoman thought as she watched Kaji walk away. Grinning like an idiot as adrenaline flooded her system.

Shaking her head at her brush with disaster, the new Captain thought of how just how close she had come to blowing everything. Her digital mapand personal cloak had made navigating the carrier simplicity itself, enabling her to move through the seemingly identical corridors and passages without difficulty. Nobody noticed the tiny ripple of light around the edge of her body as she made her way past the few crew members she encountered, and tracking down Kaji's room without a single problem. As a result of these things and in her eagerness to accomplish her mission, she had very nearly tried to open the door without taking a few seconds to make sure that no one was in home.

Fortunately, her training had kicked in just before she grabbed hold of the door handle, prompting her to check inside. She had activated her visor's infrared just in time to see a red humanoid shape approaching the door from the other side. Sucking in a surprised breath, she had backpedaled towards the another part of the hall, careful not to make any noise as she pressed herself against the most heavily shaded part of the wall. There she had stood waiting as Kaji exited his room and started away from her.

The Super Soldier didn't relax as Kaji left. She continued to hold her position, her eyes glued to every move the unshaven man made as he went down the hall and finally disappeared from view. She even waited a few more seconds, checking her infrared and making certain that he didn't decide to come back and double-check whatever it was that had made him suspicious. Then she slowly eased away from the wall, quickly looking both ways to insure that she was truly alone before opening the door. And was confronted by a series of light beams that showed as clear as day through her visor.

_Well, well, well, _the new Captain thought as she slowly surveyed the beams. Beams that she soon saw were being generated by the suitcase sitting on the small wardrobe. _I guess I should've expected a reputed spy to leave an electronic watchdog keeping an eye on things. _Studying the suitcase and the beams it generated, she frowned in consideration. If the infrared beams that spilled across the room were the only trap present, then she was free and clear. But if there was something else, like a video recorder that could and would see it when she opened the case…

_If there is, I'm probably screwed already. So I better just deal with it, _the invisible superwoman decided, putting an end to internal debate before she started looking about the rest of the room. A moment's search was all she needed to spy another suitcase, the one she had seen in the picture of Kaji. The reason she was on this ship in the first place. _Now, to get a look at what's inside Mr. Kaji's little carry-on…_

With this in mind, the Super Soldier carefully started forward. Keeping aware of the infrared beams as she moved, making certain that her cloaked form didn't distort or deflect any of them. And as she got closer to her objective, the beams became tighter, forcing her to move even slower. By the time she finally reached the target suitcase, it felt like half an hour had passed and she wanted to shoot Kaji's security system rather than try to get past it again.

Hunched over the silver briefcase, the fledging Captain grunted sourly as she looked it over. Noting the bio-hazard label on the side, she quickly clicked opened the locks. Casting another glance around her to make sure she didn't trip the beams, she cracked open the case. The distinctive hiss of a seal being broken was heard as she looked inside…and wrinkled her lips in disgust.

_What the hell is that?!_ the superwoman demanded as she studied the interior. The inside was red, except for a small cubby covered with transparent plastic. And contained within was a strange creature whose eye looked blankly out at her. _It looks like a cross between a shrimp and a wad of chewing gum!_

Grimacing in disgust, the Captain activated her suit's recorders and sensors, holding her position long enough to make a full record of everything they could pick up from the bizarre entity. As soon as she was satisfied, she quickly closed the cased back up, and placed it back in the exact position she had found it in. _Well, that takes care of that. Now all I have to do is get out of here and take care of Unit 02. _Looking back the way she came, and at all the infrared beams that needed to be crossed again, she shook her head disdainfully. _I just hope that isn't as much of a pain in the ass as _this_ was!_

* * *

As Shinji Ikari rode the escalator with Misato and his two best friends, he found himself feeling oddly content.

Since his arrival in Tokyo-3, his becoming an Eva pilot had been a source of much pain and difficulty. It had resulted in him being swarmed by groupies when he had first arrived at school, and being soundly beaten by Toji. He had suffered in battle, as well being stabbed by the realization that the only reason his father had summoned there was because he had a use for him.

But now, being an Eva pilot was actually helping him. It because of that that Toji and Kensuke were having fun on this excursion to the Pacific Fleet, and he had even met someone who seemed to appreciate him. Who had hinted that there were many others who appreciated Shinji's existence.

_Am I…really that famous? _Shinji wondered, thinking back to his conversation with Ryoji Kaji, who had been so nice and friendly as he commented about the 3rd Child's reputation in the defense business. _He said…I have a talent…that its part of my destiny. I wonder…_

On the one hand, Shinji found himself somewhat dubious regarding the unshaven man's words. For the past ten years, his life had been one painful ordeal after another. A life of loneliness and desolation, where he felt that all he could hope for was survival, for whatever that was worth. But on the other hand, things had become markedly better since he had arrived in Tokyo-3, despite the pain it had brought him. As if somehow becoming an Eva pilot was the gate to something…more.

While Shinji was mulling over these things, Toji's voice cut through his thoughts. "You know, that Admiral sure is a jerk. And that attitude of his…!"

Smiling agreeably, Misato returned, "Yeah, he's sure full of himself. I guess it's no surprise he's so cynical."

At these words, Shinji looked thoughtfully at his guardian. His meeting with Kaji had left him rather curious about the mystery man, like what he did and why he was on board. And though it was _very _obvious that Misato didn't like him, she was still familiar with him. Perhaps familiar enough to answer a few questions about him.

Smiling nervously, Shinji hesitated as he considered how best to broach the subject. "Um…what about that Mr. Kaji? He was pretty…interesting, wasn't he?"

Judging from the way Misato's face wrinkled up like it had been subjected to overripe lemons, Shinji knew that he had not broached the matter in a good way. Something that was confirmed when she spat, "Ugh! That chauvinistic pig! He hasn't changed a bit!"

Practically jumping at Misato's ire, Shinji quickly considered the matter. _Well…I knew she didn't like him, _he decided privately. Mustering his nerve, he tried again. "So…he's always been like that? I mean…"

"Hey, 3rd Child!" a girl's voice erupted before Shinji could finish his inquiry. Looking up the escalator, Shinji's heart sank when he saw the voice's owner; Asuka Langley-Sohryu, the 2nd Child of NERV. His heart sank even more when he noticed that her features were twisted into a hateful scowl.

_Oh, no, what did I do now? _Shinji wondered unhappily as the escalator carried him closer to the irate German. Recalling their initial meeting when she had peppered him and his friends with a barrage of punches for the crime of seeing her panties, all because a gust of wind blew up her dress.

Before he had a chance to give his fears voice, Asuka declared, "You're coming with me!"

"Huh?" Shinji gaped, his confusion mounting. Blinking a few times as he attempted to reboot his brain into something resembling functioning order, he looked perplexedly at the redhead. "Wh-what do you mean?" Asuka didn't bother to answer; instead, she waited just long enough for Shinji to come within range before grabbing him by the wrist. "Hey, ouch! What are you -?!"

"I've got something to show you, 3rd Child!" Asuka informed him, yanking him up close and personal with her. "Now, come on already!"

"But – I -!" Shinji fumbled out, but it was all in vain as Asuka turned about and hauled him off-balance. Leaving the 3rd Child to struggle to stay on his own two feet while being half-pulled, half-dragged who-knows-where. Silently begging Misato and the others to rescue him.

"Oh, it's okay, Shinji-kun!" Misato beamed, clearly unruffled by Asuka's behavior. "You can catch up with us later." A slight whimper rising in his throat, Shinji looked towards his friends. Toji was holding his hat over his heart, while Kensuke was giving him a solemn salute.

Sighing, Shinji immediately came to two conclusions. One was that silently begging just didn't work. The other was that sometimes being famous or popular wasn't what it was cracked up to be.

* * *

_There! All done! _the new Captain smiled, feeling a sense of pride as she turned the control that made Unit 02 retract it's Entry Plug. The custom transmission node Dugan had given her already placed within the Plug's systems. _Now all I have to do is get the heck out of here and head to Tokyo-3!_

Starting away from the Evangelion, the girl known as Mari Illustrious Makinami couldn't help but smile. Though her mission wasn't anywhere near the adrenaline rush that some of her training sessions had been, there was no doubt in her mind that she had done her job well that day. She had fulfilled her mission, an actual _mission,_ and everything had gone off without a hitch. A textbook job. Flawless.

_Of course, a four-year-old could have done this part, _the Super Soldier thought wryly as she crouched beneath the tarp, making sure not to disturb it. _Honestly, what is anybody thinking?! The most expensive weapon in the world and not a single security guard? I mean, sure, we're out on the ocean, but still…!_

Her train of thought was cut off when a strange scent pricked at her nose. A scent far different than the mild aroma of the crimson chemicals that Unit 02 was resting in, and just as familiar to someone who had been training with the Evangelions. The subtle, cloying scent of blood that came with LCL.

_But…I closed the Entry Plug up already! _the Captain thought in protest, looking back towards Unit 02. _I shouldn't be able to smell it now! And…_

"… are we doing here, Asuka?" came a boy's voice in Japanese. Still somewhat distant, at the edge of the superwoman's hearing, but drawing closer.

While the Captain was processing this name, a girl's voice countered, "I told you! I want to show you what a _real _Evangelion looks like, 3rd Child!"

_Asuka? 3__rd__ Child? _the American superwoman, her eyes going wide as she watched a hitch develop before her eyes. _Aw, shit! _Without another thought, she hurried towards the tarp's edge and scrambled out from beneath it and into the ocean sun. Just in time to see two children her own age approaching her position.

_Okay, note to self; the mission isn't over until you've gotten away in one piece! _the Captain thought, considering her options. Her suit's cloak was still functional, so as long as neither Child of NERV looked directly at her, she could still escape undetected. But unfortunately, there was only one way out. Namely, to jump over the rail and into the ocean below. And if either of her unexpected visitors heard or saw the splash…

Grimacing, the superwoman gingerly stepped backwards, watching every move the approaching children made with the intensity of a hawk. Freezing as the girl she recognized as Asuka bent down and pulled up the tarp as Shinji looked on. "So? What do you think?" the German demanded with a gloating smile. "Quite impressive, _ja_?"

"Well…it's interesting," Shinji replied uncertainly. Looking like he wanted to be anywhere else, but couldn't think of a decent excuse. "I didn't know it was red."

Asuka gave a dismissive snort. "That's not all that the only thing different about my Unit 02."

"Uh-huh," Shinji muttered, clearly not impressed. And as Asuka scrambled up Unit 02 so that she was standing as high above them as she could, the new Captain found she was not only unimpressed, but somewhat in shock.

_I don't believe this! _That's _Asuka?! The little girl who walked in on her mother's corpse?! _the superwoman protested inwardly. _I thought she would be…I dunno…this quiet little thing!_ While Asuka went on to prove that she was anything but quiet by launching into a spiel regarding the utter superiority of Unit 02, the still-hidden warrior shifted her gaze to the other pilot there. _And as for Shinji…_

Frowning, the Super Soldier focused her enhanced senses on the boy. Though he was kind of cute, he was otherwise unremarkable to the eye; scrawny, nervous, and looking every bit as screwed up as his file would lead you to believe. But his smell, the scent of the LCL still clinging to him…

When Mari had been able to practice with Unit 05, she had been exposed to the stench of LCL on several occasions. She had long since become familiar with the obvious scent of blood that clung to each and every one of them…and something else. Something normal humans could never pick up, and that was different from Eva to Eva. Something deeper, more primal. A scent like life itself personified.

However, the scent that clung to Shinji Ikari, the scent that simply had to come from the LCL of Evangelion Unit 01, was completely beyond what she had experienced before. So rich, so powerful…and to her surprise, wonderful. And the girl who was wore the armor of Captain America felt her nostrils flare, her heart pounding that much more quickly.

_Aw, damn…_ the Super Soldier thought as she gazed at Shinji. Everything else completely forgotten as she took another sniff of the strange scent wafting into her nose. _I…I can practically feel the power wafting off of him…I…_

Before she could complete this thought, her battle suit's alarms went off, practically sending her over the railing. 'Alert!' the computer sounded as her visor shifted to reflect the sonar data from the _American Dream_. 'Unidentified object approaching rapidly. Threat potential: Severe.'

_What the -?! _the new Captain thought as she studied the sonar data. Frowning deeply as she thought, _But…what is it?! It can't be a submarine; no sub's that large or fast! So what -?!_

The Super Soldier's thought was cut off when the _Othello_ shuddered violently beneath her feet, shaking her to the core. Just as it did the other two Eva pilots, who cried out in protest. "What was that?!" Shinji demanded.

"Undersea shockwave! And it's close!" Asuka announced as the new Captain looked at the data. And saw that whatever had caused the shockwave had already reached their position. Something that was driven home when a massive surge of water was heard…and one of the battleships exploded. Simply split apart like an overripe melon that had been shattered by a blow from below. While the girl who now wore the mantle of Captain America stood there and watched. Her eyes widening with horror, her body rigid with shock as her enhanced eyes took in every detail of the battleship's destruction, including the crewmembers that fell from the shattered ship flailing in terror. Her ears caught the shriek of metal and the cries of human fear and pain. And her mind reeled from the realization that she was watching an untold number of people die. While she stood there, a helpless witness to their demise.

"It can't be!" she distantly heard Shinji cry out. "An Angel!"

An Angel. An Angel was attacking now. In the absolute last place Mari would ever have expected. Leaving the wrecked ship behind as it swum swiftly about…and attacked another ship. Destroying it as effortlessly as it had the first. Leaving the Super Soldier standing there, watching death claim its victims once more.

"This is really bad!" Shinji was heard declaring. His calm a cold contrast to the superwoman's shock. "We have to go find Misato!"

The fledgling warrior barely paid any attention to this. Barely heard Shinji or Asuka's German comment. All she knew was that she was watching death unfold before her. For the very first time.

She knew people died in battle, in wars. When reading her mother's collection of journals, Mari had seen many mentions of people being killed in battle, had read about people coping with the loss of loved ones as a result of an accident or a sneak attack or even friendly fire. When her mother had died, she had learned that death could come quickly, with no warning whatsoever. When she had been training for battle, she had learned to cope with the emotional stress of battle, and even ride the exhilaration of victory. But none of these could have prepared her for this moment, for watching two ships be smashed by an invisible fist. With the sight and sounds of so many people dying for no reason.

Nothing could have ever prepared her for _this_.

"Come on, Third! Let's go!" the new Captain heard Asuka declare. Her piercing voice followed by a flurry of footsteps enough to rouse her from her stupor, to get her to turn her gaze to follow the two Eva pilots.

_Wh-what are they -? _the new superwoman thought sluggishly. Requiring a moment to recover from her horror and regain her faculties. Enough to realize that there was only one possibility. That the two of them were going to activate Unit 02. They were going to try and use it to fight the Angel. And with the realization, a fresh shock hit her. _But Unit 02 is fitted with _B-_Type equipment! Even if they can get to the power cables, if they get knocked into the water -!_

In that instant, the new Captain suffered a vision of Unit 02. Dangling helplessly by its umbilical like a worm from a hook. Helpless to do anything while the fleet was decimated. And with no weapons but its prog knife…

Momentarily blinded by this horror, the girl known as Mari Illustrious Makinami took hold of the rails…and felt something rise up within her. Unconsciously twisting the metal in her hands as hatred and determination took shape within her, and cause her to leap into the ocean. Mentally summoning both the _Aqua-Raider_ and the _American Dream _before she even hit the water.

_I'm not gonna let this happen! _the new Captain thought as the _Aqua-Raider_ came to her side and allowed her to grab hold. The _American Dream _already approaching, its open airlock beckoning. _So what if I don't have an Eva?! So what if its an Angel?! I'm not gonna sit on my ass and watch anyone else die!_

In less than a minute, the star-spangled adventuress had emerged into the ship's interior. "Computer! Patch us into the Pacific Fleet's communications! I need to know what's happening up there!" she demanded as she hurriedly pulled away her diving gear and retracting her faceguard before sitting in the command chair. "And begin a tactical analysis of the unidentified entity!" While the computer obeyed her commands, instantly flooding the cockpit area with the terrified cries of the people above her, she was planning out her next move. Fully aware that she only had once chance; the Hybrid Cannons that showed so prominently on the _American _Dream's top.

_Dum Dum told me the Hybrid Cannons were designed to be able to punch through anything, even an AT-Field! _the Super Soldier thought feverishly as she took the controls. _If I can get it up to the surface and locate the Angel's core, I should be able to take it out! _Her mission and her need for secrecy completely forgotten, she steered towards to the Angel. The horrid monster still swimming rapidly about, completely oblivious to the tiny craft already approaching it, planning its destruction.

"Arc reactor at full power," she muttered, checking her system's status. "Computer, power up all weapons! Charge shield generators, and -!"

'Unable to comply. Weapons systems are currently offline,' the computer broke in. Sending the superwoman's eyes popping out of their sockets and her jaw to clatter in her lap.

_"What?! What do you mean, offline?!"_ the new Captain shrilled in disbelief. Recalling how the weapons had checked out before she had embarked on her mission. Giving an impatient grunt, she started working her controls, bringing up a diagnostic screen for the _American Dream's_ systems. Trying to make sense of what was happening. "Dammit! What's wrong with them?! Did we get hit, or -?!"

'Negative. Cannot detect primary weapons drive,' the computer replied easily. 'Backup systems not responding.'

The fledgling superwoman worked her jaw for a moment before regaining her faculty for speech. "But that's _impossible!_" she declared, her mind clouding with growing rage as she continued to scroll through the system readouts. "All systems checked out before I left, and -!" Then she cut herself off when she saw the source of her trouble...and fell silent with shock as she saw that the computer had understated the situation.

The drives that operated the _American Dream's _weapons weren't simply malfunctioning.

They had been removed.

And as the new Captain stared in dumbstruck disbelief at the diagnostic screen, comprehension hit her like the Angel that was now leaving death in its wake. For the fact that the _American Dream's_ computer had not reported the missing weapons drives during the initial diagnostics could only mean one thing.

When this realization struck home, an even deeper rage was born, and the superwoman gave voice to her fury. Capturing the betrayal she felt in two words.

_"Duuummm Duuuummmm!"_

* * *

"Dugan?" the Colonel demanded as his image looked out from the holographic display. "Is something wrong?"

"Hmm?" Dugan started, somewhat abashed as he stood up straighter. Grunting in discomfort, he got out, "Oh, it's nothing, sir. Nothing." Quickly shrugging, the Irishman looked firmly at his superior and prompted, "So, Colonel…you were saying?"

His expression furrowing with suspicion, the Colonel frowned before continuing. "I was saying, Dugan, that I've arranged a meeting for you with NERV in Japan. You're to formally arrange for Ms. Makinami's transfer to their command, and to finalize the agreement to ship Unit 05 to them upon its completion." The Colonel then sat back somewhat, a cold gleam in his eye. "I also need you there to supervise her insertion into Tokyo-3."

"Understood, sir," Dugan nodded.

"I hope so, Dum Dum," the Colonel muttered dangerously. His utterance of this nickname doing nothing to lighten the situation. "We've worked too long and lost too many agents on this as it is to blow it now. We need that little maniac in the field and doing her job the way we want her to for as long as possible."

His heart sinking somewhat at this declaration, Dugan managed a curt nod. "As you say, sir. It'll be done."

"Very well, then," the Colonel replied, looking as satisfied as he ever got. "Fury out." With that, the hologram holding his image disappeared, leaving the Irishman alone to his thoughts.

Sighing heavily, Dugan shook his head before leaving to carry out his orders. _I can understand why the Colonel is wary about Mari, and I know she's got a reckless streak, but still…treating her this way…ordering the weapons on the _Dream _yanked…_ As this thought trailed off, the Irishman felt some of the odd chill he had experienced moments before return to him. _Ach, what a feeling! Like the banshee herself was breathing down me neck…!_

* * *

Betrayed. Helpless. Furious. These feelings and many more mounted inexorably within the mind of Mari Makinami as she looked at the Angel. The urge to take her frustrations out on her own control console almost uncontrollable.

"Damn you, Dugan! You didn't trust me, did you?! You _never_ trusted me!"Mari shrilled hatefully, all her memories of the time spent with the smiling Irishman twisted and corrupted by the sheer, unmitigated fury she now felt. "You gave me this name, this costume, this ship, and – you didn't trust me with any of them! Always buttering me up, treating me this – _lies!_ Just a bunch of _lies!"_

Her teeth borne in a feral snarl, the superwoman sat there and listened to series of voices on the radio. "The _Biloxi Blues _is taking on water!" came one voice, a voice filled with such terror that Mari was unable to wrap her mind around it. "We can't locate the target!"

"We're firing everything we have at that monster!" came another voice. "No effect! Repeat, no effect!"

"The _Queen of Hearts_ has taken damage!" spoke another. "Thirty dead and more wounded, sir!"

All these voices and more penetrated Mari's mind, causing her heart to burn with fury even as tears fell from her eyes. Gritting in hatred and frustration as she looked back up and watched as the ruins of the damaged ships slowly sank to the depths. Fragments of metal and human bodies equally visible as they fell to join the dead cities below. And while this macabre dance ran its course, the Angel continued to shoot about the fleet of ships even as they fought back. Torpedoes shot forth and depth charges were launched, and the superwoman was certain that surface guns and missiles were also being turned on the seaborne horror.

All of them were effortlessly turned aside by the monster's AT-Field. Leaving it completely untouched as it targeted another ship and shot right through it. The mighty craft split in two by the force of the monster's impact, sending it to the depths. Forcing her to watch as the ship's sudden descent dragged the few survivor's to their doom, watch as they flailed about helplessly and –

_Wait! _the Super Soldier thought. Leaning forward and studying the situation, initially uncertain as to what had grabbed her attention. A few seconds passed as she watched the Angel press forward, searching for its next victim, before she realized what had happened.

The Angel hadn't used its AT-Field when it crashed into the ship. It had attacked with the force of its own immense body. Had physically slammed into the ship itself, flesh against metal. _And the water!_ she realized, her heart pounding with this realization. _Its AT-Field doesn't keep the water away! If it did, the Angel wouldn't be able to swim!_ Her snarl of frustration began to change form as new inspiration led to new hope. _So…the Angel picks and chooses what gets through its shield…_

With this thought, the superwomen looked down at the screen. Studying the Angel searching for a way to take this new knowledge, and turn it to her advantage. A potential point of attack.

A few seconds were all she needed to find it. At which point her snarl completed its transformation into a feral grin. A grin that grew broader as the superwoman took firm hold of the control yokes, and squeezed as much acceleration as she could from the amphibious drive. "Alright, you bastard! You want to play with someone?!" she demanded, bringing the ship's shields online at full power. _"Try playing with me!"_

Within a few seconds, the _American Dream_ shot up close to the Angel, its pilot steering alongside of the oceanic beast. Turning to glare into its many glowing red eyes with all the fury and determination she could muster. "Come on!" she cried out before steering her ship towards the Angel. Force field met AT-Field, the collision causing the two defensive barriers to spark dangerously before AT-Field won, sending the human creation rolling away. And even with the _Dream's _shields absorbing much of the impact, a great deal of force translated over to it, practically shaking its pilot out of her seat.

The new Captain didn't care. Her focus, her entire world, had become the Angel that was now her prey, and her plan to kill it off. "Come on!" she cried out again before driving her ship once again into the AT-Field. She did it again. And again, each time with greater force and fury than before, brilliant flashes of light erupting between them. And each time, with no reaction from her foe.

"Dammit! _Come on!"_ the superwoman roared before slamming into the AT-Field once more. Thinking of the other battles and Angels she had studied, and how quick they had been to attack anything that got in their way. "I'm right here, shithead! Come get me!" Again she savagely crashed again into the AT-Field, this time right next to the line of crimson orbs looking out at her. The collision of force field and AT-Field sparking their most spectacular eruption of light ever before she was again repelled.

When the afterglow of this flash faded, the new Captain growled deep in her throat, ready to slam into the Angel again. Only to pause when the red of its eyes shifted. And every instinct that she had honed told her that she was now being watched. By another predator. A predator that growled in what could only be called an annoyed fashion before turning into the _American Dream's _path, and smashing it away.

There was no flash of the two energy fields colliding. The Angel didn't even bother with its AT-Field, relying on its immense mass to smash the _American Dream _hard, sending it tumbling away. Its protective shields and adamantium armor and framework the only things keeping it from being crushed like a tin can.

The new Captain knew just how close to death she had come. Knew the power she was contending with. And responded to these things by grinning ferally. "Is that all you've got, asshole?!" she demanded before swinging into the Angel's side once again. Right up against its eyes, where it couldn't help but notice her.

Again, the Angel growled, this time with greater intensity before it again rolled to the side in an attempt to crush its puny foe. But the superwoman, now satisfied that she gotten the Angel's full attention, accelerated for everything her ship was worth, effortlessly evading the charge and winding up right in front of her prey.

"Glad I've got your attention!" the new Captain declared, already working her controls. "Now to _really _piss you off!" With that, she sent a slight power surge through the cloak generators in the hull, altering their refractive properties. Instead of bending light around the _American Dream, _they sent out a massive burst of light, many times greater than that of the sun. Light that surged through the water and struck the Angel in its many eyes, momentarily blinding it.

The immense monster shrieked in surprise and pain, its voice shaking the water as it momentarily convulsed. The tiny little gnat that had annoyed it had somehow managed to hurt it as well. And the gnat wasn't done just yet; the Super Soldier at its helm fired its breaking thrusters, causing it to smash in the Angel's head. Again their respective protective shields clashed brilliantly even as the flare died out. Feeling the AT-Field trying to repel her, the new Captain worked her breaking thrusters, rubbing the _American Dream's _aft panels in the monster's face for a few seconds. Ignoring the electronic groan of protest this elicited from the craft before firing her engines and propelling herself away from the beast.

"There! What do ya think of that, fucker?!" the superwoman demanded, grinning her reckless grin as she piloted away from the Angel. Watching it recede from her in a rear-view display, still writhing about slightly as it recovered from the blinder and straightened itself out. At which point every single glowing red eye it possessed narrowed and focused on her. The creature giving a roar of pure outrage as it gave a mighty thrash of its tail, sending it shooting forward after the tiny annoyance that had actually succeeded in hurting it.

"Yup! Looks like it wants to kill me, alright!" the new Captain grinned, her grip tightening on her control yokes as she watched the Angel's pursuit. Making sure that she moved just a bit slower than her enemy. "Now…to wait for the right moment…!"

The new Captain's eyes were everywhere at once as she shot through the water, altering course every now and again just to make the pursuit as real as she could. Caught between making certain that she stayed ahead of the beast until the right moment, and the possibility that it might lose interest in her and go back to attacking the fleet. Her pulse pounding, sweat rolling down her face and getting into her eyes, all the while she studied the Angel.

"C'mon…c'mon, you fucker!" the superwoman growled hatefully, glancing down at the rearview display that had revealed her only possible avenue of attack. An avenue that was still closed to her. "You're mad at me! You're mad and furious and want to kill me! So _go for it already!"_

The Angel just kept swimming after her. Gaining on the _Dream _with each passing second.

"Dammit, how can you possibly resist?!"she demanded. Already working the controls and focusing all her shields about the nose of her ship. Charging the boosters for maximum emergency thrust. "Crispy, crunchy outside, sweet, chewy inside! You _know_ you _want it!"_

The Angel continued to close the distance. Drawing within a few meters of her.

"What the hell are you waiting for already?!" she shrilled with mounting impatience. "I'm right here, so hurry up and _eat me! EAT ME!"_

For a few seconds, the superwoman was certain that her plan had failed. Until at last the Angel opened its mammoth maw, displaying an army of jagged, razor-sharp teeth, ready to bite down on the tiny ship. And to the new Captain's astonishment, it displayed something else. At the back of its mouth, beyond the gauntlet of metal-gnashing teeth, lay a crimson orb that she knew from her studies.

_No…way…_ the Captain thought, her mind blown away by this development. When she had realized that the Angel had a mouth, she had hoped that she could get it to open up, allowing her to bypass its defenses. But she never would have believed that she would be given free access to its Achilles' Heel, as easy as that. Then she grinned, her blood burning with feverish excitement as the Angel closed in, putting her in between its massive jaws…and past its AT-Field. "Oh, you just made the last mistake of your life, _asshole!"_

An instant before the Angel could close its mouth and trap the _American Dream_ between its teeth, the Super Soldier pulled back on the controls and sent the ship up and around. Skimming over the roof of the monster's mouth even as it closed, missing the fleshy surface by inches as she took aim at its core. "Okay, shithead!" she cried out once the crimson orb was at the center of her screen. "This is how _I_ spell relief!"

With this declaration, she fired every thruster and booster the ship had. Sending the _American Dream_ shooting forward at maximum velocity...straight towards the Angel's core.

The highly focused shields drove into the red crystal, filling the display with blinding light microseconds before the _American Dream _slammed into it at full force. The shock of the collision left Captain America feeling like the entire world was exploding around her. With all her shield energy focused on attacking the Angel, there was nothing to protect the _American Dream's_ interior from the enormous shock of impact. The ship shook like it was being subjected to a perfect ten on the Richter Scale, practically tearing the restraints that kept her in her seat. As it was, the control panels sparked dangerously as the screens became garbled with static.

'Warning. System failure in progress.' the computer informed her as the _Dream_ lurched hideously. 'Shields offline. Amphibious drive overloading. Initiating emergency shutdown.'

Reacting to this revelation on pure instinct, Captain America reached out for the control yokes and thumbed one of the triggers. "Fire grapples!" she cried out. Fortunately, the grapples didn't require a weapons drive to be used; a mechanical whir was heard through the ship as the two grappling guns slid out from the hull and fired ahead. With her having no idea if the grappling claws had found any purchase until the cables snapped taught, stopping the _American Dream_ from drifting away.

Shifting in her seat as her ship danced about somewhat from the end of its anchor lines, Captain America worked her controls. Trying to make sense of the damage reports coming through on her displays, and most importantly, the garbled screen that was her primary link to the outside world. The electronic noise blacking out once, then twice as the computer worked to bypassed the damaged circuits and restore the ship to functional order. Until at last it managed to connect her screen to the outside cameras, and show its Captain what lay just beyond.

The grapples had buried themselves in the Angel's flesh before the _American Dream _could tumble far from the core, so the gem-like structure was roughly centered on the screen. And while the picture she was getting was far from perfect, it was enough to show that the core had suffered badly from the massive impact. It was heavily fractured, through and through, and was growing dark right before the new Captain's eyes.

* * *

_This is really bad! _Shinji thought as he sat within the Entry Plug of Unit 02. Clad in one of Asuka's plug suits, perched just behind the ill-tempered rookie pilot, in an Evangelion that was ill-equipped to fight the enemy that had confounded the Pacific Fleet. And the power batteries were already running down.

Leaning forward, Shinji voiced one of his major concerns. "Be careful! If we fall in the ocean, we're as good as sunk!"

"Don't worry!" Asuka muttered tersely as she guided Unit 02 up and away from its chemical bath. "We're not going down!"

"Hey, Shinji!" came Misato's voice over the radio. "Are you in there, too?"

"Uh, yes!" Shinji nodded nervously. "Uh, Misato…do you have any idea what we should do here?"

"I'll tell you what you can do, boy!" came the gruff, determined voice of the Admiral. "You can stop this foolishness and put that child's toy back where you found it! The sea is _my _jurisdiction, and -!"

"Never mind this old fart, Asuka!" Misato ordered. "Just get over here, and -!"

"Wait a minute!" Shinji cried out, jumping up and leaning further past Asuka.

"Hey, watch it, you little pervert!" Asuka shrilled, staring daggers at the 3rd Child. "Just sit back and prepared to be amazed!"

"No, wait! Look!" Shinji cried out, pointing down at the water. Growling in her throat, Asuka followed his outstretched finger. Only to go from anger to confusion in the span of a second when a large, white shape emerged from the sea. A surprised gasp escaped the German's lips as the two of them watched the full form of the Angel emerge from the ocean depths. Belly-up, its tongue lolling over the side of its jaw, and its eyes completely dark. It's open mouth providing him a good look at what could only be damaged core at the back of its throat.

A few seconds passed in utter silence. Out of the corner of his eye, Shinji watched Asuka opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water, before she finally exploded. "Hey?! What the hell is this?!" the redhead demanded, sending Shinji falling back and covering his ears. "The Angel…it's _dead?!_"

"What?" Misato squeaked, her voice choked with surprise. "The Angel is dead? How could that happen?!"

"What are you asking _me _for?!" Asuka demanded, tightening her grip on the control yokes. "The damned thing just floated up dead! How should I know what happened?!"

"Well, it seems obvious to _me _what happened," the Admiral's voice came. And despite the lack of visual communication, Shinji could still see the smug, superior expression the old navy man was wearing in his mind. "Clearly, some of our torpedoes were able to get through that monster's AD-Field, and struck it down."

"With _this _level of firepower? There's no way that could happen," Misato informed him, all business. Then, with a dangerously cloying tone of voice, she added, "And by the way, it's an A_T-_Field, not A_D._"

"Frankly, Captain Katsuragi, I don't give a damn what you call it!" the Admiral snorted disdainfully. "All that matters is that we were able to defeat it without any interference from a couple of children! Now get them back under control and Unit 02 where it belongs before I have all of you thrown into the brig!"

"What?!" Asuka screeched indignantly. "You can't talk to me that way! I'll have you know that I -!"

Groaning in dismay, Shinji sat back in the Entry Plug and covered his ears as the conversation degenerated into a three-way shouting competition. _At least we didn't actually have to fight. There's no way we could have ever beaten this Angel. Not with B-Type equipment, _the 3rd Child thought tiredly. Then he glanced down at his current garb, and nearly turned as red as it was. _I just hope I can get back into my own clothes before anyone else sees me like this._

The mere thought of the teasing Toji and Kensuke would have subjected him to, never mind _Misato,_ was more than enough to make Shinji's cheeks burn even brighter. More than happy to sit back and wait for the battery to run down enough to convince Asuka to Unit 02 to its berth, though she was far from quiet about it.

"I don't believe this! My first chance at battle! My big chance, ruined all because the damned Angel decided to die on me!" the German snarled as she carefully positioned Unit 02 back in its chemical bath. "How the hell did this happen, anyway! It's just not fair!"

Groaning somewhat, Shinji shook his head at the redhead's behavior. _Why is Asuka so loud? _the 3rd Child wondered. Then he frowned somewhat, casting one last glance in the direction of the slain Angel before the German shut the Eva down. _Still…how _did _that Angel die, anyway?_

* * *

"A fluke?" Ritsuko spoke, raising an eyebrow at her best friend. The two women seated in the jeep the doctor had driven to New Yokosuka, where Unit 02 was currently being unloaded.

"That's all I can think of, Rits," Misato grumbled, leaning as far back as she could. Trying to fight down the mounting headache that was pounding away at her. "The Angel must've accidentally swallowed something when it was attacking the fleet. Maybe a few torpedoes, or maybe a missile battery or something that exploded inside of it. And with its core at the back of its mouth…"

"I know. I saw that in your report," Ritsuko commented, waving the clipboard with the essential details written on it in her friend's face. "What about the Pacific Fleet? Were they able to find out anything?"

"Those idiots? Are you kidding me?!" Misato grumbled, rolling her eyes at the thought. "The only thing I got out of them was a lecture from Admiral Asshole about the chain of command and how NERV was completely overrated and that women and children should know their place! Ugh!" As thinking about this lecture made her headache skyrocket to all new heights of pain, the purple-haired woman looked her friend in the eye. "And don't even bother asking if we can investigate the Angel ourselves. The last time I saw that thing, it was sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Good luck getting any answers out of it _there!_"

"Great. The Pacific Fleet sinks an Angel before Unit 02 can even be mobilized," Ritsuko muttered, shaking her head wearily. "Commander Ikari is going to _love _this."

"Yeah, the same way the UN will," Misato agreed. "The way this mess went, they might decide to start up some new version of Jet Alone!"

"I doubt that," Ritsuko told her friend with a sympathetic smile. "By the way, there's something else I wanted to tell you." When Misato gave the faux-blonde a questioning look, she went on to say, "Remember how long the Commander's been trying to get Unit 05 shipped over here?"

"How can I forget?!" Misato demanded incredulously. "You told me about the modifications the Americans had made to that thing. They made it into some kind of...experimental prototype for a new, heavy-assault Evangelion, right?"

"Right. And I did mention how the Commander had finally managed to arrange the transfer of both Unit 05 and the 4th Child, right?" When Misato again nodded, Ritsuko smirked knowingly. "Well, it turns out our new pilot is set to arrive here tomorrow."

"What?!" Misato gaped, sitting up straighter to look her friend in the eye. "The 4th Child?! _Tomorrow?!"_

"That's right," Ritsuko confirmed. "Both she and her father will be arriving tomorrow, as will her commanding officer. He's already arranged for housing for the both of them."

Now Misato was doubly surprised. "Her father?" she repeated blankly. "You mean...she has _family_ coming with her?!"

"I know. Amazing, isn't it?" Ritsuko smiled in a derisive manner. "I won't bore you with the details, but basically, you're going to be meeting with the Fourth's current supervisor tomorrow to finalize her transfer to our command."

Groaning at this latest pile of bull to land on her shoulders, Misato shook her head wearily. "Great. Just great," she muttered, massaging her now-throbbing temples. "As if I don't have enough craziness to deal with…"

While Misato was wondering what she could have possibly done to deserve this, a familiar figure approached the jeep, waving at both women. "Why, hello there, Ritsy-poo! It's been a while!"

Her eyebrows lifting in surprise, Ritsuko gasped and said, "Kaji? Oh, my – is that really _you?"_

"Sure is," Kaji returned, grinning that same lecherous grin that had led Misato to her downfall in his bed. "So, how have you been doing lately?"

"Fine, fine!" Ritsuko returned, shaking her head in disbelief. "It's just – my god! How'd you wind up here?"

Kaji was just opening his mouth to answer when another voice cut through the air. "Oh, there you are, Kaji!" Asuka cried out. The German girl, back in her yellow sundress, flew seemingly from out of nowhere and happily glomped the unshaven man's arm. "I've been looking all over the place for you!"

Watching as her ex-lover engaged in a three-way conversation with her best friend and former ward, Misato brought her hand to her forehead, whimpering as her headache grew even worse. _I just hope dealing with the 4__th__ Child's arrival won't be anything like this…_

* * *

Several miles away, the subject of Misato's thought was flying towards Tokyo-3. The _American Dream's_ amphibious drive once again fully functional, the cloaked fighting machine flew forth on automatic pilot. While it's sole occupant was trying very hard not to break something.

"What do you mean, Major Dugan _isn't available?!"_ the new Captain growled, staring hard at the lieutenant she had managed to reach. "He told me to contact him there after I had completed my mission! Well, the mission's done! So where is he?!"

"I'm sorry, but the Major is presently in a conference, and cannot be disturbed," the lieutenant told her blandly.

"A conference?! _What _conference?!" the new Captain growled, wishing she could reach into the screen and strangle the lieutenant. "And why didn't I hear about it _before _I left?!"

"I couldn't tell you that," the lieutenant informed her. Before she could let him have it, he went on to say, "However, Major Dugan did leave us some instructions for you."

Glaring hard at the lieutenant who was pulling duty as an answering machine, something she had little patience with under good circumstances. "Fine! Then tell me about them already!" The Super Soldier was sorely tempted to say something further, but there was no point in it. The lieutenant was not the focus of her wrath. The words she wanted to say were not for him.

"Alright, then," the lieutenant replied, looking somewhat nervously at her as he brought up a sheet of paper.

"While remaining submerged, you are to proceed to the following coordinates. At 2200 hours your time, a homing signal will be broadcast from a SHIELD ship that will be in that area. You will then follow that signal and rendezvous with that ship. There you will meet with Major Dugan, who will debrief you on your mission, as well as provide you with further orders."

"A debriefing, huh?" the new Captain growled dangerously. "And Dugan will be there?"

"That is correct," the lieutenant confirmed.

"Fine," the superwoman nodded. "In that case, I will proceed as instructed. _American Dream _out." Not waiting for the lieutenant to say anything else, she broke contact. And was instantly alone. With her own thoughts…and her confused emotions.

On the one hand, the superwoman felt a lingering exhilaration. The thrill of combat and victory that came from all her triumphs in her various training exercises. The familiar, welcome rush of adrenaline, the surge that came from battle, and the delicious taste in her mouth that came from the defeating her enemy. On the other hand, she still felt the fury, the sharp dagger of betrayal sticking out of her back. Something that left her clenching her control yokes tightly, almost breaking them in her hands.

But more than anything else, she felt the horror. The shock of she had experienced as she had watched the Pacific Fleet being torn asunder by the seaborne marauder. The sight of all those bodies floating down to join the ghosts of the past. And in the time since then, these things had given rise to other thoughts, drawn from the journals she had read. And how letters would be sent out to the many families, friends, and loved ones. Telling them that someone precious to them was gone forever.

Then other memories kicked in. Memories of years ago, when Mari Makinami and her father had heard someone knocking on their door. Had gone done to open it, and found a policeman on the other side. A police man who had told them both that a part of their family had been taken from them forever. Leaving the little girl to hide in beneath the covers of her bed, holding all her toys close to her. Soaking the sheets with her tears, begging for the nightmare to end and her mother to come back to her.

She never would. Nor would the people the new superwoman had seen die that day.

_How many people are dead?_ the girl who now carried the name of Captain America thought as she held up her shield. Looking at her own image reflected in its surface. _How many could I have saved? How many…if I'd had my weapons, I might have…_ Her anger and frustration then broke down as she thought back to that moment. To the shock she had felt at seeing death before her eyes. Not a video game. Not a movie. But actual lives being ended.

_Dugan pulled my weapons… _Captain America thought, her entire body tensing at the thought. _Does that mean that…did he _know _that Angel was coming?_ The more she thought about it, the more likely it seemed. Which meant that he had sent her into this mission, knowing full well the danger she and the Pacific Fleet would be in.

"Dugan…I'm not sure what games you and your bosses are playing, but I do know one thing. And that's that you picked the wrong girl to play them with,"Captain America muttered dangerously as she proceeded towards the provided coordinates. "You might be the ones that made me a Super Soldier...but I sure as hell can be the one to make you regret that you did!"

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, I know I've been a little slow in getting this chapter out, but I hope it was worth the wait. Please, read and review! And maybe check out my other stories, please?

I'm happy to announce that the Superwomen of Eva have a new home! The Rei-Fan recently established a website devoted primarily to these stories, as well as other Eva crossovers. It's still a work in progress, but feel free to check it out when you have the chance.

For those of you unsatisfied by how easily Mari was able to destroy the 6th Angel's core, simply by ramming it, let's examine some of the other Angels. We've seen that, why extremely durable, the cores can suffer severe damage from harsh impact, with the grand prize winner in that department being the 9th Angel, the only Angel to be taken out by a barrage of gunfire. And there's another factor to consider; the 6th Angel was underwater. So not only was that core subjected to the force of the _American Dream _ramming into it with full shields, but it also had to contend with the depth pressure of being so far underwater, and that, in my opinion, would help tip the scales in Mari's favor.

Mike313, I think Mari's battle suit has her covered when it comes to stealth. In regards to the US info, well, in the classic Marvel universe, Dugan is a member of SHIELD, an organization that has always disturbed me with its ability to gather intel. And like I said, I didn't do anything rotten to either Asuka or Kaji here.

Quathis, yeah, Misato is an awesome character. I have to admit, she had me baffled when I first started watching NGE. It was like dealing with two separate puzzles that had been jumbled together. Needless to say, Mari's preconceptions are not going to help things.

Protecor of Men Roy, Unit 03 is dark blue.

Patrick Nakasone, the current status of the original Captain America in this fic is unknown. Though it could very well be a factor later in this story.

Well, enough of that. Time for some omakes!

Omake 1

"What the…?" she muttered aloud, looking for the source of the sound. She quickly spotted it; a MiG 55-D Transport Helicopter was approaching the carrier. The new Captain then curled her lip deviously and muttered, "That must be the NERV party. Talk about perfect timing." Realizing that all nearby eyes and ears would probably be occupied by the approaching ship, she aimed her grappler just below the level of the deck and fired. A muffled whoosh was heard as the magnetic grapple flew through the air, trailing a thin cable behind it. Thumbing a control on the grappler, she was slowly pulled out of the water as it retracted the line. Using her carefully honed athleticism, she quickly positioned her legs to hop up along the side of the ship, aiding in her own ascent.

"Oh, and by the way. To all of you people out there, reading this story?" Captain America smiled, looking across the fourth wall. "Remember, I'm a highly trained, professional lunatic! Don't try any of this shit at home!" Noticing some of the stares being leveled at her at this, she grinned that much more broadly. "Hey, come on! I've _always _wanted to say that!"

Omake 2

Shifting in her seat as her ship danced about somewhat from the end of its anchor lines, Captain America worked her controls. Trying to make sense of the damage reports coming through on her displays, and most importantly, the garbled screen that was her primary link to the outside world. The electronic noise blacking out once, then twice as the computer worked to bypassed the damaged circuits and restore the ship to functional order. Until at last it managed to connect her screen to the outside cameras, and show its Captain what lay just beyond.

"What in the…?!" Captain America gaped as she studied the object before her. A small, simple wooden sailing vessel that had clearly seen better days. Adding to the surreal tableau was the fact that there were apparently two people still occupying it.

"Why, hello there!" spoke one of the figures, an elderly man who was waving at her. "I must say, I wasn't expecting anyone to show up here in a place like this!"

"And, oh wow, would you look at that?!" came the other figure, a tiny boy. A boy that the Captain stared at goggle-eyed, for it looked like he was actually made of wood. "That big ship smashed the Angel's core! It killed it!"

"Why, so it did!" the old man beamed happily. "Oh, thank you so much, whoever you are! We've been trapped inside this monster for so _very _long!"

Blinking rapidly, Captain America than slowly sagged back in her seat. "I don't believe this…" she muttered, bringing her hand to her forehead. "I know Disney is _everywhere, _but this is just too weird! Even for _me!_"

(Disclaimer: I do not own Pinocchio, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.)

Omake 3

"Dugan?" the Colonel demanded as his image looked out from the holographic display. "Is something wrong?"

"Hmm?" Dugan started, somewhat abashed as he stood up straighter. Grunting in discomfort, he got out, "Oh, it's nothing, sir. Nothing." Quickly shrugging, the Irishman looked firmly at his superior and prompted, "So, Colonel…you were saying?"

His expression furrowing with suspicion, the Colonel frowned before continuing. "I was saying, Dugan, that I've arranged a meeting for you with NERV in Japan. You're to formally arrange for Ms. Makinami's transfer to their command, and to finalize the agreement to ship Unit 05 to them upon its completion." The Colonel then sat back somewhat, a cold gleam in his eye. "I also need you there to supervise her insertion into Tokyo-3."

"Understood, sir," Dugan nodded.

"I hope so, Dum Dum," the Colonel muttered dangerously. His utterance of this nickname doing nothing to lighten the situation. "We've worked too long and lost too many agents on this as it is to blow it now. We need that little maniac in the field and doing her job the way we want her to for as long as possible."

His heart sinking somewhat at this declaration, Dugan managed a curt nod. "As you say, sir. It'll be done."

"Very well, then," the Colonel replied, looking as satisfied as he ever got. "Fury out." With that, the hologram holding his image disappeared, leaving the Irishman alone to his thoughts.

Sighing heavily, Dugan shook his head before leaving to carry out his orders. "Damn...I've been at this too long," the Irishman muttered with a sense of doom. "I just _know _it was Mari I felt cursing my name...guess she must have found out about the weapons drives being yanked." With a slow shake of his head, Dugan went about his business, grumbling, "Oh, I am _not _looking forward to seeing her later on..."


	7. Secrets From The Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Marvel Comics or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 7: Secrets From The Past

Sleep tugging at his eyelids, Katsuo let out a heavy yawn as he looked out the window of the airplane he was traveling on, and saw little more than dark clouds and even darker skies surrounding him. He wasn't exactly sure where in the world he was at that exact moment, but he knew that he was tired, and whatever brand of coffee used on this airline simply didn't have the kind of kick he was used to.

_Either that...or I'm just getting older,_ Katsuo frowned somberly. _Or all this shit today took a lot more out of me than I realized..._

With that thought, Katsuo looked over at the little girl that had accompanied him on this flight. A girl that was presently asleep, snuggled up beneath a blanket, and every bit the spitting image of his own beloved Mari. Everything about her, from the hairs on her head to the cat-like smile curling her lips to the British school uniform she had taken such a shine to, was exactly as it should be.

But Katsuo knew better. He had been there at the airport when, while being provided cover by the SHIELD agents that had been sent to meet him and Mari. Along with a girl that would be standing in for his daughter, a girl that was such a perfect double for her that the two of them had been left dumbstruck, wondering if SHIELD had somehow managed to clone Mari while they were experimenting with her blood.

_Well...at least Mari has a good alibi,_ Katsuo admitted to himself, despite his immense distaste for the entire situation. _Whatever she's getting into right now, even if she's seen...people won't suspect that she's...who she is._

Pressing his lips together at the way his thoughts had sputtered out, at how difficult it was for him to accept, even now, the role his little girl had been placed into, Katsuo sighed as he sat back in his seat. Only to jump when he heard Mari's voice say, "What's the matter, Dad?"

"Huh?" Katsuo started, looking perplexedly at the girl that wore his daughter's face. Perfectly emulating Mari's expressions, the concern she would normally show as she sat up ever so slightly in her seat. So much so that, if only for a moment, he was able to forget that she wasn't his little girl. "Oh, it's...it's nothing..." he told her sheepishly. "I'm just...eager for this trip to be over and one with."

Blinking a few times, the girl gave one of Mari's cat-like smiles and relaxed once more. "Ditto."

As Mari's doppelganger closed her eyes once more, Katsuo gazed out the window of the airplane. _I don't know what's going to happen next, Mari,_ he thought sadly as he looked aimlessly into the night sky. _But wherever you are...I hope you're safe...and everything's okay..._

* * *

"Aw, _guck!"_ Captain America gagged in dismay, wrinkling her face in patent disgust as she stared at vile concoction before her. "What the hell is this crap?! Used _kitty litter?!"_ Shaking her head in disbelief, the star-spangled superwoman groaned and sat back in her seat. Pushing up the visor on her helmet so she could massage her now throbbing temple. Unable to fathom what a wretched day this had been.

It had been several long hours since the horrific battle against the 6th Angel, hours since the new Captain America had discovered she had been betrayed by one she had considered friend and mentor. And it had been slightly less time since she had arrived at the underwater location where she was expected to wait for the signal to rendezvous with a SHIELD ship. But since her arrival there, she had found herself confronted by new enemy. One more insidious and difficult to subdue than the Angel had been.

Her own impatience.

Mari was a very physical person by nature, not someone who took well to sitting around, doing nothing but twiddling her thumbs. And while she had been filled with righteous indignation over Dugan's betrayal, as well as eagerness to tell him exactly what she thought of being rendered virtually powerless while a monster not of this world went on a rampage of death and destruction, those things had eventually faded from a barely constrained inferno to a steadier burning in the pit of her stomach as she had been forced to wait for the time of the rendezvous. Minute after minute, hour after hour, until at last Mari had found herself doing whatever she could to pass the time.

But this had quickly turned out to be easier said than done. Mari had been unable to pick up on any local TV stations, though whether that was because of her current location or the fact that some of the _American Dream's _systems were still suffering from crashing squarely into the Angel's core was beyond her. There were no books onboard, no movies in any form, she had exhausted quite a bit of her repertoire of songs, and she had already spent some time doing some of the exercises that had become a part of her routine in training, only to find that nothing she did drove off the feeling of monotony, let alone allow her to shake off the horrific images floating in her mind as a result of her battle.

Finally, with the tedium mounting and her stomach beginning to issue tiny rumbles of hunger, the girl that was now Captain America had decided that this was as good a time as any to rummage about in the small kitchen for something edible. Only to find to her dismay that the consumables aboard the _American Dream_ could be summed up in three letters.

MRE. Meals Ready-to-Eat. Or more simply put, military rations. The butt of many jokes Mari had heard while training with SHIELD, and to her dismay, the alleged foodstuffs lived up to each and every one of those jokes.

"I don't believe this. They spend millions of dollars on this thing, and they can't bother to stock the pantry with actual food," the Captain grumbled as she stood, taking the garbage on her plate and depositing it right where it belonged. "What, don't their taste buds work?! Can't they tell when something's edible or not?!"

Exhaling sharply as her grousing filled the interior of the ship, but not much of her time, Captain America sat back in her seat, folding her arms behind her head. _I dunno...maybe it's just me,_ she found herself thinking. _Maybe there's just something bad about this stuff that only _I _can taste,_ she mused in a bored manner. _I mean...most people, they hate the smell of LCL. All they can pick up is the blood smell, not the rest of it._ Letting out a weary sigh, she paused to imagine the unique fragrance of pure life and power that was the Link Control Liquid...only to once again find her thoughts breaking down as images of death and destruction filled her mind.

"I did what I could," Captain America told herself. "I stopped the Angel. I saved a lot of lives. I did everything I could think of." As silence again filled her ship, her brows furrowed as she once again saw the dead in her mind. "And sitting around here feeling sorry for myself isn't going to bring anybody back. So why am I even _doing_ this to myself?!" Shaking her head as the fires of her anger proceeded to rebuild themselves, she growled in her throat and leapt to her feet. "Grr...just when the hell are they gonna send that damn signal?! What, is Dugan _still_ in that damn conference or whatever it was?! How long am I supposed to -?!"

'Attention,' came the voice of the _American Dream's _computer, effortlessly silencing the Captain's rant. 'Sensors have detected a SHIELD homing beacon.'

"Damn...it's about time!" Captain America growled, her heart jumping at the fact that her long, tedious wait was at last at an end. Making her way over to the cockpit area, she hurriedly strapped herself in the pilot's seat, she brought the ship's Arc reactor up to full operating capacity and powered up the amphibious drive. As the _American Dream_ hummed to life, she brought it's cloaking system online before angling it up towards the surface. "Lock onto the homing beacon and set course for it."

'Affirmative,' the computer answered. 'Would you like to engage the autopilot?'

"Sure, why not?" the Captain returned after a moment. "I want to spend a bit more time thinking about what I'm going to say to a certain Major Dum Dum..."

If the computer had anything to say to this, it wisely kept it to itself. Instead, it brought the amphibious drive to full power, sending the _American Dream _shooting up towards the surface, spreading its wings in anticipation of the open air. In a matter of seconds, the cloaked ship broke water, rendered momentarily visible by both the disturbance it made on the surface and the water spilling off its armored hull. But seconds later, it was gone, the force of the wind sweeping against its adamantium armor hurriedly clearing off the residual moisture.

"So, an airborne rendezvous, huh?" Captain America noted disinterestedly. "Computer, tactical display. Show me our position and that of the beacon."

'Affirmative,' the computer obediently replied, bringing up a 3D computer image representing the position of both the _American Dream,_ marked with a white icon, and the beacon, marked with a SHIELD insignia.

"Hmph. Won't be long before we get where we're going," the Captain muttered as she sat back. Leaving her little to but watch the night sky she was presently flying through, and consider how she was going to address the man that had betrayed her.

Several minutes passed as Captain America hummed aimlessly, unable to find it within herself to actually sing. All she could do was think about what had happened, what was going to happen, and watch and wait for whatever aircraft she would be meeting with to come into view.

As the _American Dream _drew closer to the rendezvous point, the Captain frowned when she found herself unable to see anything but night sky and a few clouds. A frown that deepened when she checked the ship's sensors, and found them equally blind to whatever was generating the beacon. A beat passed before she shrugged and reminded herself, "SHIELD has cloaking devices, remember? They probably can't see me, either." Even as she thought this, the superwoman frowned a bit more and wondered, "Hey...can they even tell if I'm here? Because if they can't..."

Before this thought could reach its logical conclusion, Captain America's keen eyes detected a slight rippling in the air, which she already knew to be the first sign of a vessel like hers deactivating the systems that rendered it invisible. "Guess they can see me after all," she grumbled as the distortion effect spread, her radar and other sensory systems beginning to register the craft now as well. "Oh, well, I...huh?"

Something was wrong. At first, Captain America couldn't tell what that something was. But as she studied the spreading distortion in the air, she realized what it was; it was too big. The rippling of the air was spreading over too far a space, marking a ship much larger in body than anything she had ever seen. And even more confusing was that she could see nothing to indicate the presence of wings. There were protrusions of some kind from the sides of the ship, but no true wings that she could discern.

_But...what the hell...?!_ Captain America wondered. Only to be brought up short when the distortion faded, fully revealing the craft she was meeting. Prompting her mouth to pop open in pure astonishment as she looked at something that had absolutely no business being in the air.

It was huge, that much was obvious, but what really drew Captain America's notice was just how wrong the craft's shape was. It was built completely wrong for an airship of any kind, like aerodynamics were at best a secondary concern for the designers. The bottom of the craft was somewhat rounded, while the top of it was flat save for what looked like a control tower of some kind. The oversized airship also had what could only be some kind of thrusters sticking out of it, with three on each side. As the _American Dream _drew even closer, the Super Soldier's eyes bulged when she noticed several fighter jets adorning the roof of the ship.

"It's...an aircraft carrier?! A _flying aircraft carrier?!"_ Captain America gaped. "That looks like it was designed by a _Trekkie on drugs?!"_

While her brain was struggling to process the reality of what she was seeing, there was a beeping, followed by one of the displays before her lighting up with a SHIELD logo saying 'Incoming Transmission'. "This is SHIELD Helicarrier 03 to _American Dream,_" came an indiscriminant voice over the radio. "Repeat, this is SHIELD Helicarrier 03 to _American Dream._ Do you copy? Over."

_Helicarrier _03_?! You mean there are at least _two more _of these things out there?!_ Captain America thought, making a face of stupefied shock at this. _And people complain about how much money _NERV _gets...?_ Wondering how people would react if they saw what was being done with the resources being allocated to SHIELD, the Super Soldier tabled the matter before opening a channel to immense SHIELD craft. "This is the _American Dream _to SHIELD Helicarrier 03. I copy. Over."

"Disengage your cloak and proceed to land at the following coordinates," the voice ordered as the SHIELD logo shifted to a set of visual of a section of the Helicarrier's runway and landing deck.

"Not much for small talk, huh?" Captain America muttered beneath her breath. Than in her normal speaking voice, she replied, "Roger that. Disengaging cloak." Tapping a few buttons, she did as she said she would, then focused on the next matter. "Computer...proceed to the provided coordinates and initiate landing sequence."

'Affirmative,' the computer answered as the _American Dream _proceeded. Under Captain America's watchful eye, the advanced war machine gently maneuvered to the Helicarrier's flight deck, angling itself towards what looked like a large rectangular section of the deck. Moving with laser accuracy, the computer guided the heavily armed fighter into position, hovering over the rectangular section for a brief time before easing down to the deck so gently that the shield-wielder barely even felt the landing.

"Not bad, not bad," Captain America noted, already unbuckling the safety restraints of her seat. Only to cut herself off when a shudder ran through the ship. Pausing in her efforts, she glanced about, silently wondering if she had spoken too soon, when another, more pronounced shudder was felt. Followed by a sensation of movement. "What the -?!" she began, only to cut herself off as she renewed her efforts to get free of her seat. Rising up to her feet, the superwoman glanced down at the deck, letting out a noise of surprise when she realized that she and the _American Dream _were sinking.

_Oh...right. This is a flying aircraft carrier,_ Captain America reminded herself, still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that such a thing existed. _And, like a regular aircraft carrier, it has an elevator to get planes down below for repairs or whatever._

Satisfied that nothing had gone haywire, she proceeded towards the back of the _American Dream._ Coming to stand by one of the controls, Captain America waited until she felt another shudder run through the ship and her descent halted. A beat passed and she pressed the control, prompting the ship's gangplank to open. As soon as it was fully open, the shield-wielder made her way down it, emerging into the Helicarrier's interior, where she found herself met by several people wearing jumpsuits marked with SHIELD logos.

"Greetings, Agent Makinami," the man at the front greeted her, snapping off a salute. "Welcome to SHIELD Helicarrier 03."

"Uh...thank you," Captain America responded, returning the salute after a moment's hesitation. Glancing about at the various faces making up her welcoming party, their expressions and other physical signs inscrutable, the Super Soldier focused on the man at the front, who was a head taller than she was. "I am...supposed to meet with Major Dugan for a debriefing. So...could you please escort me to him?"

"Of course," the lead SHIELD man replied with a polite bow of his head.

"Also, I would like for somebody to have a look at the _American Dream,_" Captain America continued, making an effort to be both pleasant and professional, if only because these people were showing that respect to her. "It took some damage earlier, and will need repairs."

"You don't have to worry about it. Your ship will be taken care of as quickly as possible." Taking a step backward, the lead SHIELD man gestured for her to follow. "If you will follow me, Agent Makinami, I will show you to Major Dugan's office."

"Thank you," Captain America replied with a bow of her head and a smile. Responding in kind, the SHIELD man started forward, moving at a brisk, easy pace that was no effort whatsoever for the Super Soldier to keep up with. Paying no attention to the activities of others working down in there, she followed her impromptu guide into an elevator.

From there, it was a surprisingly quick journey through the airborne fortress. Captain America followed the SHIELD man from the elevator through a couple of hallways. Until eventually they reached a room with double doors marked with the SHIELD logo, a door the shield-wielder's guide paused in front of, then pressed a button at the side of. "Major Dugan...Agent Makinami is here for her debriefing."

"Thank you lad," came Dugan's voice. Showing no sign of strain of any sort. No guilt, no remorse. Nothing to indicate that he felt any regret for condemning so many people in the Pacific Fleet to an early grave. No guilt for essentially lying to her.

As Captain America felt her pulse quicken, the doors slid open, revealing a pleasant, old-fashioned office. The desk looked to be a sturdy piece of genuine wood, and a couple bookcases lined the room, as well as some older pictures. And rising up from behind the desk was none other than Major Timothy 'Dum Dum' Dugan himself. "I appreciate you showing the young lady the way here," the Major told the shield-wielder's guide, who bowed his head in response. "Now, if it's all the same to you, there's a lot that I need to discuss with the Captain here. So why don't you pop on down to the cafe for a cup of joe?"

"Yes, sir," the SHIELD man replied before turning to take his leave.

Pausing to glance after her guide as he disappeared down the hall, Captain America returned her focus to Dugan when he said, "Come on in, lass. This is the kind of thing I'd rather not be discussing out in the open, if it's all the same to you."

"Yes, sir," Captain America replied, stepping into the office proper.

"Uh, excuse me while I close the door," Dugan instructed, making his way past her to press a control on the door's side. A moment later, and the twin doors slid closed. This done, the Irishman turned to face the girl he had recruited, had worked so long to train, and it was only then that a hint of shame darkened his features. "Now...I suspect that you...have some questions you'd like answered."

"I do, sir," Captain America confirmed.

Nodding to this, Dugan gave her a rueful look. "Well...whatever it is you have to say, lass, you go right ahead and say it," he instructed her. "Because...well...I'm sure I've got it coming."

"Thank you, sir." A beat passed as Captain America shifted about a bit on her feet before lowering her eyes somewhat. The moment she had been thinking about since she had left the decimation caused by the 6th Angel behind her. A moment she had been considering and contemplating, trying to think of the best way to handle it, and it had finally arrived.

And she knew exactly how to say what needed to be said.

"Sir...this isn't easy for me," Captain America began uncertainly, once again locking gazes with her mentor. "Permission to speak freely, sir."

"Of course. Granted," Dugan eagerly responded. "Say whatever you feel you have to say, lass. I can take it."

"Thank you," Captain America replied...only for her expression to turn into a snarl of pure outrage a moment later. Which was all the warning Dugan had before she reared back with her right fist, and drove it squarely into the Irishman's face. There was a satisfying sensation of bone smashing into cartilage just before Dugan was sent spinning face-first into the doors of his own office. A beat passed before he slowly slumped down to the floor, groaning in pain.

* * *

Timothy Dugan had been hit plenty of times over the course of his life. A natural consequence of choosing a life in the military. He had been shot, knifed, beaten and battered more times than he would ever want to put a number to, and the sight of stars and comets flashing before his eyes after being pummeled was not unfamiliar for him.

But as he lay there on the floor of his office, his eyes rolling about his sockets, Dugan couldn't recall ever being hit as hard as he had been by the girl he had worked so hard to get trained up. His head felt like it was in danger of falling off his shoulders, and he was cognizant enough to be aware of the warm feel of blood on his face. His nervous system felt as if it had been overloaded by the force of the blow, and none of his body parts were responding to any of his feeble attempts to move.

_'Course...that's no surprise, I guess..._ Dugan thought hazily around the stars and comets that were now orbiting his head. _We certainly...spent enough time...making her a Super Soldier...you'd have to figure she could...hit a lot harder than...most folks..._

Absently making a note to report just how much pain he was in to Dr. Sallis and congratulate the scientist on his efforts, Dugan heard something. He couldn't really make sense of what he was hearing in his present state, but he could tell when a distorted voice demanded, "Get up."

_Oh...that would be Mari..._ Dugan thought hazily, his head clearing a lot more slowly than he was happy with. _Eh, sorry lass...but first I'll have to figure out where my legs are..._

Dugan couldn't tell how much time was passing, but it was clear that it longer than Mari was happy with. Because before he knew what was happening, he felt a hand roughly grabbing him. "I said...!" she began before rolling him face-up, "..._get up!"_

As Dugan continued to lie there, seeing multiple images of Mari dancing before his eyes, each of them wearing identical expressions of outrage and disgust, he found himself wishing he could comply with her demand. At that point, he would have been happy to be able to reach up and mop away the blood he could feel gathering on his face. But at that exact moment, he could only look up at his wrathful student, and remark, "You know, lass...generally speaking...people usually speak freely...with their mouths..."

A beat passed before his student replied in a nasty, mocking voice, "Yeah, but haven't you heard, Major Dum Dum? Actions speak louder than words!" Then she bent down and roughly grabbed him by the front of his uniform, then and roughly hauled him up to look Mari in the face as she spat out, "And after what you pulled, I want to be sure that you get what I'm telling you _loud and clear!"_

His head recovering a bit more, Dugan looked into the outraged countenance of his student, a girl far too young for the burdens placed upon her, and despite the situation, managed a weary, sardonic smile. "Oh, you need not worry about that, lass," he assured her. "But, if it's all the same to you...would you mind giving me a chance to sit down for this? I'm not as young as I used to be, you know."

Her eyes narrowing dangerously, Mari hesitated for a moment before she nodded. "Alright, fine," she muttered sourly. Then she gave him a nasty smirk and added, "In fact, I'll carry you over to your chair." At which she effortlessly heaved Dugan up over her shoulder and marched over to his desk. As the Major was making a mental note not to annoy his student in the future, the girl dumped him in his seat with all the gentle sweetness of an irate gorilla. "Comfy?"

His head hurting that much more for the rough treatment, Dugan needed a moment to recover before looking up to face the girl. "Oh...quite so, lass," he told her with a bit of gallows humor. "Now...I think I can guess what exactly has got you all up in arms."

"I'll bet," Mari growled angrily. "In fact, I'm betting you were monitoring everything that went down with the Pacific Fleet."

"We were," Dugan confirmed, seeing no point in trying to hide that fact.

"Then you know that an Angel showed up and nearly tore the entire fleet apart!" Mari went on, her voice taking on greater heat with each passing word. "And you probably know that it happened while I was still there! What _I _want to know is why the hell did you have the weapons drives on my ship pulled out! And so help me, Dum Dum, if you try and use the Nuremberg Defense on me, I swear to God that I will kick your nuts in so hard that you're gonna be _spitting them out!"_

Not doubting for an instant that Mari meant every word of her threat, Dugan heaved a deep breath, and gave a weary shake of his head in order to clear away some of the lingering wooziness. "Fair enough. But I will warn you...that orders _were_ a part of it," the Irishman informed her. "In fact...you'll be meeting the man who gave those orders after we're done here."

"Great! I can tell him just how much he sucks and kick his ass in as well!" Mari declared with wicked enthusiasm. "But that still doesn't change the fact that I want to know why -!"

"I hear ya, lass. You want to know why your weapons were pulled," Dugan assured her, gently waving one hand while he mopped his face beneath his nose, groaning at the bloody mess that came off his hand. "Well...that's because you were given a very specific mission. Your orders were to get in, do a job on Kaji and Unit 02, and get out. All without anybody noticing you."

"So you pulled my weapons because...what? You thought I wouldn't need them?" A beat passed before Mari shook her head at her own suggestion. "I don't buy it. If it was that simple, you would have told me before I left!" Then she narrowed her eyes intensely, her crimson visor adding a spark of danger to her visage. "In fact, the only that adds up is...that you _knew_ that Angel was heading towards the Fleet! You wanted to make sure that I couldn't do anything to stop it!"

"I didn't know about the Angel, Mari. Not until I arrived here and was briefed by the Colonel." But even as this left his throat, Dugan frowned unhappily before admitting, "But...well, I will admit that I suspected something was up when I was told to have your weapons yanked. Like you said...the only way that made sense was if there was some reason you'd be in a situation requiring weapons."

"Then why'd you do it?!" Mari demanded, the patriotic suit she wore giving additional spark to her anger. "People _died _out there, Dum Dum! A whole _lotta_ people! And if I hadn't been able to stop that monster, then the _entire fleet_ would have been destroyed!"

It was a reasonable point, especially from Mari's perspective. And the Major certainly couldn't deny that there was a good chance she was right. "Because you had a mission, Mari. A very specific mission. To get in, do the job we gave you, and get out. All without being detected," Dugan explained as best as he could. "If you had engaged that Angel out in the open, you'd have blown your cover. NERV would have known that there had been someone creeping about nearby, doing who knew what. And if that had happened, they might have started thinking about their precious Unit 02, and that maybe they should have started looking about to see if there was anything wrong with it. On the off-chance that someone was monkeying around with it."

A beat passed as Mari visibly considered these words. "Okay, fine. You and your bosses wanted to make sure that one no one noticed me," she responded, her tone only slightly less bitter. "But you could still have told me about the Angel! Or warned the Pacific Fleet about it! You didn't have to pull my weapons!"

"I told ya, lass, I didn't know about the Angel until this was all over," Dugan assured her in all honesty. Then he gave a low sigh and shook his head. "And besides...I'll be honest with you...I wouldn't have expected you to be able to deal with that Angel, even if you _had _your weapons."

The impact this statement had on Mari was clear as day. Beneath her star-spangled uniform, the girl's eyes and mouth popped open somewhat. "Wha...?" she started, her anger fading somewhat as her confusion rose. "Dum Dum, you told me that the Hybrid Cannons were designed to punch through just about anything, even AT-Fields! And the rest of the weapons -!"

"Were never intended for use on the Angels," Dugan concluded. As Mari stood there, looking at him blankly, the Irishman sighed heavily. "Mari, the heavy weapons on the _American Dream..._the progressive blades, the Hybrid Cannons...they are all experimental weapons SHIELD's been developing as a precaution, on the offhand that NERV turned out to be a threat." As the shield-wielder frowned her befuddlement, he looked her squarely in the eyes and explained, "The _American Dream_ wasn't designed to fight Angels, lass. It was built to be able to kill an Evangelion."

With a hushed gasp, what remained of Mari's outrage was swept away, or at least pushed under a rug as what was being told to her registered. "Progressive blades in the wings...to slice through the power cables...the Hybrid Cannons..."

"Enough speed and maneuverability to dodge an Eva's attacks, and a computer pilot capable of navigating city's and keeping the ship out of harm's way," Dugan confirmed. "Exactly. Our people have been trying to think of a way to take out an Eva when we don't have the ability to build them on our own, and the _American Dream _is that way." Straightening himself out a bit in his seat and wincing at the effort, the Irishman leaned a bit closer to this student. "The Evangelions were designed to be able to fight Angels, not ships that much smaller than they are. Their one real weakness, the only thing we could take advantage of."

Blinking as she visibly considered this, that she had piloting a ship that was designed for use against human foes, essentially an engine of assassination, Mari then quickly recovered. "Alright, fine. So your bosses didn't think I could take that Angel. They didn't want me showing my face. I get it! But you still didn't tell me about not having weapons! Or that Angel!" she declared heatedly. "Even if you didn't know about it, why couldn't your bosses have warned the Pacific Fleet about the Angel?! Or do something other than sit on their dead asses?!"

"I don't know the answers to that, Mari." As the Super Soldier's eyes went wide and features became the shade of red that was on her costume, Dugan held up his hand and explained, "All the Colonel would tell me was that he would explain himself after I was done debriefing you. And that was that." When it was clear that Mari wasn't even remotely satisfied with this explanation, the Major added, "He's...a believer in not telling you things he doesn't think you need to know."

Her expression souring like overripe lemons, Mari glared at Dugan for a time. "Yeah. I'm getting that idea." An ugly silence fell on the two of them, one that finally ended when the new Captain America sounded her disgust. "You know I'm still mad at you, Dum Dum."

"And I don't blame you, lass," Dugan told her in all honesty. "But I'm not the one who as the answers you want. The Colonel is."

"And I don't get to meet the Colonel until you debrief me." As Dugan nodded, Mari frowned before shrugging. "Then we might as well as get on with the debriefing. So I can debrief this Colonel...on how big a jerk he is!"

"As you wish it, lass," Dugan told her. "Now why don't you have a seat and make yourself comfortable. We'll go over everything that happened out there."

"Fine," Mari replied, still annoyed as she took the seat that sat opposite of Dugan's. Leaving the Irishman to sigh sadly as he thought about what was going to happen. Of the things she was about to learn.

_Nothing's going to be the same after today,_ the Irishman thought sadly before he got down to business. _Not ever again..._

* * *

"...and that's it," Captain America said, wrapping up her explanation of what had happened while she was out on her mission. "After I cracked the Angel's core, I noticed that it was floating up to the surface. So I disengaged the grapples, and waited for the _American Dream's_ self-repair systems to put itself back together. At least enough so that I could get out of there. Then I contacted - well, _tried _to reach you back on that plane, and they said you weren't there anymore -"

"- And that's when you got the orders for the rendezvous," Dugan noted with a thoughtful nod. When the new Captain nodded in return, the Major gave her a pensive look. "And what about that - that thing in Mr. Kaji's suitcase, lass? Any ideas what that might have been?"

"Besides ugly?" Pressing her lips together, Captain America eventually shrugged and explained, "It...it liked like a...well...like some kind of fetus, I guess. You know, like you see in biology books? Something that's going to be a baby but isn't there yet?" When Dugan nodded to this, the superwoman frowned. "But...it didn't look like it was gonna grow up to be a human being. It just looked...wrong. And - the liquid it was in? I told you about that, right?"

"Aye, you did," Dugan confirmed. "You said it was an orangy-red shade."

"Right. It looked like LCL to me," Captain America confirmed. "But with the plastic in place, I couldn't smell it, so I can't be sure about that part."

"Fair enough." Frowning mildly, Dugan visibly considered the matter before saying, "Well, you did scan the thing. So hopefully, that should tell us something about this...whatever-it-is." Making a thoughtful noise in his throat, the Irishman finally rose up from his seat. "So, then...I've debriefed you...now to stop by the bridge to get the data from your suit downloaded...and then it'll be off to meet the Colonel."

Nodding as Dugan moved with a measure of difficulty, Captain America rose to her feet. "Then lead the way, Dum Dum," she told her mentor, to which he responded with a tip of his hat.

The trip to the bridge didn't take long, only slowed down by people occasionally pausing to gawk at the star-spangled adventuress. And transferring the scan data she had collected into the Helicarrier's computer took even less time. In far less time than she could have ever expected, Captain America was being led away from the bridge, and guided towards a room just off of what looked mostly like it had come off the set of a "Star Trek" movie.

_Which makes this the Captain's Ready Room. Or Colonel's,_ Captain America thought, wondering what kind of face sat in front of a brain that would do what Dugan's boss had done. What kind of person would so cavalierly sentence a fleet to certain death...

"Colonel, sir?" Dugan was heard speaking. Looking about, Captain America saw her mentor with his hand on a button next to the door. "I'm here with...Agent Makinami, sir."

"Then enter, the both of you," came a stern, gravelly voice from the intercom.

"Yes, sir," Dugan replied with all the enthusiasm of a man about to dunk his head in warm monkey vomit. Then the doors to the Ready Room slid open, revealing a figure standing in an office not too different from Dugan's own. But unlike Dugan's office, this room had a picture window for a wall, a window that the figure was facing, with his back turned to them both.

Pausing to study the figure standing before her, Captain America narrowed her eyes intensely. "So...you're Dum Dum's boss, huh?" Captain America spoke as she started inside. "Well...I've certainly been looking forward to meeting you, Colonel...?"

"The feeling is _not _mutual, girl," came that same weathered, gravelly voice, but this time with a definite undercurrent of disgust. "Get in here, you two, so I can close the door."

Wondering what charm school the Colonel had graduated from, Captain America hesitated a moment before complying. "Mari..." Dugan spoke up as he came up alongside of her. "I...before you say anything, please, uh...let me introduce you to the Director of SHIELD."

The girl beneath the guise of Captain America was about to declare that she didn't care about introductions when the man in question started turning about. Deciding to focus on finding out who exactly she was dealing with, she looked up to meet the Colonel's face...only to very nearly suffer a heart attack when her eyes were met with the single, glowering eye looking at her.

"What in the...?!" Captain America gasped out as her brain floundered beneath the impact of what she was seeing. Floundering and failing because what she was seeing was utterly impossible. Because she knew the face she was staring into. It was a face that she had seen many times, a face from pictures that had accompanied the stories that her mother had told her.

The face of a man that should have been long dead. And yet he was standing right there, with a salt-and-pepper stubble, bands of white hair just above his ears, and perhaps most startling, the eyepatch that covered his damaged left eye.

_It...it _can't _be...!_ Captain America thought, her anger dissolving away into a quagmire of stunned confusion and astonishment. _It's not...possible...!_

"Mari." Starting at the sound of her name, Captain America somehow managed to jog her mind back into something resembling functional condition. Just enough to look over to her side and see Dugan standing next to her, a look of pure sympathy on his battered face as he glanced over at the man he had brought her to meet. "Allow me to introduce you." Pausing to bow his head politely to the Colonel, he then returned his gaze to the girl and say, "This here...is Colonel Nicholas Fury."

With this declaration came crumbling down any belief in the impossible. Leaving the shield-wielder to look in astonishment at a comrade in arms to her forebear. To the original Captain America.

She felt like she was going to faint.

* * *

_This is not going to go well,_ Dugan knew as he studied his student. He had known right from the moment that he had been told by Fury that he wanted this meeting that it would be a bad time for everyone involved. He had known that the aftermath of this meeting would change things considerably between both himself and the girl he had worked so long to train, had struck up a friendship with. But as he looked at the strong-willed bearer of Captain America's shield staggering beneath the sight of Nick Fury of the Howling Commandoes. _Dammit all..._

As Dugan frowned, knowing full well there was no escaping what was about to happen, Fury scanned the two of them with his good eye. "Both of you," he began, gesturing for them to approach. "Have a seat."

A beat passed, and Mari showed no signs of moving forward. Of moving at all. Noting this, Dugan gave her a gentle push on her back. "C'mon, girl," he told her, drawing her bewildered eyes. "Let's get this over with."

For a brief time, Mari just stood there, still too dumbstruck to respond. But eventually, she started to slowly blink away her confusion, and as she looked at Dugan, she finally managed a nod before allowing the Irishman to usher her towards Fury's desk. Before long, all three of them were seated, with Dugan and Mari seated opposite of Fury.

Pausing to frown heavily at his visitors, Fury opened up a box on his desk and pulled from it a Cuban cigar and placed it in his mouth. Retrieving an old-fashioned book of matches from his pocket, the Director of SHIELD took one, ignited it with a single, easy stroke, and lit his cigar. Taking a long, deep drag from it, he then let out a large puff of smoke, aimed straight at sure at Mari's face. The shield-wielder made a face at the cloud's approach, and broke into a fit of coughing as Fury plucked his burning stogy from his mouth. "Let's get right to the point here," he declared, shaking a few ashes into his resident ashtray. "You screwed up out there today, girl. Big time."

Coughing a few more times, Mari waved away some of the smoke assailing her exceptionally sensitive nose. "Yeah, so Dum Dum told me," she grumbled, whatever fear and confusion she had felt before fading in the face of the disgust she visibly wore at being assailed by Fury's vice. "But -"

"Don't 'but' me, girl," Fury shot back, stopping Mari's tongue right in its track. "Not only did you disobey direct orders from a superior officer, but you risked exposing yourself to the enemy. We spent two years training you, trying to make an agent out of a hyperactive, thrill-seeking idiot, getting you into a position so that you can infiltrate NERV, and in less than a day," he paused, holding up his hand to pinch a few atoms of air between his fingers for emphasis, "you come _this _close to pissing it all away. And for what?" His good eye narrowing somewhat, the Colonel gave this all a bit of time to sink before adding, "A chance to play hero?"

"Play -?!" Mari spat out, her features twisting with shock, than with anger. "Wait a minute! I wasn't playing anything! I was trying to _save lives!_ And according to Dum Dum, you made that a hell of a lot harder when you

had my weapons turned off! _And_ you knew that there was an Angel heading towards the Fleet, and decided not to tell me!" When Fury didn't say anything in his defense, the girl was clearly emboldened enough to further spell out her case. "Why did you do that?! Why did you sit on your ass, doing nothing, knowing that _thing_ was heading towards the Fleet?!"

"Why?" Fury wondered rhetorically, studying the girl before him. "Because it was the smart thing to do."

Dugan didn't even bother to suppress the wince he felt at this. And Mari's reaction to Fury's declaration was even more visible. Her visage went wide with horrified astonishment, her mouth falling wide open as her eyes bulged with anger. "The - the _smart thing to do?! _What the hell is _that _supposed to mean?!"

"Exactly what it sounds like," Fury informed her. "SHIELD is a covert organization specializing in espionage. Note the word 'covert'. That means that we do our job best when we stick to the shadows and make sure that nobody out there knows we're watching them." Taking an especially large puff of his cigar, the Director of SHIELD looked at Mari with pure scorn. "Yes, we _could _have warned the Pacific Fleet. Told them to have Unit 02 ready for action. But that would have meant letting them _and _NERV know that somebody was watching them. And that wasn't an option."

"What, you couldn't have let them know _covertly?"_ Mari snidely wondered.

Fury didn't bother with this baited comment. "And even if we had alerted the Fleet, it wouldn't have made any difference. It would have been impossible to mobilize any additional reinforcements fast enough to reach them before the Angel did. So their only chance would still have been Unit 02."

"Which would mean that they'd have had _no chance at all!"_ Mari declared vehemently.

Pausing at this, Fury gave the girl a look before plucking his cigar from his mouth. "That's a pretty bold statement, girl. How can you be so sure of that?"

"Because I was there! And more importantly, I _know _Evangelions! Believe it or not, I haven't been goofing off these past two years! I actually _did _manage to learn a thing or two about them!" Mari declared with considerable heat. "Let's start with what was going on at the Pacific Fleet. The NERV party, including both pilots, were on the _Over the Rainbow,_ while Unit 02 was on the _Othello._ Meaning that, in order to be able to launch Unit 02, they would have had had to send Shinji or Asuka out by boat to the _Othello_, and hope like crazy that they could get over there without it or them being sunk by the Angel!"

"But they _were_ over there," Fury pointed out. "Satellite recon indicates that both Children were in close proximity to Unit 02 when the Angel attacked."

Visibly bristling at the mentioning of how SHIELD had been keeping an eye on her, Mari countered with, "Something that you couldn't have known would happen when you decided to pull my weapons!" Silently conceding his student's point, Dugan continued to watch as the Super Soldier continued. "And even after getting Unit 02 up and running, the person piloting it would have had to get from the _Othello_ back to the _Over the Rainbow_ before the batteries went dead! And unless the ships were to get in _really_ close to each other, the only way that would have happened if Unit 02 had used the rest of the Pacific Fleet to _hopscotch_ its way to the carrier! And if they had missed even once and wound up in the water, they would have been finished, because Unit 02 was equipped with _B-Type_ equipment!" Giving Fury her best scowl, Mari paused to take a breath before continuing. "Now I'm gonna assume that you know absolutely nothing about the different types of Eva equipment, but B-Type Equipment was designed specifically for use on dry land. So when it ends up in the water, it turns the Eva wearing it into a lead weight! It can't move, can't swim! All it can do is sink like a stone to the bottom of the ocean!"

Giving Mari a disinterested look, Fury puffed out another cloud of smoke at her face. "Are you done yet?"

"Oh, not even close!" Mari shot back, even more enflamed. "You see, assuming that Unit 02's pilot had managed to pull off all of that and got back to the _Over the Rainbow_ and got plugged in, the only weapons it had was a progressive knife and a spike launcher! Neither of which is any good unless you can get at an Angel's core! Now I got a look at the core, Colonel, and it was located all the way at the back of that thing's throat. So either Unit 02 would have had to dive in after the thing - which it _couldn't _- or they would have to lure that thing up onto the deck when it could have ripped the _Over the Rainbow_ apart from the bottom up! So no matter how you look at it, unless they came up with a plan that was nothing short of pure genius, the only chance they had out there was _me!"_ Punctuating this statement by smacking her fist down on Fury's desk, Mari then sat back with her arms folded across her chest. "Now...what do you have to say to that?"

"That first of all, little girl, is that you answer to SHIELD, not the other way around. So I don't have to explain myself to you. Nor does anyone else here." Pausing to give Dugan a look, a look that the Irishman couldn't have missed even if he were blind, Fury than returned his attention to his accuser. "Secondly, since you can't be expected to understand just what's at stake here, I _will_ explain my decision this time. Just so you understand how badly you screwed everything up." Her mouth popping open with indignation, Mari looked ready to protest when Fury held up his hand and cigar, stilling her with force of authority and stench at the same time. "You want to know why I didn't warn you about the Angel, why I ordered your weapons disabled? That's simple. Because I know just the kind of person you are; a hyperactive adrenaline junkie who can't be bothered to think before jumping into a situation and making it worse!"

Dugan winced at this declaration, and did so once again he saw the impact it had on Mari. The shield-wielder's eyes and mouth were round with stupefied shock, driven even further home when Fury went on to say, "When I found out about the Angel, I had your weapons pulled because I thought that even an idiot like you would be smart enough to back down from a situation like that. But it's obvious that I overestimated your intelligence." Giving this a moment to sink in, he shook his head before continuing. "You know, when I was ordered to recruit you to spy on NERV, I didn't like it. And when I started getting Dugan's reports on his 'attempts' to get you trained, I liked it a whole lot less. You've been treating this whole thing like a game right from day one. You have no discipline, no respect for authority, and if it weren't for the fact that you were our only chance of getting inside of NERV Central, I'd have thrown you out of here personally." Then the Colonel narrowed his eye at her, glaring with pure disgust at the star marking her chest. "And hell would have frozen over long before I'd have ever given you _that!"_

"Wha...?" Mari started, requiring a moment to realize what exactly Fury was referring to.

His scowl intensifying, Fury nodded. "I knew your great-grandfather, girl. I fought alongside of him. And I owe him my life more times than I even begin to tell you."

"Really," Mari returned in a voice of patent cynicism. "You must be a lot older than you look."

Ignoring that remark, Fury simply continued to glare at her. "Which is why I fought like hell when the Council decided that they wanted a new Captain America. That title belongs to just one man, and his name was Steven Rogers. Not any of the wannabes they brought in to try and take his place." Then his eye narrowed, seeming to spark with pure disgust. "And certainly not some arrogant little tramp that we have to put up with just because she happens to be his great-granddaughter."

Again, Dugan was forced to wince as Fury's jab found its mark. Mari's air of cynicism was completely wiped away, and in its place was an expression of pure shock, as well as hurt, and he couldn't blame her. But even as the Irishman was processing this, these things faded in turn, and were replaced by a nasty smirk. "In case you haven't forgotten, Colonel Fury or whoever the hell you're supposed to be, I never asked for any of this! You and your people are the ones that dragged me in, shot me up with Super Soldier juice - you're the ones who gave me this costume!" Rising up from her seat, she reached onto her back, and brought forth the virtually indestructible weapon that was essentially a symbol of Captain America. _"And _this shield!" she declared, smashing said shield down upon Fury's desk. "And now you haul me in to tell me what a piece of garbage I am and how I don't deserve any of it?! Then fine! I'd be more than happy to give it all back to you! In fact, how about I see how well this shield fits you...when it's _up your ass!"_

"Hmph. Nothing would make me happier than to take that shield away from you...and to show you a few fighting tricks you won't find on any movie," Fury assured her with a nasty twinkle in his eye. "Unfortunately, like it or not, we're all stuck with each other. So unfortunately, that means I have to put up with you, and you...you're going to start acting like an actual soldier. And that means doing the smart thing...and try following orders."

It was obvious that Mari wanted to say something to that. And for a long, terrible moment, Dugan was certain that she was about to shoot her mouth off in a way that could come back to haunt her in a major way. But after a long, terrible pause, she glowered at Fury. "If sacrificing an entire fleet is supposed to be smart," she grumbled before sitting down with an expression that would curdle Irish ale, "I can't tell you how glad I am that I'm stupid."

Now it was Fury's turn to glower. "We're dealing with a potential crisis here, girl. NERV is being given access to greater resources all the time. More funding, better technology, and more of the Mass Production Evas are being built. To top that off, they were able to retrieve an intact S2 organ from the 4th Angel, meaning they now have the means to reverse engineer it, and potentially make enough to equip all Evangelions with them." Pausing to put his cigar back in his mouth, he took a deep drag from it before speaking around it. "The hell of it is, right now, that's supposed to be a good thing. If we don't stop the Angels, then we lose everything that _wasn't _killed off in Second Impact, and unfortunately, NERV are the only ones who can pull that off. But I've seen wars. I've fought in more of them than I care to think about. And I've learned two things about them; one, they're hell, and two, they don't last forever. Enemies make peace, one side packs up its marbles and goes home, or they're wiped out. It doesn't matter. Sooner or later, the Angel War _will _come to an end. Now either we'll lose, in which case nothing we or NERV did will matter, or we'll win. And NERV will still have access to the most powerful weapons on the planet, have installations in every major country, and if they've managed to mass produce their own S2 organs, then they'll be in the perfect position to hold the entire world hostage." Pausing in his diatribe, the Colonel sent a glance in Dugan's direction. "Dum Dum, you _did _brief this pain-in-the-neck about some of the things that happened before Second Impact went down. Including who happened to pack up and bug out of there before the entire planet went to Hell?"

A beat passed before Dugan nodded. "If you're referring to Commander Ikari being down there, then yes, sir."

"Which means that we can't be sure if Second Impact was in fact an accident...or something that had been done on purpose," Fury concluded. "But whatever the case, we already know that NERV can't be trusted. This mess with Jet Alone proves that. And if turns out they've got something planned for after this war, then we need to be ready to put a leash on them. And unfortunately, that means that we're counting on you to do your job right! We need hard evidence that NERV is up to something illegal, or we'll be helpless to do anything about them! And we need it as fast as possible!"

This caused confusion to ripple across Mari's face. Deciding to answer the question that was undoubtedly percolating in her mind before she could voice it in her usual tactless manner, Dugan explained, "Both SHIELD and NERV get oversight from the UN, so the folks over at the United Nations decide who gets what equipment, how big our budgets are, you name it. But since the Angels started showing up, a lot of money has been going into NERV's coffers. And that money has to come from somewhere, so quite a few other budgets were cut." A beat passed before he added, "Unfortunately, _our_ budget was included."

"And without proof that NERV's not on the up-and-up, we can expect further cuts to be heading our way," Fury seconded. "Meaning that if you don't do your job, it won't be long before we won't be in any position to do anything about NERV at all. That is, unless you count spitting at them."

Wrinkling her face, Mari gave Fury a look before shooting back with, "I don't believe this. You have three of these flying monstrosities we're on, and you're complaining about not having enough money?!"

This took Dugan by surprise. "What? Lass, what makes you think we have three Helicarriers?"

"Whoever it was who called me when I got here." When the Irishman continued to look blankly at Mari, she sighed and explained, "They said this was SHIELD Helicarrier Number _3_. Now what does that tell you?"

"I don't know. If I was as good at jumping to conclusions as you clearly are, I would take that as meaning that SHIELD has three Helicarriers." Looking about to see Fury with an air of satisfied amusement, Dugan frowned as the Colonel looked at Mari like she was a nasty wad of gum he was about to scrape off the bottom of his boot. "Or I might consider the possibility that Helicarrier 3 is just the official designation of this boat. Like Unit 01 and Unit 05 are the names of Evangelions. It doesn't necessarily mean that there are three Helicarriers."

Displaying her annoyance at the snide tone of voice Fury had used, Mari shot back with, "Maybe, but it does mean that you've _built _three of these things. Oh, wait. Maybe four." Jumping somewhat at this statement, Dugan gave his student a confused look, to which she smiled and responded with, "There _is_ an Eva Unit _00_."

Fury wasn't the slightest bit amused. "Well, if you're done making assumptions about things that you know absolutely nothing about, let me make a few things perfectly clear to you right here and now. At this point in time, SHIELD only has one functional Helicarrier, and a whole lot less resources than we had in the past. And we stand to lose even more as NERV gobbles up everything in sight. So unless we have some very weighty evidence to prove that they can't be trusted, we won't be able to get our hands on the funding and resources we need to be able to slap a collar on them if they decide to go rabid on us." Giving this but a moment to sink in, the Colonel leaned in, his visible eye becoming hard and dangerous. "NERV is playing with the same forces that very nearly killed the planet, and if they have something in mind for the Evangelions other than giving the Angels harps and haloes, then we need to be ready for the worst. And that means we can't risk the lives of everybody on the planet by trying to put out every brushfire we see. We have to stay focused on our primary objective. No matter the cost."

"The cost to other people, you mean," Mari shot back without hesitation. "I do as you say, and people die. I don't do as I say, and _more _people die. That's basically what you're saying." Then her eyes took on a dangerous intensity of their own. "So what does that make the people from the Pacific Fleet? A statistic for your report to whoever it is you're working for?"

"Who _we_ arelooking for. You and the rest of us," Fury shot back, his expression beginning to match his name. "And don't you even think of trying to lecture me. I've seen more death and watched more good people go down than you could even begin to imagine. I've been fighting against terrorists, fanatics, genocidal lunatics and worse for far longer than any human being has a right to be doing, and do you know why? Because it's a job that needs to be done. No matter how hard it gets, or how much we would like to walk away, it needs to be done. Because if we sit down on our asses and let those terrorists and fanatics have their way just because we're not we're willing to do what we have to do to stop them, then they win."

Mari countered with an unimpressed glare. "I don't know who you are behind that eyepatch, or how much fighting you've actually done, and I honestly don't care. But I do know what it's like to lose someone important to you. And I also know that the people in the Pacific Fleet, and everybody else that you aren't bothering to think about, aren't just a bunch of ratios and results you can sweep under a rug!"

"I'm aware of that, girl. And for all the good it would do, I wish I could give each and every one of them a medal for their sacrifices," Fury intoned sagely. "But I also know that you can't save everyone, girl. If you stop to try that, all you're gonna wind up doing is getting yourself and a lot of other people killed. And while I don't give a damn about you, you can believe that I care about NERV, and the potential threat they represent. And if you're the only chance I have at putting them in their place, then I've got no choice but to put up with you."

_Oh, great. A real inspirational speech, Colonel,_ Dugan couldn't help but think. _Dammit...Steve was given a better shake when they made him a poster boy for the recruitment offices!_

"All that being said," Fury continued, heedless of Dugan's musings, "I refuse to put up with your antics out in the field. You're not a soldier, and you sure as hell are not Captain America, but you're still acting as an agent of SHIELD, and that means that you are going to learn to follow orders. To do your job the way you're supposed to." Then the Colonel gave Mari a smile, and it wasn't a nice one. "Major Jones will be seeing to that."

Mari just frowned at this statement, as if wondering of this was supposed to be a threat of some kind. But Dugan felt this declaration like it was a physical blow to his stomach, driving the air from his lungs in the form of a horrified gasp. "Gabriel?!" he demanded, staring goggle-eyed at the Colonel he had considered his friend and ally under many a horrendous mission. "You're putting _Gabriel_ in charge of her?!"

"And why shouldn't I, Dum Dum? Gabe's a good man. He's been with us since the beginning," Fury replied, as innocent as could be. Then he gave Mari a look and added, "He's also the perfect man to wring some discipline and obedience from this little lunatic. Keep her from _completely_ disgracing her great-grandfather's name." Again, Mari was visibly stung by this remark, but she managed to keep her mouth shut about it. She simply sat there, glaring her disdain as the Colonel continued. "Now, let's move on to your insertion into Tokyo-3. We're going to have to handle this in a covert manner. Your father is set to arrive there tomorrow, and we've already made arrangements for you to switch places with your 'stand-in'."

"Hmph. Fine by me," Mari sourly returned.

"You'll be spending the night here on the Helicarrier. Dugan will see to your quarters," Fury intoned. "Then tomorrow, we'll fly you out an a civilian airplane to rendezvous with your stand-in. Your cover story will be that, before reaching Tokyo-3, you noticed a place for skydiving, and you decided to take advantage of it to make your arrival more 'dramatic'."

"What the - you want me to _skydive _into Tokyo-3?!" Mari repeated disbelievingly. Then she made a face before saying, "Great. A girl dressed up as Captain America skydiving into the most secure city on the planet. No way anyone will notice _that._"

"Don't worry, Dugan brought that school uniform of yours. You'll be able to get changed before you head out. And just so you know, we _want _people in Tokyo-3 to notice you. Especially Section 2." Now Mari was even more baffled, something that Fury was quick to take advantage of as he proceeded with, "Part of working as a secret agent is to make certain that nobody suspects you're an agent. That's why they're called _secret_ agents." Rolling her eyes, the girl somehow managed to say 'Wow, I never would have guessed' without actually saying it as the Colonel went on. "Now, once you hit Tokyo-3, your cover will be that of an eccentric girl. Overactive, excitable, prone to outlandish behaviors, and..." Then Fury frowned, as if catching himself at saying something foolish, than shrugged. "What am I talking about? That's basically who you are, anyway. So just act like yourself, girl. Nobody will suspect a thing."

This time, Mari wasn't able to restrain the urge to be sarcastic. "Gee, thanks," she grumbled. "And you want me to cement my image as the lunatic in residence by skydiving into the middle of Tokyo-3?"

"Basically. Though according to our psychoanalysts, you'll have some competition for that title." With that statement, Fury turned his eye towards Dugan. "We're done here, Dum Dum. Take this little lunatic and find her some quarters for the night."

Letting go a heavy sigh, Dugan nodded. "Very good, sir. But if it's all the same to you, I'd like to have a brief word with you in private."

After a moment's consideration, Fury nodded. "Alright," he soon replied. "Just as long as it is a _very _brief word."

"It won't take long, sir. Just a minute or so," Dugan assured him before turning towards Mari. "Lass, would you mind waiting outside a bit. I won't be long."

Shooting a look at Dugan, Mari seemed to consider this before shrugging. "Fine with me. I need some fresh air, anyway." Rising from her seat, the star-spangled girl made a show of waving away some of the smoke and fumes from Fury's cigar before starting away.

Once Mari had exited the office, the door sliding closed behind her, Dugan turned his full focus towards Fury. "I'll get right to the point, sir," he began, keeping his voice as level as possible. "We're the ones who dragged Mari away from her life. We might not have had a choice about it, but we are still responsible for the situation she and her father are in."

"So what do you want me to do, Dugan?" Fury wondered. "Hold her hand and read her bedtime stories?"

"Try treating her like a person, not like a load of manure," Dugan retorted easily. "You send her into a bad situation without bothering to mention there's an Angel on the way, you pull her weapons, and then you dress her down for wanting to save lives? You set her up to fail, sir!"

"I set her up to do a job," Fury countered. "And I tried to make certain that she would stay within the boundaries of her mission."

"Then why didn't you tell her about the Angel? Make it clear that she had to be out of there before it got there?" Dugan persisted. "Why didn't you treat her with the slightest bit of respect?! She's earned that much, dammit!"

"That pain-in-the-ass has earned absolutely _nothing_," Fury countered disdainfully. "She has no respect for authority, she treats every situation she gets into like it was a game...everything that's special about her came out of a damned _bottle_, Dugan!"

"A bottle we filled using _her_ blood," Dugan reminded him. "And there's more to her than just the Serum, sir. She hasn't exactly been sitting around on her duff these past two years, sir. I've seen to her training, and while I'll grant you that the Serum may have made it easier for her to get where she is now, she contributed her fair share of blood and sweat to it. You can lay to that."

"And yet she's _still _an arrogant little excitement junkie," Fury rebutted. "She's a loose cannon, not a soldier. And she's certainly not Captain America." Dugan opened his mouth to counter this statement, but the Colonel held up his hand. "Dum Dum, if all you want to do is give me a lecture on treating that pain-in-the-neck better, then don't waste your time. As far as I'm concerned, putting her out in the field was the worst decision the Council has made since before Second Impact."

Dugan didn't doubt this for a moment. He knew for a fact that Fury had made several attempts to sway the Council into not putting Mari out in the field at all, and had tried several tactics to have her assigned someplace other than Tokyo-3. "Be that as it may, sir, at least do her the service of stop expecting her to be someone she isn't," he asked of his commanding officer. Of his comrade-in-arms. Of his friend. "And stop punishing her just because she's not her great-grandfather."

Fury didn't say anything to this. He just sat at this desk, glaring disdainfully at the Irishman before saying, "You're dismissed, Dum Dum. I've got work to do."

After a moment, Dugan let a groan of disappointment sound in his throat. He had known Fury long enough to realize that the tone of his voice meant that he considered this conversation to be over. "Very well, sir," he replied in a voice of weary resignation. Rising up from his seat, the Irishman started towards the door. But before he was even halfway there, he turned about to look at the Colonel. "Still, I'd be a bit careful, sir. You're starting to sound like the World Security Council all wrapped up in one body."

Fury gave an annoyed puff of cigar smoke at this. "Just take care of the maniac, Dum Dum," he muttered sourly. "I get the feeling she'll have some questions for you."

This statement brought Dugan back to the moment, reminding him of the confrontation he was soon to have with his student. "Aye," he nodded somberly. "I'd say so."

* * *

_That arrogant, self-righteous - of all the -!_ Captain America fumed, her arms folded across her chest as she wrathfully paced about just outside of Fury's office. _He makes me a Super Soldier, pulls all this shit on me, and _then _he goes and complains that I'm not my great-grandfather?!_

The shield-wielder wanted to break something. She wanted to march out onto the bridge and wrack up a repair bill so huge that SHIELD would need a vaulting pole in order to leap over it. But at the same time, Captain America knew that wouldn't do her or anyone else an ounce of good. All she would do would be to give credence to every awful thing Nick Fury had said about her.

_Then again...what do I care what that rat-bastard thinks of me?! He thought letting an entire fleet of ships and people get wiped out was a good idea!_ Captain America fumed, again thinking back to that moment shortly after she had learned of her weapons being rendered inoperable. When she had been at the helm of her ship, overwhelmed by helplessness, all the while watching as more and more ships and people fell before the attacking Angel. _How would that have helped anybody?! How could he have just written them all off, like - like they were nothing?!_

She had heard her share of jokes about the military, both in real life and from her mother's journals. She had also seen her share of movies where the military was composed of little more than sadistic bullies who got off on beating and killing others, or had some scheme to create some super weapon or kick off World War III. That sort of thing. But Captain America had more often than not passed them off as at least being exaggerations. Until now.

_I'd love to be able to tell that rat bastard exactly where he can put that stinking cigar of his!_ Captain America thought, wrinkling her nose at the lingering odor of cancer and poison clinging to her battle suit. _I'm gonna have to take a shower and have this thing dry cleaned before I can wear it again!_

As images of the things she would like to do with that awful cigar floated through her mind, Captain America was brought back to the moment by the sound of the doors sliding open. Looking about, she watched as Dugan emerged from Fury's office, looking none too happy about it. "So, Dum Dum..." she began as the Irishman approached, "I'm guessing that, whatever it was you wanted to talk about, it didn't go too well."

"Good guess, lass," Dugan replied in a weary voice. Then, with his mustache bristling, the Irishman sighed before starting forward. "Come along...Captain America," he told her, waving for her to follow. "Let's find you someplace to sleep for the night."

Nodding, Captain America fell in line behind her mentor. "I don't suppose there's a possibility of getting something to eat while we're at it?" she wondered with a measure of her usual humor. "Preferably something that actually qualifies as food?"

Raising an eyebrow at this, Dugan then made a sound of comprehension. "Ah, I see. I take it you had a go at the rations on the _Dream,_ then?" When Captain America nodded, the Irishman sighed in sympathy. "Aye, I know what you mean, lass. They may have all the essential vitamins and minerals you be wanting, but as for the rest...you need to be pretty creative to make a decent meal out of them."

"Creative? You need to be a miracle worker!" Captain America shot back. When Dugan gave a wry chuckle, the shield-wielder felt her dismal mod fade to a degree. "Uh, listen..." she began carefully, thinking back to a time years past. "You remember what you told me before we started the Rebirth Process? About how easy it is for someone to start thinking about war in numbers, not people?"

"Ah, you remember that, huh?" Dugan replied with a smile. "I take it you're wondering if it was Colonel Fury I had in mind when I told you about all that, huh?"

"The thought had occurred to me," Captain America confirmed.

Again, Dugan nodded. "Aye. Him, among others." As he led her into one of the hallways, the Irishman seemed to be visibly considering the matter before going on to say, "You have to understand something, lass. Fury, he...he wasn't always this way. There was a time he would have agreed with what you did out there. But...well, we've had to deal with a lot of nastiness over the course of our lives, and...that does take a toll. I'm not making excuses for him, mind you. Just..."

As her mentor trailed off, Captain America nodded her understanding. "By the way, Dum Dum...what exactly is the deal with Colonel Cosplay?" When Dugan furrowed his brows in confusion, she jerked her thumb in the direction they had come from. "That creep who just reamed me out...at first I thought he was Nick Fury. I mean, as in the _real _Nick Fury from the Howling Commandos!"

A beat passed before Dugan took in a deep breath. "I see."

"So what's his deal, anyway? Fury's grandson? Nephew?" A beat passed before Captain America smiled and tossed in, "A SHIELD experiment with cloning that wants to put itself out of its misery by smoking itself to death?"

"Mari..." Dugan started, something in his voice prompting her to come to a halt, to look him squarely in the face. And see a dark shadow appear on his face, the look of someone burdened with things too terrible to speak of. "That _was_ Nick Fury. The _real _Nick Fury, as you put it."

Blinking her surprise, Captain America's first impulse was to dismiss this statement as a joke on the Irishman's part. But that impulse came and quickly disappeared as she looked into Dugan's expression of solemn sincerity, an expression that wasn't even slightly joking. Or anything except for deadly serious. "But - Dum Dum, that's not possible! Fury, he had to be at least in his thirties back then, and that was over _seventy years ago! _ Even if he was still alive, he'd - he'd be -!"

"He'd be looking his years?" Dugan prompted her, still using that serious tone of voice. "Aye, you'd think that, wouldn't you?" The Irishman heaved a deep sigh, sadness and pain flowing mercurially behind his eyes. "But...sometimes things are the way you'd expect them to be, lass."

"But - wait. You're saying that _really _was Nick Fury?! That somehow he hasn't aged in - in..." Then something in Captain America's mind clicked, causing her eyes to go wide as an image from two years ago flashed through her thoughts. "Wait," she breathed, numb with astonishment as her dumbstruck mind began putting things together, taking the facts before her and building to a conclusion. "That...the day we met...that picture you showed me of...my great-grandparents and the Howling Commandoes. That guy in the picture...with the hat...that was _you,_ wasn't it? That wasn't your grandfather or something...that was actually _you!"_

To her astonishment, Dugan nodded his confirmation. "Aye, lass. I was there...with all the others." Then he pressed his lips together, his eyes lowering for a moment before he admitted, "Along with your great-grandfather. The original Captain America."

Despite the fact that it shouldn't have been possible, Captain America was even more astonished. She had been hoping that Dugan would scoff at such a ludicrous presumption, or make a crack that he wasn't _that _old. But the revelation that her impossible assumption was anything but impossible was more than she could handle after that day's events. "But...you...you haven't aged a _day!_ You're just like you were back then!"

"Well, I wouldn't go quite _that_ far," Dugan replied with a halfhearted smile, glancing down at his stomach. "Being a desk jockey hasn't done my figure any favors."

"But - _how?!"_ Captain America demanded. "How is this even possible?!"

"Because of an unlikely combination of some good technology, a bad scientist, and even worse luck." Captain America just stood there, staring in astonishment at friend, who looked sadly back at her. "It all started shortly after the end of the second World War. Falsworth had retired from the military to tend to Peggy and her child, and the Howling Commandoes had been assigned to tracking down escaped Hydra agents. We'd managed to track down a bunch of them in France, smuggling some of their fancy weapons so they could set up new bases elsewhere. Only to wind up nearly getting killed for our troubles." A tremor ran through Dugan's body, as if the pain of those days was still with him. "We were all badly injured, and the doctors, they gave us only a few days at best before we kicked it. But...well, the SSR, they'd been doing some research on the samples they'd taken from Steve Rogers, and one of them, a Professor Berthold Sternberg, he'd come up with something. A serum he'd called the Infinity Formula. It was experimental as all hell, but he said there was a good chance it could save our lives." Giving a slight shrug, the Irishman continued. "The government was eager for some kind of breakthrough after losing your great-grandfather, so they gave him the okay to use us as guinea pigs, just so long as we gave him our consent. And...well, we figured that it wasn't as if we would be any deader if it didn't work, so we gave him the go ahead."

"So...what happened?" Captain America, her curiosity overriding her astonishment. "It worked, right?"

"Aye, it worked. After putting us through surgery, he gave each of us a shot of his wonder drug. And to our considerable relief, it worked. Each and every one of us pulled through." Then Dugan made a face before continuing. "However, there were a couple hitches to this deal, as we learned the hard way. After we'd recovered, the lab where the Professor was working was blown straight to hell. We all survived, but there was no sign of Sternberg, and the Infinity Formula and everything pertaining to it apparently went up in smoke. Something that didn't make the boys back in Washington happy."

"I'll bet," Captain America admitted. "So what happened? Hydra?"

"That's what we figured at the time," Dugan admitted. "However, six months after the treatment, each of us received a package; a hypo with a note from Sternberg saying that it was loaded with a dose of the Infinity Formula. Turned out that he had staged his own death and made off with the Infinity Formula with the intent of to blackmail us. You see, there was something the good Professor hasn't bothered to tell us at the time of the procedure; that unless we got a dose of the Infinity Formula once each year, we'd keel over dead."

"For real?!" Captain America demanded.

"Very real. As we found out," Dugan muttered unhappily. "Not long after we got Sternberg's little presents, we started aging, and fast. Aged sixty years in one night!" Sucking in a gasp at this, Captain America took a surprised step back as the Irishman continued his story. "Luckily, we all had our little gifts nearby so we could take our medicine. About an hour afterwards, we were all back to normal. But about a week later, we got something else from Sternberg; an agent from a Swiss Bank who told us that if we wanted to keep breathing, we'd have to cough up a handsome sum once a year for another dose of the Formula."

"So he was blackmailing you," Captain America nodded. "Wh-what did you do? Track him down?"

"Tried to. But Sternberg was no idiot. He stayed out of our reach for a long time, during which he milked us for a small fortune," Dugan admitted. "And by the time we caught up with him and were able to get rid of our...well, addiction to the Formula, we learned of another hitch in our deal with that devil. It turned out that the formula...it slowed down the aging process. And I mean by a lot, lass. So much so, that..."

Gesturing at himself, the Irishman waited until the star-spangled girl nodded her understanding. "So...then...you and Fury...and the rest of the Commandoes, you -?!"

"We're not immortal, if that's what you're wonderin', lass. We can be killed every bit as easily as the next man - well, maybe not _as_ easily, but - you get the idea." Then the Irishman frowned, pain from the past showing in his eyes as he continued. "And...we've had our losses over the years. Rebel...Eric...Pinky..." Frowning to himself, Dugan shook himself free of the past so as to continue. "But...aye. Both in the flesh and under a microscope, we're basically the way we were all the way back then."

"And - all because of this Formula?!" Captain America demanded. "But - wait! You said that this stuff was based on the Super Soldier serum, right? So...does that mean -?!"

"I honestly don't know, lass. Before now, the only ones to have ever gotten any version of the Serum was your great-grandfather...and the Red Skull. And neither of them lived long enough to know one way or the other." This said, Dugan her a sorrowful look. "But - and I hope you don't take this the wrong way, lass - I hope that isn't the case." Taken aback by this declaration, Captain America could only look at her mentor in horrified astonishment. But even as she opened her mouth to respond, the Irishman cut her off. "Now you might think that I've got a good deal, but...I watched my wife grow old and die, Mari. Along with our children. I've seen good men and women all wither away to nothing as the years caught up with them, as have the rest of us. I've had to keep myself from the world for the most part, and it's only because of SHIELD monkeying with the records of my past that I can even use my own name in public." Pausing as if to reflect on everything he had lived through, on all the people in his life that he had lost over the years, Dugan gave her a meaningful look. "Do you know what it's like, living as long as I have, never aging, hardly even changing, in a world where everyone else does as nature intended them to do? It's like being a bug trapped in amber, watching the rest of world around you. And all you can really do _is _watch, because if you spend enough time with them...they start to notice that you aren't like them. That you aren't changing the way they are as time marches on. And once they start realizing that...that's when they start getting scared of you. And before you know it..." Then Dugan hesitated, leaving the shield-wielder to wonder what he was about to say. But then he shuddered somewhat, shaking his head before saying, "Ach, no. Don't...I'm sorry, lass. I didn't mean to ramble on like that. I..."

"I - no, that's alright," Captain America got, at a rare loss for words. "I...I didn't mean to...to..."

As words completely failed the Super Soldier, Dugan studied her, nodding thoughtfully. "I understand. And please, try to forgive the ramblings of an old soldier who's feeling a bit sorry for himself," the Major told her. "Well...I dunno about you, but...I've had enough of all this seriousness for one night. How about we head down to the commissary, grab ourselves something to nibble on, and...well, you know what they say. 'Eat, drink, and be merry, for tomorrow -"

"Tomorrow, we _diet,"_ Captain America joked, looking at her mentor's stomach.

When Dugan made a face of astonishment at the Super Soldier's wisecrack, she immediately felt bad about it. She hadn't even been thinking of making a joke of any kind. It had simply popped out of her mouth in response to everything that had been happening that day, her normal reaction to overwhelming stress. And the girl who now wore the guise of Captain America was all set to apologize when, to her considerable surprise, her mentor began chuckling. "Saints preserve us, Problem Child! Please! Anything but _that!"_ the Irishman pleaded her in a teasing manner. "It's bad enough I have to put up with the kind of grief I get here! I'd sooner fight a horde of Hydra goons than make do without lamb stew and shepherd's pie!"

Again, Dugan laughed, but it was laughter of release. The kind of laugh you laughed when you were tired, strained, at your limits, and unexpectedly, have been given an outlet for these things. The Irishman laughed in release, and after a few seconds, Captain America joined him in doing so. They laughed and laughed, unknowing and uncaring if anyone else saw or heard them. And when that laughter died out, tears running down their faces and lungs aching in protest, the Irishman placed his hand on the much younger girl's shoulder. "And speaking of lamb stew...you wouldn't believe it, but one of the cooks here knows how to make one that is simply heavenly!"

"Since I've never had lamb stew period, I'll have to take your word for it," Captain America responded.

Dugan's mouth popped open in mock horror. "Never had - lass, that is a crime in and of itself! Please, allow me the pleasure of correcting this grave injustice!"

"I'd be happy to, Dum Dum," Captain America replied, and gladly allowed Dugan to escort her through the hallways of the Helicarrier.

But even as she did so, a part of her couldn't help but think of what Dugan had told her. About what it would be like to live as long as he had, never aging. Effectively cut off from the rest of the world by something he couldn't control. Unable to reach out to them, only able to watch as they lived and died while he remained as he was.

And as much as she didn't want to, she found herself wondering what it would be like for her if the Super Soldier Serum had it made it her fate to share in this as well...

* * *

Author's Notes: I was hoping to get to the part where we see Mari dropping in on Tokyo-3, but there were some things I needed to cover here, including the situation Mari is in with SHIELD. Still, I hope you will all read and review. And maybe check out my other stories?

As I mentioned in earlier chapters, I have just finished a complete overhaul of this story, plugging up numerous plotholes and problems with the storyline, and (hopefully!) making this an overall better story for everyone to enjoy. Still, for those of you who haven't read the overhauled chapters, I would recommend you go back and check them out. And please, let me know what you think of the changes I've made. It's only by learning from my missteps and finding out what works and what doesn't that I can improve as a writer.

EVA-Saiyajin, I'm glad you enjoyed the battles scenes. I really am trying my best.

Gundam Kaiser, sorry to take so long, but I hope this new chapter was good, and I'd like to reassure you that the next one won't be nearly so long in production.

Generator X, you make some valid points here, but we have seen that, when something hits an AT-Field, it becomes visible. A good example of this would be when the 11th Angel invaded NERV, and Ritsuko tried to use lasers in order to eliminate it. They can see the AT-Field become visible in response. So it stands to reason that, if the Angel was using its AT-Field to blast apart the ships, Mari would have been able to see it. Also, we have seen that, while powerful, the AT-Fields can be penetrated to some extent. And as revealed here, the Hybrid Cannons were designed to be able to at least potentially be able to punch through them.

Quathis, as you can see here, Mari was certainly less than pleased with Dugan's actions. As for Fury...he won't be paying just yet, but he's going to be learning the hard way that Mari isn't going to roll over and play dead for him. And I am glad that you can see a bit of Steve Rogers in her actions here.

Derek Q, a secret war like that would indeed be cool, especially giving the games of lies and deceit both agencies have been known to play with their own agents. Just wait until you see what I have planned! As for Fury, he's got some plans in store for Mari, and they aren't nice plans. You can bet on that. In fact, if you look carefully, you can see the start of one such plan here in this chapter.

Mabra46268, thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying everything thus far. And to answer your remarks, it is shown in Rebuild that Mari for some reason does indeed enjoy the smell of LCL. As for why Fury did what he did...I think this chapter goes a long way towards answering that. As for how Mari gets on with the rest of the Eva cast, expect some early clashes between her and Asuka. And as for Gendo...he's in for some rather large headaches from his new Problem Child. Misato is definitely going to be a challenge for Mari to deal with, as will some of the others.

animefan29, don't worry, I've got plans on dealing with Asuka and Mari. Believe it or not, those plans fo actually involve the Red Devil becoming a better person before everything is said and done.

And now that that's all said and done...onto the omakes!

Omake 1

"Aw, _guck!"_ Captain America gagged in dismay, wrinkling her face in patent disgust as she stared at vile concoction before her. "What the hell is this crap?! Used _kitty litter?!"_ Shaking her head in disbelief, the star-spangled superwoman groaned and sat back in her seat. Pushing up the visor on her helmet so she could massage her now throbbing temple. Unable to fathom what a wretched day this had been.

"Ugh...! I'd heard stories about how horrible these things were, but I thought they were just jokes!" she continued, pushing aside her plate like it was laden with plague. "What is the matter with these people?! Don't they know crap when they taste it?!"

* * *

"Hey! You almost done?" asked one of the personnel aboard the SHIELD Helicarrier.

"Almost," replied another of the people there as he loaded a cart with MREs. "Just give me a minute, and we'll have a fresh load of supplies for our new Captain America, ready to go!"

"Well, 'fresh' isn't the word I'd use," the first man replied with a wicked snort. "And _please,_ don't call her _that!_ Just hearing people call her Captain America makes my brain hurt!"

Shrugging at this, the second SHIELD man then frowned. "By the way...these rations..."

"What about them?" the first SHIELD man wondered.

"Well...according to these labels, they've all expired," the second SHIELD man commented, holding up one of the foil-wrapped MREs for example. "These things have been on the Helicarrier since Second Impact! They should have been thrown out years ago!"

"I know," the first one confirmed.

"Then...why is Colonel Fury making us give Cap- I mean, Agent Makinami spoiled rations?!" the second one asked.

"Because he hates her guts and wants her to suffer a little. And for that matter, so do I!" the first man declared. "Seriously, have you met the so-called Captain?" When the second man shook his head, the first added, "Well, I _have!_ I was on a couple of those little drills Major Dugan arranged for her. Took down the entire team before we even knew it, and then acted like we were all just one big joke to her!"

The second SHIELD man frowned at this. "Hey, that ain't right. She's just a little girl...!"

"No, she's a king-sized pain in the ass!" Then the first SHIELD man smiled and added, "Besides, look at this way! Spoiled food for a spoiled brat! Kind of...poetic, huh?"

"Oh, brother..." the second SHIELD man groaned, massaging a now-throbbing temple.

Omake 2

Wondering what charm school the Colonel had graduated from, Captain America hesitated a moment before complying. "Mari..." Dugan spoke up as he came up alongside of her. "I...before you say anything, please, uh...let me introduce you to the Director of SHIELD."

The girl beneath the guise of Captain America was about to declare that she didn't care about introductions when the man in question started turning about. Deciding to focus on finding out who exactly she was dealing with, she looked up to meet the Colonel's face...only to very nearly suffer a heart attack when her eyes were met with the single, glowering eye looking at her.

"What in the...?!" Captain America gasped out...only to face palm so hard that she nearly cracked her visor. "I don't believe this...!"

"What?" Dugan wondered, giving his student a puzzled look. "What is it, lass?"

"I _thought _we'd be getting the _Samuel Jackson_ version of Nick Fury! Not the grumpy asshole from mainstream Marvel!" Captain America complained, gesturing at the man in question. "This is the idiot who helped make that awful _Civil War _mess happen, remember?! Not to mention about a dozen other SHIELD screwups I could tell you about!"

"Those were all the writers' fault, girl!" Fury complained. "And while I don't have anything against Africa-Americans, I did not appreciate being Race Lifted to try and make me more popular!"

"Yeah, but the Sam Jackson version of you was cool! He knew when to give the jerks above him the finger, and then some!" Shaking her head in dismay, Captain America grumbled, "Oh, crap...with you around, I just _know _I'm dead...!"

"Don't tempt me, brat..." Fury growled beneath his breath.


End file.
